The Paths We Chose
by Missyfan
Summary: The lives of Drake/DW's family are different 4 years after a tragedy. Complete! R&R Please
1. Ch 1 How Did I Get Here?

"How Did I Get Here?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck or some of the characters in this story

A Guide to Who is Who 4 years later:

Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck is father to Gosalyn, ex-fiancé to Elizabeth, best friend to Launchpad and cousin to Negaduck

Gosalyn Mallard is a student at St Canard Junior High, daughter to Drake, best friend to Honker and girlfriend to Skyler

Launchpad McQuack has found a great job as a mechanic, he is best friend to Drake and fiancé to Gwyneth

Negaduck is everyone's villain

Gwyneth (Gwen) Johnson is a doctor at St Canard General Hospital, fiancée to Launchpad, older sister to Brianna and aunt to Skyler

Brianna (Bree) Johnson is a professional dancer, younger sister to Gwyneth and aunt to Skyler

Elizabeth (Beth) Sawyer is a doctor at St Canard General Hospital and ex-fiancée to Drake

Skyler Pettitte is a freshman at St Canard High School, nephew to Gwyneth and Brianna and boyfriend to Gosalyn

Honker Muddlefoot is a student at St Canard Junior High, head of his class and best friend to Gosalyn

Abigail Adams is a student at St Canard Junior High and friend to Gosalyn

This story takes place 5 years after the series ended. The kids are 14 years old, the adults have found love, everyone has had to cope with a great loss, and as a result they are different people than they were 5 years earlier…..

4 years earlier Drake and Launchpad are in the family room.

"I just can't believe this" Drake says as he paces back and forth with his arms behind his back.

"Me neither" Launchpad says. He is sitting on the couch watching his friend.

"I mean, how can this possibly happen. After all the bad things that have happened to Gosalyn, and now this? Launchpad? Launchpad are you listening to me? LAUNCHPAD!"

Launchpad snaps out of his daze "Oh, sorry DW, I just, still can't believe this. What are you going to do?"

"Maybe I don't have to do anything. I mean, maybe Negaduck doesn't know that he is Gosalyn's biological father. As long as he doesn't know, Gosalyn is safe."

"Are you going to tell Gosalyn?"

Drake stops his pacing and looks up at Launchpad. "Oh yeah, that will go over real well. I think I'll pass on that one. Besides what good would it do? If Gosalyn found out that she is a product of Negaduck, it would destroy her spirit. She'll see herself as this evil person not worthy of anything good in this world."

"How do you know?"

"Can you think of anything worse than being Negaduck's kid? Trust me LP, Gosalyn can never find out about this. You swear to me that you'll never tell anyone about this!" Drake angrily waves his finger in the air.

Launchpad holds up his hands as a form of surrender. "No way DW, besides, who would believe me?"

"Good point, but I mean it, not a word to anyone."

2 weeks later, their house is in flames. Drake and 10 year old Gosalyn are inside. Drake is trying to get to Gosalyn.

"Dad? Dad where are you?" Gosalyn screams. Drake can hear her coughing.

"Gosalyn! Gosalyn stay where you are, I'm coming to get you."

"Dad? Dad!" Gosalyn manages to scream between coughs.

The house is overcome by smoke, and Drake cannot see anything. He keeps calling out for his daughter but can no longer hear her calling back. A firefighter arrives and forces him to leave the house.

"No, no I have to get to my daughter. Gosalyn!" he screams, but it is no use. Another firefighter comes and they drag him out of the house.

A few minutes later, Drake can see that Gosalyn is safe with the paramedics, but he does not let on that he is ok. He disappears into the night.

4 years later…

"Gosalyn? Gosalyn!" Honker and Gosalyn are at the library studying for their next history exam, but Gosalyn is staring off into space. "Where were you just now?" he asks her.

"It was 4 years ago Honk" she answers quiet. "4 years today."

Honker sighs. "I know, I didn't want to bring it up. Do you want to call it a day?"

"No, that's ok. We should keep working if we want to pass this test on Friday."

Gosalyn still has her tough exterior, but no longer the same tomboy she was when she was nine. She now dresses in blue jeans and a black long sleeved blouse with ruffled trim around the waist and sleeves. She also wears light makeup and high heels since she is petite compared to everyone else in her class. Her red hair is shoulder length and curly, parted on the side.

Honker ditched the red glasses and now wears contacts. He dresses in blue jeans and a dark green button down collar shirt.

At this point Gosalyn knows that Negaduck is her biological father, and has even attempted to form a relationship with him. In the back of her mind she felt maybe he would change if he had a daughter, but she knew better than that. However, she moved in with him a few months earlier in an effort to forge a relationship with him, against everyone's wishes of course. Honker believes it was Negaduck that started the fire that caused her father's demise, but he has not told Gosalyn that. He is still trying to find proof before coming forward with that information. Gosalyn has been his best friend for years and he really cares for her like a brother would for his sister.


	2. Ch 2 The Truth Can Get You Killed

"The Truth Can Get You Killed"

Launchpad and Gwen are at Mazzo's Italian Restaurant having dinner. They have been together for 5 years and are happily in love. They met by chance one night when Launchpad offered to change a flat tire for her, and she accepted. Launchpad was always willing to help a stranger in need, and the fact that the stranger was beautiful didn't hurt. Gwen is slightly shorter than Launchpad. She has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. To this day he still cannot believe that this wonderful woman is in his life, and has agreed to marry him someday.

"How was your day sweetie?" he asks her before putting food in his mouth.

"The ER was a zoo today. That accident on the I-9 brought in a lot of injuries, both adults and children. Luckily nobody was seriously hurt. But there was this one boy, couldn't have been more than 7 years old. He had a head injury that required stitches, but all he kept asking about was his mother. He was more concerned for his mother than he was for himself. He wasn't even scared with all the blood that was coming from his head."

Launchpad shakes his head. "I don't know how you do it. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing children hurt like that."

Gwen smiles sweetly at him. She knows he has a soft spot for kids. She's seen it first hand with the way he is with Gosalyn and Skyler. "Being a doctor has its ups and downs. I can't even describe the rush that I get, having saved somebody's life. That makes it all worth it."

The waiter comes over and collects some of their dishes. "Is there anything else I can get for you folks this evening?"

Launchpad looks down at the table and plays with his fork. "No thanks." It is almost a mumble, and Gwen starts to worry about him.

"Babe, you ok?"

Launchpad answers her, but he does not sound convincing, he still looks down at the table. "Yeah…. It's just…"

"What, what is it?" she asks him when he stops talking.

He looks at Gwen with sad eyes. "It's been 4 years since the fire, and Drake…"

Gwen looks at him lovingly "Yeah, I know. Hard to believe that that much time has passed."

Launchpad grows agitated. "Things have just turned out so wrong, you know. Drake should be here, for Gosalyn. After all the horrible things that she had to go through as a child, Drake was the best thing that happened to her. And now, now she's living with Negaduck? And I did nothing, I did nothing to stop it."

Launchpad is so angry with himself. Gwen tries to calm the storm. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I could have stopped Gosalyn from moving in with that… that psychopath."

"It was her decision, like it or not he is her father."

Launchpad glares at her. "It takes more than biology to be a father."

"You and I both know that." Gwen takes his hand before he hurts himself with the fork. "All we can do for Gosalyn now is be there for her and support her. She knows that she is welcome to come back to live with us anytime."

Launchpad nods. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just… this whole thing is making me crazy."

"I know sweetie. Want to go home?"

Launchpad shakes his head and looks away from her. "Why don't you gone on ahead of me, I'd like to check on Gosalyn first, make sure she is doing ok."

Gwen kisses him. "Ok, I'll see you at home."

Honker is working diligently on his computer. He was able to hack into the police computer records a few months ago and get information on the fire that happened four years earlier. He has been determined to prove that Negaduck had set the fire. He was this close to finding what he needed the night before, but had to stop since his parents had strict rules about bedtime. "No, it can't be" he says to himself. "Wow, this is it. Oh boy."

Honker cannot believe that he finally found the proof that he needs. He was almost hoping that he wouldn't, just so he wouldn't have to tell Gosalyn. Now that he's found the proof, he packs up his laptop and heads for Negaduck's place where Gosalyn has been living.

Honker arrives to see Gosalyn finishing up on homework.

Gosalyn opens the door to him and is surprised to see him. "Hey Honk, what's up?"

Honker rushes past her and she shuts the door. "I have something to tell you, something big."

"What is it?"

"You should sit down. I need to show you something on my laptop."

Honker shows Gosalyn the information that he found. The police somehow messed up on the forensics portion of the investigation. Honker was able to get around what the police have done and was able to do his own analysis.

Gosalyn is shocked. She cannot believe what she is seeing, but she does believe Honker. Shock turns to sadness. "Why did he do this? Honk, why did Negaduck set my house on fire?"

"Um, could he have found out that your dad was Darkwing?"

Gosalyn looks down at the screen again. "It's possible." She shakes her head and thinks it over for a few seconds. "He did know that I was his biologically. Maybe he was trying to get dad out of the way."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Just then a shot rings out.

"Ahh" Gosalyn screams and takes cover on the floor with Honker between the sofa and coffee table.

"Greetings daughter!"

Negaduck refers to Gosalyn as daughter, but she would never call him dad. It was always just Negaduck.

Gosalyn looks up from her spot on the floor. "Negaduck! What are you doing?"

Negaduck is standing in the doorway holding a shot gun. Gosalyn turns to look at Honker and realizes that he had been shot. "Oh no, Honk?"

Gosalyn turns and looks at Negaduck. "You shot him! Why did you do that?"

Negaduck walks into the house, still aiming the gun at the kids. "He knows the truth. Now he has to die."

"But he's my friend. You can't do this."

"Sure I can, now step aside" he demands as he takes aim again.

Gosalyn grows angry. "No!" She stays between Negaduck's gun and Honker.

"What did you say?"

"I said no" she says defiantly. "So if you want to shoot him again you're going to have to shoot me too." She puts her arms around Honker to protect him.

Negaduck shakes his head, not understanding the gesture. "Foolish kid, haven't you learned anything from living with me?"

"Fortunately no."

"Well that's just too bad. Now I'll say it again, step aside!"

Honker coughs and manages to speak softly. "Do what he says Gos, just go."

Gosalyn looks down at him. "No way Honk, I'm not leaving."

"You'll be sorry" Negaduck says.

Gosalyn turns her head again and glares at Negaduck. "I'm not moving."

"Tell you what, I'll give you till the count of 3, then the gun's going off again. 1….2…."

Another shot goes off, but this time not from Negaduck.


	3. Ch 3 I See Dead Ducks

"I See Dead Ducks"

Gosalyn's eyes are closed tight, she has her arms around Honker. She heard the second shot go off, but she's not sure what is happening right now. Is she dead? Is Honker dead? Is Negaduck still standing there aiming the gun at them? Just then a familiar voice speaks her name softly.

"Gosalyn"

Gosalyn opens her eyes and slowly lets go of Honker. She sees that Honker is still breathing. She slowly turns around and the look of shock is on her face.

As Drake approaches her slowly, she doesn't move, she keeps her spot next to Honker on the floor and continues to stare at Drake. Her heart starts to beat a mile a minute.

Drake kneels down to her level and reaches out for her shoulder. Gosalyn shrugs away fast as if his touch had a stinging sensation. "Don't touch me."

Gosalyn is in shock, and her emotions start to get to her as she stares in the face of her adoptive father. She fights back tears. "This.. this isn't real this can't be real, no, this isn't happening"

Drake tries to reach out to her again, but she pulls away again

"No!" she snaps. Drake just looks at her, not knowing what to do or what to say. "Call 911" she demands, her voice shaking. Drake continues to just stare at her, still not sure what to do. "Call 911!" she shouts at him when he doesn't move.

Drake stands up and walks away to dial the phone. Launchpad is there too but is not saying much of anything. He too does not know what to say. He had arrived around the same time Drake did, since he was planning to check on Gosalyn. He too did not expect to see Drake there, and he did not expect to see Negaduck lying on the floor with a gunshot wound.

Gosalyn tries to comfort Honker as she continues to fight back tears. "It's going to be ok Honk, just hang in there please!"

Drake is on the phone. "Yes hi, we have two people here with gunshot wounds, one of them is a child…. 257 Gladwin Street, please hurry."

Honker is losing a lot of blood. Gosalyn looks up at Launchpad. "Launchpad, could you please do something?"

Launchpad kneels down on the other side of Honker and pulls off his scarf. "Here you go buddy, we need to apply pressure to the wound."

"Ahh!" Honker screams out in pain.

Gosalyn tries to comfort him. "It's ok it's ok, this will help with the bleeding. Launchpad, how much longer for the ambulance?"

Launchpad looks at his watch. "They should be here any minute."

They could hear the sirens. It felt like hours have gone by before they got there, but it was only a few minutes. Police and paramedics arrive at the same time.

Officer Melbeak addresses Drake. "What happened here?"

Drake points to Negaduck. "That's Negaduck. He shot the kid, and then I shot Negaduck to keep him from shooting again."

Officer Melbeak accepts his explanation and nods. "I need you to hand over your gun."

Drake hands it over with no argument. The paramedics attend to Honker. Launchpad and Gosalyn stand nearby and nervously watch.

Officer Melbeak further observes the scene. "This was self-defense?"

"Yes" Drake answers him.

Officer Melbeak nods again. "Ok. We will need everyone that is not injured to come with us to the station to give your statements."

At the police station, Gosalyn is sitting in the main area while Drake and Launchpad are in an interrogation room. Drake is sitting in a chair at the table while Launchpad is sitting on the table across from him. They are playing it cool, like the past four years have not happened. Their friendship and bond are still intact.

"So, you really did it didn't you?" Launchpad asks him.

Drake nods and looks away from him, like he's disappointed. "Yeah I did. But obviously the plan failed miserably."

"What happened?"

Four years ago, right before the fire, Drake had planned on leaving the country in an attempt to protect Gosalyn. Negaduck had learned that Gosalyn was his daughter, that his nemesis Darkwing Duck was raising his daughter. He threatened to kill Gosalyn unless Darkwing agreed to give her up. Only Drake and Launchpad knew that Drake was planning to leave, but for the past four years Lauchpad did not know if his friend had died in the fire, or if he carried out this insane plan.

Drake sighs at the memory and provides an explanation. "I found out Negaduck had another cousin, Knucklebeak. But what I didn't know was that it was Knucklebeak that followed me to Zachora. They could be twins LP, the resemblance was just so uncanny."

"Whoa, two Negaducks? So all this time you were in Zachora with a Negaduck lookalike?"

Drake nods. "Mm, I should have known he wasn't Negaduck. He certainly was evil enough but lacked any intelligence. He couldn't keep up with the charade much longer so, one day he told me... then he jumped off a cliff."

"What?"

Drake rubs his eyes. "Yeah, I actually tried to stop him but I couldn't get to him fast enough."

Launchpad takes a moment to let his story sink in. "What made him pretend to be Negaduck?"

"I'm sure it was Negaduck's plan. Knucklebeak was probably too terrified of Negaduck not to go along with it. I just wish I found out sooner."

Officer Melbeak comes in to talk to Drake and Launchpad. "Ok, I think you have answered all of our questions, and we know how to contact you if we have any more. You're free to go."

Drake stands from his chair and shakes his hand. "Thank you officer."

Gosalyn addresses Officer Allcott. "Officer, are we done with the questions, because I'd really like to check on my friend at the hospital."

Officer smiles at the child. "Yes, I'll be in touch if there are any more questions.:

"Thank you,"

Drake and Launchpad come out and hear that they are letting Gosalyn go as well. Drake tries to help her. "Gosalyn we can drive you to the hospital."

Gosalyn gives him a look as to say "unbelievable", she rolls her eyes and walks away.

Launchpad walks up behind Drake and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we should get to the hospital."

At the hospital, Gosalyn is sitting in a chair at Honker's bedside. He is out of surgery and they were able to remove the bullet from his shoulder. Drake and Launchpad arrive and wait outside the room. There is a window so they are able to look in to see that Gosalyn is there. Just then Gosalyn's boyfriend Skyler arrives.

Launchpad waves and calls out to him. "Hey Skyler!"

Skyler turns and sees him. "Hey Launchpad, Aunt Gwen called and told me what happened. Is Gosalyn ok?"

"Yes, she is, she's in there with Honker."

"Ok, thanks." Skyler looks at Drake and gives him a funny look before entering the room. He knows he's seen him somewhere before, but he was more worried about Gosalyn to find out where.

Drake watches on as Skyler walks into the room and gives Gosalyn a big hug and a kiss, relieved that she is ok. "Uh, who's that?"

"Drake, you remember Gwen's nephew, that's Skyler"

Drake is surprised. "That's Skyler?" Drake has not seen Skyler since he was eleven, and he and Gosalyn didn't hang out together. That changed over the past four years since Gosalyn went to live with Launchpad and Gwen after the fire and Drake's "death".

"Launchpad, why is Skyler hugging and kissing my daughter?"

Launchpad doesn't want to answer him, but he knows he has to. "Um, well they're sort of dating."

Drake starts to get angry. "What do you mean they are sort of dating?"

Launchpad almost stutters. Drake hasn't been his boss for years, but his interrogations still have the same affect. "I mean ah, Gosalyn's his girlfriend."

"What? Gosalyn's too young to have a boyfriend. No, uh uh, I've gotta put a stop to this."

Drake starts toward the room but Launchpad stops him. "Whoa, DW what are you doing? You can't go in there and start going all parental on Gosalyn like nothing's changed. She's furious enough with you."

"Launchpad, she's too young to be dating."

Launchpad tries to reason with his friend. "She's fourteen, and he's fifteen. How old were you when you started dating?"

Drake hesitates for a moment and then shakes his head. "That's not the point."

"Look I've watched them together. They act like normal teenagers despite their relationship, and they have respect for each other. Isn't that what you want for Gosalyn?"

Drake just looks at Launchpad, not knowing how to respond. Of course he wants that for Gosalyn. What he wants even more is for Gosalyn to be ten again, but he knew that was impossible. He missed a big chunk of her life and he's never going to get that back.

In the hospital room, Gosalyn and Honker are talking to Skyler about what happened, including the part about Drake being alive.

Skyler shakes his head. "Unbelievable. What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say much of anything. I… couldn't."

"What happened to Negaduck?" Honkers asks softly.

Gosalyn answers him. "Gwen said he's in intensive care, he's most likely going to make it."

Skyler shakes his head again. "I swear that guy has more lives than a cat."

Just then a voice over the loud speaker announces that visiting hours are over.

Skyler puts his hand on Gosalyn's shoulder. "We better go, we can come back tomorrow."

Gosalyn nods in agreement. "Ok, night Honk. Sleep well."

"Bye Gosalyn, and thank you."

Gosalyn squeezes his hand and winks at him. "Don't mention it."

In the hall, Drake and Launchpad watch as Skyler and Gosalyn come out of the room.

"Gosalyn, please talk to me" Drake begs her.

Gosalyn is mentally and emotionally tired from the events of the evening. She is just staring ahead while Skyler is walking with her out of the room. She stops and looks up at Drake.

"How could you?" Gosalyn is holding back tears and sobs. She takes a deep breath and continues. "How could you do this?"

Skyler tries to intervene. "Gosalyn" He puts his hands on her shoulders and tries to calm her. She steps away so he would let go.

"You let me believe you were dead."

Drake just stands there and listens. He wouldn't dare try to stop her from saying what is on her mind at this moment, no matter how bad it is.

"Do you have any idea what we all went through these past four years? Four years, for four years you pretended you were dead while our lives went to hell!" She pauses for a few seconds. "Did you know Negaduck was my father? That's right, he is. Negaduck is my father, how sick is that? Your arch enemy turns out to be my biological father, while you my adoptive father were god knows where. And here's the really kicker, I actually went and lived with him. I lived with that sick freak who kills for a living, and he almost succeeded in killing Honker. Was that your plan all along, did you know that Negaduck was my father? Were you just hiding in the wings to see how it would all play out? Were you standing by watching us all grieve for you and miss you and…"

"That's enough Gos" Launchpad scolds.

Gosalyn looks over at Launchpad. Despite trying to hold back tears she does have tears in her eyes. At this point Gwen has walked up behind Gosalyn and Skyler but has not said anything. She has her arms wrapped around some patient charts.

Gosalyn glares at Launchpad. "You're looking pretty calm for someone that just found out that his best friend is alive."

"Gosalyn…" he says a bit softer this time.

Gosalyn's eyes grow bigger as she throws a smart smile his way. "You knew didn't you? You knew he was alive." This time Launchpad doesn't say anything. He just sighs. "That's just great, that's great, you know what you can both go to hell. I'm done. I've got nothing else to say to either of you."

Skyler turns to Gwen. "Aunt Gwen could you take us home?"

Gwen nods. "Sure sweetie, why don't you and Gosalyn wait in the car?"

Gwen hands the keys to Skyler. He puts his hand on Gosalyn's shoulder and motions her to come with him.

Gwen puts on a smile and addresses Drake. "Hello Drake"

Drake nods and nervously replies "Gwen"

Launchpad looks nervously at Gwen. "Honey I can explain all of this."

Gwen shakes her head. "It's ok, there's plenty of time for that."

"Really, you're not upset with me?"

"I'm sure there's a lot we need to talk about, but I think it's more important for you to spend some time with Drake tonight. He's going to need a friend."

Launchpad replies to her flirtingly as he puts his arms around her. "How did I get so lucky?"

Gwen flirts back. "I don't know, but if you want to continue that lucky streak you better take me to lunch tomorrow."

"Mm how about 1:00 at Merlino's?"

"It's a date."

They kiss each other good night. Drake is standing behind them but he's not really paying attention. He definitely has a long road ahead of him if he's ever going to gain Gosalyn's forgiveness.


	4. Ch 4 Welcome Home

Gwen, Skyler and Gosalyn arrive back at their four bedroom apartment in the city. Gwen and Launchpad live there along with her sister Brianna and nephew Skyler. Skyler moved in with his aunts when he was six, after his parents passed away. Gosalyn lived there until she went to live with Negaduck. She still had stuff there because she wasn't sure how long she would stay with Negaduck. They still kept a room for her in case she needed to come back.

Gosalyn is sitting on her bed staring ahead. Skyler comes in and notices her shivering. He puts a blanket over her shoulders, and Gosalyn accepts it.

Gosalyn: "Thank you."

Skyler: "You're welcome. That was quite a speech you gave at the hospital."

Gosalyn: "I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about. This is just…. such a mess."

Skyler: "You need to get some sleep. Maybe Aunt Gwen can give you something to help you sleep."

Gosalyn: "No…. no I don't want that. I just want to sit here for a while, you know and… not think about it."

Skyler: "Ok, well if you change your mind let me know."

Gosalyn: "Skye, I appreciate you taking care of me, but I'd like to be alone for a while."

Skyler: "You sure?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, don't worry I'll be ok."

Skyler: "Ok. Goodnight"

He kisses her on the head and leaves.

Drake and Launchpad arrive back at the house at 537 Avian Way. Launchpad had fixed it up after the fire and did his best to make it look like it did before. He even tried to purchase similar furniture. He figured Gosalyn may want to live there again someday, but she has not been in that house since the day of the fire.

Drake: "I can't believe this."

He looks around the family room.

Launchpad thinks he is disappointed: "Yeah . I tried to keep things the way they were, but I couldn't find the same furniture you bought when you bought the house. They discontinued everything."

Drake: "No LP this is amazing. The place looks great. You did this?"

Launchpad: "Mmhm, it kept me busy until I got a job, and I thought it would help Gosalyn, but she refuses to come back here."

Drake: "Poor thing. I really blew it LP."

Launchpad: "Yeah, you did."

Drake: "Well you don't have to agree with me."

Launchpad: "Sorry DW. What are you going to do now?"

Drake: "I don't know. You saw her LP, she is beyond hurt and furious with me."

Launchpad: "Yeah, with me too. She thinks I was in on this."

Drake: "She's going to need you LP. You're going to have to make her understand that you had nothing to do with this."

Launchpad: "But I knew you had a plan. I knew you were planning to leave."

Drake: "Yes, but you didn't know that I made good on that plan. You thought I was dead too, didn't you?"

Launchpad: "Well yeah, but…"

Drake: "But nothing. You did nothing wrong. If you're going to convince Gosalyn of that you're going to have to believe that too."

Launchpad: "What about you? Are you going to stay?"

Drake: "Yeah"

Drake walks around the room some more.

Drake: "I have to get my life together. I need to do that before even thinking of approaching Gosalyn again."

Launchpad: "What about Beth?"

Drake: "Beth? Come on LP, it's been four years. I'm sure she has moved on by now."

Launchpad: "Don't be so sure about that."

Drake: "What do you mean?"

Launchpad: "I mean you need to talk to her. She needs to know you're alive, and you need to know what she's been up to these past four years."

Drake: "LP you're scaring me, is Beth okay?"

Launchpad: "Beth's fine, Gwen and I see her all the time. Butt you should try to connect with her again, trust me on this."

Launchpad walks away while Drake ponders the thought of reconnecting with his ex-fiancée. He was in love with her, but he broke off the engagement during the time he was planning to leave for Zachora. He didn't want anyone else besides Launchpad to know about that plan.


	5. Ch 5 Love At Second Sight

The next morning, Gosalyn ditches school and arrives at the hospital. She is there to see Honker, but as she walks through the halls of the hospital she sees Negaduck's room. She tries to resist going in to see him, but she loses that battle.

She enters Negaduck's room and stands between the door and his bed, keeping her distance. It is dark in there but he is reading a newspaper. He does not notice her right away.

Negaduck is disappointed to see her: "Ah what do you want you little runt?"

He folds the newspaper to read the next page.

Gosalyn pauses to consider her words: "Why did you shoot Honker?"

Negaduck: "That little brat stuck his nose where it didn't belong. What did you expect me to do?"

He continues to read some of the newspaper.

Gosalyn: "He's my friend, and he's just a kid."

Negaduck does not respond.

Gosalyn: "You set my house on fire."

Negaduck: "Yeah, so"

Gosalyn: "Does the fact that I'm your daughter mean anything to you?"

Negaduck: "It means I need to be more careful next time I get "romantically" involved with a chick."

Gosalyn holds back tears: "I hate you."

Negaduck: "Look kid, I don't know what you were expecting to happen after this "I'm your daddy" revelation. It doesn't change anything. I'm still Negaduck and I'm still the meanest, nastiest living duck on this planet. I am public enemy number one and that does not allow me time to get all mushy over this love and family crap. If you don't like it then get out!"

He throws a glass in her direction, he misses her by an inch.

Gosalyn leaves with the knowledge that she was expecting too much. She knows that all the things Negaduck said were true, but she still wants something from him. Now she's more confused than ever. She goes to see Honker.

Honker: "You look upset, what happened?"

Gosalyn doesn't answer. She sits down next to Honker's bed and does not look him in the eye right away.

Honker: "You went to see Negaduck didn't you?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah….. I don't even know why. Why do I bother? Why is it so important to me to get something from him?"

Honker: "What do you want from him?"

Gosalyn: "I don't know, I don't even know him that well. All the things I do know about him are…….evil…… I guess I was expecting to see something good in him. I mean how can I be his daughter?"

Honker: "You're nothing like him Gos, that duck is one hundred percent evil. You have to stop believing that you can change that."

Gosalyn: "I know, shooting you was the last straw. How are you feeling?"

Honker: "They keep giving me pain medication, I can't really feel anything. The doctor said I can leave in a couple days but I'll need to wear my arm in a sling to keep my shoulder still."

Gosalyn: "That's good news."

Honker's parents arrive, so Gosalyn takes her cue and leaves.

Drake decides to do some food shopping. And guess who he runs into…

Drake: "Mm Coo Coo Cola is on sale. Time to stock up."

Just then he hears glass shatter. A woman is standing about ten feet away from him and has dropped a gallon size glass of orange juice. Its his ex-fiancee Elizabeth. She is till as beautiful as she was the day they met when Gwen and Launchpad set them up. Beth is Drake's height and has shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. She is kind, gentle and a real sweetheart. Drake can not believe his eyes. For a short while he has a flashback from when they first spoke, but then he snaps out of it when Beth starts to panic.

Beth covers her face: "Oh my god, oh my….."

Drake tries to approach her calmly: "Beth"

Beth: "Drake?:

She's in shock, and upset that she dropped the orange juice. She goes back and forth between the two emotions.

Drake to a store Employee: "Can we get some help over hear?"

Employee: "Sure, be right there"

Beth: "Oh my god. Oh my…. Uh"

Beth looks at her hand and realizes she cut it on the glass.

Drake: "It's ok, it's ok… here"

He takes paper towel from his cart and wraps her hand in it to control the bleeding. It's only a minor cut.

Drake: "Come on let's sit down over here."

Drake leads her over to a bench and they both slowly sit down.

Beth: "Drake"

She looks at him surprisingly.

Drake: "Mmhm"

He adjusts the paper towel to keep control of the bleeding.

Beth: "Drake Mallard"

Drake: "You can say my name as many times as you want, I'm still here."

Beth: "Drake, this isn't funny. You're supposed to be…."

She pauses and looks over her shoulder when it occurs to her she's talking pretty loud. She starts to whisper.

Beth: "You're supposed to be dead."

Drake just smiles at her.

Beth: "You're really here aren't you?"

Drake: "Bethy it's me, it's me. I'm really here. And I have a lot of explaining to do, so, I hope you'll hear me out."

Beth just nods her head, not knowing what to say next.

Employee: "You ok ma'am?"

Beth: "Yes I'm ok. I'm really sorry I dropped the glass."

Employee: "No worries, we'll have it cleaned up on no time."

Drake: "Thank you."

Drake to Beth: "Have dinner with me tonight."

Beth is unsure, she shakes her head: "Drake"

Drake: "Please, just one night, let me explain everything that happened. Then if you want me to stay away from you I will do that, just, please."

Beth gives him a warning look: "Ok, one night."

Drake is pleased and smiles at her.


	6. Ch 6 Dinner Date

Beth and Drake meet at Vallnero's Palace for dinner. They use to have dinner there all the time. Beth did not want Drake to pick her up, he didn't argue. He just felt grateful that she said yes. Drake pulls the chair out for Beth to sit down, then he seats himself in the chair across from her. The waiter hands each of them an open menu.

Drake: "I missed this place."

Beth: "Mm me too"

Both ducks read over the menu.

Drake: "So what will it be?"

Beth feels nervous like a teenager on a first date.

Beth: "Ah, I think I'll get the roasted chicken."

Drake chuckles: "You always get the roasted chicken."

Beth smiles: "I know, I still order the same boring foods."

Drake: "I didn't mean thaaaat, I…."

Beth is still smiling: "It's ok, Drake."

Drake smiles back.

Gosalyn and Skyler are walking home from Brianna's studio holding hands.

Skyler: "So you going to school tomorrow?"

Gosalyn: "I don't know, school is the last thing on my mind right now."

Skyler: "You're thinking about your father."

Gosalyn glares at him: "Negaduck?"

Skyler: "No… I mean Drake."

Gosalyn: "No…. no I was not thinking about him."

Skyler doesn't respond to that.

Gosalyn changes the subject: "I was thinking about what I should wear to your friend Jackson's party next weekend."

Skyler: "I thought you didn't want to go to that party, you won't know anyone there."

Gosalyn: "Yeah well I changed my mind, if that's ok."

Skyler: "Of course it's ok, its just….. its going to be pretty wild."

Gosalyn: "You think I can't handle wild?"

Skyler: "I think you can handle anything."

Drake and Beth are just about finished dinner, and Drake has already filled her in on all the details of where he's been in the past four years.

Drake: "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

Beth: "I know….. if more people knew about your secret, you faking your death, it wouldn't have had the same affect."

Drake: "I hate what I did Beth, I hate what's it's done to my family, I hate that I had to leave you behind, and…. Gosalyn"

Beth: "She's going to be the toughest one to win over."

Drake: "Not you?"

Beth answers calmly: "No. You're back, and I know we can't just pick up where we left off, but there's no reason we can't try to find each other again."

Drake: "You're serious."

Beth nods: "Umhm"

Drake chuckles: "Beth… Wow, Ah, I can't believe this. Listen, I'm not naïve, I know I have a lot to make up for. I know it's going to take some time for me to earn back your trust, but I'll do whatever it takes. "

He takes her hand. She smiles

Drake: "Why are you making this so easy for me?"

Beth: "Why don't you come home with me, I'll show you."

Gosalyn and Skyler arrive back at the apartment. Launchpad is there in the common area and most of the lights are off. He is sitting there waiting for Gosalyn. They walk in and spot him.

Launchpad: "Skyler, do you mind heading up? I'd like to talk to Gosalyn."

Skyler looks at Gosalyn and lets go of her hand: "Sure"

Gosalyn does not look pleased, but she does walk over to him, arms crossed.

Gosalyn: "Now's not the time to be lecturing me about skipping school."

Launchpad looks at her surprisingly: "You skipped school?"

Gosalyn looks at him thinking she's busted

Launchpad: "Uh, never mind. I want to talk about what happened at the hospital?"

Gosalyn whines: "I don't want to talk about that."

Launchpad interrupts: "Ok ok, it's ok then just listen. You think I had something to do with Drake missing for four years, or that I knew about him being alive. But sweetie you're wrong. I did not know your father was alive."

Gosalyn gives him a doubting chuckle and looks up and away from him.

Launchpad: "Gos if I knew he was alive I wouldn't have stopped at anything to bring him back to you. I wouldn't have stopped looking for him until I found him. Please you have to believe me. I would never keep something like that from you, not something that big."

Gosalyn looks at him curiously and slightly angry: "Why'd he do it?"

Launchpad sighs: "I can't answer that."

Gosalyn: "You can't or you won't?"

Launchpad: "Gos I can't tell you because it's not my place. All I can say is that there is more to this then you will ever know and ever understand, not until you have kids of your own."

Gosalyn just looks at him. She knows Launchpad pretty well and knows that he would never lie to her. Suddenly it occurs to her that she isn't really angry with Launchpad for what happened. She is just angry and hurt. Shutting out Launchpad is only going to add to that anger and hurt.

Launchpad: "Gosalyn?"

Gosalyn: "You didn't say I was too young to understand."

Launchpad smiles at her.

Gosalyn: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I yelled at you and told you to go to hell…"

She shakes her head.

Launchpad gives her a hug: "It's alright kiddo."

Seconds later he pulls away.

Launchpad: "Now about you skipping school…."

Gosalyn looks at him and waits for the lecture.

Launchpad: "Make sure you get there tomorrow. You don't want to fall behind."

Gosalyn smiles and hugs him again: "Thanks Launchpad."

Drake and Beth arrive at Beth's apartment in the city. He walks in with her and sees Gosalyn's friend Abby there doing homework. He decides its none of his business so he just waits for Beth. She goes in and talks to Abby briefly. Abby then walks past Drake and greets him before leaving.

Abby: "Hey Mr Mallard."

Drake: "Abby"

After she leaves Drake looks at Beth curiously.

Drake: "That's Gosalyn's friend Abby. What was she doing here?"

Beth: "Come on I'll show you."

She leads him to one of the bedrooms.

When Drake and Beth enter the room, it is slightly dark with a night light on. The room has blue walls and a baby's crib in the middle. Beth stands by the door while Drake looks down at the peaceful baby boy sleeping. He has one arm around a stuffed bunny.

Drake: "Beth….. you're a mom?"

Beth smiles: "Mmhm. His name is Jake."

Drake: "Jake"

He looks at Beth then looks down at the baby again.

Beth slowly walks closer to him: "Jacob Sawyer Mallard"

Drake looks at Beth wide eyed: "What?"

Beth: "He's your son Drake."

Drake looks down at the baby again tone is light: "Oh my god"


	7. Ch 7 Baby Daddy

Drake is sitting on Beth's family room couch in a daze. Beth comes in with a bottle of whiskey and takes a seat next to him. She doesn't drink it but remembers that Drake has often taken a drink now and then whenever he was stressed.

Beth: "Want some of this?"

Drake looks over at her: "Huh?"

He looks down at the coffee table and sulks, he is in shock but has a calm tone in his voice.

Beth: "Drake?"

She puts the bottle and glass on the coffee table.

Beth: "Ok, let's just take a step back…. and… we can discuss this cal…"

Drake interrupts while still looking down at the coffee table: "You have a baby."

Beth: "Yes"

Drake: "And, his name is Jake."

Beth: "Mmhm"

Drake: "How old is he?"

Beth: "He's three. I found out about him, well, after the fire."

Drake pauses for a moment: "Is he really mine?"

Beth: "Of course he is.

Drake looks at Beth for the second time since she's entered the room.

Beth: "He's the best thing in my life Drake, and you gave him to me.

She has a tear in her eye.

Beth "I love him more than anything in this world….. So, I get it. I get why you left and I get that you would do anything for Gosalyn, even give up your life."

She touches his face.

Beth: "Because that is how I feel about our son. I would do anything if it meant that he would be safe."

Drake takes her hand that's touching his face, kisses it and holds it in his hand.

Drake: "Elizabeth, you should be furious with me. Not only did I leave my daughter, I left you and our son."

Beth: "You didn't know about him."

Drake stands up and starts to walk around the room, his tone is not as calm anymore.

Drake: "It doesn't matter. You had to raise our son on your own. You shouldn't have had to do that."

Beth stands up to join him: "I wasn't alone. Gwen and Launchpad helped. They've been so wonderful. And Gosalyn is great with Jake. His little face lights up every time she comes over."

Drake: "My family knows I have a son?"

Beth: I'm glad they didn't tell you. This night would have turned out a lot different if you came into it knowing about our son. I was able to talk to you and listen to you and... that meant a lot to me.

She pauses and puts her hand on his chest.

Beth: "I really missed you Drake."

Drake pauses and calms down. He takes her hand in his.

Drake: "Launchpad did mention that it was important that I reconnect with you. And I thought he was out of his mind. After all it has been four years, and you… well look at you! You're beautiful and amazing and so wonderful, and you deserve far better than a jerk like me that…"

She interrupts him by kissing him passionately. It's been a long time since she's been able to do that. She can still feel the love and the connection that she felt with him four years ago. They stop for a moment and then he kisses her back.

At the apartment Gosalyn is on the phone with Abby. Abby found out from Beth that Drake was alive since Gosalyn was not in school that day to tell her.

Abby: "Gos why didn't you tell me about your father being alive?"

Gosalyn: "I was going to tell you at school, how did you find out?"

Abby: "I babysat while Beth went out to dinner with him."

Gosalyn: "They had dinner together? What was Beth thinking?"

Abby responds with a confused tone: "She was probably thinking that Drake was her fiancé, and they have a son together."

Gosalyn responds angrily: "I can't believe this Abby. He comes back from the dead like no big deal, and it's like everyone wants to throw a parade. Why is everyone acting like he did nothing wrong?"

Abby: "Gosalyn your father is back, he's not dead. It's.... weird, but it's amazing. Why aren't you happy?"

Gosalyn: "He's not my father anymore."

Abby: "Don't say that, you know.... you're just upset right now and.."

Gosalyn: "No Abby, I mean it. I'm never going to forgive him for this."

** Author note: Gosalyn is going to be angry with Drake for a while. The heart of this story is their relationship while everyone else is supporting these two on this journey to forgiveness, so it's going to drag out for a while. **


	8. Ch 8 He Said She Said

The next morning Skyler visits Drake at his house while Gosalyn visits Beth at her apartment.

Drake answers the door: "Skyler"

Skyler: "Mr Mallard. I need to talk to you about Gosalyn."

Drake gives him an approving grin: "Come on in."

Drake follows Skyler into the family room filled with curiosity.

Cut to Beth's apartment, she opens the door to Gosalyn.

Beth: "Gosalyn! Come on in. I was making pancakes for Jake, would you like some?"

Gosalyn: "No thank you"

Her face lights up when she sees Jake running toward her.

Jake: "Goswyn!!!"

Gosalyn: "Hey buddy!"

She picks him up and spins him around.

Beth: "Jake honey, sit down and finish your breakfast."

Jake: "Ok Mama"

Beth to Gosalyn: "Sure I can't get you anything? Juice? Milk?"

Gosalyn: "No, that's ok. I… heard about your dinner date last night."

Beth: "Yeah…. I ran into your father at the supermarket. I gotta tell you that was quite a surprise."

Gosalyn sarcastically: "Yeah, sure was."

Beth: "How are you doing with this? I know it's gotta be quite a shock for you too."

Gosalyn just looks at her choosing her next words carefully. She loves Beth so she doesn't want to hurt her.

Cut to Drake and Skyler

Drake: "Can I get you something to drink?"

Skyler: "No… Thank you. I shouldn't stay long."

Drake: "Mhh. So what did you want to talk about?"

Skyler: "Gosalyn, she's having a real hard time with you… being back from the dead and all."

Drake sarcastic: "Yeah I noticed that too."

Skyler looks at Drake afraid that he's not going to take him seriously.

Skyler: "Mr Mallard, I really do care about her. And I have to support her and respect her feelings. And right now she's hurting, and she doesn't want to see you."

Drake crosses his arms but doesn't interrupt him.

Skyler: "But someday she's going to come around. I know that someday she's going to want you back in her life. And when that happens, I want to make sure that you and I are cool. I need to know what I can do to make sure that happens."

Cut back to Beth and Gosalyn, they sit down at the table:

Gosalyn: "Can I ask you something?"

Beth: "Sure sweetie"

Gosalyn: "How come everyone is acting like this is a good thing, him being back?"

Beth: "Gosalyn…. he's alive, of course it's a good thing."

Beth pauses: "I know that your father being gone was painful for you. It was painful for all of us, but mostly for you. Nobody blames you if you're not ready to be happy about this. It's going to take some time. But eventually you'll need to let go of the pain and allow yourself to be happy."

Gosalyn: "Is that what you did?"

Beth: "It still hurts that he was gone, but I'm happy he's back. And I've accepted it. But I'm not you. I have my reasons Gosalyn, just like you have your reasons for being upset with him. But, if you want my advice I think you should try to focus more on the good than the bad."

Gosalyn pauses: "You're right, you're not me."

She gets up to leave.

Gosalyn: "I'm sorry… but I don't' think I can do it. Bye Beth."

She opens the door and leaves.

Beth sighs as she feels bad that she couldn't help Gosalyn.

Cut back to Drake and Skyler, Drake has brought in chips and sodas from the kitchen for the two of them.

Drake: "I need you to tell me about her."

Skyler: "What do you want to know?"

He sits on the couch.

Drake: "As much as you want to tell me."

He sits down on another chair in the room.

Skyler: "Well, she's doing pretty well in school."

He starts munching on chips.

Skyler: "She plays soccer and roller hockey for her school."

Drake smiles: "No surprise there."

Skyler: "Yeah, she's already a shoe in for the varsity team next year when she comes to high school."

Drake cannot believe that Gosalyn will be going to high school next year.

Skyler: "She's a terrific dancer."

Drake: "Dancer? Gosalyn hated dancing."

Skyler chuckles: "Yeah I know. But a few years ago we had to go with Aunt Bree and watch her compete in a competition in Balsom. Launchpad and Aunt Gwen went away for a few days and didn't want to leave us alone."

He munches on some more chips.

Skyler: "While we were there she kept complaining how boring it was, so I dared her to learn some of the steps. And she nailed them. Aunt Bree found out and was so excited, she insisted on working with us and entering us in competitions."

Drake drinks some soda: "How did you get Gosalyn to go for that?"

Skyler: "You can win money at these competitions. When she heard about that she was totally on board. We've competed in a few and won some money, it's great for college."

Drake has an upset tone and looks off to the side: "Yeah it sure is."

Skyler: "You ok Mr Mallard?"

Drake: "Yeah, yeah"

He smiles in an attempt to be more convincing.

Drake: "Thank you for telling me about her."

Skyler: "You miss her."

Drake nods: "Very much."

Later that day Drake visits Beth at her apartment

Drake: "Hey"

He passionately kisses her hello.

Beth: "Well, I ought to have you come by more often."

Drake: "Please do."

Beth shuts the door behind him, then walks past him. As they talk she tidies up the place.

Beth: "You're in a good mood, what's going on?"

Drake: "Skyler came by today, he talked to me about Gosalyn."

Beth: "Skye's a great kid."

Drake: "Yeah, I'm starting to see that. Although, I'm not exactly thrilled with my daughter having a boyfriend at her age."

Beth: "I know, but if your daughter has to have a boyfriend at her age, she could do a lot worse than Skyler Pettitte."

She flirtingly taps her finger on his beak and he smiles.

Beth: "Gosalyn came by to see me today."

Drake: "She did?"

Beth: "Yeah, but I'm afraid that I didn't help much."

Drake: "What do you mean?"

Beth: "Well, she wanted my advice on something and, I don't think I told her what she wanted to hear."

Drake: "She's so angry with me Beth, what do you think I should do?"

Beth: "Give her time, give her space. Maybe when she realizes that you aren't going anywhere, she'll come around."

Drake: "I'm not going anywhere, never again."

He smiles at Beth as she smiles back at him.

Beth: "I should start dinner. Would you like to join us, or do you need to go out on patrol tonight?"

Drake shakes his head: "No, I've decided I'm going to retire the cape and mask.

Beth looks at him surprisingly. Crime fighting is who he is. He loves it, and he's good at it. She can't imagine him doing anything else.

Beth: "That's….. good, right?"

Drake: "I don't know yet. I've been thinking about it since I've been back, and it just doesn't feel right anymore. With everything that's happened I feel like I should try something new."

Beth: "Such as?"

She starts a pot of water to make spaghetti. Although Drake has not accepted her dinner invitation yet she is banking on him staying for dinner.

Drake: "I got a call from the Police Commissioner, he said he has a spot for me in his department."

Beth: "Police huh"

Drake: "A detective, Commish knows I'm Darkwing Duck, and he worked for the department during the time I brought criminals into their custody. They hated that I didn't follow police procedure, but he's giving me a chance."

Beth: "That's great Drake. When do you start?"

Drake: "I'm going to meet with him tomorrow to go over the details. There are some courses I'll need to take, tests I'll need to pass,,,"

Beth comes over and puts her arms around him: "You're going to do great"

She kisses him.

Beth: "And, you are staying for dinner."

Beth goes back to cooking dinner. Drake smiles and doesn't argue.

Drake: "So, where is my son?

Beth smiles at the sound of Drake calling Jake his son.

Beth: "He's napping."

Just then Jake calls out for his Mama. He is still in a crib so Beth goes to get him. She comes back in with Jake in her arms since he is still waking up. This is the first time Drake gets to spend time with his son and he is extremely nervous.

Beth: "Jake honey, there is someone here I'd like you to meet."

Drake looks at his son with proud eyes. He is smiling ear to ear and can feel his heart racing.

Beth: "Baby, this is Drake."

Drake clears his through: "Hi… Jake"

Jake looks at his dad, so innocent and sweet.

Beth: "Do you remember how we talked about mommies and daddies? We talked about how I'm your mommy, and Drake is your daddy."

Jake squirms so Beth will put him down. He walks right up to Drake with no fear or shyness.

Jake looks up at Drake: "Can we pway twucks?"

Drake smiles and feels a tear forming in his eye.

Drake: "Yes we can play trucks."

Jake takes Drake's hand and leads him to his toys.

Jake: "Come on, dis way."

Drake smiles at Beth as he follows Jake to his area of toys. He sits on the floor and plays with his son. He's still very nervous since he's never been around kids as young as Jake. Gosalyn was 7 when he met her so this is very different for him. Jake is still in diapers, takes naps every day and there's so much he has to learn. He's not old enough to understand that Drake has been gone or to be upset with him about it. Drake realizes that he has a responsibility in protecting that innocence. Just as he did with Gosalyn, Drake knows that he needs to protect this child from everything bad in this world.


	9. Ch 9 Busted Teens

Two weeks go by with the same happiness between Drake and Beth and Gwen and Launchpad, and the same distance between Drake and Gosalyn. He has decided to take Beth's advice and give her space. The last thing he wanted to do is push her further away. Drake met with the Police Commissioner last week and decided that he was going to go through the academy and earn his badge. He was excited about this new adventure in his life, but even more so by having Beth and Jake with him. He has decided not to wait any longer. He would like Beth and Jake to move in with him so that they could be a family. Beth is at his house and they are in the family room. Her washer broke so she is using Drake's. They are folding laundry together. Beth is sitting and Drake is standing.

Beth is surprised at Drake's request: "Move in with you?"

Drake: "I know that we talked about taking things slow, but I think this will be really good for us. We'll save a ton of money and I can be a real father to Jake."

Beth: "Honey, you are a real father to Jake. And he adores you. He gets beyond excited every time I tell him that you are on your way over. Ah and such a sad face when it's time for you to leave."

Drake: "Well, if you move in with me, I won't have to say good bye to him every night. I can read to him and I can sit up with him if he wakes up in the middle of the night. And I can be there when he wakes up in the morning."

He looks at the pile of laundry.

Drake: "And we can help each other with all this laundry."

Beth laughs: "Yeah, your son goes through three outfits a day sometimes. He's all boy."

Drake: "So what do you say?"

Beth: "I don't know."

Drake pouts: "You don't trust me. Are you afraid that I'll leave again?"

Beth: "No, it's not that."

She gets up and walks over to him.

Beth: "We talked about living together before. That was a very exciting time for us. But, we were worried about Gosalyn, and that it was probably too fast for her, and then you…"

Drake: ".... I broke it off."

Beth: "Mmhm"

Drake takes both of her hands in his: "Things are different now. I'm not going anywhere Bethy. I love you and I love our son. And Gosalyn, she's not exactly thrilled with me these days but I know that she loves you too. My family means the world to me, and my dream is to have all 4 of us under one roof someday."

At that, Beth kisses him briefly.

Drake: "I'm sorry, I'll understand if you're not ready…"

Beth interrupts him: "Yes"

Drake looks at her curiously: "What?"

Beth: "I said yes. Jake and I will move in with you."

Drake can't contain his excitement: "Yes! You said Yes? Ahhhh"

He puts his arms around her waist, picks her up and kisses her.

Skyler and Gosalyn catch a bus on the way to Jackson's party. Jackson is a senior in high school and is on Skyler's soccer team. He is known for the wild parties that he throws at his parents' house on the docs. Of course there are no adults at this party, but Skyler and Gosalyn lied to Gwen and said Jackson's parents would be home. Skyler is not into wild parties, but he feels he needs to go in order to fit in with his soccer team. He is 1 of 2 freshmen that are on varsity.

Skyler: "Are you sure you're okay with going to this party?"

Gosalyn: "Absolutely. Come on Skye you've worked so hard to make the varsity team, it's time you had some fun."

Skyler: "Not too much fun though right?"

Gosalyn: "What are you worried about?"

Skyler: "We've never been to this kind of party before. The guys are great but, they can be off the wall sometimes."

Gosalyn: "Tell you what, we'll go, we'll spend some time there, and if you want to leave, we'll leave. Deal?"

Skyler: "Deal"

They arrive at the party, and most of the kids are just mingling and carrying around red cups. Nobody is acting rowdy or causing commotion. There's music playing and people are dancing. Gosalyn and Skyler walk in holding hands.

Gosalyn: "You see? This isn't so bad."

One of Skyler's classmates, Justin, walks up to the couple with two red cups and hands them to Skyler and Gosalyn.

Justin: "Here dude, cheers!"

Skyler sniffs the drink before taking a sip and realizes it is beer. He stops Gosalyn from taking a sip. He takes the cup away from her.

Gosalyn: "Skye? What's the matter?"

Skyler: "Gosalyn, that's beer."

He takes her hand.

Skyler: "Come on we're leaving."

Gosalyn: "No, wait! Skye we don't have to drink the beer. Just carry it around for a while."

She picks up the two cups that Skyler put down on the counter and hands one to him.

Gosalyn: "If you want to fit in with these people you have to mingle."

Skyler knew she was right, but was very uneasy about being there with a bunch of teenagers and beer. It was only a matter of time before the party would start to get wild and people would start making fools of themselves. Skyler knew how the guys would get after winning a game, and that's without alcohol consumption.

Two hours into the party, the guys on the soccer team start to get loud. They are chanting "Chug Chug Chug Chug!". They have funnels and are taking turns chugging down beer. Just then they could hear sirens, and everyone starts to panic. The police arrive and they don't allow anyone to leave. Skyler and Gosalyn are forced to call Gwen to come and get them.

Back at the apartment, Gwen is furious with Skyler and Gosalyn. Launchpad is there too, but leaves the job of disciplinarian to Gwen.

Gwen: "What were the two of you thinking? You are way too young to be drinking beer."

Gosalyn: "We weren't drinking, honest. We were just carrying the beer around with us."

Gwen: "Gosalyn! That does not make it any better. First of all the two of you lied to me about this party. You made it sound like a group get together where there would be adults present. The fact that you lied about this party meant you knew I wouldn't approve."

Skyler and Gosalyn look at each other with disappointment. It didn't occur to them that they would get caught.

Gwen continues: "We talked about this before. You agreed if you are at a party where there are people drinking, you leave. You don't stay, you don't mingle, you don't join in. You call one of us to come pick you up. What happened to that Skyler?"

Skyler doesn't answer, just looks down with more disappointment. Not only did he get himself in trouble but Goslayn is in trouble too.

Gwen: "Both of you are grounded for two weeks. You are to go to school, go to practice, and then come home. Is that understood?"

Gosalyn and Skyler both answer: "Yes"

Gwen: "Good, now go to bed."

The kids head to their rooms while Launchpad watches on with disappointment. He hates when the kids get in trouble. He's a softy when it comes to the two of them, but he knew that Gwen was right in grounding them.

Launchpad: "You ok?"

Gwen is still angry: "Yes, I just can't believe they did this. Why did they do this? They are good kids and they both know better."

Launchpad: "High School, I remember what it was like. There's a lot of pressure to fit in, and peer pressure is a very strong force at their age."

Gwen: "Yeah, a big contributor to the delinquency of a minor. Launchpad, what if the police decided to arrest them, or press charges? This could have turned out a lot worse."

Launchpad: "Yeah, but it didn't. They are very lucky. We'll just have to make sure they learn from this experience."


	10. Ch 10 Close Quarters

The following Friday early morning finds everyone at the 4 bedroom apartment packing for a trip. Gwen and Brianna's sister (and Skyler's mother) is being presented with an award for excellence in her short career in medicine. Before she passed away she did great things at the hospital she worked at, which is 1,000 miles away from St Canard. Launchpad, Gwen, Brianna and Skyler are flying there for the weekend to accept the award for their deceased family member Dr. Melanie Pettitte. There is only room for the four of them in the plane, so they cannot bring Gosalyn with them. Gosalyn is bummed that she cannot go, and even more bummed because that means she has to spend the weekend with Drake and Beth. Other than the confrontation at the hospital a few weeks back she has not said more than two words to her estranged father. She has kept her distance, but now that she has to stay in that house, avoiding him is not going to be as easy.

Drake and Beth are now living together at 537 Avian Way and are preparing to have a guest for the weekend. Drake is really nervous because this is a big chance for him to win Gosalyn over. He is also nervous about her reaction to coming back to this house since the fire. Launchpad told him that Gosalyn has not been there since the night of the fire. Only Gosalyn knows that she has been there. She went there a few times to think about her father and grieve. She has not told anyone that she had been in that house, not even Skyler. She likes to keep that secret close to her heart. She truly misses her father, but she has not figured out how to forgive him.

After school Launchpad arrives at Drake and Beth's with Gosalyn. Beth is there to greet her and welcome her in. Gosalyn turns and looks at Launchpad with sad eyes.

Launchpad squats down to her level: "Don't worry kiddo, it's just for the weekend. You'll be ok I promise."

Gosalyn doesn't say anything, but gives him a big hug good bye.

Launchpad: "Bye kiddo, be good ok"

Gosalyn nods and watches Launchpad leave. She thinks to herself that she should be used to people leaving her behind. Her parents did it, her grandfather did it, Drake did it, and Negaduck did it. She feels abandoned by everyone in her life and she is almost over come by a great sadness, that is until Beth interrupts her thoughts.

Beth: "Gosalyn sweetie, Jake and I are baking cookies. Would you like to help?"

Gosalyn is not really in the mood to bake cookies, but there's really nothing else for her to do. She agrees to help and follows Beth into the kitchen.

While Beth and the kids are in the kitchen baking cookies, Drake arrives home from work. He doesn't have a badge yet but part of the program is to ride along on patrol with a veteran officer for a couple hours a week. He is both excited and nervous to see Gosalyn. He enters the kitchen and immediately kisses Beth hello. Gosalyn and Jake are rolling the rolling pin over the cookie dough.

Drake: "Hello Gosalyn."

Gosalyn shoots him a civil grin and then goes back to helping Jake. Jake runs over to Drake with cookie dough all over his hands. He is very excited to see Drake.

Jake: "Daddy!"

Drake picks him up and gives him a hug, which causes Jake to get cookie dough all over Drake's clothes.

Beth: "Ah, Jake honey…"

Drake chuckles: "It's ok Bethy, that's what washing machines are for."

He puts Jake down so he can go back to baking cookies with Gosalyn. Drake can't help but smile at the sight of Beth and the kids in the kitchen together.

Drake to Beth: "How was your day?"

Beth smiles: "It was good, really good. Jake took a three hour nap so he should be good for you tonight."

Drake: "That's good, that's good."

He looks over at Jake and notices he is eating some of the cookie dough.

Drake: "Son, son, no that stuff is not good for you."

He walks over and removes Jake from the stool he was standing on.

Drake: "I'm going to get him cleaned up for dinner."

Beth: "Ok honey, Gos and I will finish up the cookies."

Drake smiles and takes Jake to get him cleaned up.

As the four of them have dinner in the kitchen, it is quiet. Dinner time used to be the time of day where Drake and Gosalyn would talk about their day. Gosalyn is remembering this too and secretly misses that. She misses their talks and being able to go to him to make her feel better. Drake misses the tradition of talking about their day, but is afraid to start that up at this time. He just wants to enjoy the fact that the four of them are there together having dinner. Beth has to get up and leave for work. She is working the third shift at the hospital so she will be working until the next morning, leaving Drake with the kids. Drake kisses Beth good bye, she then walks over to Jake and kisses him good bye.

Beth: "Bye baby, you be a good boy for daddy."

Jake: "Ok Mama"

Beth: "Bye Gosalyn. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Drake: "Ok."

He is finished dinner so gets up and starts to clear the table. He will do the dishes while the kids play in the other room.

Drake: "Jake buddy why don't you take Gosalyn and show her your new trucks."

Jake: "Come on Goswyn."

Drake smiles as he watches the kids leave the room.

Later that evening the three of them are in the family room. Gosalyn is on the couch reading a book, which Drake is definitely not used to seeing. He's thinking "who is she and what did she do with Gosalyn?" Drake and Jake are sitting on the floor playing with blocks.

Drake: "That's a great tower son. Good job. Gosalyn didn't Jake do a great job?"

Gosalyn looks over and smiles at Jake: "Great job buddy."

She goes back to reading her book.

Drake is not really sure how to break the ice with Gosalyn. He thought the best way to do it was with having Jake there with him, but so far it was not working. Gosalyn continues to read while Drake and Jake play with the blocks. Jake purposely knocks the tower over and shouts a word that catches Gosalyn's attention.

Jake: "Damn it!"

Gosalyn looks over to see Drake's reaction.

Drake: "Son, Daddy doesn't want you saying that word."

Drake and Beth were not sure where their son heard that word, but he heard it and uses it appropriately. Drake and Beth have been trying to get him to stop saying that word, Beth has even punished him for it, but now that he is alone with Drake he seems to be testing him.

Jake: "Damn it"

Jake laughs. Drake stands him up so he is looking him in the eye. He is calm but firm with his words.

Drake: "Jake, Daddy told you to stop saying that word. Now you will have to sit in time out for three minutes."

Drake takes his hand and leads him over to the stairs and sits him down. He walks away and starts to clean up the blocks. Jake only sits there for about fifteen seconds and walks over to Drake. Drake gets up and takes him back to the stairs without saying a word to him. He sits him down again and goes back to pick up some more blocks. Gosalyn pretends to read her book but she is paying attention to what is happening. When Jake leaves the stairs again, Drake goes back and puts him back without saying a word. Gosalyn is slightly amused by this. She recognizes the behavior and realizes that Jake is testing Drake. This goes on a few times before the 3 minutes is up.

When the three minutes passes, Drake goes over to his son to talk to him about his behavior. He wants Jake to learn manners, respect and to follow the rules.

Drake: "Jake, why did Daddy put you in time out?"

Jake: "Because I said a bad wood."

Drake: "Do you have something to say to Daddy?"

Jake doesn't take Drake seriously yet because he's never punished him before. Drake has been more like a playmate to him than an authority figure.

Jake laughs: "Damn it!"

Drake feels bad that the time out method didn't work. Beth often uses spanking as a method of punishment because it worked more than a time out. Drake doesn't want to do that, but he also doesn't want his son to think that it's ok to behave this way. He puts him over his knee and slaps his bottom five times. He doesn't hurt him but he uses enough force to get a reaction. Jake starts to cry and Drake feels horrible. Gosalyn just sits there surprised. She can't believe Drake did that. He never punished her like that even after all the bad behavior she demonstrated in his care. She sees Drake's reaction and feels badly for him. She keeps her spot on the couch with her book and watches as Drake and Jake head upstairs for his bath.

A few minutes later, Gosalyn decides to head upstairs to check on Drake and Jake. She doesn't let them see her. She peaks into the bathroom and sees Jake in the tub laughing. Jake loves his baths and never gives Beth a hard time about it. He wasn't giving Drake a hard time either and he seemed to forget about being punished. He looks extremely happy playing with his bath toys. Drake is laughing too and enjoying the time being spent with his son. Gosalyn flashes back one of the many times she gave Drake a hard time about her bath….

Young Gosalyn: "No! No, please stop it!"

Drake: "Quit being such a baby Gosalyn, you act like this stuff is poison. Now hold still, I need to wash your hair."

Young Gosalyn starts to cry: "No, please.. please sto'op…"

Back in the present, Gosalyn has a tear in her eye. She wonders why she gave Drake such a hard time about everything. Could that be why he left? Was she just too much of a hand full for him? Did he stop loving her? With that she heads to her old bedroom that Beth set up nicely for her. She gets under the covers and wipes away tears as she falls asleep.

After Drake puts Jake to bed he notices that Gosalyn is not downstairs anymore. He peeks into her room and sees that she is asleep. He decides not to disturb her and shuts her door.

The next morning, Beth has arrived home from work and has already given Jake his breakfast. He is sitting in his high chair eating as Drake comes in to greet Beth.

Drake: "Hi Baby"

He gives her a kiss.

Beth: "Good Morning. How did it go last night?"

Drake: "Oh it was my dream Friday night, you know, Jake saying bad words, Gosalyn ignoring me…"

Beth: "Jacob Mallard!"

She gives him a look of disapproval from across the kitchen.

Jake: "Sorry Mama"

Drake: "Its ok, I already took care of it."

Beth: "I'm sorry about Gosalyn. I thought her being here would help break the silence."

Drake: "Its going to take a lot more than that. Speaking of which where is Gosalyn?"

Beth: "She and Abby went for a run. They should be back soon."

A few minutes later Gosalyn and Abby arrive and are all sweaty from their run.

Beth: "Hey girls, how was your run?"

Abby: "It was good. We made good time today."

Beth: "Go get cleaned up and join us for breakfast."

Both girls obey and head upstairs to get washed up. They come down a few minutes later and Beth has cereal, milk and juice on the table for them. They are always hungry after a run and are grateful to Beth for getting breakfast ready for them. The girls sit down next to each other at the table and start eating. Drake is sitting across from them enjoying a cup of coffee and some cereal.

Drake: "So, how's the team doing this year?"

He is referring to their school soccer team.

Abby looks at Gosalyn and knew she wasn't going to answer: "Mm so far so good. We're 4 and 0."

Drake: "That's fantastic! Launchpad told me you had an undefeated season last year."

Abby: "We did, but we lost in the island divisional playoffs. Our goalie was injured so we had to go with our back up Cindy. She's nowhere near as good as Natalie so, we lost the game."

Drake: "I'm sorry to hear that. That was probably a lot of pressure on Cindy…"

Gosalyn chimes in with disappointment in her eyes: "She's unreliable."

Drake and Abby both look at her.

Gosalyn: "She comes to practice only when she feels like it. So, you can't have sympathy for someone that just comes and goes as they please. You just have pity on them."

Drake knows where she is going with this. She is referring to him being gone for four years. Instead of responding he sips his coffee.

Abby: "Gosalyn!"

Gosalyn: "What?"

Abby is disappointed in her friend for what she said to Drake. She sighs:

Abby: "Come on lets go."

Beth: "Wait, hold it!"

Both girls look up at Beth.

Beth: "Gosalyn you can't go out, remember you're grounded for going to that party last weekend."

Gosalyn: "What? You let me go out this morning."

Beth: "That's different. You are not grounded from school or sports. I let you go running since that is a requirement for soccer, but for the rest of the day you need to stay in. Sorry honey."

Abby looks at Gosalyn: "I should go."

Gosalyn knows that she deserves to be grounded, but is bummed that she has to be grounded at the house she feels the least comfortable in. She heads up to her room.

Drake is not happy about Gosalyn going to the party, but decides it's not his place right now to say anything about it. Gwen has already punished the kids for going to the party so he decided he's going to stay out to it.

Later that afternoon, Beth is sleeping since she worked over night. Jake is napping in his room and Gosalyn is reading in her room. Drake takes this opportunity to rake up the leaves that have fallen on the front lawn, but Jake could wake up at any time. He checks in on Gosalyn.

Drake: "Hey Gos, I'm going to be out front for a while raking up leaves. I need you to listen for Jake."

Gosalyn: "I'm reading."

Drake responds with a firm tone: "That wasn't a request. Keep your door open please."

Drake leaves her door open and walks away. Gosalyn gives him a nasty look and goes back to reading. This weekend is going by way to slow for her. She just wants it to be over, even though it means back to school on Monday. A few minutes go by and she hears Jake calling for Beth. Gosalyn knows that Beth needs her sleep so she goes to get Jake.

Gosalyn enters Jake's room and sees him sitting in his crib crying.

Gosalyn: "Jake what's wrong?"

Jake cries: "Mama… I want Mama."

Gosalyn picks him up and notices that he is warm. She thinks he has a fever and immediately goes to get Beth.

Gosalyn carries Jake into the master bedroom: "Beth, Beth!"

Drake is in the house now and can hear the commotion. He comes upstairs to see what is going on.

Beth is groggy: "Gosalyn, what is it?"

Drake: "Gosalyn what are you doing? Beth is sleeping."

Gosalyn: "Jake needs her."

Drake: "Gosalyn you should have come and got me instead, Beth needs to sleep before her next shift."

Beth: "Honey, calm down, its ok."

Drake takes Jake from Gosalyn and also notices that he is warm.

Drake: "What's the matter buddy, not feeling well?"

Jake sobs and nods his head.

Gosalyn: "That's why I brought him to Beth. She's a doctor."

Gosalyn exits the room angry that Drake gave her a hard time about waking Beth.

Beth to Drake: "You shouldn't have snapped at her honey."

Drake: "I know... I should go take his temperature."

Drake takes his temperature and it's 101. He calls the doctor and gets instructions on how to treat him. He is to give him children's tylenol and plenty of fluids. Gosalyn spies on him while he's in Jake's room taking care of him. He is sitting in the rocking chair with Jake on his lap and he is softly singing to him. Gosalyn can remember when Drake took care of her when she was sick. She hated throwing up and feeling hot but he was always able to sooth her. He kept her company when she was awake and stayed with her until she fell asleep. She is more confused than ever as she is remembering the past. What he did was wrong and she cannot let go of her anger toward him. With that she goes back to her room.

Later that evening Drake, Beth and Gosalyn are downstairs eating dinner. Drake feels bad about what happened earlier.

Drake: "Gos, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

Gosalyn is playing with her food.

Drake: "Gosalyn?"

Beth tries to help: "Gosalyn, your father is trying to talk to you."

Gosalyn looks up at Beth, then at Drake, then back at Beth.

Gosalyn: "What?"

Drake and Beth both sigh and look at her with discontent.

Gosalyn: "I'm sorry but, I'm not really hungry. May I be excused?"

Beth: "Gosalyn…."

Drake interrupts her: "No it's ok."

He looks at Gosalyn with his blessing.

Drake: "You can go"

Gosalyn gets up and exits the kitchen.

Beth: "Are you going to be ok while I'm at work?"

Drake sips his drink: "Yeah, we'll be fine. Aren't all families supposed to have this much fun?"

Later that evening, Drake decides to approach Gosalyn. He probably won't get another opportunity like this to talk to her. This is his opportunity, she is there and she can't go anywhere.

Drake knocks on her door, but there is no answer. Gosalyn is in there but she is texting Skyler. After a few tries he gives up and opens the door. Her door does not have a lock on it, just like it didn't before the fire.

Gosalyn looks at him surprisingly: "What are you doing?"

Drake: "We need to talk."

As he walks toward her, Gosalyn just looks at him. She's not sure what to say to him and she is curious as to what he has to say. He speaks calmly.

Drake: "I need to talk to you about what happened four years ago."

Gosalyn continues to look at him, feeling both nervous and speechless.

Before Drake could explain they are interrupted.

Jake calls out from his room: "Daddy"

Drake has the look of exhaustion on his face. He's been waiting for weeks for this moment to talk to his daughter, but he needs to tend to his sick son.

Gosalyn: "You better go"

Drake looks at Gosalyn with sorry eyes before he gets up to walk out. Gosalyn watches as he exits, and goes back to texting Skyler "I'll see you tomorrow, miss you"

The next morning Launchpad arrives to pick up Gosalyn. Both Drake and Beth are exhausted since Beth worked the night shift and Drake was up all night with Jake. Gosalyn answers the door to Launchpad and is ready to go. Launchpad sees that Drake and Beth are tired and not up for visitors, so he doesn't plan on sticking around.

Launchpad to Gosalyn: "Did you thank your Dad and Beth for letting you stay here?"

Gosalyn looks at both of them and hesitates for a moment: "Thank you."

She turns and walks out. The adults look at each other and each feel defeated.


	11. Ch 11 The Proposal

It is lunch time at Saint Canard Junior High. Gosalyn, Abby and Honker sit together every day and compare their nasty selections of cafeteria food. Honker's arm is no longer in a sling, but he still needs to go to therapy to gain full use of his arm again. That does not stop him from going to school and tutoring other students. Gosalyn is trying to forget about the previous weekend.

Gosalyn looks at Abby's tray: "I think yours is still alive."

Abby has a look of disgust as she picks the blob of food up with her fork.

Honker to Abby: "Are you going to eat that?"

Abby: "Eww, think I'll pass."

She puts the blob down and looks over at Gosalyn. She is eating something that looks like chicken with stuffing.

Gosalyn: "Mm, this is actually pretty good."

Honker looks at Gosalyn curiously. She doesn't usually eat the cafeteria food.

Honker: "Didn't Beth and your dad feed you this weekend?"

Gosalyn still has a bad habit of talking with food in her mouth.

Gosalyn: "Yeah, Beth's a good cook."

Abby: "It sucks that you had to stay in all weekend. Why'd ya have to go to that stupid party anyway?"

Gosalyn sips her milk: "I did it for Skye."

Honker: "I didn't think Skye was into parties."

Gosalyn: "He's not, but all the kids from his soccer team were there so, if he didn't go he would have felt like a total loser."

Abby: "So, did you get to taste the beer?"

Gosalyn: "I've tasted beer before. It's nasty! I don't understand why people drink that stuff."

Cut to Drake in his family room drinking whiskey. Beth has put Jake down for his nap and joins Drake downstairs.

Beth looks at Drake worriedly: "That bad huh?"

Drake grins at Beth then looks at the glass: "Yeah…. I blew it. I really blew it Bethy. Gosalyn is so far gone, I don't know what to do."

Beth: "You just gotta keep at it."

Drake is a bit tipsy from the whiskey: "Why? What good is it doing? I feel like I'm making things worse for her. She has this whole different life now."

Beth: "You're right. She has her friends, a boyfriend, she has her sports and her dancing. That doesn't mean you can't be a part of that."

Drake: "It's more than that. She's not my little girl anymore. She's a teenager! She dresses different, she wears make-up, she reads books! When did that happen? It used to be like pulling teeth to get her to do her homework."

Beth: "She's still Gosalyn, and she still needs you. So, you and I are going to a soccer game tomorrow."

Drake: "Huh?"

Beth: "Soccer, you know it's the sport where you wear shin guards and kick the ball…."

Drake slightly chuckles: "Yes, yes I know, thank you. But I doubt she'll be happy to see me there."

Beth smiles: "Don't be so sure about that."

The next day Drake, Beth and Jake attend Gosalyn's soccer game. The adults were always good about making sure there was always someone there to watch Gosalyn play. Beth went to games when Gwen or Launchpad couldn't make it. The game is about to start when Drake and Beth take a seat on the bleachers. Gosalyn and Abby are on the field with their teammates when Gosalyn spots Drake.

Gosalyn is annoyed: "What's he doing here?"

Abby looks over and sees Drake: "Well, he didn't come here to watch me play.?

The referee blows the whistle to get the 2 teams to take their positions on the field. Gosalyn is a striker while Abby is a midfielder. Gosalyn is team captain and has lead her team for 2 seasons on their winning streak, that is if you don't count the playoffs. The game begins at the referee's whistle.

Gosalyn has the ball and passes it to Abby. Within seconds they are already on the board with their first goal. The team celebrates by gathering quickly to run in a circle together. They quickly go back to their positions to continue the game. As Gosalyn is running she looks over at Drake and sees him goofing around with Jake. She is annoyed as she turns her focus back to the game. She sees one of her midfielders battling the opposing teams' right wing for the ball. When the midfielder cannot keep up, Gosalyn runs toward her and uses her body to knock out the opposing teammate. She proceeds to dribble the ball toward the opposing net when the referee aggressively blows the whistle.

Drake cannot believe his eyes. Gosalyn has never played like that in any of her games.

Drake to Beth: "What just happened?"

Beth: "Well, it appears that Gosalyn just took out her opponent…. And now she's out of the game."

While she is explaining this, the referee throws Gosalyn out of the game.

Drake looks over at Gosalyn as she walks off the field to sit on the bench.

Drake is confused: "Has she ever done that before?"

Beth: "No, not to my knowledge."

Drake and Beth can see the coach talking to Gosalyn and assume that she is giving her a hard time about her behavior in the game.

Drake: "Should I go over there?"

Rather than answer him, Beth just looks at him.

Drake: "I'll take that as a no."

Drake and Beth stay to watch the end of the game even though Gosalyn couldn't play. Drake decides it probably isn't the best time to talk to Gosalyn so they leave as the game ends.

In the locker room, Abby and Gosalyn are getting ready to leave. The game is over and their team lost. The younger teammates aren't bothered by this since they were not around the previous year during their winning streak, but some of the girls that were are not too thrilled with Gosalyn.

Abby: "Gosalyn, what happened out there?"

Gosalyn: "I don't know Abby, I know I was out there, I know I saw Chelsea chasing for the ball, next thing I know the other team's right wing is lying on the ground. And I did that!"

Teammate: "Nice going Mallard."

Abby: "Leave her alone."

Teammate to Abby: "What are you her keeper?"

Gosalyn: "Watch it!"

Teammate: "Or what?"

Coach comes in and breaks it up: "Ok, break it up girls. Gosalyn I need to see you in my office before you leave."

Abby and her teammate both look at Gosalyn. Abby feels really bad for Gosalyn, while her other teammate looks amused.

Coach and Gosalyn are in her office.

Coach: "What happened out there today?"

Gosalyn pauses before she responds: "I'm sorry Coach, I just didn't have it today."

Coach: "Not having it is one thing, the problem is you knocked out another player. I gave you a big responsibility this season and I expect you to live up to it, otherwise I will need to assign another team captain."

Gosalyn: "Yes coach."

Coach: "I don't want to see that in anymore of my games this season, from you or anyone else. I'm holding you responsible for your teammates, they will need to know that this behavior will not be tolerated in our games, and the next player to demonstrate this behavior will be off the team. Do I make myself clear?"

Gosalyn: "Yes Coach."

Later that evening, Gosalyn and Skyler are at the apartment talking about what happened at the game and with the coach. Gosalyn is sitting down while Skyler is pacing.

Skyler: "That is totally unfair for the coach to hold you responsible for the team."

Gosalyn: "They count on me Skye. We lost the game, I let my team down."

Skyler: "Gosalyn, one person cannot be responsible for losing the game, especially if that person didn't even get to play."

Gosalyn: "Not to sound cocky but, I think that's the point."

Skyler: "Your team knows you are their best player. They'll get over it. Right now we have to rehearse for our next performance, so, I need you to do something for me."

Gosalyn: "What?"

Skyler gets her to stand up.

Skyler: "Forget about everything in your life right now. Forget about school and sports, friends, family…. Forget about all the crap that is going on around us and just focus on the dance. Do you think you can do that?:

Gosalyn knew he was right. She needed to do that if she was going to give her best performance on Friday. She smiles at him.

Gosalyn: "Yes, I can do that."

Skyler smiles back at her: "Good."

It is Friday night and everyone is gathering at a restaurant for a surprise party for Gwen. It is her 30th birthday and Launchpad has planned this party, with a little help from Beth. They have invited family, friends and co-workers from the hospital. Drake and Beth are still at the house, they are running late.

Beth is sitting on their bed holding a small box she found that day. She has flashbacks from four years ago when she and Drake were engaged and talking about wedding plans. Her thoughts are interrupted when Drake enters the room looking for his suit jacket.

Drake: "Hey sweetie, have you seen my jacket? I thought I left it in the hallway."

Beth is still looking at the box in both hands and nervously answers him: "You did.:

Drake looks up at her and notices that she is holding the box.

Drake: "Bethy"

He slowly walks over to her and kneels in front of her.

Beth: "Is this…. Is it….?"

Drake takes both of his hands and gently removes the box from her hands: "It is."

Beth looks up at him nervously.

Drake: "I was hiding it from you. I've been waiting for the right moment to ask you again. "

Beth looks at Drake with a sad nervousness as he continues.

Drake: "I've been thinking about it for a while now, and about how happy we were before when we were here. You wanted a simple wedding, with lots of flowers. Lilies. You wanted pink lilies in your hair. We talked about having kids and grandkids, you wanted to be home to give our kids cookies and milk after school and help them with their home work. We talked about growing old together and having walker races in the nursing home."

Beth chuckles and smiles, which causes Drake to smile back.

Drake: "You make me so happy, and I cannot imagine living my life without you."

Drake opens the box, and Beth takes in a big sigh. It is not the same ring he gave her the first time around. He picked out a different ring, which was absolutely stunning.

Drake: "Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?"

Beth looks at Drake and is stunned.

An hour later everyone except Launchpad and Gwen is at the party. Gosalyn and Skyler are mingling with Honker and the Muddlefoots. Drake and Beth have just arrived and are talking with some of the nurses and doctors from the hospital. Gosalyn sees that Drake is there, but remembers what Skyler said to her a few days ago about putting everything out of her mind. So she turns her attention back to Skyler.

Gosalyn: "Let's dance."

Skyler: "Ok"

He leads her over to the dance floor where some people are already dancing. A DJ is there playing music.

When Gwen arrives, everyone yells surprise. Gwen is in fact surprised and cannot believe Launchpad was able to keep a secret like that. She is even more shocked to learn that Launchpad helped plan the party. They take their seats at the main table as everyone else finds their seats. Everyone has dinner while the DJ plays instrumental music.

Halfway through dinner, the DJ welcomes Gosalyn, Skyler, Brianna, and her dance partner Derek to the dance floor. They have choreographed a beautiful Vietinese Waltz to perform at this party. The music starts and both couples dance gracefully and flawlessly. This is Gosalyn's favorite type of dance so she is smiling warmly and enjoying herself the whole time. The crowd applauds their performance once it is over, and other couples get up to dance.

This is the first time Drake got to see Gosalyn dance like that. She was incredible. He never knew she could dance like that. He is so proud of her, but is not able to tell her that right now. She and Skyler are being joined on the dance floor by many of their friends. She is laughing with them and having a great time, he doesn't want to spoil it. Later that evening he is able to catch a moment with her. She is sitting at a table with Skyler eating birthday cake.

Drake: "Hey kids."

Skyler: "Hey Mr Mallard."

Drake: "That dance was… it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Skyler: "Thank you"

He looks at Gosalyn, then back at Drake.

Skyler: "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Drake and Gosalyn watch as Skyler walks away. Gosalyn then goes back to eating her cake. Drake sits down across from her.

Drake: "I meant what I said, that was amazing. I was mystified."

Gosalyn hesitates but allows herself to smile: "Thanks"

Drake looks at her not sure if he wants to say what he's about to say, but he can't stop himself.

Drake: "I have some news."

Gosalyn looks up at him from her cake. She doesn't think anything could kill her good mood tonight. She spent a lot of time with Skyler this week rehearsing for tonight's performance and the rush from performing in front of her friends and family was still with her. But suddenly it occurs to her that she is wrong.

Drake: "I guess I'll just come out and say it. I asked Beth to marry me again….

He smiles.

Drake: "…. and she said yes."

Gosalyn just looks at him with no real expression.


	12. Ch 12 One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

The next day Gosalyn and Skyler are at the apartment. Gosalyn is in a daze while Skyler is talking to her about Gwen's party.

Skyler: "She was totally surprised. When she first walked in I thought she was going to bite Launchpad's head off, she hates surprises. And the look on her face was just priceless! Ah she is so going to get him for this."

He looks over and notices that Gosalyn is not really paying attention.

Skyler: "Gosalyn."

Gosalyn: "Hmm?"

Skyler: "You ok?"

Gosalyn: "Mmhm"

Gosalyn is not very convincing but Skyler doesn't say anything. He starts thumbing through CDs.

Gosalyn looks up at him: "Why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Skyler looks at her with concern and lets out a nervous giggle: "What?"

Gosalyn: "I need to know. Why do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

Skyler pauses to think about what he's going to say. He wonders where this is coming from. Why would she ask him something like that?

Skyler: "Where is this coming from?"

Gosalyn doesn't like a question answered with a question, but decides to keep at it.

Gosalyn: "I just, need to know that's all."

Skyler: "Well, we spend a lot of time together, and I like that…. a lot. We have a lot of the same interests but enough differences to make it interesting."

He has made his way over to Gosalyn and sits down next to her.

Skyler: "I asked you to be my girlfriend because I like you."

Gosalyn: "Are you going to ask me to marry you some day?"

Skyler nervously chuckles: "Gosalyn, I'm fifteen Wha where's this coming from?"

Gosalyn speaks softly: "Beth and…… Drake are getting married."

Skyler looks at her and his smile leaves his face. He knows that Gosalyn is still struggling with Drake being back. Watching him move on with his life has got to be killing her. He puts his arm around her and pulls her toward him.

Drake, Beth, Launchpad and Gwen are at the coffee house enjoying coffees, lattes and pastries.

Gwen: "I can't believe that party, you guys are just way too much."

Launchpad: "Well we wanted to do something special for you."

Beth: "That's right."

Drake: "Ok come on level with us, were you really surprised?"

Beth: "Of course she was, you saw the look she gave Launchpad?"

She giggles.

Launchpad: "Yeah, you looked like you were going to kill me on the spot."

Beth to Drake: "Gwen hates surprises."

Gwen: "I do not!"

Beth: "Yeah, you do "

All four ducks laugh at that.

Gwen: "Ok ok, but seriously. Thank you. You guys are the best friends a girl could ever have."

Launchpad kisses Gwen on the head while Drake and Beth hold hands on the table and look at each other lovingly.

Gwen: "Beth…. What is that stunning diamond on your finger?"

She takes in a sigh and covers her beak.

Drake puts his arm around Beth and she smiles as she shyly sinks into Drake's embrace. She is holding up her left hand for them to see.

Gwen lets go of her beak and points her finger at Drake and then at Beth.

Gwen: "Are you too engaged again?"

Drake and Beth look at each other then back at Gwen and Launchpad.

Drake: "Yes, we are."

Gwen and Beth squeal with excitement and get up from the table to hug. Launchpad and Drake are still sitting at the table, both with grins on their faces. Launchpad reaches over and pats Drake on the shoulder.

Launchpad: "Congratulations!"

Gwen: "Ahhh Congratulations. I'm so excited."

Gwen stops and firmly whispers: "You have better give me details later."

Beth smiles and nods at Gwen. The women sit down again.

Launchpad: "So when did this happen?"

Drake: "Last night. I asked her before the party."

Gwen: "Wait, you knew at the party? Why didn't you say anything?"

Beth: "Come on, it was your party. I wouldn't do that to you. And besides, we wanted Gosalyn to hear about it first."

Gwen: "How did that go?"

Drake and Beth look at each other and don't respond.

Gwen: "That well huh?"

Drake: "I wasn't expecting her to jump for joy. I just didn't want her to hear it from somebody else."

Gwen changes the subject: "Why don't the two of you come over for lunch tomorrow, and bring Jake. I'll cook."

The next day Gwen cooks a late lunch/early dinner. She is making spaghetti and chicken parmigiana. Since the kids are still grounded they are at the apartment and will have dinner with the adults. Drake and Beth are there with Jake. Brianna is there as well. All sit down at the table after Gwen announces that dinner is ready.

Beth: "Gwen this is delicious!"

Brianna: "Mm, definitely your best sauce yet."

Gwen: "Thank you. Shall we make a toast?"

Launchpad: "Ah yes"

Lauunchpad stands up and raises his glass.

Launchpad: "First I'd like to toast my Gwen, my fiancée, the love of my life, and the chef that created this incredible meal for us…"

Everyone knods in agreement.

Launchpad: "…And don't worry, I did not help."

Everyone laughs.

Launchpad: "I would also like to toast my best friend Drake, and his fiancée Beth. I wish you nothing but love and happiness always. Cheers!"

All but Gosalyn: "Cheers!"

Gosalyn is busy playing with her food.

Brianna to Beth and Drake: "So, have you two picked a date yet?"

Gosalyn looks up at Beth while Drake looks over at Gosalyn. He was hoping they wouldn't talk about the wedding and make her feel uncomfortable.

Beth: "No, we haven't decided on that yet. We'd like to get married during the spring with all the flowers blooming."

Gwen to Launchpad: "I love the spring, Launchpad and I were talking about doing that too."

Brianna: "Wait, you mean you two are finally going to set a date?"

Gwen chuckles: "Bree, come on it hasn't been that long."

Brianna: "Four years!"

Gwen: "Yeah, well…"

Beth: "She's got a point Gwen. Tell you what, Drake and I won't get married until you and Launchpad do."

Gwen: "Beth…"

Drake takes his focus off Gosalyn and looks at Beth.

Drake: "No, no, she's right. Launchpad and Gwen have known each other longer, they've been engaged longer, I think they should be the first to get married."

Beth: "Good, then it's settled."

The adults all nod in agreement and continue to eat.

Beth looks at Gosalyn: "Gos, you ok? You barely touched your chicken."

Gosalyn nods at Beth and goes back to staring at her food.

Gwen to Gosalyn: "Come on, eat up. I still have another tray in the oven."

Gosalyn: "May I be excused?"

Gwen looks up at Drake and Beth. She was hoping Gosalyn would warm up to the idea of spending time with Drake since they were all there, but it was not working.

Gwen: "Sure sweetie."

Gosalyn goes up to the attic. Drake watches her leave the room. He wants to go after her, but doesn't out of fear of making things worse.

Gwen: "I'm sorry, Drake."

Jake: "Mama, why does Gosalyn wook so sad?"

Before she can answer they start to hear music coming from the attic. Skyler looks worried.

Skyler: "This can't be good. Excuse me.:

He stands up from the table.

Gwen: "Skye where are you going?"

Skyler: "I'm sorry Aunt Gwen, may I be excused?"

Gwen looks at Launchpad before she answers: "Sure, why not?"

Skyler heads up to the attic to see Gosalyn. He climbs the attic stairs and finds her rehearsing one of the numbers that they plan to perform in their competition Friday night. He is worried about her rehearsing while she is upset. He goes up to her to stop her.

Gosalyn: "What are you doing?"

Skyler: "Look, you're upset, I think we should tal…"

Gosalyn: "I don't want to talk about it. It's like you said before, we should focus on the dance."

Skyler: "You shouldn't dance while you're upset."

Gosalyn: "I'm not upset. Really, I'm fine. Now I can practice by myself, or we can practice together."

Skyler looks at her and sighs. There is no way he is leaving her up there alone because he knows that she really is upset, even if she doesn't want to admit it.

They start to practice their Paso Doble. There is a tricky step that Brianna threw in there for them that they have been able to nail each time. This time when they do the step, Gosalyn starts her turn to the left too soon and Skyler doesn't expect it. She loses her footing and falls to the ground. She screams in pain while Skyler tries to help her. When he realizes that she has really hurt herself, he calls down for Gwen.

Skyler: "Aunt Gwen! Aunt Gwen Gosalyn's hurt!"

Everyone hears Skyler yell for Gwen. Everyone except Brianna and Jake rush up to the attic to see what happened.

Gwen: "Skye, Skye what happened?"

Skyler: "We were practicing and she fell."

Gosalyn: "Ah, I think I hurt my ankle."

Gwen is on the floor where Gosalyn is sitting up and holding her foot in pain. Beth also comes around and sits on the other side of Gosalyn. Launchpad and Drake stand there to offer support to Skyler.

Gwen: "Does that hurt?"

Gwen starts to examine Gosalyn's foot.

Gosalyn: "No, No….. Ahh, that hurts!"

Gwen: "Ok, we should get her to the hospital and take some X-Rays."

All four adults and Skyler go to the hospital with Gosalyn. Brianna stays behind and babysits Jake.

Two hours later, Skyler, Drake and Launchpad are sitting in the waiting area and can see Gwen and Beth coming toward them with Gosalyn in a wheelchair.

Drake: "Well?"

Beth: "It's not broken. Gosalyn has a sprained ankle."

Launchpad: "How ya feeling kiddo?"

Gosalyn looks at Launchpad and shrugs her shoulders. She's feeling bad now because she'll have to pull out of Friday's competition. The adults start to talk to each other while Skyler talks to Gosalyn.

Gosalyn: "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you."

Skyler: "Hey, it's ok. There will be plenty of other competitions."

Gosalyn grins at Skyler: "Thanks, but you know this one was important."

Skyler: "Yeah, I know. But whatcha gonna do?"

Gwen heard the conversation between the kids and chimes in.

Gwen: "She's going to rest."

(Both kids look up at Gwen.

Gwen: "Dr Wilson said if you stay off your feet all week, he will consider giving you the green light to compete on Friday."

Gosalyn: "You really think I can be ok for Friday?"

Gwen: "You're going to need to stay off it for the next couple days."

Skyler: "What about school?"

Gwen: "I can check with the school, see if they will send a tutor. You and Skye have been practicing for weeks for this competition. I know this is important to you."

Gosalyn: "Wow, thanks Gwen!"

Gosalyn looks over at Skyler with excitement.

Gwen: "There's just one problem."

Gosalyn: "What?"

Gwen: "If you're going to stay off your feet, you're going to need someone to be around 24-7. And, Launchpad and I don't have the flexibility for that right now."

Gosalyn is afraid of where Gwen is going with this.

Gwen: "We think you should stay with your Dad and Beth this week while you recover. There's always somebody there day and night with Jake so it would work perfectly."

Gosalyn nods with sarcasm: "Huh"

The next day Gosalyn is settled in her old room at Drake and Beth's house. Honker was there earlier and brought her some of her school books and assignments. Skyler is there right now spending time with her.

Skyler: "So, how's it going?"

Gosalyn: "Ok I guess, I get to see Jake more while I'm here, and Beth's made a point to check on me every hour. I know she means well."

Skyler: "What about your dad?"

Gosalyn: "He was at work all day, he hasn't been up here."

Skyler: "I know you're not going to want to hear this, but maybe while you're here you can, give him a chance."

Gosalyn whines: "Skye…."

Skyler: "Come on, I know he hurt you, but he's really trying Gosalyn."

Gosalyn: "Trying to what?"

Skyler: "He just wants to make things right again."

Gosalyn: "And how would you know that? What now all of a sudden you are friends with him now?"

Skyler: "We talked, and I could see how much he misses you."

Gosalyn rolls her eyes.

Skyler: "Come on, I know you miss him, admit it."

At this point Skyler has made his way toward her door.

Gosalyn: "I do not!"

Skyler: "Do too."

Gosalyn: "Do not!"

Drake walks in with a plate of food and witnesses Gosalyn throwing one of her books at Skyler. Skyler laughs it off as he turns to leave.

Skyler to Drake: "Good luck with your handful."

Skyler hands the book to Drake and leaves. Drake walks over to Gosalyn with the plate of food.

Drake: "I made you dinner."

Gosalyn just looks at him, still annoyed about her conversation with Skyler.

Drake: "I would have made your favorite, but Bree has given us strict orders to feed you healthy stuff."

Gosalyn: "I'm not hungry."

Drake: "Ok. I'll just leave it right here in case you change your mind."

Drake puts the plate on the bed table. He can see that Gosalyn is not having a good day but doesn't know how to make it better.

Drake: "I know that staying here is not something you wanted, but Beth and I are glad you're here."

Gosalyn looks up at him, this time she doesn't look so annoyed.

Drake: "Get some rest. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Drake leaves, and Gosalyn eyes the plate of food he left for her.

Drake checks on Gosalyn two hours later and finds her sleeping. She has finished every last bite of her dinner and has fallen asleep with the lights on and covers off. One of her school books lies open on her chest. He gently removes the book and pulls the covers over her so that she wouldn't be cold. He takes the plate away and turns out the lights. He watches her for a few minutes and remembers the many times he came home and stood there watching while she slept. No matter how hard his night was, coming home to watch her sleep always calmed him down.

The next day Drake is home while Beth is at work. He goes to see Gosalyn after he puts Jake down for his nap. He has a deck of cards with him. Drake and Gosalyn used to play cards and other games all the time. She was always better at games than Drake was and always won. As frustrating as it was for him to lose, he wouldn't mind continuing to lose to her as long as he got to have those moments with his daughter again.

Drake: "How about a game of fish?"

Gosalyn: "Nnnno thank you"

Drake: "Poker?"

Gosalyn shakes her head: "Mm mm"

Drake: "Rummy!"

Drake: "Hearts?"

Gosalyn continues to turn him down with her facial expressions.

Drake: "What's the matter, afraid you'll lose?"

Gosalyn chuckles and gives a firm: No.

Drake: "Prove it."

Gosalyn gives in: "Fine. Fish."

Drake: "Ok"

Drake sits down on the bed with Gosalyn and deals the cards.

Drake: "You're first"

Gosalyn organizes her cards: "Ok, do you have any fives?"

Drake: "Go Fish"

Gosalyn picks a card from the pile.

Drake: "Do you have any threes?"

Gosalyn does have a three. She hesitates for a second, she doesn't want to cheat. She hands over the card.

Drake smiles: "A ha, thank you. Do you have any twos?"

Gosalyn: "Go Fish"

They continue to play but not really talk about anything. Despite that, Drake is enjoying the time he is spending with Gosalyn. Gosalyn on the other hand is confused at this behavior. Drake's leaving has left her angry and hurt because she doesn't understand why he was gone. Now he is back and he is happy with Beth and Jake in his life. She doesn't see why he would want her around, and that hurts her.

The game is over and Drake has won.

Gosalyn can't believe it: "You beat me!"

Drake chuckles: "Well that's a first. Want to play again?"

Gosalyn: "No thanks, I should do some home work."

Drake: "Ok. That's another first for me."

Gosalyn watches as he gathers the cards and stands up.

Drake: "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Later that evening, Beth is there with Gosalyn. Since Drake didn't work during the day he is working at night.

Beth: "Whatcha doing?"

Gosalyn: "Geometry"

Beth: "Gwen tells me that Math's your best subject right now."

Gosalyn chuckles: "Yeah, don't ask me how that happened."

Beth: "You've come a long way with your studies, it's something to be proud of."

Gosalyn: "Thanks, I get it now you know. Big picture, college…."

Beth: "You're thinking about that now?"

Gosalyn: 'Yeah, I mean… I'm not sure what I want to do yet. But I don't want to be ignorant. And I want to do something important."

Beth smiles: "That's great Gosalyn."

Gosalyn smiles back at her. She always got along well with Beth. Gosalyn is still unsure about her own feelings regarding her recent engagement to Drake, but she's not dwelling on that. It's as though she put it out of her mind.

The next day Drake is on kid and house patrol while Beth is at work. He is upstairs and sees that Gosalyn is not in her room. The panic that was starting to set in gets interrupted when he hears her coming toward the room. She is in a robe and limping back into her room holding her ace bandage.

Drake: "Gosalyn you are supposed to stay off your feet. You heard what Dr Wilson said."

Gosalyn: "I heard what Dr Wilson said, but he can't expect me to sit around like a dirt ball."

Drake: "You're supposed to ask for help."

Gosalyn snaps back: "I am capable of taking a shower by myself."

Drake: "I know that, I meant you should ask for help getting around."

Drake watches as Gosalyn struggles to put the ace bandage back on her ankle. She is getting frustrated because she knows she isn't doing it right.

Drake: "Here, let me do it."

Drake takes the ace bandage from Gosalyn and rolls it up. He then wraps it around her ankle. Gosalyn watches and remembers how Drake was always good about tending to her wounds when she got hurt in sports. He always took great care of her.

Drake: "There, how's that?"

Gosalyn: "It's good… thanks."

Drake smiles at her. Just then he can hear Jake calling for him from the bathroom.

Jake: "Daddy! Daddy I did it!"

Drake leaves to check on Jake. A few minutes later he returns to Gosalyn's room with Jake.

Jake: "Goswyn! Goswyn I did it!"

Jake jumps onto the bed and hugs Gosalyn.

Gosalyn: "What did you do?"

Jake: "I went poopy on the potty."

Gosalyn chuckles: "Ohhh"

She hugs Jake and looks up at Drake, he is smiling

Gosalyn: "That's great, good job buddy."

The next day, Drake returns home with exciting news.

Drake: "Beth! Beth I'm home."

Beth: "Hey…. Oh"

Drake wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up. He is really excited. He kisses her before telling her the news.

Beth: "Wow, I take it you had a good day."

Drake: "Yeah you might say that."

Beth: "Well, tell me. What happened?"

Drake: "I passed all my tests, every single one, I passed!"

Beth: "Oh, that's wonderful. Oh honey congratulations!"

She hugs him tight.

Drake: "Thanks. All those late nights studying and gallons of coffee really paid off."

Beth: "So, does that mean you… have to go?"

Drake: "Yeah, that's the not so good news."

Drake takes her hand and leads her over to the couch. They both sit down.

Drake: "The academy camp starts tomorrow."

Beth: "Tomorrow!"

Drake: "Yeah, it wasn't supposed to start until next week, but they moved it up. If I don't go now, I'll have to wait another six months for the next camp."

Beth: "You need to go."

Drake: "What about Gosalyn? What message am I sending her if I leave her again?"

Beth: "We'll explain it to her, she'll understand."

Drake: "Beth, she doesn't even know why I left in the first place. How am I supposed to get her to understand that I have to leave again?"

Beth: "This is different. This time it's for four weeks. And you know it's for four weeks. Honey, come on, you have to do this."

Drake looks at her, he is conflicted. All he wants to do is make things right for him and his family. Having a full time job is part of that, but mending his broken relationship with Gosalyn is also important.

Later that evening, Skyler is there to have dinner with Gosalyn, Drake, Beth and Jake. He gives Gosalyn a piggy back ride down the stairs so she wouldn't have to eat in her room. Beth was home so she cooked.

Skyler: "Beth this is delicious."

Beth: "Thank you Skye. Eat up, I've made plenty."

Jake: "Daddy's going to be a powice man."

Drake and Beth laugh.

Beth: "That's right honey."

Skyler: "Really? Are you in the academy?"

Drake: "Yes. I'm half way through. I did all my testing on line and just found out that I passed."

Skyler: "You did? That's great! Gosalyn why didn't you tell me?"

Gosalyn: "I… I didn't know. Is this for real?"

Drake: "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Skyler: "When do you get your badge?"

Drake: "Well…. I did mention I was only half way through."

Gosalyn looks up at him with concern. She has a feeling that she's not going to like what he's going to say next.

Drake speaks his words slowly, he was not planning on explaining all this at dinner.

Drake: "The second half involves all the physical and hands on training. They want me to go to this camp in Mancon for four weeks."

Gosalyn is frozen. All she hears is that Drake will be leaving again.

Skyler: "Four weeks? Does that mean you'll be away, for four weeks?"

Skyler looks over at Gosalyn and regrets bringing up the subject.

Drake: "Mmhm"

Beth: "Um, maybe we should finish this conversation later."

Gosalyn: "No"

Everyone looks at Gosalyn.

Gosalyn: "When do you leave?"

Drake: "Tomorrow"

Gosalyn sarcastically responds: "Wonderful. You're leaving again."

Gosalyn gets up from the table. Skyler immediately gets up to help her. They both leave the room.

Drake: "That's not the way I wanted to tell her."

Beth sighs, She then grabs his hand and squeezes it.

It's Friday and everyone except Drake is at the competition. Dr Wilson has given Gosalyn the green light to perform the previous morning, so her and Skyler spent hours on Thursday going through their two dances they are going to perform. Since Drake is in Mancon, he is not able to attend the competition. Gosalyn has been avoiding the subject of Drake ever since his announcement that he was leaving. She didn't even say good bye to him. She is focused on this competition. She is backstage getting ready as Skyler approaches her.

Skyler: "Hey girl, are you almost ready?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, just give me a few minutes ok?"

Skyler smiles: "Yeah, see ya in a few."

Gosalyn smiles back at him: "Ok"

A crew member comes in to tell her she needs to take her place with the other dancers now.

All the dancers are on the dance floor with their partners. They are going to perform the Paso Doble. They each have numbers on their backs. Gosalyn and Skyler are number 52.

Skyler: "Are you ready?"

Gosalyn smiles at him: "Yes"

The music starts and so do all the dancers. Gosalyn is not thinking about anything else besides the dance. Each couple takes their turn as front and center. When it is Skyler and Gosalyn's turn, they are at the point of the dance where Gosalyn lost her footing and hurt herself in the attic. Everyone is thinking about this as they approach the step, worried that she will hurt herself again. Skyler and Gosalyn are not thinking about it. They do the step perfectly and everyone applauds. The couples finish, take their bows and exit the dance floor.

Gosalyn is backstage getting ready for the next dance. A messenger comes in and gives her a delivery. It is a beautiful bouquet of flowers with a card. She reads the card "Dear Gosalyn, know that you will do your best today and always. Although I am not there I am thinking about you and smiling at the thought of you dancing. Good luck today. Love Dad"

Skyler comes in and notices the flowers.

Skyler: "Should I be jealous?"

Gosalyn: "What?"

Skyler: "The flowers, who are they from?"

Gosalyn: "Oh, they are from Drake."

Skyler: "I see."

Gosalyn: "Look, I'm not sure how I feel about this, ok? He was going to be here, and he's not…"

Skyler: "You know why he's not here. He'd be here if he could be."

Gosalyn wonders about that. Did Drake just find an excuse to leave her again? Was it just a coincidence that the academy camp came up now? She will not allow herself to see things clearly.

The crew member comes and tells them that the next dance is about to start. Gosalyn and Skyler follow him to the dance floor. As they walk out with the other dancers the crowd is applauding. Gosalyn is there physically, but her mind is elsewhere.

Skyler: "Gosalyn"

Gosalyn: "Hmm?"

Skyler: "Are you ready?"

Gosalyn is not convincing: "Yeah"

The music starts and the couples start their Cha Cha Cha. Half way through the dance Gosalyn pauses, she has forgotten the steps. She stops and looks up at Skyler. Her expression is like a deer caught in the headlights. Skyler tries to help her pick it up again, but it's no use. He stops dancing. The music is still playing and all the other couples are still performing. Gosalyn and Skyler just stand there and look at each other.


	13. Ch 13 Shall We Talk

Beth is at home cooking dinner for her boys. It is quiet since Jake is taking a nap. She is looking forward to seeing Drake walk through the door. She hasn't seen him for four weeks. She thought she could handle four weeks after having to go four years without him, but it was tougher than she thought it would be. She had gotten used to having Drake there with her and Jake every day. They have settled into a routine so that one of them would be home with Jake while the other went to work. The past four weeks have felt like the past four years, when she was alone and had to rely on the day care center at the hospital when she needed to work. She's had to sleep alone and the conversations she had at home only consisted of trucks and cartoons. That is about to change again because any minute now her fiancée is going to walk through the front door.

Drake: "Honey, I'm home. Bethy?"

Beth runs in from the kitchen to greet Drake. She hugs him tightly, and he returns the hug.

Drake: "Hi baby, I've missed you!"

He smiles at her and brushes her hair away from her face.

Beth: "I've missed you too. So, tell me everything."

They walk hand in hand to the kitchen as they talk about the past four weeks.

Gosalyn and Skyler are at the apartment alone. Gwen and Launchpad are on a dinner date and Brianna is teaching. Skyler knows that Drake is due back today, and knows that it must be on Gosalyn's mind tonight. He tries to be a good boyfriend and follow her lead. If she wants to talk about it, he will listen. But he also does not want to push her to talk about it.

They are sitting on the couch together watching a movie. Skyler is paying attention to the movie, but Gosalyn is not. She starts to kiss Skyler. He turns his attention away from the movie and kisses her back. They start to make out and Skyler starts to feel Gosalyn's hand up his shirt. He stops her.

Skyler: "Whoa, what are you doing?"

Gosalyn: "I believe it's called second base."

She continues to kiss him, but Skyler pulls away again.

Skyler: "I don't think we should do this."

Gosalyn looks at him puzzled.

Beth and Drake are eating dinner together in the kitchen. Jake is still napping so they are enjoying their time alone.

Drake: "Didn't you invite Gosalyn over tonight?"

Beth: "Yeah, but she wanted to spend some time with Skyler."

Drake: "Those two live under the same roof, don't they spend enough time together?"

Beth: "They're teenagers Drake."

Drake: "It's not healthy."

Beth: "No, it's not. I know you still want her to live here."

Drake: "Yeah I do, but I want her to want to live here. I don't think that's ever going to happen."

Beth reaches over the table to hold Drake's hand.

Beth: "Have a little faith."

Skyler turns the movie off so he and Gosalyn could talk. She is sitting there staring ahead, waiting for him to say the first word. He doesn't say anything right away. He stands up and starts to walk around the room. Finally he speaks.

Skyler: "I'm sorry"

Goslayn looks up at him.

Skyler: "You caught me by surprise. I wasn't expecting…"

Gosalyn interrupts: "It's okay"

Skyler looks at her surprisingly.

Gosalyn: "I get it."

Skyler: "Get what?"

Gosalyn: "You don't like me that way."

Skyler walks over and sits on the coffee table in front of the couch that Gosalyn is still sitting on.

Skyler: "Gosalyn, I like you. I like spending time with you, I like dancing with you, I like kissing you. It's just, we've never done more than that before."

Gosalyn gives him a doubting look.

Skyler: "I like the way things are with us. We don't need to imitate what other people are doing or what we see in movies or on tv. When we do decide to do more stuff, I want it to be because we both want to. Not because we feel like we have to."

Gosalyn covers her eyes.

Gosalyn: "Oh my gosh, I feel like such an idiot."

Skyler gently grabs her arms.

Skyler: "No, no you're not, it's okay."

Gosalyn: "Yeah?"

Skyler: "Yeah, how 'bout we finish watching the movie?"

They both smile at each other.

Beth and Drake have finished dinner and the dishes. Beth checks on Jake while Drake pours the two of them some red wine. Beth comes down the stairs and joins her fiancée on the couch. Drake hands her a glass of wine.

Beth: "Thank you. Jake is out for the night, I'm sorry you didn't get to see him."

Drake: "That's ok, I missed our son, but I'm glad I get to spend the evening alone with my fiancée."

Beth smiles at the sound of him calling her his fiancée.

Drake: "So, tell me what I've missed, starting with the dance competition."

Beth: "Mm, sure you want to hear about that?"

Drake: "Yes I do, did something happen?"

Beth: "It didn't go as well as we hoped."

Drake: "Did Gos get hurt?"

Beth: "No, I don't think that's what happened. They did their first dance perfectly, the judges scored them a 9.8."

Drake: "That's good right?"

Beth: "It was first place, but they combine the scores of the first and second dances when they do their final placement."

Drake: "What happened?"

Beth: "I don't know. They were doing great, but one minute into the second dance they stopped. Neither of them have talked to me or Gwen about it, it's as though it didn't happen."

Drake: "Gosalyn must have been devastated. She and Skye worked so hard to get to that competition."

Beth takes his hand in hers.

Drake: "Has she been here?"

Beth: "She came by a few times, mostly to visit with Jake. She also babysat a few times so I could go food shopping."

Drake smiles: "She's a good kid."

Beth: "Yeah, she is."

The next day Gosalyn and Abby are in the locker room getting ready for soccer practice.

Abby: "What did you think of that Biology test?"

Gosalyn: "Piece of cake, I guess it didn't hurt to join that study group with Honker. You should come with us next time."

Abby: "I'll think about it."

Gosalyn looks at Abby while she's fixing her shirt and notices a big bruise on her back.

Gosalyn: "Abby! What happened?"

Abby: "What?"

Gosalyn: "That bruise, how did you get it?"

Abby: "Oh, I must have gotten that when I fell off the bed. I told you about that didn't I?"

Gosalyn: "Abby that was last week, this bruise looks like it just happened."

Abby: "Gosalyn let it go, I'm fine."

Gosalyn: "You sure?"

Abby: "Yes, come on we're going to be late."

Abby shuts her locker and heads toward the soccer field. Gosalyn watches her leave and looks worried for her friend.

Later that evening, the girls are at Abby's house listening to music and gossiping. Gosalyn is sitting on Abby's bed reading a magazine and Abby is nervously pacing.

Abby: "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Gosalyn: "Sure"

Abby: "Have you and Skye ever, ya know.."

Gosalyn: "Have we… what?"

Abby just looks at Gosalyn hoping she doesn't have to spell it out for her.

Gosalyn: "Are you asking me if we've ever had sex?"

Abby looks down, she feels embarrassed for bringing up the subject.

Abby: "Have you?"

Gosalyn: "Abby, I'm fourteen. Of course not. Why would you ask me that?"

Abby: "You and Skye just seem very close, and happy. I'm sorry, forget I asked."

Gosalyn: "No, it's ok. Actually last night, we were making out, and he stopped it. It was so awkward."

Abby: "Why was it awkward? He's your boyfriend."

Gosalyn: "Yeah, but we've never gone there before. We did talk about it and neither of us are ready for any of that goofy love stuff. So we decided to keep things simple."

Abby: "Are you ok with that?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, I guess. Sometimes I'm afraid that he'll get bored with me. He's in high school, there are so many other girls that can get his attention."

Abby: "Gosaly, he likes you. And I think it's pretty cool that he's on board with keeping things simple. It means he respects you."

Gosalyn smiles: "Yeah, he does."

Just then the girls can hear Abby's stepdad calling for her.

Stepdad: "Abigail!!"

Abby: "Uh, you better go."

Gosalyn: "Abby?"

Abby: "Just go ok, climb out the window, do it!"

Gosalyn: "Why can't I just leave through the front door?"

Stepdad: "Abigail, are you up here?"

Abby: "Gosalyn please, you need to go now!"

Gosalyn: "Abby what's going on?"

Abby: "Nothing ok, you need to go before he sees you."

Stepdad: "Answer me!"

Abby: "I'm coming"

She looks at Goslayn.

Abby: "Go!"

Gosalyn does what she says and climbs out the window. When she is on the ground she looks up at Abby's window and watches her shut it. She stands there for a few more minutes worriedly watching her friend's window.

The next day Gosalyn and Honker are in History class waiting for Abby. The three of them have been partnered to work on a project together that is due the following week. Gosalyn is still worried for her friend Abby. She tried calling her in the morning before school and didn't get an answer. The bell rings and the students start to work on their projects.

Honker: "Where's Abby?"

Gosalyn: "I don't know Honk, but I have a bad feeling."

Honker: "Why, did something happen?"

Gosalyn: "Maybe. Honk, have you noticed anything different about Abby recently?"

Honker: "Like what?"

Gosalyn: "I don't know, like different behavior or unusual bruises?"

Honker: "She did have weird hand marks on her arm last week. She said it was nothing."

Gosalyn: "What, like grab marks?"

Honker: "Yeah, do you think someone's messing with her?"

Gosalyn: "Yes I do."

Just then the History teacher comes over to Gosalyn and Honker.

Teacher: "How is your project coming along?"

Gosalyn: "It's coming."

Teacher: "Good, I'm going to need the two of you to work on it without Abby for a couple days."

Gosalyn looks even more worried now.

Honker: "Why, what happened to Abby?"

Teacher: "Her mother called the school and said she had an accident, it's going to keep her out of school for a few days."

Gosalyn is not able to speak, her heart is pounding, she is very scared for her friend. Honker looks at Gosalyn and then back at the teacher.

Honker: "What kind of accident?"

Teacher: "Her mother said she rode her bike without a helmet, she fell off and hit her head."

Gosalyn: "Oh no"

The teacher walks away.

Honker: "Gosalyn, you ok?"

Gosalyn: "I have a bad feeling about this Honk."

Gosalyn leaves school after first period and arrives at Drake and Beth's to talk to Beth. Drake answers the door and is surprised to see that it is Gosalyn on the other side of it. Gosalyn wasn't thinking that Drake could be there, but that's the last thing she is thinking about right now.

Drake: "Gosalyn? I know it's not my place to ask but shouldn't you be in school?"

Gosalyn: "Is Beth here? I really need to talk to her."

Drake: "She should be home soon."

He looks at his watch.

Drake: "Her shift should be ending any minute now. Would you like to come in and wait?"

Gosalyn nods, she walks into the house past Drake and into the family room. Drake follows her and notices that she looks distraught.

Drake: "Gos, you ok? You're shaking."

Gosalyn: "No, I'm not."

Gosalyn looks back and forth as she stands in the family room, as if not to know what to do with her arms.

Drake: "What's going on?"

Gosalyn sits down on the couch: "I should wait for Beth."

Drake: "I don't think you can wait. You look like you're barely holding it together."

Gosalyn looks at him unsure.

Drake sits down next to her: "Alright, look, I know it's been a while since we've talked about anything, but I'm still a good listener. I'm still somebody you can talk to."

Gosalyn looks at Drake for a moment, then she looks down.

Gosalyn: "It's Abby"

Drake: "Did you two have a fight?"

Gosalyn: "No it's nothing like that."

Gosalyn pauses for a few seconds.

Gosalyn: "I think her stepdad is hurting her."

Drake: "What do you mean he's hurting her?"

Gosalyn: "I don't know exactly, but she had this big bruise on her back the other day. She said it was from falling out of bed, but I don't believe her. And yesterday when I was at her house she was terrified when he called for her. She made me leave out her bedroom window instead of her front door. And she wasn't in school today. The teacher said she was riding her bike without a helmet and she fell. But I know she wasn't riding her bike last night because I was with her. They're lying."

Drake: "Gos, this is serious."

Gosalyn: "I know"

Drake: "We need to report this to the police."

Drake gets up to pick up the phone. Gosalyn chases him and grabs his arm to stop him from calling.

Gosalyn: "No, you can't do that. It will make things worse."

Drake hangs up the phone.

Drake: "Gosalyn, we would be making this worse if we don't do anything about it. If we don't get the police involved we are allowing Abby's stepdad to keep abusing her. Is that what you want?"

Gosalyn looks worried: "No. But you're a cop now, can't you do something?"

Drake: "It's a conflict of interest. If we want to help Abby we need to make sure this is done by the book."

Drake picks up the phone again and calls the police.

A few minutes later Beth is home when the police arrive to talk to Drake and Gosalyn. After they are finished their questions they prepare to leave.

Drake: "Wait, Allcott, I need to know what's going to happen next."

Drake, Beth and Gosalyn listen as Officer Allcott explains the next steps in the investigation.

Officer Allcott: "Well, as you know we need to take any and all child abuse reports very seriously. With this allegation we'll consider Abby's home unsafe for her until we can prove otherwise."

Drake looks at Gosalyn and back at Officer Allcott.

Drake: "Does she have to go into foster care?"

Officer Allcott: "Until our investigation is over, she'll need to be put in the system."

Gosalyn is upset: "I knew it."

Drake: "Allcott, I'd like for Abby to stay with us until the investigation is over."

Officer Allcott: "What?"

Beth and Gosalyn look at each other surprised.

Drake: "You heard me. I want…."

Officer Allcott: "Yeah, I heard what you said Mallard, but that's not how it works."

Drake: "I know it's not, but I can't be involved in this investigation anyway. I've known Abby for years, she's best friends with my daughter. You have kids Allcott, you know what it's like."

Officer Allcott sighs.

Drake: "Look Beth and I are more than prepared to take her in. We've got the room, there's always one of us here, Beth's a psychologist so she'll know how to talk to her."

Officer Allcott: "Ok, I'll make some calls, see what I can do."

Drake: "Thank you"

All of the police officers leave and Drake shows them out.

Gosalyn to Beth: "Do you think they'll let her stay here?"

Beth: "I hope so honey."

Drake: "Beth, I'm sorry, I didn't check with you first. I just can't stand the thought of her going to foster care."

Beth: "It's alright, I'm ok with this."

Drake: "Really?"

Beth: "Of course. I've known that kid for years too. I want to do anything I can to help her."

Gosalyn: "Me too."

Drake and Beth both look at Gosalyn.

Gosalyn: "I want to help her too. So, if they do let her stay here, will it be ok if I stay here too?"

Drake and Beth look at each other. They then look at Gosalyn.

Beth: "Of course. It will certainly be a lot easier on Abby if you were here."


	14. Ch 14 Instant Family

Officer Allcott arrives at the Mallard house with Abby and a social worker. Drake welcomes them in. The social worker has Drake and Beth sign some paperwork in the family room to become temporary guardians for Abby. Abby's mother and stepfather are under investigation for child abuse. They were both arrested and Officer Allcott took Abby out of the house. Abby is very distraught. She and Gosalyn are over by the stairs.

Abby to Gosalyn: "I can't believe this is happening."

Gosalyn: "Abby, why didn't you tell me about this?"

Abby: "Because….. I didn't want anybody to know."

Gosalyn: "Why not?"

Abby: "I don't know, I guess….. I was ashamed. Mom really loves him. I didn't want her to get hurt. And now they arrested her too."

Gosalyn: "How come they arrested your mom?"

Abby: "They're blaming her for knowing about the abuse, this is so unfair."

Social Worker: "That should do it. I will file these in the morning."

Drake: "Thank you"

Social Worker: "This is going to be a very tedious process for Abby. The abuse alone is going to have a lasting affect on her. She's going to need counseling."

Beth: "I can set her up with a friend of mine this week."

Social Worker: "Very good. The DA's office might ask for Abby to come in for additional questioning during the investigation. I suggest the two of you give your full cooperation to ensure the best outcome for the child."

Drake: "We'll do that."

Social Worker: "Here's my card, call me any time if you have any questions."

Beth: "Thank you"

Drake shows Officer Allcott and the social worker out.

Drake to Gosalyn and Abby: "Why don't you girls come sit with us so we can talk?"

Gosalyn and Abby follow Drake into the family room. Abby is still visibly upset but manages to keep it together. She and Gosalyn sit in the chair together while Drake rejoins Beth on the couch.

Abby: "Mr Mallard, Miss Sawyer, thank you so much for letting me stay here."

Beth: "You're welcome sweetie. We're glad to have you."

Drake: "We know this is going to be a very tough time for you, and we're here for you, whatever you need."

Abby nods and manages a smile.

Drake: "But if you girls are going to be staying here, we're going to have to set some ground rules."

Gosalyn looks annoyed. Abby is going through hell right now and he wants to talk about rules.

Gosalyn: "Rules?"

Beth: "We'll expect you both to go to school every day, on time, and let us know where you'll be if you go out after."

Drake: "You need to be in by eight on school nights."

Beth: "Kitchen by seven on school days. I expect everyone in this house to eat breakfast every morning."

Drake: "We also want you girls to share the household chores."

Beth: "Nobody goes to bed angry. If there is a problem, we want to be able to talk to you, and we want you to be able to talk to us."

Drake: "No boys in your room. And if you do have friends over we need to know about it."

Gosalyn: "What about Honker? We always study in our rooms."

Beth: "You can use the kitchen to study."

Gosalyn is still annoyed: "Anything else?"

Drake and Beth look at each other.

Drake: "No, but if there is we'll let you know."

Beth: "Gosalyn why don't you help Abby get settled."

Gosalyn to Abby: "Come on"

The girls walk upstairs.

Beth: "I should go get their sheets and towels out….."

Drake stops her. "He puts his hands on her arms."

Drake: "Wait, wait a minute. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Beth: "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Drake: "Honey come on, it's just been the three of us for the past couple weeks. Now we're taking on not one but two teenagers."

Beth puts her hands on his chest and uses her flirty voice.

Beth: "Hmm raising two teenagers and a toddler, I'd say we've got our work cut out for us."

Beth taps her finger on his beak and then walks toward the stairs.

Beth: "Why don't you start pumping up the air mattress?"

Drake: "Yes dear"

Gosalyn and Abby are in their room. Abby is still numb about the events of the evening with the police arresting her parents and taking her out of her home. Gosalyn is annoyed at Drake's attitude.

Gosalyn: "Can you believe him? You are going through the worse night of your life and he's worried about rules?"

Abby: "Why are you so upset?"

Gosalyn: "Because it's just like him to use this to… to… Why aren't you upset?"

Abby: "Come on Gos, they can't just let us run wild."

Gosalyn: "He just wants to control us."

Abby: "I know you are still upset with him Gos, but Drake and Beth are good parents. They won't ignore you, they won't let you get hurt, they won't allow you to get beat up and abused and then hide it from the world."

Gosalyn looks at Abby with shame.

Gosalyn: "Like yours did. Abby what happened?"

Abby hesitated for a few seconds.

Abby: "Mom worked a lot of nights, so my stepdad would be home with me. Sometimes he would drink early in the evening, then he'd come after me, push me around, hit me…. He made me do stuff I didn't want to do. He said if I told my mom she wouldn't believe me."

Gosalyn walks over and gives Abby a hug. She had no idea any of this was going on with her friend. How did she miss the signs? How could she have not known about this?

Gosalyn: "Are you mad at me for telling?"

Abby: "No, you did something that I couldn't do. You were always a lot braver than me."

Gosalyn: "What are you talking about?"

Abby: "I knew what my stepdad was doing was wrong. I was just too afraid to do anything about it. I was afraid he'd hurt my mom, or leave, and my mom would blame me for it. I was afraid she wouldn't believe me."

Gosalyn: "Do you think she knew about it?"

Abby: "I don't know, the police sure think she did."

Gosalyn: "You're wrong you know, about not being brave. Putting up with a monster like that? I think that's pretty brave."

Abby manages another smile.

The next day Drake has to go to work and Gosalyn has soccer practice. Abby is not ready to go back so she will stay home. Beth, Abby and Jake are in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Beth to Abby: "How'd you sleep?"

Abby: "Ok, Gosalyn let me sleep in her bed, and she took the air mattress."

Beth: "You're going to have to tell me what kind of foods you like so I know what to make."

Abby: "I'm sure I'll like anything you make. Gos said you're a great cook."

Beth: "She did?"

Abby eats some cereal: "Mmhm"

Jake: "Mama, I want some more pwease.

Beth: "Sure sweetie"

Beth pours some more cereal for Jake. Drake comes in the kitchen dressed and ready for work. He gives Beth a good morning kiss.

Drake: "Hey baby"

Beth: "Hi"

Jake: "Daddy Daddy!"

Drake walks over and kisses Jake on the head.

Drake: "Hey buddy. Good morning Abby."

Abby: "Good morning"

Beth to Drake: "Honey you better hurry up and eat, you don't want to be late. And where's Gosalyn?"

Drake: "It's ok dear, don't worry, there's plenty of time. I'll go check on her."

Beth: "No I'll do it, you sit down and eat."

Drake sits down at the table and starts to eat cereal with Abby and Jake.

Abby: "Mr Mallard?"

Drake: "Mm, yes Abby?"

Abby: "While you're at work, do you think you can find out what's going on with my parents?"

Drake: "Tell you what, I will talk to Officer Allcott today and I will find out everything I can about the case, and later tonight we can sit down and discuss it."

Abby smiles: "Thank you"

Drake: "Sure"

Beth runs into the kitchen.

Beth: "Drake, Drake she's gone."

Drake: "What?"

Beth: "Gosalyn, she's not upstairs. She's gone!"


	15. Ch 15 Breaking All The Rules

Drake goes upstairs to look for Gosalyn. Beth checks out front and out back but neither of them find her around the house. They both come back to the kitchen where Abby and Jake are still sitting at the table eating cereal.

Drake: "She's not in the house."

Beth: "I didn't see her outside."

Drake: "Abby do you know where she is?"

Abby shakes her head and goes back to eating cereal. She doesn't seem the least bit worried about Gosalyn being missing.

Drake: "Where could she be?"

Beth: "I don't know."

Gosalyn enters the kitchen like nothing's wrong. She goes to get a bowl for her cereal.

Gosalyn: "Good Morning."

Drake and Beth are distracted, deep in thought wondering where Gosalyn could have gone.

Drake and Beth: "Good Morning."

A few seconds later they realize Gosalyn is there.

Drake and Beth: "Gosalyn!"

Drake is very upset with Gosalyn: "Where have you been?"

Gosalyn gives him a confused look: "I went out for a run."

Drake to Beth: "She went out for a run." He looks back at Gosalyn: "Did you tell anyone you were going out for a run?"

Gosalyn walks over to the drawer to get a spoon.

Gosalyn: "It's Saturday, I always run on Saturday. What's the big deal?"

Drake: "What's the big deal?!?"

Beth intervenes: "Alright honey, calm down. Now Gosalyn, we told you last night that if you go out, you need to tell us where you are going. Are we clear?"

Gosalyn picks up an empty glass that she will use for her orange juice.

Gosalyn: "Clear as glass."

Drake and Beth watch as Gosalyn takes her bowl, spoon and glass over to the table and takes a seat next to Abby.

Beth tries to calm Drake down by fixing his collar.

Drake: "I should get to the station."

Beth: "Ok, I'll see you later." Beth gives him a kiss.

Drake: "Bye sweetheart, kids, please be good for Beth."

Drake gives Beth another kiss and leaves for work. Beth turns and looks at the kids and shakes her head.

After soccer practice, Gosalyn is with Skyler at the apartment. Skyler is sitting on the couch and Gosalyn is thumbing through CDs.

Skyler: "How's Abby doing?"

Gosalyn: "As good as can be expected. I'm sorry I was so weird the other night."

Skyler: "It's ok. Where do you think that came from?"

Gosalyn has a confused look. She looks up from the CDs but not in Skyler's direction.

Gosalyn: "What do you mean?"

Skyler stands up and starts to walk toward Gosalyn, then stops.

Skyler: "I mean, you haven't exactly been yourself lately."

Gosalyn looks at Skyler: "Who have I been?"

Skyler: "Not you, not the Gosalyn I know. Is there something going on?"

Gosalyn: "Like what?"

Skyler: "Like….. anything. Anything outside the norm."

Goslayn: "My life's anything but normal Skye. Let's see, my adoptive father left and came back from the dead, my real father tried to kill my best friend and wants nothing to do with me, my other best friend was being abused on a daily basis and is now living with my adoptive father, I'm also living in my adoptive father's house and my boyfriend is accusing me of being someone else. Take your pick."

Skyler: "Gosalyn"

Gosalyn is upset but fights back tears.

Gosalyn: "What?"

Skyle: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wish you would talk to me. Stop keeping all of this inside."

Gosalyn: "I don't know how to do that."

Skyler: "Then what are we doing? How can I be a boyfriend to you if you won't talk to me?"

Gosalyn doesn't answer. They just look at each other. Skyler feels helpless and Gosalyn feels lost. Neither of them know what to say so neither of them say anything for a few minutes.

Gosalyn: "I should go."

Skyler: "Please don't….."

Gosalyn interrupts: "Skye, look I'm not…. upset with you… I'm upset about a lot of things. I just need some time to myself."

Gosalyn walks out and Skyler does not stop her.

Gosalyn arrives back at the Mallard house but does not let anyone see her. Drake and Beth are in the family room. Beth is straightening up. Gosalyn listens in on their conversation.

Drake: "Did Gosalyn tell you where she was going this time?"

Beth: "She's with Skyler, she'll be home after dinner."

Abby comes in from the kitchen.

Abby: "Mr Mallard, did you find out anything today about my parents?"

Drake hesitates, he did find out information but is not prepared with how he is going to explain it to Abby. Nevertheless, he needs to let her know what is going on.

Drake: "Yes, I did. Why don't you come sit down?"

Abby and Drake sit on the couch and Beth sits in the chair to listen.

Drake: "There's going to be an arraignment tomorrow for both of them. At the arraignment your parents can have legal representation, or an attorney will be assigned to them. They will appear in front of a judge, the attorney will explain their cases and the prosecutor will announce what they each are being charged with. You follow so far?"

Abby nods. She doesn't get all this legal stuff but what Drake is saying is making sense to her.

Drake: "The judge will decide whether or not your parents can be bailed out, or if they will have to stay in jail until they can go to trial."

Abby: "Can they do that, can they really keep them locked up like that?"

Drake: "Yeah, if they can't post bail or if the judge doesn't allow bail, they can be kept in lock up."

Abby: "What do you think will happen?"

Drake: "I don't know kiddo. But, Beth and I love having you here. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

Abby: "Thanks, you guys have been really great. I'm just really worried about my mom."

Drake puts his arm around Abby and hugs her. He looks at Beth and they both exchange worried looks. Gosalyn is in the foyer still listening in. A feeling of jealousy comes raging in as Abby is getting close to Drake, something Gosalyn has not been able to do since he's been back. She leaves the house without anyone knowing she was even there.

Gosalyn climbs into Honker's bedroom window, something she's been doing for years.

Honker: "Oh, hey Gosalyn."

Gosalyn: "Honker, are you doing homework?"

Honker: "Yeah, I started my term paper for my AP English class."

Gosalyn: "Honker, it's Saturday night."

Honker: "So?"

Gosalyn: "So, so don't you have better things to do on a Saturday night than homework?"

Honker: "Don't you have date night with your boyfriend on a Saturday night?"

Gosalyn: "Well, we decided to take a break from date night."

Honker looks at Gosalyn suspiciously.

Honker: "What happened?"

Gosalyn: "Happened? Nothing happened. We're just…. not hanging out tonight that's all."

Honker: "If you say so Gosalyn."

Honker goes back to doing his homework.

Gosalyn: "Ok, something might have happened."

Honker: "Did you two have a fight?"

Gosalyn: "No, we didn't have a fight, it was more like a disagreement."

Honker: "About what?"

Gosalyn: "I don't know…. Feelings I guess. He said I don't talk to him enough about my problems."

Honker: "Maybe you should."

Gosalyn: "Honker, whose side are you on?"

Honker: "I'm on your side Gosalyn. But I still think you should talk to your boyfriend. Or at least talk to somebody because…. You're kind of starting to lose it."

Gosalyn pauses for a moment to think about what Honker said.

Gosalyn: "Oh what do you know anyway?"

Back at the Mallard house, Drake and Beth are enjoying a quiet evening in the family room on the couch together. Jake is asleep and the girls are in their room.

Beth: "I'm sorry about Gosalyn's attitude earlier. What do you think we should do?"

Drake: "I don't know, I'm always afraid of doing the wrong thing or saying the wrong thing around her. "

Beth: "I know, but we need to make sure the girls follow the rules, they're set for their own good."

Drake: "You're right. I think that maybe she was just testing us, you know?"

Beth: "It's possible. That girl's been through a lot these past couple years. In additional to adjusting to being a teenager, she's had to deal with Negaduck being her father, she's lived in several different homes, different rules. But I think we can give her the stability she needs. We just have to stick with it."

Drake: "As long as it takes?"

Beth: "As long as it takes. We're in this together."

Gosalyn and Abby are getting ready for bed.

Abby: "How was your date night with Skye?"

Gosalyn: "Huh?"

Abby: "Your date night, with Skye?"

Gosalyn: "Oh, that."

Abby: "That great, huh?"

Gosalyn: "Not exactly. Wwwee might have broken up."

Abby: "What? What happened?"

Gosalyn: "He said I haven't been myself, like I've been somebody else."

Abby: "Who?"

Gosalyn: "That's what I said."

Abby: "He probably meant that, you have had some much going on lately, it's affecting the way you act."

Gosalyn: "Do you think I'm different?"

Abby: "Well, you seem more on edge lately. You've been more aggressive in soccer……"

Gosalyn: "Abby it's soccer, you have to be aggressive."

Abby: "More defensive… and sad."

Gosalyn crosses her arms and listens more to Abby.

Abby: "You mowed down that girl on the other soccer team, you went to that party with Skyler even though you don't like the drinking scene, and you snuck out this morning without telling anyone. You knew Drake and Beth would be upset about that."

Gosalyn: "It's called being a teenager Abby."

Abby: "No, I think it's more than that. I think you miss your dad."

Gosalyn: "No, Abby…. "

Abby: "Fine, you can deny it all you want, but if you want my opinion, I think you do some of the things you do because of Drake."

Abby gets under the covers and starts to go to sleep.

Abby: "Goodnight"

Gosalyn watches her and is angry about her revelation that she is acting differently because of Drake. Gosalyn briefly thinks about the possibility that Abby is right, that all this time she's been acting out because she's been angry with Drake. That moment passes quickly when she is reminded that Drake left her. There's no way she can forgive him for leaving her.

The next day Gosalyn meets with some girls from the St Canard High School varsity soccer team. The coach has already decided that Gosalyn will be on the roster next year, but wanted to see her play ball with some of the girls that are currently on varsity. Gosalyn quickly realizes that she is the shortest one there, but that doesn't matter. She is fast and that will help them win games.

Coach: "Are you ready?"

Gosalyn: "You bet"

Coach: "Ok, go on out there, let's see what you've got."

Coach blows the whistle. Gosalyn runs onto the field to join the players. She immediately takes possession of the ball and dribbles it toward the goal. She gives it a good kick and scores a goal. The rest of the team pauses and cannot believe what they just saw. The coach comes onto the field to comment on the play.

Coach: "No passes, no assists, you didn't even look to see if anyone was open. Mallard you need to utilize your team in this game. I want to see some passes and assists. Now let's try that again."

The coach blows her whistle and exits the field. The other girls voice their comments as well as they take their positions. Gosalyn decides it's probably best to keep her mouth shut and do what the coach says. She does not want to blow her chance at playing varsity next season.

After practice two girls approach Gosalyn in the locker room. They are both juniors so they will be around next season.

Kara: "Hey Mallard."

Gosalyn looks up at the two girls, not sure how this conversation is going to go. Are they there to give her a hard time or to make friends?

Kara: "I'm Kara, and this is my sister Carly."

Gosalyn: "Nice to meet you."

Carly: "You were great out there, next season is going to rock."

Gosalyn: "You aren't seniors?"

Kara: "No, we're juniors. Most of the girls are seniors and juniors. You'll probably be the only freshman next year."

Gosalyn: "Can't wait."

Carly: "It won't be so bad. All the girls care about is winning, they won't bother you too much if you help us win."

The three of them are now alone in the locker room. Kara looks around to make sure nobody else is there. Gosalyn goes to leave but Carly stops her.

Carly: "No wait, hang out for a bit."

Gosalyn: "I really should get home."

Kara laughs: "Why, because your mommy said so?"

Gosalyn: "I don't have a mom. She died when I was a baby."

Carly: "Oh, sorry. That must be rough. What about your dad?"

Gosalyn refers to Negaduck in her answer: "He's in jail."

Kara: "Bummer. Tell you what, just hang out with us a bit, then you can leave."

Gosalyn: "Ok"

Carly: "Ok. Here, we share on our team, like Coach said."

Carly shows Gosalyn marijuana. She offers it to her.

Gosalyn: "Ah, no thanks"

Kara: "Come on kid, everyone is doing it. You'll feel much better."

Gosalyn: "I feel just fine right now."

Carly: "What's your problem?"

Gosalyn: "I don't have a problem."

The girls hear someone approaching the locker room. Carly quickly shoves the marijuana in Gosalyn's gym bag.

Carly: "Here, take it then. Keep it for a rainy day."

Kara and Carly leave the locker room and Gosalyn stands there frozen. She's not sure what just happened. Is this what High School is going to be like?


	16. Ch 16 Push Comes To Shove

A few days later Gosalyn arrives home to find Drake, Beth, Abby and Jake sitting in the family room playing a game. They are laughing and having a great time. Gosalyn finds this odd because Abby found out a few days earlier that her mother was not granted bail. She will be staying in lock up until the trial, which will not take place for a few months. Gosalyn feels jealous again since she is not able to feel the same happiness that Abby seems to be feeling around her family. Abby looks up and notices Gosalyn.

Abby: "Hey, Gosalyn, come join us."

Gosalyn: "No Thanks."

Beth: "Ah come on, we're having so much fun. Come over here and join us. We're going to play until dinner is ready."

Gosalyn joins in on the game. They are playing Taboo. One player takes a card that has a word on it. That player has to describe this word to the group in order to get them to guess the word. There is also a list of five words that he/she cannot say while describing the word. There is another player viewing that card to make sure that he/she does not use any of the words. This is timed and the point of the game is to have the group guess as many words as possible before time is up. Abby goes first and Gosalyn watches to make sure she does not use any of the words.

Abby's first card reads Library.

Abby: "Ok, oh, Gosalyn was just there."

Drake and Beth answer in unison: "Library!"

Abby: "Yes, next card. Ok Jake is supposed to do this every day and never wants to.

Jake laughs: "Nap!"

Abby: "Yes, good job! Ok you go here to relax, ah…"

Drake: "Spa"

Abby: "No, no, you can play in this stuff…"

Beth: "Bubbles?"

Abby: "No, um, how 'bout you can…. You can eat sandwiches here, it's messy, you can dig holes in the sand…"

Beth: "Beach!"

Gosalyn hits the buzzer at the same moment Beth guesses. Abby give Gosalyn a confused look.

Gosalyn: "You said sand."

Abby: "I did?"

Drake: "Yeah, I think you did."

Abby: "That's ok. Oh look time is up. Who wants to go next?"

Beth: "Gosalyn why don't you give it a try?"

Gosalyn: "Mmmm Nah"

Abby: "Ah come on. You give the clues and I'll be the buzzer."

Abby shoves the cards at Gosalyn, she's not giving her much of a choice. Gosalyn hesitates for a moment before picking the first card.

Abby: "Ready…. Go!"

Gosalyn: "Ok, Launchpad does this a lot."

Drake: "Eats"

Beth and Abby laugh at Drake's guess.

Beth: "Laughs"

Gosalyn: "No"

Drake: "Ah…"

Abby: "Gos, come on you have to give them more than that."

Gosalyn: "Ok, I'm trying, ah… We'd be amazed if Launchpad didn't do this."

Drake: "Comb his hair?"

Beth: "I have no idea."

Abby: "Gosalyn!"

Gosalyn: "Think Thunderquack"

Drake: "Crash!"

Abby: "That's it, ok hurry up next card."

Gosalyn picks the next card and it reads Love. She stares at it for a few seconds until the oven timer beeps.

Beth: "Oh, sounds like dinner is ready."

Everyone but Gosalyn gets up to go to the kitchen. She still has the card in her hand.

Abby: "Coming Gos?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah"

Gosalyn looks at the card for a few more seconds.

The family is seated at the table eating lasagna. Drake is at the head of the table. Clockwise from him are Jake, Beth, Gosalyn then Abby. Beth gets up to get a refill on her drink as Jake starts to throw food.

Drake: "Jake, we do not throw food."

Abby is a big St Canard Royals hockey fan. She watched the game the previous evening while Drake and Beth were out for date night.

Abby: "You missed an incredible game last night Mr Mallard. The Royals crushed the Blue Jays, five nothing."

Drake: "Oh yeah?"

Abby: "Mmhm. They play the Falcons tonight, can we watch it?"

Drake: "Are you finished all of your homework?"

Abby nods: "Mmhm"

Drake: "Well then, I guess we're watching hockey"

Abby: "Yes!"

Drake: "Beth, honey, what do you say, are you in?"

Beth: "Sure"

Drake: "Gos, how about you? Did you finish your homework?"

Gosalyn: "No"

Drake: "Ok, how about you finish after dinner so you can watch with us."

Gosalyn: "I don't want to."

Abby elbows Gosalyn. Drake looks hurt and doesn't respond. Jake throws food at Gosalyn.

Gosalyn: "Hey!"

Drake: "Jake, Daddy told you not to throw food!"

Beth comes over and cleans Jake's hands and face.

Beth: "Come'on, we're going up to bed."

Jake: "Nooooo, No!"

Beth picks him up and carries him out of the room.

Abby whispers to Gosalyn: "That was rude, what's wrong with you?"

Drake: "I'm sorry about that girls."

Abby: "It's ok, Jake had the right idea."

Gosalyn gets up to leave the table.

Drake: "Where are you going?"

Gosalyn: "Upstairs"

Drake sounds more concerned than angry: "But you didn't eat anything."

Gosalyn: "I'm not hungry"

Drake: "Gos, Beth went to a lot of trouble to make this for us tonight. I think you should sit down and eat."

Gosalyn: "I said I'm not hungry."

Gosalyn leaves the kitchen. Abby looks worried for her friend and Drake looks frustrated. He wants so badly to get along with his daughter, but he can't let her get away with breaking the rules and being rude and disrespectful.

After dinner Abby helps Beth with the dishes while Drake talks to Gosalyn. He knocks on her door and then walks in, rather than wait for her to respond. She is sitting on her bed doing homework.

Drake: "We need to talk."

Gosalyn doesn't acknowledge him. She is focused on her books while Drake tries to talk to her.

Drake: "Gosalyn"

Gosalyn still does not acknowledge him. This makes Drake angry. He angrily takes the books away from her.

Gosalyn: "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Drake: "I need you to listen to me."

Gosalyn: "Fine, what is it?"

Drake: "What's going on with you?"

Gosalyn: "I was doing just fine until you took my books away. Now give them back!"

Gosalyn reaches to get her books back but Drake pulls them away.

Drake: "No. I don't mean now. I mean this whole time. Since the day you and Abby started staying here, you've been disobedient, belligerent and disrespectful."

Gosalyn: "So!"

Drake: "So!?!"

Gosalyn: "I'm a teenager, what do you want from me?"

Drake: "I want you to change your attitude. I want you to listen to Beth and me and to follow the rules. And I want you to show some respect when Beth does something nice for you. I know you're mad at me but Beth's never done anything to you."

Gosalyn: "She agreed to be your wife."

Drake: "She agreed to be my wife before, it never seemed to bother you."

Gosalyn: "That was a long time ago. Things change."

Gosalyn manages to get her books back.

Drake: "Gosalyn, I don't know why you've developed this nasty attitude, but I will not tolerate it."

Gosalyn: "Fine! I'll leave."

Gosalyn goes to leave but Drake stops her by grabbing her arm.

Drake: "No, you won't, you're not going anywhere."

Drake lets go of her arm and she stands in front of him.

Drake: "You're grounded… for two weeks. School, Soccer and Home, that's it. No going out, no television, no phone, and no video games.

Drake leaves the room and Gosalyn just watches him.

Gosalyn talks to herself: "Shows what he knows, I haven't played video games in years."

Drake and Beth are downstairs. Beth is still cleaning up and Drake starts to help her. He also talks to her about his frustrations regarding Gosalyn.

Drake: "I just don't know what to say to her anymore. We used to be so close despite all the trouble she used to get into."

Beth: "I know things are rough between the two of you, but things will get much worse if you give in and let her get away with her behavior."

Drake: "I didn't let her get away with it. I grounded her."

Beth: "Honey, kids don't always respond to being grounded. Sometimes they need a stronger message to show them that what they are doing is wrong."

Beth picks up a wooden spoon. Drake looks at the spoon and shakes his head. He takes it away from her.

Drake: "No"

Drake puts the spoon away.

Beth: Drake…"

Drake: "Forget it. I've never punished Gosalyn that way and I'm not about to start."

Beth: "Drake, how do you think Gwen kept Gosalyn in line while she was living with her?"

Drake gives her a shocked look.

Drake: "Are you kidding me?"

Beth shrugs her shoulders and continues to put dishes away.

Drake: "Look, sweetie. I'm not going to judge you or Gwen. What works for you works, but it doesn't work for me. I'm not spanking my kids."

Beth: "Ok"

Drake: "Ok?"

Beth: "Ok"

Drake: "Ok"

Beth walks over to Drake and puts one arm around his neck.

Beth: "Look honey, we're engaged to be married. Marriage is about compromise. I'm willing to be more flexible when it comes to disciplining the kids."

Drake smiles: "You mean it?"

Beth: "Mmhm"

Beth kisses Drake.

Beth: "Which means you will need to be more flexible about some other things."

Drake: "Such as?"

Drake kisses Beth back which prevents her from answering. They continue kissing and making out in the kitchen. As they move around the kitchen they knock over two bags that belong to Abby and Gosalyn. Beth laughs.

Beth: "Ah, I've told those girls so many times about leaving their stuff around."

Drake: "Let it go….. we'll get it later."

Drake begins to kiss Beth's neck and she laughs. She looks down at the bags and sees something that troubles her.

Beth: "Honey?"

Drake: "Hmm?"

Beth: "Is that…. what I think it is?"

Drake: "What is it?"

Drake turns and looks down at the floor. He sees something that troubles him too. He reaches down and picks it up. Beth watches as Drake observes it.

Drake: "It's marijuana"

Beth: "What are those girls doing with marijuana?"

Drake: "Well, first we have to find out which girl….. it belongs to. Then we ask her."

Abby and Gosalyn are in their room sitting on the bed. They are folding laundry from some loads that Beth had washed for them earlier in the day.

Abby: "Beth's lasagna was so yummy!"

Gosalyn: "I told ya she was a good cook."

Abby: "So why did you leave the table before eating any?"

Gosalyn: "I had some."

Abby: "Yeah, like a bite or… maybe two. I just don't get it."

Gosalyn: "Get what?"

Abby: "Ok, don't bite my head off, but…. I don't get how you can stay so angry at Mr Mallard. I mean, I know what he did was wrong, but he's been so great to me since I've been here. I just can't see myself getting so mad at him about anything."

Gosalyn: "Just wait til he lets you down, then you'll know."

Drake and Beth knock on their door and walk in. Gosalyn is now standing in front of the bed and Abby stands up to join her.

Beth: "Hey girls."

Abby can tell from their facial expressions that something is up.

Abby: "What's going on?"

Beth: "Well, we found something and… we need to ask you girls about it."

Abby and Gosalyn look at each other, then back at Drake and Beth. Drake does not waste any time. He holds up the clear plastic bag containing the marijuana.

Drake: "Whose joint is this?"

Abby looks at the bag with shock. She knows exactly what it is but has never seen it up close. Gosalyn just looks at the bag with no reaction.

Beth: "Well?"

Neither of them answer right away. Drake and Beth continue to stare at the girls waiting for an answer.

Drake: "I asked a question. I expect an answer."

Abby looks at Gosalyn, who is still just looking at the bag like she can care less. She then looks back at Beth and Drake.

Abby: "It's mine."

Gosalyn looks at Abby with shock. Why is Abby fessing up to something she did not do? Drake notices Gosalyn's reaction to Abby's confession.

Beth: "You brought this into our house?"

Abby nods: "Mmhm"

Beth: "I can't believe this… I can't…."

Drake: "Beth, why don't you and Gos go and check on Jake. I'd like to talk to Abby alone."

Beth: "Come on Gos."

Drake watches them leave while Abby looks at Drake nervously. She knows for sure he won't let her stay with them anymore now that he thinks she brought drugs into the house. He looks back at Abby. Despite the seriousness of this matter he remains calm.

Drake: "Where did you get this?"

Abby: "From school."

Drake: "Who did you get it from?"

Abby: "Some girl."

Drake: "What is her name?"

Abby: "I… I don't know."

Drake: "How do you know her?"

Abby: "She's in one of my classes."

Drake: "Which?"

Abby pauses for a few seconds before answering.

Abby: "Gym"

Drake: "You're lying."

Abby: "What? No…"

Drake: "Abby…. You're a terrible liar."

Drake walks past Abby and sits on the bed. Abby sits next to him.

Drake: "We both know this is Gosalyn's"

Abby: "How did you know?"

Drake: "Because…. I saw your reaction when I first asked the question. And then I saw Gosalyn's reaction when you confessed. You were covering for her weren't you?"

Abby looks down: "Yes"

Drake: "I know you're a great friend to Gosalyn. I know you don't want to see her in trouble. But when she gets herself caught up in drugs, we can't cover for her. We need to help her."

Abby: "How do we do that?"

Drake: "By getting her to take responsibility for this. And I think I know a way to do it."


	17. Ch 17 The Breaking Point

Drake and Beth are downstairs sitting on the couch. Both girls are upstairs for the evening. Drake had grounded Gosalyn earlier that day for her attitude and has fake grounded Abby for having marijuana. He is depending on Abby to make Gosalyn feel guilty enough to confess that the marijuana is hers.

Beth: "The marijuana is Gosalyn's?"

Drake: "Shhh, yes"

Beth looks confused: "Why are we shushing?"

Drake: "Because… Gosalyn doesn't know that we know."

Beth: "Drake, we need to do something about this."

Drake: "Don't worry, I intend to. But I can't do anything until Gosalyn admits that it's hers."

Beth: "Does Abby know that we know?"

Drake: "Yes, we just need to make sure that Gosalyn never knows that Abby knows that we know."

Beth: "Huh?"

Drake: "Abby is on board with helping Gosalyn, but I don't want Gosalyn to feel that Abby's betrayed her in any way."

Beth: "So, what are we going to do?"

Drake: "Well, Abby being grounded means she's going to miss out on some things that she likes to do. Her job is to make sure that Gosalyn sees just how miserable she is these next two weeks."

Beth: "You really think this will work?"

Drake: "Gosalyn's a good friend to Abby. There will have to be a point where enough is enough, don't you think?"

Beth looks at him with doubt. She wants to trust that Drake is doing the right thing, but at what cost?

Beth: "I hope you know what you are doing."

Gosalyn and Abby are in their room. Gosalyn is reading and Abby is pouting. She's decided to go along with Drake's plan to guilt Gosalyn.

Abby: "I cannot believe I am missing the biggest game of the season."

Gosalyn: "What are you talking about?"

Abby: "The St Canard Royals are playing the Falcons tonight. You know, hockey."

Gosalyn: "Yeah, I know. But that's hardly the game of the season. The Falcons stink, you know the Royals will wipe the floor with them."

Abby: "Yeah, I know. But I'd still like to watch,"

Gosalyn: "Well, we can sneak downstairs at 3am, they replay the game you know."

Abby: "They do?"

Gosalyn: "Mmhm"

Abby: "Nnnooo not a good idea. We are already in enough trouble."

Gosalyn: "Suit yourself."

Gosalyn goes back to reading and there is some silence. Gosalyn notices that Abby is still mentally dwelling on the subject of missing the game.

Gosalyn: "Why did you confess?"

Abby: "What?"

Gosalyn: "To having the drugs. Why did you tell them they were yours?"

Abby: "Because, I figured you were in enough trouble. I was trying to help you."

Gosalyn: "By getting yourself grounded? Look, I appreciate the help, but the drugs aren't mine."

Abby: "They're not?"

Gosalyn: "Of course not."

Abby: "So, whose are they?"

Gosalyn: "How should I know?"

Gosalyn goes back to reading. Abby becomes angry and realizes Drake's plan is not going to work as well as they have hoped.

The next morning everyone is in the kitchen for breakfast. It's a school day so Beth is rushing to get the girls out the door so they do not miss the bus. Drake had just arrived home since he worked the night shift. He will stay home with Jake today while Beth goes to work.

Beth: "Girls, let's get moving, you don't want to be late."

Jake and the girls are at the table eating cereal. Drake is also sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

Abby: "Mr Mallard, is there an article about the game last night?"

Drake: "Of course there is, here you go."

Drake hands Abby the sports section.

Abby: "Thanks. Wow, the Royals crushed the Falcons last night, 7 nothing. Gosalyn check this out!"

Gosalyn: "Mmhm, told ya they would crush them."

Abby excitedly reads the article aloud.

Abby: "It was an exciting night at the St Canard Athletic Center as the Royals faced the Falcons. The Royals' lead scorer Rod Jeffreys scored all 7 goals against the Falcons' defense, marking the 5th loss for the Falcons out of their first 7…"

Gosalyn interrupts: "Nah Uh, one of the goals was scored by Marco Mason, let me see that."

Gosalyn grabs the paper from Abby as Drake glares at her.

Drake: "You watched the game."

Gosalyn: "This reporter got it all wrong, the fight against Mason and Larson happened in the first quarter."

Drake: "Young Lady, I told you no TV while you're grounded!"

Gosalyn is still reading the article and not paying much attention to Drake.

Gosalyn: "It doesn't even mention the fight at the end of the game, that was the best part."

Drake: "Gosalyn!"

Gosalyn: "What?!"

Abby: "Oh, that's the bus."

Abby and Gosalyn stand up to leave.

Drake: "We'll talk about this later."

Gosalyn: "Whatever"

Gosalyn and Abby leave as Drake and Beth exchange looks.

Drake: "Can you believe her?"

Beth: "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Drake thinks about it for a few seconds.

Drake: "No."

Beth sits at the table with Drake and Jake with a glass of orange juice.

Jake: "Daddy, why are you mad?"

Drake: "Huh, nnno buddy I'm not mad. Daddy's just tired from working all night."

Beth: "Yeah, so you be good for Daddy today. Okay? Let him get some rest."

Jake: "Okay Momma"

Beth: "Ok"

Beth kisses both boys before leaving for work.

Beth: "Bye honey, I'll see you later."

Drake: "Bye, have a good day."

Later in the afternoon, Jake is upstairs napping in his room. Drake decides to take a nap in his own room while his son is sleeping. The girls are still at school so the house is quiet. Drake dreams about the day after he first brought Gosalyn home from the orphanage.

Things were definitely different between the two of them back then. They did not know each other that well and were just learning how to be a family. She was a sweet, innocent, spirited seven year old taken in by the loner hero that saved her life. He was still practically a stranger to her, but she felt completely safe with him. He felt completely out of his comfort zone, being the adult responsible for a little girl. What did he know about raising a kid, let alone a girl? He grew up with an older sister that took care of him. He was never around kids. What has he gotten himself into?

In the dream sequence, Drake, Gosalyn and Launchpad are preparing to go out to the mall. They are all moved into their home at 537 Avian Way but needed to buy some things. Gosalyn was so excited about being adopted she couldn't sleep the night before, so she is calm from being tired. She is at the kitchen table eating cereal when Drake walks in.

Drake: "Good morning kiddo, LP."

Gosalyn and Launchpad: "Good Morning"

Drake: "What's for breakfast?"

Gosalyn: "Fruitios, want some?"

Drake: "Eh, no thanks. That stuff is loaded with sugar. LP how can you eat this stuff?"

Launchpad: "With a spoon like everyone else, sometimes I add a chocolate candy bar to it."

Gosalyn laughs.

Drake: "Ugh, well, we'll just have to make sure we set up a good dental plan."

Gosalyn: "It's ok Drake, we've added milk to it."

Drake: "That doesn't lessen the sugar intake. Sorry Gos but I don't want you eating this stuff. We'll go food shopping tomorrow and pick up more nutritious things for you to eat."

Gosalyn: "Ok"

She winks at LP, knowing that he will continue to buy the foods that he likes to eat. Drake does not see this because he is reading the newspaper.

Launchpad: "Ah, anything in the paper about the shoe bandit?"

Gosalyn: "Shoe bandit? What shoe bandit?"

Drake: "A case we are working on. Nope, don't see anything?"

Gosalyn: "Tell me more about this shoe bandit."

Drake: "Na, I don't think that's a good idea."

Gosalyn: "Why not?"

Drake: "Because, we are not talking about work right now. Right now I need you to go get ready to go out."

Drake is standing by the sink. Gosalyn is finished breakfast so she takes her dishes over to Drake. He takes them from her and notices her arm.

Drake: "Gosalyn, I thought you took a bath last night."

Gosalyn: "I did."

Drake: "Then what is this?"

Drake takes her arm and shows it to her to make a point.

Gosalyn: "It's magic marker, it never comes off on the first try."

Drake: "Oh really."

Drake gently picks her up and holds her up to the sink. He turns on the water and applies soap to her arm. The marker comes off easily.

Drake: "What do you say to that?"

Gosalyn: "Are you calling me a liar?"

Drake: "Nn, No, look, I will help you with your bath tonight alright? Now go get ready, we're leaving in 10 minutes."

A few hours later in this dream sequence, the trio is at the mall almost finished with their shopping. They have purchased some clothes, some toys and some random things for the house. Drake and Launchpad are carrying several bags while trying to get Gosalyn to stay with them and not run off. For the most part she has listened and obeyed. The spirited girl did not want to do anything to cause Drake to change his mind about adopting her. But once in a while she has a moment of weakness and wants to touch things in the stores that she shouldn't touch. They are walking through one of the stores when Gosalyn suddenly stops. Drake turns to see why she stopped.

Drake: "Gos, honey you ok"

Gosalyn: "I have to go."

The little girl struggles with her words as she stands their awkwardly.

Drake: "What, what do you mean?"

Gosalyn: "I have to go to the bathroom."

Launchpad: "You should always go before you leave the house."

Gosalyn: "I didn't have to go then, but I really really have to go now."

Drake: "Ok we'll find a restroom. Think you can hold it til then?"

Gosalyn sings her response: "Unh ahhha"

Drake: "Alright, alright don't panic."

Drake puts the bags down and picks Gosalyn up. He holds her outward as he rushes through the mall to find a restroom. Launchpad carries all the bags as he follows. Gosalyn is really struggling now with holding it in.

Gosalyn: "Drake, Drake I can't hold it! "

Drake: Yes you can, yes you can, just keep telling yourself that you can ok, just a few more seconds and we'll be there."

They arrive at the restrooms and Drake looks up to see the men's room and the women's room. He is still holding Gosalyn outward as he keeps looking back and forth at the two doors. Launchpad has caught up with them.

Gosalyn: "Drake!"

Drake: "Launchpad, quick, give me your scarf."

Drake takes Launchpad's scarf and uses it to blindfold Gosalyn. He cannot go into the women's room so he must take her into the men's room.

Gosalyn: "What are you doing?"

Drake: "Just trust me ok. Alright come on."

Drake leads her into the men's room as Launchpad looks on with amusement. He's enjoying watching Drake struggle with his new role as a parent. It's like being in the middle of a movie, a comedy.

A few minutes later Drake and Gosalyn exit the men's room. Gosalyn doesn't really care that she was in there instead of the women's room, she's just relieved that they got there in time.

Launchpad: "You ok kiddo?"

Gosalyn: "Much better. Thanks Drake."

Drake runs his hand through her hair: "Sure thing. Ready to go home?"

Launchpad: "Ready to take some of these bags?"

Drake: "Sure pal. Let's get going."

Later that night, still in the dream sequence, Drake is helping Gosalyn with her bath. She has bubbles and bath toys to keep her busy so she doesn't complain, too much.

Gosalyn: "Can we be done already?"

Drake: "Almost. We've got to get this dirt out from under your fingernails."

Gosalyn: "Come'on Drake, a little dirt doesn't hurt."

Drake: "Cute, but doesn't apply in this case."

Gosalyn: "What would happen if we just left it there?"

Drake: "You really want to know?"

Gosalyn: "I asked, didn't I?"

Drake: "Well, you can start to grow bacteria under your nails, if it gets bad you would probably have to have them permanently removed some day. And if it gets really bad you would probably have to have your fingers removed."

Gosalyn: "No way"

Drake: "Yes way. Ok, that should do it."

Gosalyn: "Does that mean we're done?"

Drake: "Yeah, we're done."

Drake stands up and lifts Gosalyn out of the tub of entirely too many bubbles. He wraps a huge towel around her and picks her up. She lays her head on his shoulder as he carries her to her room. He is feeling more and more confident that he can do this whole parenting thing. He has no experience with kids, but he seems to be figuring out what he is doing just by going through the motions. How does he know what to do? How does he know what to say when she asks him questions? How does he know if what he's doing is right? He got his answer a few minutes later.

Drake tucks Gosalyn into bed and sits with her for a few minutes. Falling asleep is not going to be difficult for her tonight because she is tired. Her eyes are heavy as she looks up at Drake.

Drake: "Tomorrow we'll go to the park and kick that new soccer ball around. Whadaya say?"

Gosalyn: "I'd like that"

Drake: "Good"

Gosalyn: "Drake, I'm glad you adopted me."

Drake smiles: "Me too kiddo. Me too. You know this whole family thing is going to be an adventure for the both of us. Having a kid around, well, it's all new for me. But I promise I'm going to do whatever I can to be the father that you need me to be."

Gosalyn pauses for a moment, then she blurts out a word that surprises both of them.

Gosalyn: "Dad?"

Drake looks at her curiously. He never expected her to call him that. When he first decided to adopt her he didn't think about what she should call him. Just as long as it wasn't Darkwing Duck.

Gosalyn: "I want to call you Dad. Can I call you Dad?"

Drake smiles and nearly cries.

Drake: "Yeah. I'd like that." Good night Gos."

Drake kisses her on the forehead as the dream sequence comes to an end.

Back to reality at the Mallard house, Drake is still asleep in his room. He wakes up with a smile on his face, which fades when he sees Abby standing there with a nervous look on her face.

Drake: "Abby what is it?"

Abby: "Jake pooped in his crib."

Drake looks confused. He just had a very pleasant dream about himself and Gosalyn, but now the mood is ruined as he is reminded by the current events of the present. He is living with his fiancée, son, daughter and daughter's friend. He got what he wanted, his family under one roof, but everything in the present seems dark due to the rift he has with Gosalyn. Why can't he get that relationship back that he once had with her?

Abby interrupts his thoughts.

Abby: "Mr Mallard? Are you okay?"

Drake: "Yeah, yeah. Where's Gosalyn?"

Abby: "She's in our room."

Drake: "Alright, um, I need you girls to give Jake a bath while I clean up his crib."

Drake walks past Abby. She expected him to be more upset about Jake pooping in his crib. She does what he says and follows him out.

Later that evening Gosalyn and Abby are in their room. There is a party tonight that the girls' and boys' varsity soccer teams are having. Gosalyn really wants to go, not only so that she can see the girls she'll be teammates with next year, but mainly so she can see Skyler. She wants to get back together with him. Gosalyn is putting on makeup.

Abby: "You're going out?"

Gosalyn: "That's right."

Abby: "But you're grounded."

Gosalyn: "Abby, is there ever a time that I'm not grounded?"

Abby: "Good point. But seriously Gosalyn, if your dad finds out he'll freak."

Gosalyn: "Let him. I need to do this Abby. I need to make things right with Skyler before he has a chance to meet somebody else."

Abby: "Is that why you're wearing this? What are you wearing?"

Gosalyn is dressed inappropriately for her age. She is wearing a strappless top with a short skirt. She has tights on with high heels. She is also wearing more makeup than she usually does.

Gosalyn: "Don't you like it?"

Abby: "You look like you're 21. Gosalyn I don't think this is a good idea."

Gosalyn: "Abby please, I need to do this. Are you going to rat me out?"

Abby: "No, of course not. Just, hurry back ok? You know one of them will check on us before they go to bed."

Gosalyn: "Don't worry, I'll only stay there long enough to talk to Skyler."

Gosalyn arrives at the party which is taking place at a warehouse in the city. Just like Jackson's party there are kids dancing and walking around with red cups in their hands. She looks around to see if there is anyone she recognizes. People are making faces and noises at Gosalyn for how she is dressed, but she does not care about that. She is focused on finding Skyler. Before she can find him, she is approached by Carly and Kara.

Kara: "Hi Gosalyn!"

Gosalyn: "Oh hey Kara, Carly."

Carly: "Love the outfit. It's so chick."

Gosalyn: "Thanks. Um, have you seen Skyler?"

Kara: "Skyler Pettitte? No I haven't seen him."

Carly: "Of course we would remember if we did, he is so hot!"

Gosalyn feels very uneasy about that comment. She is so afraid that Skyler will start dating someone else since she told him she needed space. What if he doesn't want to wait for her?

Kara: "Gosalyn, you ok?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, I was just hoping to catch him here."

Carly: "No worries, we've got hours to party. Here, loosen up."

Carly hands her a drink that someone else just handed to her.

Gosalyn: "Ah, no thanks."

Kara: "Oh come on Mallard. It's just a little beer. What are you worried about?"

Gosalyn hesitates. Both girls are giggling. What is so great about drinking beer? It just makes people act so stupid. It's embarrassing. Her thoughts are interrupted as the police arrive. They do not allow anyone to leave. Gosalyn's heart is now in her throat. It was one thing for her to get in trouble like this when she was living with Gwen and Launchpad, but now's she's living with Drake. This is going to put him over the top. He's already grounded her for her attitude problem. What is he going to do to her now? She is dreading having to face him after this.

Drake and Beth are in the family room watching a movie. They do not get to do this very often now that they have three children living in the house, so they are enjoying it while it lasts. They are interrupted by a knock on the door.

Drake: "I'll get it."

Beth: "Who could it be at this hour?"

Drake opens the door to his colleague Officer Allcott.

Drake: "Allcott, is everything ok?"

Officer Allcott: "Not really."

Officer Allcott steps aside to show that Gosalyn is standing behind him.

Drake: "Gosalyn?"

Drake gets angry as he listens to the officer.

Officer Allcott: "The varsity kids were having a party down town. It was raided for underage drinking, among other things. The kids were all taken to Juvenile Hall, but I thought since she is your daughter I'd bring her home to you."

Drake: "That's very kind of you. Gosalyn wasn't that kind of the Officer?"

Gosalyn nods her head.

Officer Allcott: "Next time we'll need to file a report. We don't want to become the department that always lets our kids get off easy."

Drake: "Understood. Thanks Allcott."

Officer Allcott: "Don't mention it."

Drake: "In!"

Drake motions Gosalyn to come into the house. She walks past him and he shuts the door.

Beth: "Abby, will you come down here please?"

Drake: "Do you have any idea how lucky you are? Gosalyn, what were you thinking!?!"

Gosalyn sighs and takes off her jacket.

Drake: "Wh, What are you wearing!?!"

Beth walks up and stands next to Drake.

Drake: "Did you know that she bought these clothes?"

Beth gives a firm "No"

Abby runs down the stairs to see why Beth was calling her, and freezes when she sees Gosalyn.

Abby: "Ugh"

Drake: "Abby, might as well join us."

Beth: "Abby, did you know that Gosalyn went out?"

Gosalyn: "Wait a minute, this isn't Abby's fault."

Beth: "You both are responsible for your actions. Gosalyn you snuck out when you knew very well that you are grounded, and Abby chose not to tell us."

Drake: "Do you think it's acceptable to sneak out of the house, dressed like th that!, and go to a party where there is beer? What is the matter with you Gosalyn? The attitude, the talking back, the sneaking out!?! Since the day you moved in you've been acting like nothing but a defiant child! Are you trying to see how far you can push me, how much angrier I can get til I reach my breaking point!?! Well you can stop now Gosalyn because I am there!"

Beth tries to calm him down: "Drake"

Drake brushes her off: "No! No. I should have let them take you to Juvenile Hall, maybe after spending some time there you would have learned something!"

Gosalyn can feel the tears coming. She pushes past Drake and goes upstairs. Abby looks at Drake and Beth and gets the signal to go with her.

Drake grabs his head in frustration as Beth comes up behind him and rubs his shoulders. She puts her chin on his shoulder and tries to comfort him.

Drake: "What am I doing? What am I doing? I have no idea how to get through to her."

Beth: "I know, I know, it's hard, but you've got to keep trying."

Drake: "What good is it doing?"

Drake turns to face her.

Beth: "Maybe more than you think."

Drake: "What do you mean?"

Beth: "I saw the look on her face when you were yelling at her. Usually when you talk to her or yell at her she has her defenses up, she had put up these walls to block out any emotion, but this time was different."

Drake: "How's that?"

Beth: "She seemed sad, like she felt bad about what she did, and how it affected you. If there's ever a time to break down those walls, it's now."

Drake and Beth enter the girls' room. Gosalyn is back in her regular clothes. Drake has managed to calm down before talking to Gosalyn again.

Drake: "Gosalyn…"

Gosalyn: "Save it, I already know what you're going to say."

Drake: "You do?"

Gosalyn has a slight cry in her voice: "You want me to leave."

Drake gives her a confused look: "That is the last thing that I want."

Gosalyn: "I don't believe you."

Drake: "Gosalyn, I love you. More than anyone else."

That got her attention. She looks at him and listens.

Drake: "I remember the first moment that I ever saw you. You were this little person, so lively, and full of so much spirit it was contagious."

Gosalyn freezes. That is a word that she hasn't heard in a long time. Spirit. It was the foundation of their connection. Drake understood her more than anyone else ever had. She continues to listen.

Drake: "I've loved you since the first time I sang to you, and watched you sleep. I loved you after you used my VCR for your science experiment, with floor wax and peanut butter, and after you had strange woodsmen perform vampire tests on me."

Gosalyn sniffs.

Drake: "I loved you after you called the DACS and told them I was an alien."

Beth: "What?"

Drake looks at Beth and back at Gosalyn.

Drake: "I will always love you Gos, no matter what you do."

Gosalyn: "But… but you left."

Drake sighs, Beth chimes in.

Beth: "He did it for you Gosalyn."

Both Gosalyn and Drake look at Beth.

Beth: "He did it because he thought he was protecting you."

Drake looks back at Gosalyn and she looks at him.

Drake: "When Negaduck found out that I was raising his daughter, he threatened to hurt you, unless I gave you up."

Drake pauses for a few seconds, and then he continues.

Drake: "I tried to find another solution, I bribed him, told him I would stop crime fighting, I told him he could do whatever he wanted with me, but it didn't work. The night our house was set on fire, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that Negaduck set it. He was sending me a message. He hated the fact that I was raising you so much, he was willing to kill you to put a stop to it. "

Gosalyn looks down and grabs her beak, she's doing her best to avoid crying.

Drake: "I had no choice Gosalyn, I couldn't let him hurt you."

Gosalyn still tries to avoid crying, but she can't do it. She breaks down. Without hesitation Drake acts on instinct and grabs her, he pulls her toward him and holds her. Gosalyn does not pull away from him. He has one arm around her back and the other around her head. She puts her hands at his waist and grips his shirt. He slowly twists side to side to calm her. Beth and Abby leave the room to give them some time alone.

Gosalyn speaks through her cries: "Dad….. I'm so sorry."

Drake continues to hold her and comfort her. It's been a long time since he's been able to hold her. He's missed her so much. Gosalyn has missed him too. She's missed how safe Drake always made her feel. He always took great care of her. She starts to feel guilty for the way she's been treating him since he's been back. With that guilt on her mind she continues to cry harder in his arms.

Drake: "Shhhhhh"

A few minutes later, Drake notices that Gosalyn has calmed down a bit. He is still holding her and she is still sobbing a little. Gosalyn is exhausted from her break down and can no longer stand on her own two feet. She starts to sink. Drake can feel this happening and immediately repositions his arms under hers and picks her up. She rests her chin on his shoulder and puts her arms on his back. He holds her like that for a few minutes and continues to twist side to side. He takes one of his hands and rubs her back in circular motions.

He walks over to the bed and gently sits her down.

Drake: "I'll be right back."

Gosalyn watches him walk out the door and she doesn't move. Seconds later she watches him walk back in. He has a wet rag and a glass of water. He takes a seat next to her on the bed and hands her the wet rag so she can wipe her face. She has some eye make-up that ran down her face with her tears. He then hands her the glass of water and she sips it.

Drake calmly continues his story.

Drake: "After the fire, I went to see Negaduck. I made a deal with him. I told him I would leave, but under the condition that he would come with me. If I couldn't be here, I didn't want him anywhere near you either. So I left, and I thought Negaduck came with me. I found out right before I came back that Negaduck has another cousin, Knucklebeak."

Gosalyn gives him a funny look.

Drake: "I know, I know, believe me the name fits the bill perfectly. But he sure fooled me. The whole time I was there I thought I was battling Negaduck, and I thought you were safe. But it was Knucklebeak. As soon as I found out I came home."

Gosalyn: "What happened to him?"

Drake: "Who?"

Gosalyn: "Knucklebeak."

Drake takes the rag and wipes some more tears from Gosalyn's face that she missed.

Drake: "Well, he just couldn't deal with the charade anymore. One day he told me the truth, and then he….. disappeared."

Drake did not want to tell Gosalyn that Knucklebeak offed himself.

Gosalyn: "Do you think he'll come after us?"

Drake: "Noooo, we won't have to worry about Knucklebeak ever again. And with Negaduck in jail, we don't have to worry about him either."

Drake: "But I am worried, about you."

Gosalyn: "Why?"

Drake pulls out the marijuana he found earlier in the week. He still manages to talk to her calmly.

Drake: "Because I know this is yours."

Gosalyn looks down.

Drake: "You wanna tell me where you got this?"

Gosalyn doesn't answer.

Drake: "I know you've been through a lot lately. Did you think this stuff would make you feel better?"

Gosalyn: "I don't know."

Drake: "How long have you had this?"

Gosalyn looks up at him.

Gosalyn: "A few days, I didn't use it I swear."

Drake: "I believe you. But we still have a problem."

Gosalyn looks down again. Drake keeps his cool.

Drake: "The fact that you have this, it's just as bad as you using it. It means that you've thought about it, and that you could have used it at any time. There's the curiosity of it. There's the pressure that everyone else has probably tried it. You've had a tough couple of weeks. You've had a lot to deal with. It makes it all the more possible that if something or someone pushes your buttons, it could drive you to use. This is powerful stuff Gos, it can really mess with your head."

Gosalyn looks at him.

Drake: "Tell me who gave this to you."

Gosalyn: "I…. I forget her name. Somebody from soccer."

Drake: "When did this happen, and where?"

Gosalyn: "When I had that practice with varsity."

Drake sighs.

Gosalyn: "These girls on the team, they tried to make friends with me after practice. They had the marijuana, they said that everyone was doing it. At first I tried to blow them off, but they wouldn't let up. They shoved it in my bag. I was going to get rid of it, but I didn't. I was so angry about everything, all the time, and things started to get worse. Skye tried to talk to me and I blew him off. And Abby….. she really likes staying here. She started spending more time with you and Beth and Jake. I felt…. alone."

Drake frowns. He never realized that Gosalyn felt alone. And this is all of his fault. He puts his arm around her.

Drake: "You know, Abby was never meant to be a replacement for you. That could never happen Gos. Nobody in the world could ever replace you. And nobody should dare to try. I'll admit, having Abby here has been great. She's a great friend to you, and she's lucky to have you too. Abby's had a tough year, but it was you that made things better for her."

Gosalyn: "So have you. I should have been thanking you, instead I've been acting like such a brat."

Drake: "Welllll, you'll grow out of that."

Gosalyn: "How….. how do I fix all this?"

Drake: "Well, it's going to take some time. And some help."

Gosalyn: "Help?"

Drake: "Yes. We all can use some help once in a while."

Gosalyn: "You mean like a shrink."

Drake: "A psychologist."

Gosalyn noticeably struggles with the idea.

Drake: "Nobody but Beth knows this, but I've been seeing a psychologist once a week since I've been back."

Gosalyn: "You have."

Drake: "Mmhm. I needed some help dealing with coming back. I came back to having a fiancée and a toddler son, and you. I didn't know how to handle it. I needed someone to help me sort the thoughts in my head, someone that is not close to me. It's helped me a lot with my relationship with Beth. It's helped me realize that I can be a father to you and Jake. Say what you want but my Ego is not what it once was, in fact it's non-existent."

Gosalyn grins at Drake's last comment. He used to have a big ego. Now that he doesn't have that going for him he seems more down to earth and grown up. Regardless, she loves him with all of her heart.

Gosalyn: "I really missed you. I've missed talking to you."

Drake: "I've missed you too. You were here, but you weren't you."

Gosalyn: "That's exactly what Skyler said."

Drake: "Yeah?"

Gosalyn: "I really messed things up with him."

Drake: "Maybe you can fix them."

Gosalyn: "Maybe. But you're right. Everyone can use a little help sometimes."

Drake smiles and hugs Gosalyn tight.

Drake: "I'll call first thing in the morning to see if we can get an appointment. We'll both go, ok?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah"

Drake comes downstairs to greet Beth. Abby takes her queue and goes upstairs. Drake and Beth hug tightly.

Beth: "How'd it go?"

Drake lets go of Beth and holds her hands.

Drake: "We had a good talk."

Beth: "Mm Did you?"

Drake: "Yeah. I feel like we're finally getting somewhere you know? She talked to me, and she let me comfort her. It's a good start."

Beth smiles and kisses him.

Beth: "You did it."

Drake kisses her back.

Drake: "No. We did it. You've helped me so much Bethy. Thank you for helping me through this."

Beth: "You're welcome."

Beth lets go of one of his hands and uses the other to pull him to the couch.

Beth: "So, what did you two talk about?"

They both sit down.

Drake: "We…. talked more about why I was gone, we talked about the drugs. She agreed to get some help."

Beth: "Really?"

Drake: "Mmhm. But I think it's going to take more than that."

Beth: "What do you mean."

Drake: "She needs me Beth, especially now. So much has happened. She's still making this transition from child to teenager which is a very pivotal time in a kid's life. I'm thinking about taking her away for a few days. Just the two of us, clear her head."

Beth: "You need to be careful not to reward her for bad behavior"

Drake: "I won't be, not really. We're still going to deal with that. I just want to show her that she has me in her life, and that she matters to me. I think spending time together will help us both heal."

Beth: "You're right. This will be good for the both of you. Where are you thinking about going?"

Drake: "I've always wanted to take her to New York City. Especially during the holidays. We've talked about it but we never got to go."

Beth: "New York City is beautiful this time of year."

Drake: "So, are you ok with this?"

Beth: "Of course. I think you and Gosalyn both need this trip."


	18. Ch 18 A Trip to the City

Later that evening Drake walks through the front door. It is 3 o'clock in the morning so he expects to walk in to a dark house. Everyone should be in bed and asleep. He slowly approaches the family room, starts to remove his jacket and notices that there is a light on. He sees Gosalyn sitting there on the couch lost in a book. She is wearing a hooded robe on top of her pajama bottoms and short sleeved shirt. His first instinct would be to yell at her for being up so late. Children need their sleep. However he decides that that would not be practical. If she is up at 3 o'clock in the morning reading a book there is probably a good reason for it. He removes his jacket, hangs it in the closet and walks into the family room to sit with Gosalyn.

Drake: "Hey kiddo. It's late"

Gosalyn: "Dad? I didn't know you went out."

Drake: "I got called to the station. Most of the detectives were tied up with paper work from a certain party that took place tonight…."

Drake has a playful tone in his voice. Gosalyn grins at him.

Drake: "…. They needed help investigating a robbery that took place down town. When I left you were asleep. What are you doing down here?"

Gosalyn: "I woke up, and I couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't want to disturb Abby so I came down here. I thought this book would bore me to sleep, but it's actually pretty good."

Drake: "Is it for school?"

Gosalyn: "It was. I sort of skipped some pages when we were required to read it."

Drake smiles: "Uh huh, now there's the daughter I remember. What's it about?"

Gosalyn: "It's about a boy, who became a quadriplegic at a young age. It's all about his childhood and his upbringing, and how he never let anything stop him from living his life, no matter how hard it got."

Drake: "That's quite an inspiration."

Gosalyn: "Mmhm"

There is a pause since neither of them really knows what to say next.

Drake: "How 'bout I make us some hot chocolate?"

Gosalyn: "Ok"

Gosalyn watches as Drake walks out to the kitchen. A few minutes later he appears with 2 mugs of hot chocolate."

Drake: "Here you go. You used to like it with 13 marshmallows."

Gosalyn smiles and takes the mug: "I still do."

There is another pause before Gosalyn speaks up.

Gosalyn: "Dad…. I know that going to that party was wrong."

Drake: "And the part about sneaking out?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah…. That too."

Drake: "Why did you do it?"

Gosalyn: "I thought Skye was going to be there. I wanted to see him."

Drake: "Is that why you were dressed the way you were…… dressed?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, I know I looked ridiculous."

Gosalyn looks down. She feels ashamed for dressing like that. What was she thinking?

Drake: "Sweetie look at me."

Gosalyn hesitates before she looks at him.

Drake: "I don't ever want you to feel like you have to dress a certain way to get a boy's attention. One of the great things about Skyler is that he respects you. But at the same time a boy needs to have respect for you, you need to have respect for yourself……. We are burning those clothes by the way."

Gosalyn chuckles while she has tears in her eyes.

Drake: "While I was at the station I got to see the list of names of kids that were taken in. Skyler wasn't one of them."

Gosalyn: "He wasn't?"

Drake: "No, I also called Launchpad and told him what happened. He said Skyler was home the entire evening."

Gosalyn: "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he doesn't even like those parties."

Drake smiles: "Yet another great thing about Skyler."

Gosalyn: "So, you're ok with him being my boyfriend."

Drake: "I wouldn't go that far. When I first found out about it I wanted to lock you in your room until you were 30,…"

Gosalyn chuckles again.

Drake: "I still think you're too young to have a boyfriend. But I know Skyler's a good kid. It's going to take some time to get used to the idea of my daughter dating."

Gosalyn: "I'm not sure if I'm still 'dating' him or not. That's why I wanted to see him."

Drake: "Don't worry, you'll get your chance to talk to him."

Gosalyn takes a final sip of her hot chocolate and starts to feel drowsy. She lets out a big yawn.

Gosalyn: "What's in this anyway?"

Drake: "Just chocolate…"

Gosalyn relaxes her head against the back of the couch and closes her eyes.

Drake: "…and warm milk."

Just like that Gosalyn is out.

Drake speaks softly: "Yep yep yep, warm milk always did the trick."

Drake takes the mug from Gosalyn and puts both mugs on the coffee table. He gently cradles Gosalyn and carries her upstairs. He is able to tuck her into bed without waking her up. He kisses her on the forehead and sits with her for a few minutes. A few months ago he didn't think he'd ever get to bond with his daughter again. It seemed impossible. Things are starting to look up for him.

Drake is walking through a cloud of dark smoke. He's not sure where he is, everything is blurry. He feels a slight chill and starts to shiver.

Drake: "Pretty sure I paid the heating bill."

He continues to walk through the dreary scene to see if he recognizes anything.

Drake: "Beth?"

He can't hear anything. It's as if all the sound in the world has been turned off.

Drake: "Something tells me I'm not in Saint Canard anymore."

He continues to walk and stops when he recognizes a figure standing 10 feet away from him. Everything is still blurry so he cannot see who the person is. A few seconds later things come into focus and he recognizes the figure.

Drake: "Gosalyn!?!

Drake wakes up in his bed next to Beth. He sits up as he feels uneasy about the dream he just had. He looks down at Beth and she is calmly sleeping. He scratches his head.

Drake: "What was that all about?"

A few days later we see Drake and Gosalyn sitting in their seats on the airplane. People are walking back and forth in the isle and trying to store their carry-ons before the plane takes off.

Gosalyn: "Say Dad, why didn't you just ask Launchpad to fly us there?"

Drake: "Because, I wanted this trip to be just for the two of us."'

Gosalyn: "I've never been on this kind of plane before. Have you?"

Drake: "Yes I have, I had to when I went to…………….."

Gosalyn looks at Drake and waits for him to complete his answer.

Drake clears his throat: "…………..whennnn… I went to Zachora."

A voice comes over the loud speaker to announce they are ready to take off.

Drake: "Got your seatbelt on?"

Gosalyn: "Yep"

The plane starts to ride through the airport parking lot and onto the runway.

Drake: "Ready for an adventure?"

Gosalyn smiles: "Yeah"

The plane takes off.

In New York City, we see Drake and Gosalyn outside dressed for the winter cold. It is daytime in the city and a cold 15 degrees. Gosalyn is in awe of how tall the buildings are. Drake is enjoying her reaction to her first trip to the city.

Gosalyn: "Wow! Check out these buildings. That one is taller than the clouds."

Drake: "Yep, we're definitely not in Saint Canard anymore kiddo."

Gosalyn: "More like Godzilla Building City. This is way cool! I can't believe you brought me here."

Drake: "We always wanted to come here. How 'bout we try some ice skating in Central Park?"

Gosalyn giggles: "Since when do you know how to ice skate?"

Drake: "I don't, but how hard can it be?"

Drake falls down after his first attempt at stepping on the ice.

Drake: "Whooooaa!"

Gosalyn helps him up: "Come on Dad, it's not that complicated. You just need to relax while you're skating."

Drake: "Yeah, relax, of course."

Gosalyn: "Like this Dad."

Gosalyn glides gracefully across the ice as Drake watches with proud eyes.

Gosalyn: "Come'on Dad, you try."

Drake: "Okay"

Drake clumsily approaches the ice again and swings his arms wildly while trying to get his balance. He is able to gain control while standing on the ice in his ice skates."

Drake: "There, hey you're right, this isn't so hard."

Another duck knocks into him and Drake falls forward onto his chest. He goes flying across the ice and crashes into the fence on the other side. Gosalyn worriedly watches and grabs her beak. After he crashes she quickly skates over to him."

Gosalyn: "Dad! Are you okay?"

Drake has stars circling around his head.

Drake: "Yeah, never better."

Gosalyn helps him up again.

Gosalyn: "Come'on Dad. We don't have to ice skate anymore. Why don't we do something else?"

Drake: "Nonsense, I came here to ice skate with my daughter, so we are going to ice skate. Now, help me out here. Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Gosalyn: "Ok, you're not bending your knees, you need to bend your knees, keep your feet apart but underneath you, and keep them straight facing forward."

Drake does everything Gosalyn tells him to do.

Drake: "Like this?"

Gosalyn: "Yep"

Gosalyn goes behind Drake and gives him a slight push to make him glide forward.

Drake: "Hey, what are you doing?"

Gosalyn: "Relax Dad, just keep your feet facing forward…. and keep your knees bent."

Gosalyn skates past Drake to be in front of him. She takes both of his hands in hers and pulls him gently while skating backwards.

Gosalyn smiles: "You're doing it Dad, you're ice skating."

Drake smiles back as they keep ice skating.

Later in the evening, Drake and Gosalyn arrive at a restaurant for dinner. The waiter seats them across from each other and hands them each a menu facing open.

Gosalyn: "Ah, Dad, you sure it's okay to eat here?"

Drake: "Of course it is, why do you ask?"

Gosalyn: "Have you seen the prices? Twenty dollars for a salad?"

Drake: "I appreciate your financial concern but it's going to be like that no matter what restaurant we go to in this city."

Gosalyn: "Dad, the least expensive dinner is thirty bucks, the petite chicken, are you sure we can't go somewhere less expensive?"

Drake: "Honey its okay, Beth and I knew that us coming here was going to cost money. We talked about it and we're both okay with it."

Gosalyn: "But I'm not okay with it. You gotta let me pay for some of this."

Drake: "Come again?"

Gosalyn: "Look, I made some money from ballroom competitions. Let me use that to help pay for stuff."

Drake: "No"

Gosalyn: "Dad!?!"

Drake: "Gosalyn, dearest, I want you to save your money for other important things. You're going to be in high school next year. There's going to be school trips and things that you will need that money for."

Drake grows a sad expression as he is explaining this. The thought of his daughter going to high school already is completely overwhelming. He's reminded of how much time that he's lost with her. Gosalyn notices the sad expression and grows one herself.

Drake: "I can't believe how much you've changed."

Gosalyn just looks at him without knowing what to say. She agrees she has changed over the past four years. She is no longer the ten year old tomboy dressed in pigtails and a purple jersey. She wonders if this change is not to his liking.

They are interrupted by the waiter. He takes their food and drink orders and walks away.

Drake: "What are you thinking about?"

Gosalyn: "I feel like, it's wrong to be here. I'm supposed to be grounded."

Drake: "Oh don't worry, when we get back to Saint Canard your fashionista tail feathers will still be grounded."

Gosalyn giggles: "Fashionista?"

Drake: "Yeah. I've seen you and Abby with those fashion magazines. I know that they're used for more than just swatting flies in the house."

Gosalyn: "Have I really changed that much?"

Drake: "I think you have. You do well in school, you dress more feminine, you have a boyfriend, you're a ballroom dancer...... did you get your ears pierced?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, Bree made me do it. They don't allow clip on earrings for competition."

Drake: "Uh, hnh, and that's the only reason you got your ears pierced?"

Gosalyn doesn't respond, she just shrugs her shoulders and grins.

Drake: "So, when did this transformation occur?"

Gosalyn: "When Abby and I started Junior High. We both felt completely out of place. Gwen took us both to the mall to buy new clothes. Abby talked me into having fun with it and we tried on clothes that we knew we'd never wear. Who knew I'd ever enjoy that sort of thing."

Drake smiles at her.

Gosalyn: "Are you disappointed?"

Drake: "No….. no way. I-I just wish that I was there for you."

A few minutes later Drake and Gosalyn have their food and are eating. Drake notices that Gosalyn is looking at him as though a question mark is written all over her face.

Drake: "What are you thinking about kiddo?"

Gosalyn: "Darkwing"

Drake: "Oh yeah? What are you thinking about that for?"

Gosalyn: "You changed a lot too Dad. You don't use that identity anymore."

Drake: "You're right, I don't,"

Gosalyn: "How come?"

Drake: "It didn't feel right anymore. Being away and coming back has taught me a lot about myself. I decided it was time to stop pretending I was somebody else and just be Drake."

Gosalyn: "But, you are Darkwing. I met you when you were Darkwing, and you saved my life when you were Darkwing. You did a lot of good things."

Drake: "True, but I can still do good things as a detective. The only difference is the uniform and the rules."

Gosalyn: "So you're never gonna go out as Darkwing again?"

Drake: "Nope, those days are over kiddo. From now on I carry a badge."

Gosalyn gets nervous: "And…. a real gun."

Drake: "Honey that's only for my protection. I would never ever shoot a person unless mine or someone else's life is in danger."

Gosalyn: "Could it ever come to that?"

Drake: "It could, but don't forget I always have back up. And pretty soon I'm getting a partner."

Gosalyn: "Not Launchpad"

Drake: "No, not Launchpad. But, I've gotten to know the detectives in the department. We all have each other's backs. If you want I'll take you to work sometime to meet them."

Gosalyn smiles. She's not yet comfortable with the aspect of her father being a cop, but she is proud of him. She worries that something will happen to him.

A few hours later Drake and Gosalyn are back at the hotel getting ready for bed. They have a room on the 25th floor with two queen sized beds, a big screen television, full bath and a balcony with a beautiful view of the city. Gosalyn is already in bed. She is exhausted, but fighting sleep so she can wait for her father to say goodnight. Drake sits down on her bed and fixes her covers.

Drake: "Favorite sport."

Gosalyn: "Hockey. Favorite ice cream."

Drake: "Rocky Road. Favorite school subject.

Gosalyn: "Math"

Drake: "Math?"

Drake feels Gosalyn's head.

Drake: "You don't have a fever. Are you feeling alright?"

Gosalyn: "Dad, I feel fine. I've gotten better at Math."

Drake: "I know, I just never thought that you would enjoy it. It used to be your worst subject. I had to chain you to the kitchen chair so we could work with flash cards and puzzles."

Gosalyn giggles.

Drake: "Boy, it's been a long time since we played that game."

Gosalyn: "Yeah, how 'bout we agree not to let that much time go by before playing again."

Drake: "Deal. Goodnight Gos."

Gosalyn: "Goodnight"

She sits up and gives him a hug. He returns the hug and smiles.

NYC trip To Be Continued


	19. Ch 19 Daydreams and Nightmares

Drake is walking through a dark forest of trees. Nothing looks familiar to him. It is cold and he can hear the sound of wind blowing, but it is not windy. He continues to walk cautiously to see if anything looks familiar.

Drake: "Hello, is anyone there?"

He stops to look around, then he continues to walk.

Drake: "This is so bizarre. Where am I?"

He takes a few more steps before he stops dead in his tracks. Standing before him is a small figure, a child. The child does not have a face right away.

Drake: "Um, excuse me, but who are you and, where am I?"

The child's face comes into focus. It is Gosalyn, and she looks frightened.

Drake: "Gosalyn, is that you?"

The child turns and runs away from him.

Drake: "No, Gosalyn come back. Gosalyn!"

Drake wakes up in his hotel room and sits up fast. He is breathing heavily, reeling from the dream he just had. He looks over at the other bed in the room and sees Gosalyn sleeping peacefully.

Drake: "What the? What is going on with these dreams? Are they supposed to mean something?"

He looks over at Gosalyn again and continues to have a bad feeling.

The next afternoon Drake and Gosalyn are shopping in the city. They have just come from watching the Rockettes and the Christmas Spectacular.

Gosalyn: "That show was awesome Dad. I've never seen anything like it."

Drake: "Glad you enjoyed it, kiddo."

Gosalyn: "So, what are we looking for anyway?"

Drake: "I need to find a good Christmas gift for Beth. I'm thinking jewelry."

Gosalyn: "Jewelry's good"

Drake watches as Gosalyn looks at some of the jewelry at the jewelry store. It occurs to him that even though Gosalyn knows that he is marrying Beth, he has no idea how she feels about it.

Drake: "Gosalyn"

Gosalyn: "Don't worry Dad, I'm not going to break anything."

Drake: "That's, that's good but that's not what I was going to say."

Gosalyn: "Oh"

Drake: "I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me."

Gosalyn gives Drake a funny look. He's never started a conversation this way before.

Gosalyn: "Okaaaay"

Drake: "I need to know how you really feel about Beth and me getting married."

Gosalyn: "How do I feel about it?"

Drake: "Yeah"

Gosalyn: "I dunno. I haven't really thought about it. Why are you asking me this?"

Drake: "Marriage is a big deal, and I want to make sure that you are ok with my decision to marry her before I go through with it. If you recall you weren't exactly thrilled when I started dating her."

Drake and Gosalyn flashback to when Drake started dating Beth. They are picturing a week day when Drake, Gosalyn and Launchpad were home late in the afternoon. The door bell rings and nine year old Gosalyn answers it.

Beth: "Hello, you must be Gosalyn."

Gosalyn: "And you are…..?"

Beth: "My name is Elizabeth. I'm here to see your father."

Launchpad comes up behind Gosalyn to see who is at the door. Gosalyn makes a dirty face.

Launchpad: "Hey Beth, come on in."

Beth: "Thank you Launchpad."

Beth walks in and Launchpad shuts the door. Gosalyn looks less than thrilled that Launchpad invited her in.

Launchpad: "I'll let Drake know that you're here."

Launchpad runs upstairs, leaving Gosalyn alone with Beth.

Beth: "Your father's told me so much about you."

Gosalyn: "That's funny, he's told me nothing about you. He likes to keep his girlfriends under wraps, you know."

Beth: "Girlfriends?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, you know how it is. He's young, he's single…."

Beth is uneasy that Gosalyn mentioned girlfriends, plural. At this time Drake has started coming down the stairs.

Gosalyn: "Don't worry, he's never kept more than three at a time."

Drake: "Well, I see you ladies are getting to know each other."

Beth: "Yes, well, we should get going if we're going to get to our reservation on time."

Gosalyn: "What! You're going out again?"

Drake: "Beth and I are going out to dinner."

Gosalyn: "You said you were gonna help me with my science project."

Drake: "We can work on it tomorrow."

Gosalyn: "It's due tomorrow."

Drake: "Gos, what did I say about waiting til the last minute for these things?"

Gosalyn: "Ah, not to?"

Launchpad: "Uh, I can help you Gosalyn."

Drake: "There, it's settled, Launchpad will help you. Thank you Launchpad."

Gosalyn: "Ooh, but Daaaad"

Drake: "No buts. I expect you to work on your science project while we're out, along with any other homework assignments that you haven't finished yet."

Gosalyn: "It's not fair. You went out every night this week. Why can't she go and you stay here?"

Drake: "Gos, don't be rude."

Launchpad: "its okay Gosalyn, I'll be here with you."

Gosalyn to Beth: "You don't really want to go out with him do you? I mean he had irritable bowel last night and who knows, it might happen again tonight."

Drake: "What!?!"

Gosalyn: "Not a pretty sight."

Beth: "Drake, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

Drake: "She's kidding, she's, she's a kidder, haha. I feel fine, promise."

Beth: "Are you sure?"

Drake: "Pay no attention to Gosalyn, she's just going through a phase or something. Now if you don't mind….."

Gosalyn to Drake: "You know, ever since you started dating you've become a real jerk."

Drake: "Excuse us."

Drake grabs Gosalyn by the arm.

Drake: "Say goodnight Gosalyn."

Gosalyn: "Goodnight Gosalyn."

Both of them walk upstairs.

Drake pushes Gosalyn into her room. He is angry with her for the way she behaved in front of Beth.

Drake: "Gosalyn, what is the matter with you? First you are going to explain to me why you behaved that way, and then you are going to march downstairs and apologize to Beth."

Gosalyn: "But I don't want to apologize. What's she doing here anyway?"

Drake: "Gee, I don't know, maybe she wanted to meet my daughter before we went out again. She wants to get to know you, Gos."

Gosalyn: "Well I don't want to get to know her. And I don't want her to get to know me."

Drake: "Fine. You don't have to get to know her. But I expect you to show respect for people, especially when they come to the house."

Drake opens one of the dresser drawers and pulls out a night shirt for Gosalyn.

Drake: "You are going to stay up here and work on your science project. And IN bed by eight thirty."

Gosalyn: "Eight thirty!?!"

Drake: "That's right, and Launchpad will be here to enforce it. And if you cause any problems while I'm out, young lady, you will be in big trouble when I get home. Are we clear?"

Gosalyn just glares at him, she doesn't answer.

Drake: "Gosalyn?"

Gosalyn: "Better hurry Dad, wouldn't want to be late for your date."

Gosalyn pushes Drake out of the room and shuts the door. Rather than get angry he thinks about what Gosalyn just said to him, and the bratty but sad tone in her voice. He decides to let it go for a later time and walks down the stairs.

Beth: "Is everything ok?"

Drake: "I'm so sorry about Gosalyn. I don't know what got into her."

Beth: "Let me talk to her. Maybe I can help."

Drake: "I don't think that's a good idea."

Beth: "Humor me."

Beth knocks on Gosalyn's door.

Beth: "Gosalyn? It's Beth. Can I come in?"

Gosalyn is sitting on her bed reading comics. She thinks about it for a few seconds before responding.

Gosalyn: "It's open."

Beth walks in and shuts the door behind her. She slowly approaches the bed and sits on the other end of it.

Beth: "You like comics. My favorite was always the Condor Clubs"

Gosalyn has a puzzled look on her face. A grownup other than her father and Launchpad is discussing comics with her? She finds the current comic about the Condor Clubs and shows it to Beth.

Gosalyn: "You mean this one?"

Beth answers her excitedly: "Yes! Wow I had no idea they still wrote for this comic."

Gosalyn: "This is…. strange."

Beth: "What, I can't possibly have a same interest as you?" Come on Gosalyn, I can't be that horrible."

Gosalyn: "I guess not, it's just…."

Beth: "Just what?"

Gosalyn: "Nothing. Nothing."

Gosalyn goes back to reading comics. Beth picks up on what Gosalyn is feeling. It occurs to her that she has taken up so much of Drake's time this week, there hasn't been much time left for him to spend with Gosalyn.

Beth: "You know, I never meant to cause trouble for you and your Dad. We just really enjoy spending time together. He talks about you constantly."

Gosalyn: "He does?"

Beth: "Yep, I can tell he really cares about you. You mean the world to him."

Gosalyn: "You know how I said that he never dates more than three women at a time? That might have been a bit of an exaggeration."

Beth: "What, you mean there's more?"

Both laugh, knowing that it was a joke.

Beth: "I think we should start over. Whadaya say?"

Gosalyn: "We can do that?"

Beth: "Of course. I should get going, but maybe the three of us can go on a picnic this weekend. Would that be ok?

Gosalyn nods: "I guess"

Beth smiles at Gosalyn.

Drake and Launchpad are downstairs discussing Gosalyn.

Drake: "I don't understand LP, should I have expected this behavior from Gosalyn?"

Launchpad: "Maybe she just misses you. You and Beth have been spending an awful lot of time together…."

Drake: "…yeah, we have haven't we. You know I'm so glad you and Gwen introduced us. I feel like I am in high school again."

Launchpad: "Yeah, but Gosalyn…."

Drake: "… was not around when I was in high school, she's much too young to understand. LP, I cannot remember the last time I was this happy."

Launchpad: "What about Gosalyn?"

Drake: "Yeah, I was happy then too. Adopting Gosalyn was the best decision I've ever made."

Launchpad: "You wanna know what I think? I think she's acting up because you are not spending as much time with her. She's used to having your full attention."

Drake: "No, she's acting up because I haven't been spending as much time with her. She's used to having my full attention."

Launchpad: "Gee, why didn't I think of that?"

Drake: "I've got it! Her playoff game is tomorrow. We'll go to the game and I'll take her out to dinner after."

Launchpad: "Ah, DW…."

Drake: "We'll go to her favorite place, that Pizza Palace place…."

Launchpad: "The game was yesterday."

Drake: "Wh, what?"

Launchpad: "The game was yesterday, and they lost, so…"

Drake: "I missed the playoff game?"

Launchpad: "…. they're out of the playoffs."

Drake: "How could I let this happen? How could I miss her game? She's been talking about the playoffs for weeks."

Beth comes down the stairs to see Drake and Launchpad.

Beth: "Drake, what is it, what's wrong?"

Drake: "I'm a…. I'm a horrible parent."

Beth: "What are you talking about, no you're not."

Drake: "Yes, yes I am, I am the worst parent amongst all the bad parents, I break promises, I miss games, I…"

Beth: "Drake, calm down, what happened?"

Drake: "Gosalyn's playoff game was yesterday, and I missed it. I thought it was tomorrow so I had all intentions to go tomorrow."

Beth: "Oh Drake"

Drake: "And now she probably hates me."

Beth: "She doesn't hate you Drake. Listen, I think a rain check is in order."

Drake: "What?"

Beth: "A rain check, you know, postpone our date, plan on going out another time?"

Drake: "You mean it, you still want to go out with me?"

Beth: "Of course I do. But tonight you need to spend time with your daughter. Help her with her homework, give her her bath, wash her hair, explain our relationship to her, but make sure she knows that she is the most important thing in your life."

Drake: "I can't believe how great you are being about this."

Beth: "The first thing I learned about you is that you are first and foremost a father, and everything else comes second. I'm okay with that Drake. I wouldn't expect anything less."

Drake: "Thank you"

Beth: "You're welcome. Now you better call me Drake Mallard."

Drake walks Beth out to her car, and then he walks upstairs to see Gosalyn. He peeks in to see Gosalyn working on her science project. He smiles proudly for a few seconds, then the smile fades when he remembers yelling at her earlier, and the fact that he missed her game doesn't help matters. He knocks on the door.

Drake: "Gosalyn"

Gosalyn is having a hard time with her science project. She looks at Drake and then looks back at her project.

Gosalyn: "What is it that you always say Dad, that history is the fountain of knowledge while science distrusts pure reason?"

Drake: "I will help you with your science project."

Drake walks over to Gosalyn.

Gosalyn: "What about your date?"

Drake: "I decided to stay home tonight."

Gosalyn: "So she dumped you?"

Drake: "Ha ha, very funny. No she didn't' dump me."

Gosalyn continues to toy with her science project.

Drake: "I want to apologize Gosalyn. I went about this dating thing all wrong. I should have talked to you about it first."

Gosalyn: "Who are you kidding? I'm just a kid right? How could I possibly understand any of that stuff?"

Drake: "You're right, you are a kid. You are my kid. I have a responsibility to protect you."

Gosalyn: "From what?"

Drake: "I didn't tell you about Beth right away because I wanted to wait until I felt that there was potential for a relationship."

Gosalyn: "So, you two are…. in a relationship."

Drake: "Not necessarily. We enjoy each other's company, we get along really well, I feel really good about this Gos."

Gosalyn: "What about Morgana?"

Drake: "I did love Morgana. But she moved on. She got married. And I know that you loved her too, and you got hurt when she moved on. I just wish I could have avoided that."

Gosalyn: "I'm sorry she hurt you Dad."

Drake: "Thanks sweetie. I have another apology to make. I feel really, really horrible about missing your game."

Gosalyn: "What?"

Drake: "Yeah, I know, I've gone to every single game, I've never let anything stop me, and to miss your playoff game….."

Gosalyn: "Whoa Dad, what are you talking about?"

Drake: "Your game yesterday. Launchpad told me that your team lost, so you're out of the playoffs."

Gosalyn giggles: "Dad, that was the All Star game. We always have the All Star game before the playoffs."

Drake: "I missed the All Star game?"

Gosalyn: "No big deal. I only played for like five minutes. Coach wanted to keep me healthy for the playoffs so some of us were only given five minutes of play."

Drake: "So, the playoff game is tomorrow."

Gosalyn: "Yep"

Drake pulls Gosalyn into a hug and holds her tight.

Drake: "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"

Gosalyn: "Ah Dad, I won't be able to play if you suffocate me."

Drake lets go of Gosalyn.

Drake: "Come on, let's get working on this project."

Drake and Gosalyn are back in real time and smile after remembering that part of the past. They continue to look through the jewelry.

Gosalyn: "You still made me go to bed at eight thirty."

Drake: "Have you ever known me to back down from a punishment?"

Gosalyn: "Good point. But to answer your question Dad, I love Beth. I'm glad the two of you are getting married."

Drake: "Really?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah. She's good for you. And she was always good to me. When you were gone and we thought you were dead, she called me all the time. You two have broken up but it didn't matter. She still made time for me."

Drake: "Did you know that you were the first one she told about her pregnancy?"

Gosalyn: "I was? Not Gwen or Launchpad?"

Drake: "Nope, she told you first. She thought it was only right, since the baby was going to be your sibling."

Gosalyn: "She made sure that I was part of his life."

Drake: "Watching you with Jake, it reminds me of how my sister was with me."

Gosalyn: "Except she raised you."

Drake: "Yeah, I still don't know how she managed. She was only eighteen when our parents passed away."

Gosalyn: "You never told me what happened to her."

Drake: "She ah, she was killed. She was found late at night in the city and someone had killed her."

Gosalyn: "Why? Why would someone want to hurt her?"

Drake: "I don't know Gos. To this day her murder has never been solved."

Gosalyn: "You're a detective, can't you do something about that?"

Drake: "I wish I could. Her case file is locked up. The CCF team will only reopen it if a witness comes forward or if any new evidence comes up."

Gosalyn: "I hope they solve it someday Dad. Aunt Hayley deserves justice."

Drake: "Thanks kiddo."

Drake sees a necklace that he likes.

Drake: "What do you think of this one?"

Gosalyn: "It's beautiful. I think she'll love it."

Drake: "Sold"

Drake is standing among dark smoke and cold air. He is shivering. Once again things do not come into focus right away.

Drake: "Not this again. Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Drake looks around but doesn't see anyone.

Drake: "Is anyone there? Helloooo?"

Drake takes a few steps forward, then sees a figure surrounded by dark smoke. When the smoke dissolves, he sees that it is Gosalyn. She looks frightened.

Drake: "Gosalyn, what's wrong?"

Gosalyn starts choking. Drake tries to get to her to help her, but he cannot move his legs. He is stuck.

Drake: "Gosalyn? Gosalyn are you alright? What's going on? Why can't I move? Gosalyn? Come on feet, move! Gosalyn? Oh no!"

Drake wakes up in the hotel room and sits up quickly. He is breathing heavily. He looks over at the other bed and Gosalyn is not in it. He gets a bad feeling again. He then hears Gosalyn, she is in the bathroom vomiting. He quickly gets out of bed and runs into the bathroom to comfort her.

Drake: "Gosalyn? It's ok I'm right here. It's ok."

He kneels down behind her and holds her hair while she vomits. As she continues he uses one hand to rub her back. When she is finished, he gets a wet rag for her to clean her face. He wets both of his hands and runs them through her hair.

Drake: "Let's get you back to bed, ok?"

As Drake helps his daughter walk back to her bed, tears fill her eyes and drip down her face. As tough as she is, she hates to be sick. Drake pulls the covers over her and sits with her. He feels her forehead and brushes her hair away from her face. He gently wipes her tears away with his hand.

Drake: "It's ok Gos. It's probably just a twenty four hour bug or something. Does anything hurt?"

Gosalyn: "My stomach, and my head."

Drake: "Okay. Listen, I don't want to leave you but I should go down to the hotel gift shop to get some medicine for you. Are you going to be okay?"

Gosalyn nods, even though she doesn't mean it.

Drake: "That's my girl. I'll hurry back."

Drake kisses her on the head and leaves the room.

Later on, early in the morning, Gosalyn is asleep but Drake is awake. He has spent the past couple hours just watching Gosalyn sleep. He is worried, not just about her being sick but about the dreams he's been having. His cell phone vibrates and startles him. It is Beth. Even though it is very early in the morning in New York, Saint Canard is a few hours ahead of them.

Drake whispers into the phone: "Hey Bethy"

Beth: "Good morning fiancé, did I wake you?"

Drake continues to whisper into the phone as not to wake Gosalyn.

Drake: "No, no I've been awake."

Beth: "Is everything alright?"

Drake looks over at Gosalyn before answering. He still has a bad feeling.

Drake: "Ah…. Gosalyn is sick. She was throwing up a few hours ago,"

Beth: "Poor thing. Is she asleep?"

Drake: "Yeah, yeah. She threw up about six times and she fell asleep about a half hour ago. How are things on your end?"

Beth: "The kids are good. It's been pretty quiet around here."

Drake: "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Beth: "We can talk about it when you get home."

Drake: "No, I want you to tell me about it now. What's going on?"

Beth: "I got a call from the DA's office yesterday. Abby's mother is likely going to take their deal."

Drake: "Really? Did they say when the decision will be made?"

Beth: "In the next few days. I haven't said anything to Abby yet."

Drake: "Don't, don't, Ah…. I should probably be there to tell her."

Beth: "Ok, I just hope that she doesn't hear it from someone else."

Drake: "As soon as I get home we'll talk to her together."

Beth: "Ok. I can't wait to see you. I miss you."

Drake: "I miss you too, baby. We'll be home tomorrow night. I just hope that Gosalyn feels well enough to fly."

Beth: "Me too. You take good care of her now, you hear?"

Drake laughs: "I hear. I love you."

Beth: "Love you too. Bye."

Drake hangs up the phone and looks over at Gosalyn again. He can't shake the bad dreams he's been having. He decides it probably isn't the best time to mention them to Beth. She'd only worry. He needs to focus on taking care of Gosalyn and deciding what he will to say to Abby about her mother.

The next day Gosalyn is still not feeling well. She's afraid to eat anything because she does not want to throw up again. Drake tries to get her to eat so she can get her strength back.

Drake: "Here you go kiddo. Some soup and crackers."

Gosalyn: "No thank you."

Drake: "Come'on Gos, you need to eat something. Your stomach is empty."

Gosalyn: "Yeah, no kidding."

Drake: "Afraid you are going to throw up again?"

Gosalyn: "No, no. I'm just…. not hungry."

Drake: "Eat. It will make you feel better."

Drake hands her the spoon. Gosalyn hesitates for a few seconds before trying the soup. Once she takes the first spoonful, the rest of the spoonfuls follow quickly. Drake smiles and decides he does not need to supervise Gosalyn while she eats. He starts to pack since they need to be at the airport early tomorrow.

Gosalyn: "Dad, do we really have to go home?"

Drake: "Can't stay away forever. You've got school and your friends, I have a job that keeps a roof over our heads and food on the table, and I think our family misses us."

Gosalyn: "I know. It's just…."

Drake stops what he is doing and looks up at Gosalyn.

Drake: "Just…. what?"

Drake walks over and sits on Gosalyn's bed.

Gosalyn: "This weekend has been amazing. I got to have you all to myself, just like before the fire. It's not going to be like that anymore."

Drake: "Hey listen to me. You are always going to be my daughter. You are always going to be very special to me. And I'm always going to be there for you. Now, I know that things will be different, we have a bigger family now. But I'm still going to make time for you, anytime you need it. Okay?"

Gosalyn: "Promise?"

Drake takes Gosalyn's hand and kisses it.

Drake: "Promise. But I'm pretty sure that I'll be the one begging to spend time with you. Between spending time with your friends, your sports and dancing…."

Gosalyn: "Skyler"

Drake: "And Skyler…"

Gosalyn: "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

Drake: "Yes I do. I think if you're open and honest with him about what's been going on, he'll understand. As tough as it is, he deserves to know. And if you can't talk to him about it, well, then I guess you have your answer as to whether or not you should be dating him."

Gosalyn: "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

Drake: "I don't know sweetie, but its things like this that make relationships that much stronger."

Gosalyn: "Like you and Beth."

Drake: "Yeah, like me and Beth. Are you feeling any better?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, a little bit."

Drake: "Why don't you go take a shower, it might make you feel better. And if you feel up to it we can still do what I have planned for tonight."

Gosalyn: "What is it?"

Drake: "It's a surprise. Now go, I'll be out here packing."

Later that night, Drake and Gosalyn are riding on a horse drawn carriage through the park. They are dressed warm for the cold winter night in the city. The sky is clear so all of the stars are visible. The moon is shining, and the sounds of horns honking and carolers caroling can be heard. Gosalyn is still weak from being sick, but she is not letting that stop her from enjoying the ride.

Gosalyn: "This is amazing."

Drake: "I know this isn't your thing, but I thought this would be a great way to end our trip to the city."

Gosalyn: "Are you kidding? You'd have to be pretty screwed up not to appreciate this. This is too hip by far."

Drake: "I just wish it wasn't so cold out. Are you warm enough?"

Gosalyn: "Mmhm"

Gosalyn shivers as she answers.

Drake: "Gos, you're shivering. Come'on, sit on my lap."

Gosalyn: "Daaad, I'm too old to sit on your lap."

Drake: "You are never too old to sit on my lap, come'on."

Drake puts Gosalyn on his lap and wraps his arms around her waist to keep her warm.

Drake: "There, how's that?"

Gosalyn: "Much better.

They continue to ride through the park.

Gosalyn: "Dad?"

Drake: "Hmm?"

Gosalyn: "What went on while you were in Zachora?"

Drake: "Well, Knucklebeak was there the whole time, and since I thought he was Negaduck I spent my time making sure he stayed there."

Gosalyn: "Was there anyone else there?"

Drake: "Not too many people. Zachora is very different from Saint Canard. It's a smaller island, there aren't too many buildings over there. There is some civilization, but the island is mostly wooded area."

Gosalyn: "Did you meet any friends over there, or…. date anyone?"

Drake: "I met some people, but no, I didn't date anyone. I know I lived there for four years but I didn't start a new life over there. I knew that no matter what I did, there was no way I could replace the one I had."

Gosalyn: "I don't want you to go back there. Promise you won't go back there."

Drake tightens his grip around Gosalyn's waist.

Drake: "Listen to me, I'm not gonna leave you again. I promise. Everything I have ever wanted is in Saint Canard."

Gosalyn: "What if Negaduck gets out of jail, and threatens us again?"

Drake: "Then we face him head on. I am not gonna let him break up our family, never again."

Gosalyn turns around and hugs him. Drake has a curious look on his face as he hugs her back. He realizes this is far from over. It's going to be a long time before Gosalyn trusts him again. Between gaining Gosalyn's trust, helping Abby through her family woes and figuring out the meaning behind his nightmares, he's got his work cut out for him.


	20. Ch 20 Life's Tough Decisions

Drake and Gosalyn arrive home early in the evening during a rain storm. Beth is there to greet them.

Drake: "We're home"

Beth enters the foyer and kisses Drake while he has his hands full with luggage.

Beth: "Hi, oh you're all wet."

Drake: "Hey babe. Where are the kids?"

Beth: "Launchpad took them to the arcade. They've been cooped up with all this rain we've been having."

Gosalyn removes her jacket and Beth takes it from her.

Beth: "Gosalyn you look pale honey, are you still sick?"

Drake: "She's still under the weather. Gos why don't you go upstairs and get settled? I'll take care of unpacking later."

Rather than argue, Gosalyn agrees that she still doesn't feel well. She looks at Beth and gives her a hug. Beth accepts the hug but has a puzzled look on her face, as does Drake. Gosalyn has known Beth for years but has never shown that kind of affection toward her. Gosalyn pulls away.

Beth: "Thanks, but what was that for?"

Gosalyn shrugs her shoulders: "Just 'cause. You're really great Beth, I just wanted you to know that."

Gosalyn walks upstairs.

Beth: "Ok, what just happened? Is she delirious?"

Drake starts to put the luggage down one piece at a time and smiles.

Drake: "No, no. I think our trip just put things into perspective for her."

Beth: "Drake, she hugged me."

Drake: "Yes, I know. I was here. I saw."

Beth: "And you don't find that to be a bit strange for Gosalyn."

Drake: "Why are you so shocked?"

Beth: "I am shocked. Join me won't you?"

Drake: "Honey, Gosalyn's been through a lot in her life, and she's changed. And now that she's a teenager change is still to be expected. Come on you know about this stuff."

Beth: "You're right. I'm sorry. It just caught me by surprise."

Drake: "Clearly. But seriously, while we were in New York we talked, a lot. I've learned a lot. There's still a lot to learn. But I feel really good about this family we are forming."

Beth: "Does that mean Gosalyn gave us her blessing?"

Drake: "Yeah she might have."

Beth squeals and kisses Drake. Both ducks grin and laugh as they hold each other.

Beth: "Oh, Gosalyn's upstairs and there are no sheets on the beds. I completely forgot. They're in the dryer. They should be finished by now."

Drake kisses Beth's hands and walks toward the laundry room.

Drake: "I'll take care of it. Mmmm something smells good. Did you cook dinner for us?"

Beth: "I sure did. We'll wait for Launchpad and the kids, they should be home soon."

Drake: "Good. Although I don't think Gos will be joining us. Her appetite isn't back yet."

Beth: "I can make her something else."

Drake: "Thanks sweetie"

He gives Beth a peck on the cheek and takes the sheets upstairs.

In Gosalyn's room, Drake is helping her put the sheets on the bed and the air mattress.

Drake: "I'll bet you'll be happy to sleep in your own bed tonight."

Gosalyn: "Abby's been sleeping in the bed. I've been using the air mattress."

Drake: "That should do it."

Drake finishes the sheets and takes a quick scan of the room.

Drake: "How would you feel about having two beds in here?"

Gosalyn: "Two beds, why?"

Drake: "One for you, and the other for Abby. The air mattress is great for overnight guests but it shouldn't be used for an extended amount of time."

Gosalyn: "How extended are we talking? Is Abby's mom going to be locked up for a while?"

Drake: "I don't know kiddo, we should find out about that soon. But I just think that Abby would feel more at home if we got a bed for her. And if her mom does get out, we'll just have it here for when she comes to stay over."

Gosalyn is skeptical.

Gosalyn: "What aren't you telling me?"

Before Drake could answer, Beth comes into the room with a plate for Gosalyn.

Beth: "Here you go sweetie, I made you a grilled cheese sandwich."

Gosalyn: "Thanks Beth. When will Abby be home?"

Beth: "She'll be here soon. You girls can catch up after dinner."

Drake takes the plate from Gosalyn and puts it on the bed table.

Drake: "Here, you should be in bed, I'll get the covers from your closet."

Gosalyn: "Can somebody please tell me what's going on? Did something happen with Abby's mom?"

Beth: "No, sweetie nothing's been decided yet. But whatever happens, your father and I are going to do everything we can to help Abby."

Drake opens the covers and starts to put them over the bed.

Drake: "Come on honey you should really be in bed."

Gosalyn gives in and climbs onto the bed. She lets Drake pull the covers over her lap.

Drake: "Here you go. Now, yoooouu have to concentrate on getting better. And try to finish this sandwich okay? You need to get your strength back."

Gosalyn nods.

Drake: "That's my girl. I don't want you to worry okay? Everything's going to be alright. I'll be up to check on you soon."

Gosalyn: "Okay"

Drake: "Alright"

Drake kisses Gosalyn's forehead before he and Beth leave the room. Gosalyn lets out a big sigh. She is worried that they are not being honest with her.

Drake and Beth are downstairs in the family room waiting for Launchpad to arrive with the kids.

Drake: "How do you want to handle this?"

Beth: "Well Trina, Abby's mother, she wants us to meet with her and her lawyer tomorrow."

Drake: "Tomorrow's Sunday"

Beth: "That's what I said. But she doesn't want to wait. I'm assuming that they want to discuss the case with us and where it is going."

Drake: "From what I've heard, the DA is offering her six years in prison. That means she'll be out when Abby is twenty. Her lawyer must be pretty confident that she's going to lose if she's considering taking this deal."

Beth: "What kind of evidence do they have against her?"

Drake: "The fact that Abby lived with her mother full time, she already admitted that she did all the laundry in the house. Abby's would have contained a substantial amount of blood stains, and they're basing that on the pictures they took when they removed Abby from that house. They could also argue that Abby hasn't seen a doctor in the past three years nor has she received any of her vaccinations."

Beth: "I know it's wrong, but I didn't think it was a crime to keep your child from seeing a doctor."

Drake: "It is when you have falsified medical records that said she did."

Beth: "What?"

Drake: "Turns out she forged documents to make it look like Abby did see a doctor for her physicals so she could play sports."

Beth: "You forge documents, either you lack the medical insurance to cover those doctor's visits or you're hiding something."

Drake: "It's a shame. The bastard probably abused her too. If only she reported it to the police."

Beth: "Is that why the DA is offering her this deal?"

Drake: "Probably, and to avoid the expense of a trial. She can't testify against her husband so there's no leverage there."

Drake and Beth table the conversation when they see the front door open. Jake runs in and charges toward Drake. Launchpad and Abby walk in calmly.

Jake: "Daddy!"

Drake: "Heeeeeeey buddy! How was the arcade?"

Jake: "It was awesome. Uncle Launchpad taught me how to pway skee-ball."

Drake: "He did, did he? I hope you managed to keep the ball on skee-ball table."

Abby: "He did great, he even beat Launchpad's score."

Drake: "You did!"

Drake tickles Jake and he laughs out loud. Beth, Abby and Launchpad laugh too.

Abby: "Ah where's Gosalyn?"

Beth: "She's upstairs"

Drake: "Gos was sick yesterday so she's in bed getting some rest."

Beth: "Dinner is ready so why don't we all eat, and then you and Gosalyn can spend some time together."

Abby: "Is she okay?"

Drake: "Yeah, she's fine. She's getting over a stomach virus. Tomorrow she'll be good as new."

The five of them are eating dinner in silence. Drake and Beth look at each other, then go back to eating. Jake notices that neither of them are watching him, so he starts eating with his fingers. Abby looks at Drake and Beth and can't come up with anything to say. Launchpad looks at Abby, then at Drake and Beth. He decides to break the silence.

Launchpad: "So, ah, how was New York?"

Drake: "Gos and I had a good time. We went sightseeing, we saw the Christmas Spectacular, we went ice skating…"

Everyone giggles at Drake's last comment.

Drake: "What? What's so funny?"

Beth: "Honey you are a terrible ice skater."

Drake: "Hey, I'm not that terrible. Well, yeah, yeah I guess I am. Son, son, eat with your fork please."

Beth: "I think it's sweet when you make a fool of yourself for your kids."

Launchpad: "Sweet, but darn funny too."

Drake: "Enough about me, what went on around here?"

Beth: "Launchpad converted Jake's crib into a bed."

Drake: "Ah thanks LP, now my son will be jumping on my bed at six in the morning every Saturday."

Launchpad: "Don't mention it."

Drake: "What else happened? I want to hear everything."

Beth: "I went with Abby on her run this morning."

Drake: "Talk about making fools of ourselves."

Beth: "Hey"

Abby: "Actually Miss Sawyer kept up pretty well, you should come with us every weekend."

Beth: "Thank you Abby"

Drake: "Oh sure, take her side."

Abby: "You should come too Mr Mallard."

Drake: "Me? No, no I couldn't do that."

Abby: "Why not?"

Beth: "Yeah honey, why not? I think it's a great idea. This family needs to spend more time together."

Drake: "Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Abby smiles briefly at Beth's comment about family, as though she is including her in that scenario. She likes being part of this family, but her smile fades when she thinks of her mother. She misses her, and worries about her.

Beth: "Abby dear, you okay?"

Abby: "Yeah, I'm starting to get full. May I be excused?"

Beth: "Of course."

Abby joins Gosalyn in their room. Gosalyn is just finishing her grilled cheese sandwich. Abby looks frustrated and plumps down on the air mattress.

Gosalyn: "Hey friend"

Abby: "Hey. Your dad said you were sick. You okay?"

Gosalyn: "I'm doing a heck of a lot better than you are right now. What's up?"

Abby: "I've been thinking about my mom. I just have a bad feeling."

Gosalyn: "Did something happen?"

Abby: "No, not that anyone's telling me anyway."

Gosalyn: "Do you think Dad and Beth are hiding something?"

Abby: "No, do you?"

Gosalyn: "I don't know. They were so weird earlier when I brought up the subject of your mom, like they're hiding something."

Abby: "Really?"

Gosalyn: "It might be nothing."

Abby: "Or it could be something. What if she goes to jail Gosalyn? What am I going to do if my mom goes to jail?"

Gosalyn gets out of bed and sits on the air mattress with Abby.

Gosalyn: "You're going to be angry. You'll probably cry, a lot. You'll be sad for a while, and basically mad at the world."

Abby: "Is that how you felt when you thought your dad was dead?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah something like that. And while you're feeling all those things, you're going to have me, just like I had you."

Abby: "You're my best friend."

Gosalyn: "That's right. And speaking of which, I got something for you from New York."

Abby: "What is it?"

Gosalyn: "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Gosalyn puts a charm in Abby's hand.

Gosalyn: "Okay open them."

Abby: "It's half of a locket"

Gosalyn: "And I have the other half. So no matter what life throws at us, no matter what our parents are doing or how many times we get grounded, and no matter how many boys come along and break our hearts, we will be best friends."

Abby: "Thanks Gosalyn. I don't know what I would do without you."

Gosalyn: "Likewise. And, I'm sorry for the way I acted, before. You were right you know."

Abby: "About you your dad? Yeah I know."

Gosalyn: "Don't get used to it okay, you won't hear it very often."

Abby: "Whatever"

Gosalyn: "Everyone was trying to get through to me. You, Honker, Skye, and I wouldn't hear it. I was being stubborn, hardheaded, tenacious, single minded…"

Abby: "You were just being yourself."

Gosalyn: "Hey watch it."

Abby: "I guess you two had a good time in New York?"

Gosalyn: "It was the best time I've ever had. Spending time with my dad made me realize how much I missed him. It felt good to talk to him again, and it just seemed so easy. He even let me talk about Skyler. But, he still wants me to see a therapist."

Abby: "It's not so bad you know."

Gosalyn: "What's it like?"

Abby: What, spilling your guts to a complete stranger? I don't know, I think it helps. It's a lot easier than spilling your guts to somebody that you know."

Gosalyn: "I guess so. But talking about feelings? Not really my thing."

Abby: "Well you better make it your thing, or you'll be in therapy for the rest of your life."

Abby swings a pillow at Gosalyn which makes her laugh. She picks up a pillow and a pillow fight is started. Drake and Beth walk in and laugh. They enjoy the moment for a few seconds before they each grab a pillow and join in.

Drake is staring at a cloud of dark smoke swirling around. As the smoke slowly dissolves he sees a child's figure standing before him. The figure comes into focus, and it is Gosalyn. She looks frightened. She is staring ahead, not looking Drake in the eye.

Drake: "Gosalyn, what's going on? Where are we? Please talk to me sweetie, tell me what's wrong."

Gosalyn turns and walks away. Drake notices that her arms are tied to her sides.

Drake: "Gos wait, where are you going? Gos? Who did this to you?"

Gosalyn is approaching the edge of the cliff.

Drake: "Gosalyn! Gosalyn no, please!"

Gosalyn jumps off. Drake screams as he wakes up and sits up quickly.

Drake: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Beth wakes up and sits up with him.

Beth: "Drake, Drake its okay, its okay you're dreaming."

Drake is breathing heavily while Beth tries to comfort him. He turns his attention to the lamp on the night stand and tugs on the string to turn it on. The light does not come on.

Drake: "Oh this light, why isn't it workinnnnggg?"

Drake grows increasingly frustrated as he violently tugs on the light's string.

Beth: "Honey, calm down……"

Drake: "Blasted light."

Beth: "Calm down you'll break the blasted thing. Honey the clock is off too. The storm must have blown the power out."

Drake finds a flashlight in the night stand drawer. He turns it on and gets out of bed.

Beth: "Where are you going?"

Drake: "I'm going to check on the kids."

Drake looks in on the girls first. They both are sleeping peacefully. He stands there for a moment before he closes the door. Next he checks on Jake. He is awake and smiles and giggles when Drake shines the flashlight on him.

Drake: "Son, what are you doing awake?"

Jake: "I dunno. Why do you have a fwashwight?"

Drake: "The power is out. We can't turn any of the lights on."

Jake: "Read me a story Daddy."

Drake: "Read you a story? It's the middle of the night."

Jake: "Pweeeeaaaase?"

Drake: "Okay, one story and then you need to go back to sleep."

Jake: "Yeeeaah"

Drake: "Shhh, you'll wake the girls up."

Drake cuddles with Jake in his newly converted bed and reads him a story. After the nightmare he just had it is exactly what he needs to calm him down, and its working. Once Jake is asleep, Drake tucks him in again and walks back to his room to join Beth. She is waiting for him. She is worried about him after watching him wake up in a terrifying fit. She's never seen him do that before. Drake sits down on the bed next to her and she rubs his shoulders. He sits there for a couple minutes and lets her comfort him before he speaks up.

Drake: "I've been having these… nightmares, about Gosalyn. They are more like visions…. And my daughter, she's always in danger."

Beth: "What? What kind of danger?"

Drake: "I don't know exactly. But I'm terrified Bethy. What if these nightmares are signs of bad things to come? It could be nothing, but what if it's something? It terrifies me that I might not be capable of keeping this family safe."

Beth: "Honey, you can't think that way. You do an incredible job of taking care of this family. And whatever happens, we face it together, you and I. It doesn't all just have to lie on you."

Drake: "I like the sound of that. Sure you want to marry into this crazy, dangerous family?"

Beth: "Of course. Nothing is going to scare me away."

Beth kisses Drake. He turns to face her more and kisses her. They hold each other and keep kissing passionately. Drake removes one of her shirt straps as they lie down together. The rest is left to the imagination.

The next day Beth joins Drake and the kids in the kitchen. He is making waffles for everybody. Beth kisses him good morning.

Drake: "Good morning"

Beth: "Mm good morning. Have I thanked you for last night?"

Gosalyn: "Oh please, do we really have to endure this embarrassing display before breakfast?"

Drake: "Did you hear something?"

Beth continues to kiss Drake.

Beth: "No, not a thing."

Gosalyn: "Hello, still getting over a stomach virus here."

Beth: "Why don't we agree to meet up later?"

Drake: "Mmhm"

Gosalyn: "Oh, that's it, I'm outta here."

Drake: "Sit, breakfast is ready."

Drake brings the plate of waffles over to the table for the kids.

Abby: "Thanks Mr Mallard."

Gosalyn: "Yeah, thanks Dad. Say why are you two dressed up? Are you going out?"

Beth: "Your father and I have a meeting, so we'll need you to watch Jake."

Abby: "What kind of meeting?"

Beth and Drake look at each other. They were not planning to tell the girls that they were meeting with Trina today.

Drake: "It's just a meeting, a boring meeting for boring grownups that like to talk about boring things."

Gosalyn: "You're covering."

Drake: "And you're pushing. Its adult….. stuff, it's not that interesting, nor is it anything you need to worry about."

Gosalyn: "Then why don't you just tell us…"

Drake: "Gos! Can we just… drop it… please?"

Gosalyn: "Okay, okay. What time will you be home?"

Beth: "We don't know how long the meeting will last."

Drake: "You're still grounded anyway missy, no going out until after next weekend remember?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, how can I forget?"

Gosalyn is half way finished her breakfast before Drake notices that she's eating.

Drake: "Glad to see you have your appetite back."

Beth hands Drake a thermos with coffee in it.

Beth: "Coffee to go, we better get going if we're going to be on time."

Drake: "Right, ah, kids? Lock the door, stay inside, and only call me if it's an emergency. Oh, and ah, regular house rules apply."

Drake and Beth leave. Abby looks worried. Jake's hands are covered in syrup. Gosalyn continues to eat and looks up at Abby.

Gosalyn: "What?"

Abby: "They're going to meet with my mom."

Gosalyn: "How do you know?"

Abby: "I heard them talking about it this morning."

Gosalyn: "You were eavesdropping? Why didn't you invite me?"

Abby: "Gosalyn this isn't good. If they can't tell me that they are meeting with my mom it must be bad news."

Gosalyn: "Okay, I'm sure whatever it is, they are going to tell us about it when they get home."

Abby: "I'm scared Gosalyn."

Gosalyn: "I know. I'm scared too. I don't want your mom to go to jail."

Gosalyn looks over at Jake and notices the mess.

Gosalyn: "Why don't we get Jake cleaned up and then we can watch whatever you want on TV?"

Drake and Beth enter a cell in the Saint Canard Jail where Trina and her attorney are waiting. Trina is dressed in an orange jump suit while her attorney, Lloyd Brettner, is dressed in a black suit and tie. Drake is wearing a navy blue dress shirt under a dark gray sport jacket and dress pants, while Beth is wearing a flattering gray blouse and black skirt. Trina is in hand cuffs which are attached to a ring on the table. They sit down at the table to join Trina. Lloyd continues to stand.

Drake: "Hi Trina. You remember me right?"

Trina: "Of course. You're Gosalyn's father. And you must be Beth."

Beth: "How do you do?"

Trina: "Thank you, for coming here today. I know there must be millions of other places you'd rather be…."

Drake: "We….. we've been following your case, for Abby's sake of course. We care about what happens to her."

Trina: "My daughter is very lucky, as am I. It helps to know that she's being taken care of."

Beth: "She's a wonderful girl. I'm sure you're very proud of her."

Trina starts to cry.

Trina: "I've failed her. I couldn't protect her from that monster of a husband. I didn't do anything to stop it."

Drake and Beth sit there for a few seconds before Drake speaks up.

Drake: "Why?"

Lloyd: "Don't answer that."

Drake: "I'm not interrogating her, it's just a question."

Lloyd: "Anything she says in here can be held against her. That's not why we're here."

Beth: "Why….. are we here? I'd like to get to that if that's ok."

Lloyd: "Trina?"

Trina is still very teary.

Trina: "I'm………..pregnant."

Drake and Beth are taken aback. They are not really sure how to react to this revelation that Trina is pregnant with her abusive husband's child, and with Abby's sibling. Trina is crying at this point. Beth reaches into her purse and pulls out a tissue for her.

Beth: "Here you go."

Trina: "Thank you. I'm so sorry, I really thought I could handle this."

Beth: "Its okay…….. How far along are you?"

Trina: "Three months. I just found out a few days ago."

Beth: "Have you been able to see a doctor?"

Trina: "Yes, the police escorted me to the hospital when I passed out last week. The doctors took the standard blood tests, and, told me I was pregnant. I saw an on call obgyn before I had to come back here."

Drake: "What does all this mean? Are you keeping the baby?"

Beth: "Drake?"

Drake: "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I don't want to be insensitive. I just want to know if there is a plan."

Lloyd: "There is"

The attorney sits at the table next to Trina. He's been standing behind her the whole time just listening to the conversation.

Lloyd: The DA's office put a deal on the table. They are giving us until midnight tonight to take it."

Drake: "Okay, what is it?"

Lloyd. "Six months….. she would serve the months up until the baby is born under house arrest. After that she will serve her remaining sentence in a local women's prison facility, which is safe and well guarded."

Drake: "What if she doesn't take the deal?"

Lloyd: "We would go to trial. If we lose she faces twenty years in prison at Raydens"

Beth: "What's Raydens?"

Drake: "It's a dangerous prison, they can't predict what kind of cell mates she would have, and most of the prisoners there have committed serious crimes."

Beth: "What about the house arrest? How does that work?"

Lloyd: "She'll have an ankle monitor to track her every move. If she tries to leave the premises or tamper with the ankle monitor, the deal will be null and void and she would have to face trial."

Beth: "What about visitors?"

Lloyd: "I can work on getting visiting rights while she's under house arrest. They have strict rules when it comes to minors. Abby will only be allowed to visit once a week for two hours with supervision by a social worker."

Beth: "Trina…. you have to take this deal."

Trina: I…. I want to talk to Abby first."

Drake: "What?"

Trina: "I need to see her. I need to talk to her. Would you bring her here, please?"

Drake: "Trina…. No, I don't think….."

Beth: "Drake, can I talk to you, out there?"

Drake: "Yeah sure. We'll be right back."

Drake and Beth leave the room to talk in the hallway.

Drake: "Pregnant"

Beth: "Yeah, I know. I didn't see that one coming. What are you thinking about?"

Drake: "I'm thinking that….. better Trina than Abby right?"

Beth: "Drake"

Drake: "That bastard got her pregnant Beth. It could have been Abby. It.. it makes me sick."

Beth: "Yeah, me too. But Abby has us now. She has us to protect her and teach her that she deserves respect and love. But her mother loves her too."

Drake: "Bethy, I know where you're going with this, and the answer is no. This is no place to bring a child."

Beth: "I know, but under the circumstances I'm asking you to keep an open mind."

Drake: "Okay. Mind is open. Let's hear it."

Beth: "Trina has a big decision to make. She's gotta think about Abby and that baby she's carrying. She has nobody to help her with this, no support. Just us. We're all she has. I know we don't know her very well but we do know Abby, and we care about her."

Drake: "We love her Beth, and it's our job to protect her. We have to think about what's best for Abby right now, not what's best for Trina."

Beth: "That's what I'm doing. Abby needs to hear this from her mother. She needs to hear everything. Trina's the only person that can make Abby understand why she needs to take this deal. And we need to give Trina the confidence that she needs to do it. I need you with me on this."

Drake: "Okay. Okay. Why don't you stay here with Trina? Talk to her, give her some of that confidence you were talking about. I'll go and get Abby."

Beth: "Good. We're doing the right thing."

Drake: "I hope you're right."

Drake kisses Beth before leaving.


	21. Ch 21 Underprotection Overprotection

Beth is back in the cell with Trina. She feels awkward at first since she's never met Trina before. She slowly approaches the table and sits down. Lloyd stands up and paces behind Trina. There is silence for a few seconds.

Beth: "Um, Drake went to get Abby."

Trina: "Thank you Beth. I think that I should be the one to tell her about all this."

Beth: "I agree."

Trina: "Can you tell me about her? How is she doing, in school and everything?"

Beth: "She's doing well in school. Drake and I went to the parent teacher conferences recently and they told us her grades were improving."

Trina: "She started the year with lousy grades, I tried to help her with her homework but we weren't getting anywhere. The school even offered to set her up with a tutor."

Beth: "Honker has been helping her. The three of them often do homework together."

Trina: "That's very nice. Abby stopped bringing kids to the house. Gosalyn still came over, but none of her other friends."

There is another awkward moment since neither of them knows what to say.

Drake arrives at home to pick up Abby. Gosalyn is reading a book since she cannot watch TV while she is grounded. She is sitting in a chair that does not have sight access to the television. Abby and Jake are sitting on the couch in front of the television watching cartoons. Abby is not really paying attention, she is staring off into space.

Drake: "Hey kids."

Gosalyn: "Hey Dad. How'd the meeting go?"

Drake walks into the family room to greet the kids, and slowly approaches Abby.

Drake: "It isn't over yet. Actually, I came here to get you."

Abby: "Get me, why?"

Drake: "How would you like to go see your mother?"

Abby: "Is she okay? What's going on?"

Drake: "She's okay, she's fine. She wants to talk to you."

Abby: "It's bad news, isn't it?"

Drake: "There are some things you need to know. Your mother wants to be the one to tell you about those things."

Abby: "Gosalyn?"

Gosalyn: "Hey, you should go see what she has to stay. I'll stay here and babysit Jake."

Drake: "Launchpad will be here any minute to help you with that."

Gosalyn: "What? What for? I don't need any help…."

Drake clears his throat: "He's bringing Skyler."

Gosalyn: "Oh"

Drake winks at Gosalyn and leads Abby toward the door.

At the jail, Beth is working on giving Trina the ammunition she needs to hold it together while she talks to Abby. Trina's attorney leaves the cell to take a phone call.

Lloyd: "Excuse me"

Beth: "Do you know what you're going to say?"

Trina: "How do you tell your child that you've ruined your life, and by extension theirs too?"

Beth: "Trina, if you're going to do this, you need to be strong, for your daughter. If you fall apart she'll follow suit. Abby needs to see that you are going to be okay. She needs to get her strength from you."

Trina: "It's kind of sad really, because I've always gotten my strength from her. She's always been a lot stronger than me."

Beth: "You need to stop thinking that way Trina. You need to be the parent here. You need to put all of those feelings aside and be here for your daughter. You need to tell me right now if you can do that because if you can't…"

There is a knock at the door, the guard lets Drake and Abby enter the cell. When Abby sees her mother she tears up.

Abby: "Mom"

She walks to the other side of the table to hug her mother, but the guard intervenes.

Guard: "No contact with the prisoner."

Drake: "It's her mother. Please can you just make this one exception?"

Guard: "Sorry"

Trina: "It's okay, it's okay. Abby, why don't you sit down?"

Abby to Drake: "I can't even hug her? What is this?"

Drake: "They have these rules honey, I'm so sorry."

Beth: "Abby dear, sit down."

Drake and Beth stand off to the side so Trina and Abby can talk.

Back at the Mallard house, Launchpad arrives with Skyler. Launchpad gives Gosalyn a hug.

Launchpad: "Hey kiddo. I didn't get to see you last night. How was your trip?"

Gosalyn: "It was ahh, it was nice."

Gosalyn is distracted as she is now face to face with Skyler. It's been a while since she's seen him, or talked to him. He gives her a hug and she accepts with curiosity. During this reunion Launchpad has joined Jake in front of the television.

Back at the cell, Trina starts to explain things to Abby.

Abby: "Mr Mallard said you had some things to tell me."

Trina: "Yes I do. I've had to make some decisions in the past couple of days, some really tough decisions. You deserve to know everything, and why I am making these choices."

Abby: "Are you going to jail?"

Trina pauses for a moment before she answers.

Trina: "Yes, yes I am."

Abby: "For how long?"

Trina: "Six years."

Abby starts to cry: "Six years? No, no you can't…."

Trina: "Abby it's going to be okay."

Abby: "No it's not! You didn't do anything, why should you have to go to jail?"

Trina: "That's just the point. I didn't do anything. I should have stopped that monster from hurting you."

Abby: "How? He was hurting you too, I know he was."

Trina: "I'm your mother. It was my job to protect you. It didn't matter what he was doing to me."

Abby: "I don't understand. Why can't they see that he was hurting you too?"

Trina: "I never talked to the police. I never reported anything."

Abby: "Why not?"

Trina: "Because I was scared. I was afraid to talk to the police. I was afraid to talk to anyone about this. But I'm not afraid anymore. And I don't want you to be afraid anymore either."

Abby is still crying: "I am afraid. I am so scared. I don't want you to go to jail."

Trina: "Abby…."

Beth: "Why don't we take a break? Abby, come on honey why don't we go splash some water on your face?"

Abby: "Alright"

Beth and Abby leave Drake and Trina in the cell. Drake sits at the table where Abby was sitting, across from Trina.

Trina: "You must think I'm a horrible mother."

Drake: "It doesn't matter what I think."

Trina: "I deserve to hear it, whatever it is."

Drake: "No. I'm in no position to judge."

Trina: "You mean that bit about faking your death? What was that about anyway?"

Drake: "I thought I was doing the right thing."

Trina: "How is leaving the right thing?"

Drake: "It's complicated. But it's something that I'll regret for the rest of my life."

Back at the Mallard house, Gosalyn and Skyler are in the backyard sitting on the swing.

Skyler: "I like this time of year. The leaves have fallen, the air is cold, the lakes are frozen…."

Gosalyn: "Yeah I like it too."

Skyler: "Launchpad told me your dad took you to New York. Does this mean you're reconciling?"

Gosalyn: "Dad and I are resolving our issues. The trip really helped us get close again, almost like we were before."

Skyler: "Like you were before the fire."

Gosalyn: "Yeah. We had this unique bond from day one. It's like we understood each other like nobody else could. When he adopted me, I told him he saved my life, and he told me that I saved his just the same. We used to fight a lot but we would never stay mad at each other for long. When he was gone, it felt like a big part of me was gone too. I felt like a different person without him. And when he came back I couldn't stop being angry with him."

Skyler: "But eventually you did?"

Gosalyn: "I guess I did. I don't know, maybe it had to get worse before it got better."

Skyler: "What happened Gosalyn? I mean the last time I saw you, you said you needed space, you were so upset and you wouldn't tell me why….."

Gosalyn: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I couldn't. Things were so screwed up, I kept screwing up…."

Skyler: "Like how?"

Gosalyn: "When I moved in here, I was very difficult with Dad and Beth. I caused a lot of trouble, I talked back, I ignored their rules, the last straw was the night the varsity team had that party that was raided. Dad was so angry."

Skyler: "Launchpad told me you went to that party."

Gosalyn: "I went there looking for you. Maybe it's a good thing you weren't there. I probably would have made things a lot worse. Anyway, Dad had a fit when I got home. I thought he was going to send me away, but he surprised me. He told me he loved me no matter what. He told me the truth about why he was gone and where he was, and I just felt so awful about everything. I felt awful about the way I treated Dad, and the way I treated you…"

Skyler: "Wait, what are you talking about? You didn't treat me badly, Gosalyn. You told me you wanted some time. I understood that."

Gosalyn: "Really?"

Skyler: "Yes. I wasn't too happy about it. I wanted you to talk to me, I wanted to help you with this. But you couldn't so, I just wanted to respect that."

Gosalyn: "You're not mad."

Skyler: "No, I'm not. I am more disappointed. I want to be that guy for you, that guy that you come to with your problems no matter what they are."

Gosalyn looks at Skyler's disappointed disposition. Suddenly it occurs to her that she has this great guy in her life, how could she have pushed him away in her great time of need?

Back to Drake and Trina in the cell.

Trina: "I can remember a time before our girls were best friends. They played on the same soccer team. After the game, Gosalyn would always run up to you. You would pick her up and give her a big hug. Both of you were so happy, like the world around you didn't exist. I was so jealous because I wanted that for my Abby. I wanted her to have a father that loved her as much as you loved your Gosalyn."

Drake: "Where is Abby's father?"

Trina: "I don't know. He left us when Abby was three. He didn't want to be a hands-on father. He set up a college fund for her, but he didn't want to be any part of her upbringing."

Drake: "Why not?"

Trina: "He was afraid. He didn't have a good upbringing, no good example to follow. Abby's father was a good man. But we didn't plan on being parents. Abby was a surprise. When she came along we decided to give it a try. We lived together for three years, but one day he said he couldn't do it anymore. He set up the fund and then he took off. No letters, no phone calls."

Drake: "I'm sorry."

Trina: "Yeah, me too. Abby deserves the best, and I haven't been able to give that to her. I hope Gosalyn knows how lucky she is."

Drake: "I'm not perfect."

Trina: "No, but you're not a monster. You're not abusive. You don't turn your back and allow people to hurt your kids. You don't sit up at night acting oblivious to the fact that somebody is abusing them. You're there for your kids. And you've been there for Abby."

Drake is stunned. He would never allow anyone to hurt his children, or any child for that matter. But what if it's happening and he does not know about it? The reality of this hits him hard. He begins to fear for his children and their safety. Trina snaps him out of it.

Trina: "Drake"

Drake: "Ah, Beth and I would like to keep being there for Abby."

Trina: "What?"

Drake: "We'd like to have legal guardianship of her while you serve your sentence. Beth has already talked to an attorney about drawing up the papers."

Trina: "Wow, I don't know what to say."

Drake: "Say that you won't fight us on this."

Trina: "No, no I won't. Drake, thank you. Thank you."

Beth and Abby rejoin Drake and Trina in the cell. Drake stands up and offers Abby her seat back. Beth sits next to Abby. Abby looks back and forth at both women, fear of what they will tell her next.

Abby: "There's more, isn't there?"

Trina: "Yeah, there's more."

Back with Gosalyn and Skyler at the Mallard house. They are still sitting on the swing in the backyard. Gosalyn's head is on Skyler's shoulder and he has his arm around her.

Gosalyn: "Dad wants me to see a therapist."

Skyler: "Why, don't you live with one?"

Gosalyn: "Yes, but that doesn't count. They say doctors shouldn't treat their own family members."

Skyler: "How do you feel about that, seeing a therapist?"

Gosalyn: "Same way I feel about eating brussels sprouts."

Skyler: "Why is he making you see a therapist? I thought you were resolving your issues."

Gosalyn sits up and looks at Skyler.

Gosalyn: "Here comes your shot at being that guy for me."

There is a pause, and Skyler has a curious look on his face.

Gosalyn: "Dad found drugs in my backpack."

Skyler: "Drugs?"

Gosalyn: "Marijuana"

Skyler: "Mari….. Gosalyn what were you doing with marijuana?"

Gosalyn: "I never tried it Skye. I promise, it was stupid of me to keep it."

Skyler: "Where did you get it?"

Gosalyn: "Some juniors from the girls' soccer team put it in my backpack. I didn't know what to do with it. I just couldn't get rid of it."

Skyler: "Did you….. think about trying it?"

There is another pause before Gosalyn answers.

Gosalyn: "Yes"

Skyler: "Oh no, Gosalyn…."

Gosalyn: "I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it, but I don't want to lie to you Skye. I just want to let all the bad stuff go and I want things to be okay with us again."

Skyler: "I want that too. And I appreciate your honesty. I know it can't be easy. But we're talking about drugs here Gosalyn. Drugs. This is serious, you know that right?"

Gosalyn: "I know. I don't plan on getting involved with drugs. I don't want any part of it or anyone that uses them. I just want to play soccer and hockey, and train for our competitions and be your girlfriend. But if that can't happen, I need you to tell me now."

Skyler smiles and takes Gosalyn's hand.

Skyler: "I'm not going anywhere."

Gosalyn: "You're not?"

Skyler: "No, I said I wanted to be here for you. I meant it."

Gosalyn smiles with tears in her eyes. Skyler uses his hand to wipe her tears away before giving her a hug.

Back at the cell with Abby, Trina, Drake and Beth.

Abby: "He's getting out isn't he? Is he getting out while you're trapped in here?"

Trina: "No, no he's not. He's probably going to trial."

Abby: "Then what, what is it?"

Trina: "Turns out I'm pregnant."

Abby: "Pregnant?"

Trina: "Yeah. In a few months, I'm going to have a baby."

Abby: "Are you crazy? Mom how are you going to have a baby, you're going to jail?"

Beth: "Abby, sweetie, calm down and let her explain."

Trina: "The DA offered me a deal, and I'm going to take it. I'm going to be spending the next few months under house arrest until the baby is born, and then I'll spend the rest of my sentence in a women's prison."

Abby: "What about the baby?"

Trina: "I haven't figured that out yet. I still have some time to think about it. But meanwhile, you'll be staying right where you are, with Drake and Beth."

Abby looks up at Drake and then at Beth: "Really?"

Drake: "Of course."

Drake walks up behind Abby and puts his hands on her shoulders. Beth puts one of her hands on top of Drake's.

Beth: "We wouldn't have it any other way."

Abby: "So that's why you're not doing the trial, because of the baby?"

Trina: "And you. I didn't want to risk a longer sentence. This way, I know when I'll be getting out."

Abby: "Will I get to see you?"

Trina: "They have rules about that, but yes you will. On a limited basis though. I want you to live your life. I want you to go to school, and play soccer and have fun with your friends. I want that for you."

Abby: "No offense Mom, but this deal really sucks."

Trina: "I know, but under the circumstances I feel I'm making the right decision. And I meant what I said. It will make things a lot easier for me to know that you are living a good life. Promise you'll do that for me."

Abby wipes away tears: "I promise"

Later that evening, the family has already sat through a quiet dinner and Abby excused herself early. Beth left for work and Drake and Gosalyn have put Jake to bed. Drake and Gosalyn enter the family room.

Drake: "Thanks for helping me clean up dinner, and with Jake."

Gosalyn: "No problem. Dad, do you think Abby's going to be okay?"

Drake: "It's going to take some time, but eventually I think she will be. She needs to know that she has us to lean on."

Gosalyn: "I can't believe her mom is going to have a baby. What was she thinking?"

Drake: "She didn't plan it Gos. But now that she is pregnant, she has some decisions to make. She made one today by deciding to give Beth and I permanent guardianship of Abby."

Gosalyn: "What about the baby?"

Drake: "I don't know yet sweetie. We'll just have to wait and see. Lets talk about something else. How was ah…. your visit with Skyler?"

Gosalyn blushes.

Gosalyn: "It was good. I took your advice. Don't get a big head or anything but it worked."

Drake smiles: "That's good."

Gosalyn sits on the couch and Drake sits down on the coffee table in front of her. After his visit with Trina, he's been haunted with the thought that his children could be in danger. His recent nightmares are also adding fuel to his worry.

Gosalyn: "Something wrong Dad?"

Drake: "I need to talk to you about something serious. We had this talk a long time ago. You were a lot younger so you probably didn't know what I was talking about."

Gosalyn: "Dad, you okay?"

Drake: "No. No I'm not. I'm constantly worried about you kids and your safety. I know that I don't have to remind you that there is evil in this world, because you already know that."

Gosalyn: "I know Dad but we're doing just fine, with the exception of what is happening with Abby. What's got you so worried?"

Drake: "People do bad things Gos. And I'm not just talking about the people that steal things and shoot guns. There are people that hurt children, and cause them so much pain and fear that they can't tell anybody about it."

Gosalyn: "Like…. Abby's stepfather."

Drake: "That's right. Most children suffer in silence either because they are afraid, or embarrassed and ashamed to tell anyone. So I need to ask you this and I need you to be honest with me."

There is a pause, and Gosalyn watches her father nervously as he tries to get through this tough conversation. He's having trouble making eye contact with her. His hands are shaking and his palms are sweaty. She hasn't seen him this scared since the time Taurus Bulba escaped death for the second time.

Drake: "Has anyone ever bothered you, or touched you in a way that they shouldn't have?"

Gosalyn hesitates. She knows that this is no joking matter. She can see how troubled and scared her father is to have to ask her this question.

Gosalyn: "No Dad."

Drake: "You swear, you are absolutely sure nobody has hurt you like that, even before you met me?"

Gosalyn: "No, Dad I promise. Nobody hurt me."

Drake: "What about words? Has anyone ever talked to you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable? Has anyone ever used inappropriate words or asked you to do things you didn't want to do?"

Gosalyn is upset and worried that her father is asking these questions. Her expression is soft and emotional.

Gosalyn: "No"

Drake breathes a sigh of relief.

Drake: "Good. That's good."

Gosalyn: "Dad, are you okay?"

Drake: "I'm fine sweetie. Just, please know that if anyone ever bothers you, or hurts you, you know you can come to me, or Beth, or somebody that's going to help you. You know that, right?"

Gosalyn: "I know Dad. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

Drake: "There's a certain control that goes along with being abused. After talking to Trina I started to think about how Abby must have felt. She was suffering alone. She couldn't talk to anyone. Her own mother didn't stop this from happening to her. She had nobody to stand up for her."

Gosalyn: "She has you and Beth now."

Drake: "So do you. And so does Jake. I hope you know that Beth and I will always be here for you."

Gosalyn: "Dad, I appreciate the concern, but can we be done with this mushy stuff already?"

Drake: "Almost. Back to the subject of you and Skyler. Now that you two are dating again, we need to set some ground rules. And I need to know if um…. if the two of you have ah……"

Gosalyn: "Have, ah what?"

Drake: "Have you…. and Skyler….. have you had sex with Skyler?"

Drake shuts his eyes tight as if he is waiting for Gosalyn to throw something at him. Instead of answering Gosalyn giggles.

Drake opens his eyes and glares at his daughter.

Drake: "What's so funny?"

Gosalyn: "You! Did you really just ask me that?"

Drake: "What is so funny about that question?"

Gosalyn: "Daaaaad! I'm fourteen."

Drake gives her a look indicating that he is still expecting an answer.

Gosalyn: "No, okay? I haven't."

Drake: "You haven't."

Gosalyn: "Of course not! Now can I go?"

Drake: "Not yet. Gos, I'm going to try really hard to accept that you have a boyfriend. But I'm not going to accept you growing up too fast. You are fourteen, and there's so much for you to experience before you're an adult. So, I don't want you to be in a hurry to grow up. You'll have plenty of time for that, believe me."

Gosalyn: "Oh…kaaaay."

Drake: "Do you know where I'm going with this?"

Gosalyn: "Do you know where you're going with this?"

Drake: "Yes. I will sleep better at night if I knew that you were abstaining from having sex until you were married."

Gosalyn: "And I will sleep better at night if we could forget that we had this conversation."

Drake: "I'm being serious Gos. Sex is a big deal, and young people are not taking it serious enough to take the proper precautions. They are spreading diseases and getting pregnant…."

Gosalyn: "Dad…"

Drake: "… getting their hearts broken and dropping out of school…."

Gosalyn: "Dad! Dad, I get it okay, just please can we drop it now?"

Drake: "For now."

Gosalyn: "Good. I'm gonna go upstairs and check on Abby."

Gosalyn leaves to go upstairs. Drake watches her, feeling better after having a talk with his daughter, as uncomfortable as it was.


	22. Ch 22 Thoughts and Feelings

Gosalyn is having her first session with her therapist, Dr Santos. She is sitting in a comfortably cushioned chair and Dr Santos is sitting behind her desk. She has her arms on the desk with her hands folded. Gosalyn is sitting with her legs criss cross.

Dr Santos: "Why don't you tell me some things about yourself? What do you like to do for fun?"

Gosalyn: "Play soccer."

Dr Santos: "Anything else?"

Gosalyn shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't seem to be in the mood for conversation.

Dr Santos: "How about friends? What do you do when you go out with friends?"

Gosalyn: "Play sports, go to the movies, that sort of thing."

Dr Santos: "Tell me about your family. How many people live with you?"

Gosalyn: "Four"

Dr Santos: "And who lives with you?"

Gosalyn: "My dad, his fiancee Beth, my brother Jake, and my friend Abby."

Dr Santos: "Does everybody get along?"

Gosalyn: "Yes."

Dr Santos gives Gosalyn a look as to say that she should keep talking.

Gosalyn: "We didn't at first. I was mad at my dad for being gone. I sort of gave him and Beth a hard time when I started living with them."

Dr Santos: "Did you and your father have a good relationship before he left?"

Gosalyn: "We did, we were really close. I was closer to him than anyone else."

Dr Santos: "He adopted you when you were seven. He was pretty young himself. Would you say he acted as more as a father to you or would you say that he acted more as a friend?"

Gosalyn: "Definitely a father. He made that very clear. He made sure I ate my vegetables, did my homework, brushed my teeth, he made sure I knew right from wrong, and he grounded me so many times. I deserved it. I was always doing bad things, playing ball in the house, breaking things….."

Dr Santos: "Has your father ever hit you?"

Gosalyn is taken aback. She hesitates before she answers.

Gosalyn: "No. He never hit me. He never even threatened to."

Dr Santos: "Has anyone ever hit you?"

Gosalyn: "When I was at the orphanage, they had a punishment room. And they would send us there to get paddled if we were bad. And when I lived with Gwen she got me with a spoon a few times for not listening to her. But Dad didn't do that. I definitely gave him enough reasons to. I was always breaking his rules and making a mess in the house and following him to work when I wasn't supposed to…."

Gosalyn looks down and is on the verge of tears.

Dr Santos: "Gosalyn?"

Gosalyn looks up and two tears drip down her face.

Gosalyn: "He really is a good father."

Dr Santos smiles at Gosalyn.

Gosalyn: "But I was never a good daughter. I really don't deserve to have him as my father."

Dr Santos: "Why would you say that?"

Gosalyn: "Because, I was always bad. I could never just let up and do what he said. I always had to push his buttons and disobey him."

Dr Santos: "Gosalyn that doesn't make you bad. That makes you a kid. It's normal for children to disobey their parents. And it's normal to forgive."

Gosalyn: "He had a lot to forgive."

Dr Santos: "But he always did, right?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, he did."

Dr Santos: "Do you forgive your father for being gone?"

Gosalyn ponders the question but doesn't answer.

Launchpad is at the garage where he works. He is fixing a car while Abby is sitting on a bench reading and Jake is sitting on the ground playing with trucks.

Jake: "Rrrrrrrr boom! Crash! Grrrrrr"

Launchpad: "Dum dum di di dum dum, da dum di dum dum dum"

Abby looks up from her book annoyed at the numerous distractions. She stands up and walks away.

Launchpad looks at Jake.

Launchpad: "Oops, hehe, I guess my singing just sounds good in my head."

Jake glances over at the garage door opening and sees Drake approaching. He stands up and runs toward him. Launchpad looks alarmed and calls for him to come back. He chases after him.

Launchpad: "Jake, no come back here!"

Jake: "Daaaddy!"

Drake: "Jake Mallard! How many times have I told you not to run outside of the garage like that? You could get hit by a car."

Jake: "Sowwy Daddy."

Drake: "You need to go sit in the corner, now!"

Launchpad: "Sorry Drake, I was supposed to be watching him."

Drake: "He knows the rules. Thanks for picking up the kids LP. I owe ya"

Launchpad: "No problemo. So ah, how did Gosalyn's session go?"

Drake: "She didn't wanna talk to me about it. I figured if she wants to she will."

Launchpad: "Where is Gosalyn? I thought you were taking the girls to dinner."

Drake: "I dropped her off at the library to do some studying with Honker. They have an English test coming up. But I'd still like to take Abby out if you don't mind watching Jake."

Launchpad: "Sure thing, I should be finished up here soon, and then he can have dinner with me and Gwen."

Drake: "Thanks pal."

Launchpad: "Don't mention it."

Drake walks over to the corner where Jake is sitting. He squats down to be at his level. His tone is light but firm.

Drake: "Hey buddy, do you know why I told you to sit in the corner?"

Jake: "Because I wan outside the gawage."

Drake: "Do you understand that running outside like that is very dangerous?"

Jake: "Uh huh"

Drake: "I know you were excited to see me, I was excited to see you too. But rules are made to keep you safe. Okay?"

Jake: "Okay, I'm sowwy Daddy."

Drake: "It's okay son. Come here and give me a hug."

Drake takes Jake into his arms and holds him tight. He stands up and keeps his hold on him. Abby joins them.

Drake: "Jake, how would you like to have dinner with Uncle Launchpad and Aunt Gwen?"

Jake: "Yaaaaayyyyy!"

Drake: "Yaaaaayyyyy!"

Abby: "You're leaving?"

Drake: "Yes, but you're coming with me."

Gosalyn and Honker are at the library studying for their next English test. Gosalyn is reading aloud from her book.

Gosalyn: "…And keep you in the rear of your affection, out of the shot and danger of desire, the carest maid is prodigal enough, if she unmasks her beauty to the moon…. Who talks like that Honk?"

Honker: "Um William Shakespeare"

Gosalyn: "Did William Shakespeare purposely write these plays to confuse us?"

Honker: "Lots of people talked like that Gosalyn. And it's chariest by the way."

Gosalyn: "What?"

Honker: "Chariest, the chariest maid. You said carest."

Gosalyn: "Oh, whatever, same difference."

Honker: "Is something bothering you Gosalyn?"

Gosalyn: "Sorry Honk. I'm just a little weirded out after my session with Dr Santos."

Honker: "What happened?"

Gosalyn: "She asked me if I forgive my dad for leaving."

Honker: "Do you?"

Gosalyn: "What's to forgive? I know why he left, he did it to protect me. How do I forgive him for something that I shouldn't have been mad at him for in the first place?"

Gosalyn's voice has grown loud enough to be heard from several book cases away. The librarian walks over to them.

Librarian: "Shhhh"

Gosalyn whispers: "Sorry"

Honker: "But you were mad. You were angry at him for a while. Did that anger just disappear?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, yeah I guess it did. It's still weird you know. I'm the kid in school whose father is back from the dead. People stop and stare at me in the halls like I'm some kind of freak, and I hear them whisper and giggle..."

Two ducks from the table across from theirs have started staring at Goslayn and Honker. Gosalyn notices.

Gosalyn: "What are you looking at?"

The two ducks go back reading their books.

Gosalyn: "Why can't people just mind their own business?"

Honker: "Gee Gosalyn, maybe you are still angry."

Gosalyn: "I am not…."

The librarian walks by them again, Gosalyn catches her voice getting loud again and stops as she watches the librarian walk by them.

Gosalyn whispers: "…. I am not angry"

Honker: "If you say so."

Gosalyn: "Can we just work on this test material?"

Drake and Abby are at Pepe's Pizza eating dinner. Abby is poking at her food with her fork.

Drake: "Aren't you hungry?"

Abby: "No, not really."

Drake: "It's okay. Whatever you don't eat we can take home."

Drake smiles at Abby. She smiles back at him then goes back to poking at her food.

Drake: "You wanna talk about it?"

Abby: "Talk about what?"

Drake: "What's got you so down?"

Abby: "I'm not down."

Drake takes his napkin and blots his beak: "Mm, could've fooled me. Could it be that "C-" that you got in math?"

Abby: "Oh, you heard about that, huh?"

Drake: "Yeah. Look I know you've been working hard on improving your grades. You've come a long way since the beginning of the school year."

Abby: "Do you think bad stuff is just always meant to happen to some people?"

Drake: "You're way too young to be that cynical. Why go there?"

Abby: "I've been thinking about stuff."

Drake: "Oh yeah? What kind of stuff?"

Abby: "Purpose. Do you believe we are all put on this earth for a reason?"

Drake: "I believe that we are here to find our own purpose. And work hard at achieving it and keeping it, and learn a thing or two about ourselves along the way."

Abby: "What do you think your purpose is?"

Drake: "When I was younger, I thought my purpose was to be the protector of this city. To hide in the shadows and take down the bad guys with the element of surprise and my keen instincts and daring do. That's all I had going for me for a while. But then I met Gosalyn and Launchpad, and I grew up. They changed my life. And now I have you and Beth and Jake in my life too. Right now I believe my purpose is to be a good father and husband."

Abby: "When you were my age, was it difficult to look on the positive side of things?"

Drake: "Yeah, of course it was. You're a teenager, it's a very confusing time for anybody, especially when they are going through as much as you're going through."

Abby: "No big deal."

Drake: "No, no don't do that. It is a big deal. You have had to put up with a lot. Bad things have happened to you, and none of it is your fault. There are some points in our lives where we are forced to deal with tough situations, and you have dealt with everything with such strength and grace. Beth and I are really proud of you."

Abby: "You are?"

Drake: "Yes. Look, I know we're not your real family. I know things are not going to be the same as they used to be. But Beth and I like having you around. I hope that it's okay that we think of you as our family."

Abby smiles at Drake and finally takes a bite of her food. Drake smiles back and they continue eating.

This evening, Beth and Drake are at home getting ready for bed. The kids are already in bed fast asleep. Beth is putting clothes away while Drake is putting a new sheet on the bed.

Beth: "I got a call from Dr Santos today."

Drake: "Oh yeah, I didn't think she'd be allowed to talk to you about Gos' session, you know, doctor-patient privilege and all that."

Beth: "She didn't. I just asked her to keep me in the loop with how things are going."

Drake: "And?"

Beth: "She suggested a joint session with you and Gosalyn. She thinks it will help the two of you communicate on a deeper level. And if you want my opinion, I think it's a great idea. It would be beneficial for both of you to be able to talk openly, and maybe uncover some things that you don't know about yourselves and each other."

Drake: "I'm up for it if it's gonna help Gosalyn."

Beth: "And you."

Drake: "Yeah, and me too. But to be honest, I think Gosalyn and I have been doing much better. We've been talking to each other more, she seems a lot more well adjusted than she was a few months ago."

Beth: "Seems being the operative word. We see what's on the surface, but we need to make sure that underneath it all she's allowing herself to deal with the fall out of everything that's happened, with you, and the drugs…"

Drake: "Yeah, I get it."

Beth: "Good. If you do go through with this, you need to keep an open mind, and a closed beak. You may hear things that are difficult to hear, and you may have to answer some questions that are difficult to answer."

Drake: "I'm pretty sure that this is going to be more difficult than it was for me to leave in the first place. But I need to do this. And I'm going to."

Beth is now standing right in front of Drake, she takes his hands in hers. She holds them between their chests and their eyes lock.

Beth: "Trina's right you know, Gosalyn's very lucky to have you."

Drake: "Thanks babe."

Beth kisses Drake.

Beth: "All three of these kids are lucky to have you."

Drake smiles and kisses her back.

Beth: "You're an amazing father" (kiss) "…..and fiancee" (more kissing)

After several seconds Drake gently and slowly pulls away and looks at her suspiciously.

Drake: "You're trying to butter me up. Why?"

Beth: "Because I have to ask you something."

Drake: "Uh oh, whadaya want and how much is it gonna cost me?"

Beth: "Just….. hear me out okay. This is a very serious matter that I want to discuss."

Drake: "This coming from a hen in her nighty."

Beth playfully slaps Drake's chest and he laughs: "Drake, come'on!"

Drake: "Okay, what is it?"

Beth: "Trina's baby. I think we should adopt it."

Drake's smile that he had for the past few minutes fades. Even though they are still holding hands he loses eye contact with Beth. He is overcome with worry.

Beth: "Drake what's wrong?"

Drake: "I need to sit down."

Beth: "Okay."

Beth sits down with Drake.

Beth: "Do you want me to get you some water?"

Drake: "No, no stay, stay here. I'm fine. I just think I hallucinated a bit. Did you um, did you just suggest that we adopt Trina's baby?"

Beth: "Yes"

Drake: "See, yeah that's, that's what I thought you said."

Beth: "Drake, what is wrong with that idea?"

Drake: "Don't misunderstand okay? I love you so much, and I love our family. In the past 6 months, we have moved in together with our son, then Gosalyn and Abby moved in. In less than 6 months I have gone from one to five ducks under one roof. And I couldn't be happier Beth. But I'm not sure that now's the time to expand our family."

Beth: "Why not?"

Drake: "Well for one thing two of the three kids we are raising are in therapy. It's only a matter of time before Jake decides to join the crowd."

Beth shakes her head: "Drake…"

Drake: "I'm also in therapy, and I still haven't gotten to the bottom of the meaning behind these nightmares."

Beth: "Honey, the fact that you are aware of these things makes you a better parent for this baby than anyone else."

Drake: "What if we want to have another baby someday? I mean, I'm happy that we had Jake. I'd like it if we could have another baby together, and this time I can be there from the beginning."

Beth: "We can still do that. Who's to say that we can't?"

Drake: "Reality."

Beth: "The reality is we are both great parents together Drake. We make a great team. We are very organized, we're good with money, we can multi task, and we have enough love to share with all of our kids."

Drake: "Just… give me some time to think about this okay? Can you do that?"

Beth: "Of course."

A few days later Drake and Gosalyn are sitting in Dr Santos' office for their joint session. Dr Santos is sitting behind her desk and Drake and Gosalyn are sitting in separate chairs next to each other.

Dr Santos: "Gosalyn, what do you remember about the days following your father's disappearance?"

Gosalyn looks at Drake and back at Dr Santos. Her expression is that of a child unprepared for an exam at school.

Dr Santos: "You answered this question for me before. I think your father needs to hear this."

Gosalyn still does not answer.

Dr Santos: "I know this is difficult. I've heard what each of you has had to say about what you are thinking and what you are feeling. I set up this joint session because you need to hear each other, and really listen to what's going on with the other person."

Drake: "Gos, you can do this."

Gosalyn: "We… we all thought he died in the fire. Everyone was quiet…. nobody really talked about it…. we had a funeral. People came and said nice things about my dad as Drake and as Darkwing. I remember not crying. No matter what people were saying and no matter how upset I was I didn't cry about it."

Drake continues to stay still in his chair. He looks as uncomfortable as Gosalyn feels while having to revisit the past.

Dr Santos: "Do you remember anything else?"

Gosalyn: "The shirt. I found one of his old shirts at the tower. It smelled like him. I took it home and kept it with me, I slept with it every night. I had to hide it so Gwen wouldn't find it. She would've washed it."

Dr Santos: "Did the shirt help you feel close to him?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, I didn't want the smell to go away. But one day it did, and I panicked. I went back to the tower to see if there was another shirt, but there wasn't. There weren't any clothes there. That's when I cried. This was weeks after the fire and it was the first time I cried about it."

Dr Santos: "What happened next?"

Gosalyn: "Skyler came and found me. I told him to get lost but he wouldn't. He told me that he followed me because Gwen told him to look out for me. He didn't know me and he didn't know what to say so…. he just sat there with me for the rest of the afternoon."

Dr Santos: "Drake, what are you thinking about right now."

Drake's voice cracks: "Um, ahh, I feel like a total jackass for hurting my daughter this way. That's the last thing I wanted."

Gosalyn: "You wanted to keep me safe."

Dr Santos: "You've wanted to keep her safe since day one."

Drake: "That's right."

Dr Santos: "I want you to talk about what your life was like before you met Gosalyn. You were…. Twenty four?"

Drake: "That's righ."

Dr Santos: "What was your life like back then?"

Drake: "My life was pretty much in limbo that year. My sister was killed and I wasn't sure how to deal with it. There was so much crime in the city, and it felt like the police weren't doing anything about it. One day I woke up and decided to step up, for my sister. I quit my job and assumed an updated version of the crime fighting alter ego I created in high school. I moved out of my apartment, started living in the tower, and I isolated myself from the rest of the world."

Dr Santos: "You were lonely"

Drake: "No I wasn't, I had my ego."

Both Dr Santos and Gosalyn laugh at this.

Drake: "I kept busy trying to establish my hero image. I wanted to hide but I also wanted people to know who I was and what I was doing. It was disappointing because nobody knew about me, and the people that did know about me thought I was a criminal."

Dr Santos: "Let's talk about your first day with Gosalyn. How did you meet her?"

Drake: "I wanted a big crime to solve because I thought it would be good for my image. So I took it upon myself to take her and protect her from a very dangerous criminal mastermind. I wasn't planning on keeping her with me, I was only thinking about the case. It didn't occur to me that this little person would have so much spirit or that she would grow on me….."

Drake takes Gosalyn's hand and holds it, rubbing it with his thumb.

Drake: "Bulba, when he kidnapped her I felt my life shatter. I realized that I was missing out on something so much bigger and so much more important than myself."

Dr Santos: "What's that?"

Drake: "Family. I wanted to be someone's husband some day, and someone's father some day. I just didn't see that until I met Gosalyn."

Dr Santos: "That being said, Gosalyn, how does that make you feel?"

Gosalyn: "Pretty stupid."

Drake gives Gosalyn a confused expression.

Gosalyn: "I can't believe I ever even thought of using drugs. How stupid am I?"

Drake: "You're not stupid."

Dr Santos: "No, you're not. In fact coming here, and facing your fears and working hard to get back on track, that is the smartest thing you can do. Drake, what about you? How do you feel after having this session?"

Drake is still holding Gosalyn's hand. He's looking at her but she's not looking at him.

Drake: "I feel like taking my family out for ice cream."

Gosalyn gives Drake a confused expression this time.

Gosalyn: "Ice cream?"

Drake: "Yeah, why not? We can get one of those family style desserts with… with 20 scoops of ice cream and hot fudge… and marshmallow topping, jimmies, whipped cream, maybe we can get it with pieces of waffle cone and oreo cookies and chocolate chips and…."

Gosalyn finally comes around and smiles.

Gosalyn: "All right all right, fine, lets go."


	23. Ch 23 My Partner, My Case, My Life

It is the next day and Drake and Launchpad are walking to the police station while Beth and Gwen are having coffee in the hospital cafeteria before starting work.

Drake: "LP, explain to me how you received a parking violation. Don't you walk to work every day?"

Launchpad: "That's what I don't get. I barely ever use the car. And I never use it at 2 in the afternoon."

Drake: "Well maybe it was a mistake. Hopefully Macy at the front desk will be able to clear it up for you."

Launchpad: "Yeah maybe. Wait up will you, why are you walking so fast? You have 30 minutes before you have to start your shift."

Drake: "I'm meeting my partner today and I don't want to be late."

Drake comes to a stop and Launchpad stops himself before he walks into him. They are standing in front of the police station.

Launchpad: "Guess you won't have to worry about that. We're here."

Drake turns to talk to Launchpad: "Beth wants to adopt Trina's baby."

At the hospital the ladies just paid for their coffee and are walking toward the tables and chairs.

Beth: "I told Drake that I want us to adopt Trina's baby."

Gwen: "Oh yeah? What did he say?"

At the police station…

Drake: "I told her I needed some time to think about it."

Launchpad: "That's it?"

Drake: "She caught me off guard. It was all I could do to not lose my mind."

At the hospital…

Gwen: "You're worried."

Beth: "Yeah, I didn't think about the possibility of him saying no. I mean I thought he would be on board with this and that it would be a done deal. Instead he got upset and nervous about the idea."

Gwen: "I'm sorry sweetie. He didn't say no, so maybe he won't."

Beth: "Yeah maybe. He just seemed really opposed to the idea."

At the police station, Drake and Launchpad are inside and walking toward Drake's team's area…

Drake: "I'm not opposed to the idea of adopting another child. It's just not something I was prepared to do right now."

Launchpad: "Maybe you should tell her that. She'll understand."

Drake: "No, there's more to this LP. This will be Abby's sibling. I want to make sure that when we do make a decision, that it's right for everybody."

At the hospital…

Gwen: "Why do you think he'll say no about this?"

Beth: "He's worried about the kids. He's worried about his ability to be a good father to them."

Gwen: "You know that's ridiculous."

Beth: "I know. He's so wonderful with the kids. And I know he'd be wonderful with this baby."

At the police station…

Drake: "When she first asked me I froze. I really didn't know what to say. I was leaning toward saying no, that bringing a baby into our family right now would be a mistake. But then I had a joint therapy session with Gosalyn. That really put things into perspective for me."

Launchpad: "Does that mean you are considering this? Adopting Trina's baby?"

Drake: "Yeah. Adopting Gosalyn was the best decision I've ever made. So maybe I will do okay with adopting this child too."

Launchpad: "Of course you will. You and Beth are great parents. And if you still have doubts about that just ask your kids."

At the hospital…

Beth: "Have you and Launchpad talked about having kids?"

Gwen: "Let's get through the wedding first."

Beth: "And when will that be?"

Gwen; "Soon, soon, we just haven't picked a date yet."

Beth: "What are you waiting for? You two are practically married already. You live together, you're raising Skyler together..."

Gwen: "I know, I love the way my life is right now. Everything is perfect."

At the police station…

Drake: "Have you and Gwen set a wedding date yet?"

Launchpad: "No we haven't"

Drake: "Well what are you waiting for? You're not getting any younger."

Launchpad: "I should say the same thing about you. What are you and Beth waiting for?"

Drake: "Ah, you and Gwen."

Launchpad: "You're not serious."

Drake: "Yes I am. That was the deal, you and Gwen have been engaged longer, so you need to get married first."

Launchpad: "I don't remember agreeing to that."

Drake: "Well, I didn't either. Hey, I've got it!"

Launchpad: "What?"

Drake: "A double wedding. We get married the same day. Best friends marrying best friends."

Launchpad: "Yeah, I like the sound of that. But what if the girls won't go for it?"

At the hospital…

Beth: "I have to go, I've got a 9 o'clock coming in."

Gwen: "Hey, Drake will come around. You'll see."

Beth receives an incoming text message from Drake which makes her smile "I love you, lets talk tonight."

Beth: "I love you too"

At the police station, Drake is practically bouncing off the walls with happiness...

Drake: "This will be great LP. We'll tell the girls tonight."

Launchpad: "Whoa, I almost forgot, my ticket, ah Drake?…"

Drake: "This is so wonderful. Nothing, absolutely nothing can spoil my day now."

A male detective along with a female walk up to Drake and Launchpad.

Detective Olsen: "Detective Mallard, meet your new partner."

Drake's expression changes fast with the site of his new partner. She is a young petite duck with long black hair tied back in a pony tail.

Drake: "Um, I'm sorry. I think there's been a mistake. I was told my partner's name is Taylor Vance"

Taylor: "That's me."

Drake: "You're… Taylor Vance"

Taylor: "You thought I was a guy. You know that's so typical."

Launchpad clears his throat: "Excuse me, I'm going to go take care of this ticket."

Drake: "You're my new partner?"

Taylor: "Careful there Detective, or you might just give me a complex."

Drake: "Excuse me."

Drake is in the Captain's office discussing his new partner. Drake is pacing in front of the Captain's desk while the Captain is sitting in his chair.

Drake: "Captain I was under the impression that my partner was a veteran officer. I can recall you telling me about your vision and how he was a perfect match for me. You said that you were very excited about our partnership. You talked about trusting us enough to assign us to high profile cases."

Captain: "All of it was true, except the 'he' part of course."

Drake: "I'm not seeing the same vision here."

Captain: "Detective Vance is young but she's been on the force for 5 years. She's spent the past 4 in the narcotics division. She's been a real asset to this police force."

Drake: "But she…"

Captain: "You're not threatened by having a female partner now, are you Detective?"

Drake: "No…. no I'm not."

Captain: "Good. I know she's a little thing but she's a tough cookie. I've been very impressed with her work, as I am of yours."

Drake: "Thank you Captain."

Captain: "You're welcome. Now I strongly suggest you trust my instincts and give your partnership a chance. I think you'll find that you both have something special to offer to this new team."

Drake enters the squad room where Taylor and a few other detectives from their team are waiting. He pulls her aside to talk to her.

Taylor: "So, what went on in there? Were you successful in your plot to get me kicked out of your 'no girls allowed' testosterone club?"

Drake: "I deserve that. Actually Captain gave us our first case. You up for it?"

Taylor grabs the piece of paper out of Drake's hand.

Taylor: "Let's go."

Gosalyn, Abby and Honker are sitting in the cafeteria during their lunch period, picking at their food but not eating it.

Abby: "You think Mrs Buckner dresses that way to attract attention?"

Gosalyn: "She's attracting something alright. It's like she's trying to get elected into the most hideously dressed teacher's hall of fame."

Abby: "I don't ever want to get old. Do you think we'll lose our grip on reality and dress like that?"

Gosalyn: "Abby, if you ever catch me dressing like that please throw me over a cliff."

Abby: "Honker, you're not seriously doing homework during lunch are you? Why don't you just do it later?"

Honker: "My mom wants to have family night tonight. She wants all of us to go out and spend the evening together."

Gosalyn: "Why, whadga do?

Honker: "Nothing, Mom just wants us to spend more time together."

Abby: "Don't sound too excited about it, Honk."

Gosalyn: "Mrs Muddlefoot's idea of family fun night is a fancy dinner and the Eagleton Vos Barton Orchestra."

Honker: "That's Barton Von Eagleton"

Gosalyn: "Same difference."

Abby: "Isn't your sister too young for that? How can that possibly be fun for a five year old?"

Honker: "She likes music."

Gosalyn: "Don't worry, we'll make sure that she grows up with the classics."

Honker rolls his eyes as Gosalyn holds up her iPod.

Drake and Taylor are outside of someone's house. Captain sent them there to interview the family.

Drake: "Don't you want to powder your nose and fix your hair before we go in?"

Taylor: "Oh I see, because I'm a woman I'm supposed to primp before interviewing witnesses. You know that is such….."

Drake: "Take it easy, I was just kidding."

Taylor: "Hm, and I suppose you'd like to hand out 8x10 autographed glossies of yourself when we go in there?"

Drake: "What!"

Taylor: "What, did you leave them in the car? We should go get them."

Drake grabs Taylor's arm to stop her from going back to the car.

Drake: "Stop. Who…? Never mind, listen. Captain gave us our first assignment, and he's counting on us. Whadaya say we put our differences aside and work on the case?"

Drake holds out his hand for a truce. Taylor accepts and shakes his hand.

Taylor: "Okay. Let's do this."

Drake knocks on the door and a woman opens it.

Drake: "Mrs Tatum Oriole?"

Tatum: "Yes?"

Drake: "I'm Detective Mallard and this is my partner Detective Vance."

Tatum: "Did you find my son?"

Taylor: "Not yet. We'd like to ask you some questions."

Drake: "May we come in?"

Tatum allows them into the house and closes the door. They proceed to the family room. Taylor picks up a picture of a teenager playing soccer."

Taylor: "Is this your son?"

Tatum: "Yes. That was taken during last season's playoffs."

Drake: "When's the last time you saw your son?"

Tatum: "Four days ago. I reported him missing when he didn't return from school. The police put out an Amber Alert but nobody's seen him."

Drake: "Okay, Mrs Oriole we are going to do everything we can to find your son, but we need your help to do it."

Tatum: "Okay. Whatever you need, name it."

Taylor: "What was Douglas doing the last time you saw him?"

Tatum: "He was getting ready for school. I always make sure he eats a good breakfast before he leaves the house. I don't get to see him most of the day between my job, his school and sports so I only have control over what he eats for breakfast and dinner."

Drake: "Do you and your son ever fight?"

Tatum: "What teenager doesn't fight with his parents? He's a good kid, he didn't always agree with my rules but in the end I think he knew that I was looking out for his best interests."

Taylor: "Would he have had any reason to run off?"

Tatum: "No. We have always had a good relationship. It's just the three of us so we look out for each other."

Drake looks over and sees a little girl watching them from another room. He walks over to her and squats down to be at her level. He pulls out his badge to show her.

Drake: "Hi there. I'm Detective Mallard. What's your name?"

Tandy: "Tandy"

Drake: "Nice to meet you Tandy."

Taylor notices that Drake is talking to Tandy and continues to question Tatum.

Taylor: "Does your son have anyone in his life that would want to hurt him?"

Tatum: "No, not that I know of."

Taylor: What about relatives, or his father?"

Tatum: "His father left after Tandy was born. We haven't heard from him since."

Taylor: "Does Douglas have a girlfriend?"

Tatum: "No way, he's focused on school and sports. There's really no time for girlfriends."

Taylor: "What about friends?"

Tatum: "He spends some time with friends on weekends. They go to the park and play football and then they either go to someone's house or hang out at Pizza King."

Taylor: "We're going to need the names and phone numbers of all of his friends."

Tatum: "Of course. I can get that for you."

Drake hands Tandy his business card.

Drake: "I want you to hold onto this. Anytime you think of something that might help us find your brother you can call me okay?"

Tandy: "Okay."

Tatum: "Excuse me, what are you doing talking to my daughter?"

Drake: "Tandy is Douglas' sister. If we want to find your son we are going to have to question everyone that he has had contact with up until his disappearance."

Tatum: "Honey, go get ready for your dance class."

Tandy obeys and goes into her bedroom.

Tatum: "Look, Douglas' disappearance is upsetting her enough. I'd appreciate if you could just leave her out of this."

Drake: "Mrs Oriole, if your daughter knows something that could help us find Douglas then why would you prevent her from talking to us?"

Tatum: "What did she say to you?"

Drake: "Not much. She just told me her name and her age and some little things about Douglas."

Taylor: "We should start on this list of his friends. We'll be in touch."

Drake: "Please call us if you find out anything."

Tatum: "Thank you Detectives."

Drake and Taylor are at the junior high school field watching a girls' lacrosse game. Gosalyn and Abby are both playing. Drake is watching the game while he and Taylor discuss the case.

Taylor: "Okay let's talk about what we know. We know he left his house Monday morning for school."

Drake: "And we know that he didn't return."

Taylor: "He's a sophomore at the prestigious Oxford Academy. He gets straight A's, plays on the Junior Varsity soccer and lacrosse teams and is Vice President of his class."

Drake: "His mother is a Financial Consultant for Ira and Goldman. She mentioned that she often needs to work long hours so Douglas helps with Tandy."

Taylor: "He gets a ride to school from his friend Winston."

Drake: "So we should start with him."

Taylor looks at the field and does not understand why they are there.

Taylor: "What are we doing here anyway? Why did you bring us here?"

Drake: "I brought us here because we both wanted to keep working on the case. And I never miss my daughter's games."

Taylor: "Wait, you have a daughter?"

Drake: "Yep. She is the one that scored the last two goals."

Taylor: "Oh, you mean the girl that just bulldozed into # 16?"

Drake just stands there and keeps watching. He's not happy about Gosalyn playing that way.

Taylor: "Huh, anyway, no wonder you were so trustworthy to Tandy."

Drake: "Kids love me."

Taylor: "And there's that ego I've heard so much about."

Drake: "What? Who have you been talking to…?"

Drake is interrupted by Gosalyn and Abby.

Gosalyn: "Hi Dad!"

Drake: "Hey Sweetheart. Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it unnecessary roughness that got you thrown out of the last game?"

Gosalyn: "Hey, she started it. She.."

Drake: "I don't want to hear it, Gos. You need to control your temper out there, otherwise too many penalties will get you thrown off the team."

Gosalyn: "Right."

Abby: "So, who's your friend?"

Drake: "Huh, oh, this is my new partner, Taylor Vance. Taylor this is my daughter Gosalyn and her friend Abby."

Abby: "Nice to meet you."

Gosalyn: "What's going on, do you have a case?"

Drake: "Yes, Taylor and I need to go interview witnesses. We just took a break so I could some see your game."

Taylor: "You guys were great."

Gosalyn: "Thanks. So what's the case about?"

Drake: "You know I can't discuss that with you."

Abby: "Gos, we should get going if we want to make the six o'clock bus."

Drake: "As long as we're here, do you girls want a ride?"

Gosalyn: "No offense Dad, but riding in back of a squad car is not exactly our idea of cool."

Drake: "Good, that's good. That's my girl. Make sure I never catch you in back of any squad car."

Gosalyn: "Bye Dad. Bye Taylor."

Drake: "Bye Girls."

Taylor looks at Drake as they start to walk back to the car.

Drake: "What?"

Taylor: "Nothing, I just had no idea you had a child."

Drake: "Two actually. I also have a son. And my fiancée and I are Abby's guardians."

Taylor: "Huh, listen I know we are working past our shift. If you need to go and be with your family I can just start with some of these witnesses…"

Drake: "No no, we are equal partners on this case. I already told Beth about working late and she's fine with it. Let's go, Winston should be getting home from school right now and he's first on our list."

Drake and Taylor travel all over Saint Canard to question witnesses.

Drake: "You drive Douglas to school every day, correct?"

Winston: "That's right."

Drake: "Do you ever drive him home?"

Winston: "No, he takes the bus home. His mother pays me to drive him to school because the bus comes around our neighborhood too early."

Taylor: "Did you notice anything different about Douglas the last time you saw him?"

Winston: "No, not really. We're not really friends, we don't hang out together or anything."

Taylor: "Did you notice if he had an extra bag with him, or if he was wearing different clothes the last day you drove him?"

Winston: "Sorry, I didn't notice."

Drake and Taylor start interviewing a mix of teenagers that know Douglas.

Mance is on his lacrosse team: "He didn't come to practice on Monday. That was pretty unusual for him."

Blake is secretary of the sophomore class: "He didn't show up to our meeting yesterday. Being vice president means so much to him, it didn't make sense for him to just not show up."

Fritz is Douglas' best friend: "I didn't see him at all on Monday. We usually meet up around lunch period with the guys but he didn't show. I just figured he went home sick or something."

Drake: "Have you noticed anyone around the school bothering him?"

Fritz: "What like a bully? No, Doug never lets anyone bother him. He doesn't start fights or let anyone goad him into one. He's a strong guy and could probably hold his own in a fight, but it's not really his thing. He did mention having a hard time on a project with his biology partner."

Chip is Douglas' partner in biology class: "He left me hanging on our presentation, Teach gave us a D."

Taylor: "I bet you were very upset about that."

Chip: "I'm a straight A student. That D is going to be on my record forever. Colleges don't ask questions about… setbacks. They just see the D and move on to other students."

Drake: "And you blame Douglas for that."

Chip: "He wasn't there, do the math."

Drake: "Why was it that you weren't able to do the presentation without him?"

Chip: "Doing the project together wasn't working so we split it 50/50. He didn't show up with his half."

Taylor: "Do you know why he didn't show up?"

Chip: "Are you accusing me of something here?"

Drake: "Relax kid we are just trying to figure out what happened. When was the last time you saw Douglas?"

Chip: "Last Friday in class. That was when we agreed to finish the project separately."

Mrs Beaker is Douglas' biology teacher: "Chip and 'Douglas are both hot heads. They are both very intelligent yet they could not figure out how to put their stubbornness aside to work on the project."

Drake: "Yet you still had them partnered together."

Mrs Beaker: "There was no reason to give them new partners. As a teacher I need to show my students that working together is important, not only in this classroom but in life. Not everyone is going to get along, but in the real world you need to put that aside and focus on the common goal."

Drake and Taylor look at each other, knowing that what Mrs Beaker said has meaning to their situation.

Drake and Taylor are back to questioning Mance, Blake and Fritz separately.

Taylor: "Do you hang out with Douglas on weekends at the park or at Pizza King?"

Mance: "No, I mean we used to do that, but it's been a while."

Blake: "I know some of the guys used to do that, I'm not really into football."

Fritz: "We all try to meet up when we can. Everyone is so busy with school, sports and our families."

Taylor: "When would you say was the last time the guys hung out on the weekend?"

Fritz: "It's been a few months."

Drake and Taylor are in the squad car on their way back to the station.

Drake: "Other than the biology mishap our missing teenager is being made to look like a saint. He doesn't fight, he's not truant, he's a straight A student…."

Taylor interrupts: "… he lied about where he spends his weekends?"

Drake: "Now detective, why would you put out such an illicit accusation?"

Taylor: "Hasn't your daughter ever lied to you?"

Drake: "Of course she has, I was being sarcastic."

Taylor: "So where do you want to go from here detective?"

Drake: "Home, I don't think there's much more we can do tonight. We should talk to the mother again tomorrow, try to find out how Douglas has been spending his weekends."

Drake is at home in his room with Beth while Launchpad is at home in his room with Gwen. Drake and Beth are enjoying a bottle of wine.

Drake: "I'm sorry I missed dinner."

Beth: "That's okay. Gosalyn mentioned that you had a case."

Drake: "Yeah, I can't really discuss it but it's pretty big."

Beth: "That's great honey. How's it going with your partner?"

Drake: "I…. don't really want to talk about work. It's been a long day and I just want to relax and enjoy a quiet evening with my fiancée."

Launchpad approaches Gwen with a calendar. She is sitting on the edge of the bed.

Gwen: "What are you doing?"

Launchpad: "I was just checking the calendar to see if we have anything coming up."

Gwen: "I haven't planned anything. Have you?"

Launchpad: "No. Neither of us have. You see that's the point. Neither of us have anything important that we need to do for the next couple weekends."

Gwen: "Okay. Is there something you want to do?"

Launchpad sits on the bed and they face each other: "I want to get married."

Drake puts some music on and puts his hand out for Beth to join him in a dance. She accepts.

Beth: "I'm really liking this you and me time. We should do it more often."

Drake: "We should enjoy it while it lasts."

Beth: "What do you mean?"

Drake: "Well, once the baby is here, we will be up all hours of the night and spending extra time on feedings and changing and…."

Beth puts her hands on Drake's shoulders and pulls away to look at him.

Beth: "Whoa, wait a minute, back up. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Drake: "Yes. I thought about it, and I think we should adopt Trina's baby."

Beth is very excited, she wraps her arms around Drake's neck and hugs him tight: "Oh Honey!"

Gwen is pleasantly surprised: "You want to start planning our wedding?"

Launchpad: "I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

Gwen: "We have haven't we? I don't even know why. I love you Launchpad."

Launchpad: "I love you too."

Gwen: "Why do you think we've waited so long?"

Launchpad: "I don't know. Maybe we just got used to the way things are with living together and taking care of Skyler. It's simple, and it's us."

Gwen: "It's comfortable."

Launchpad. "I think you and I are ready for the next adventure in our lives."

Gwen: "A marriage."

Launchpad: "That's right. A marriage."

Drake and Beth sit down on their bed the same way Gwen and Launchpad are sitting on theirs.

Drake: "There is one thing I need you to do before Trina's baby is born.

Beth: "What's that?"

Drake: "Marry me."

Beth smiles.

Gwen and Launchpad are eating fruit in bed.

Gwen: "When would you like to get married?"

Launchpad: "On our wedding day."

Gwen gives him a friendly slap: "Come'on, be serious. I say we should pick a day and commit to it."

Launchpad: "Well, whadaya say we wait til tomorrow to pick the date, you know while we're having lunch with Drake and Beth."

Gwen: "Do you really think our friends are gonna want us to pick our wedding date while we're supposed to be spending time with them."

Launchpad: "Of course, after all they will be getting married the same day."

Gwen: "What are you talking about?"

Launchpad: "A double wedding. You and me, and Drake and Beth."

Gwen: "Best friends marrying best friends.

Drake: "Exactly"

Beth: "Drake, I know you mean well but what if that's not what Gwen and Launchpad want?"

Drake: "Launchpad is on board, he's talking to Gwen about it tonight."

Beth: "You talked to Launchpad about our wedding?"

Drake: "It came up, you mean to tell me that you and Gwen don't talk about this stuff?"

Beth: "Well yes of course we do."

Drake: "So, what do you think?"

Beth: "I… I think it would be a lot of fun to have a joint wedding. I mean if it weren't for them, you and I would have never…."

Drake and Beth look at each other lovingly.

Beth: "I just can't imagine not having you in my life Drake Mallard."

Drake: "So is that a yes?"

Beth: "Yes, Yes a million times yes!"


	24. Ch 24 Family Planning

Drake, Beth, Launchpad and Gwen are having lunch at the Feather Live Café.

Drake: "So ladies, be honest, are you sure you're okay with sharing the spot light with each other on our wedding day?"

Beth takes a sip of her latte: "I'm okay with it."

Drake: "Sure there's not going to be any claws coming out or hair pulling?"

Launchpad: "What would be wrong with that?"

Gwen gives Launchpad a friendly slap: "Stop. I think it's a wonderful idea. It certainly puts aside the argument of who should get married first."

Beth: "Besides, there is nothing wrong with all four of us having the spot light. I think it will be a lot of fun."

Launchpad: "Where should we have the ceremony?"

Gwen: "Spring is coming up. I think it would be beautiful to have it outside."

Beth: "Well, our yard is a decent size for a wedding. We can hire someone to decorate and cater. What do you think honey?"

Drake: "I like the idea of having a wedding at home. Launchpad? Gwen? What do you think?"

Gwen: "Yeah, that sounds great. What about the guests though? I would like to invite some people from the hospital."

Drake: "We can easily fit fifty to sixty people in our yard for a wedding."

Launchpad: "And if it rains?"

Drake looks at Beth lovingly and puts his arm around her: "Then we'll just have to squeeze everyone into the house for the festivities."

Launchpad is surprised with how calm and cool Drake is with the concept of fifty to sixty people in his house.

Launchpad: "Wow, you must be in love."

Taylor walks in and Launchpad recognizes her.

Launchpad: "Hey Drake, isn't that your partner?"f

Drake: "Oh yeah, she's picking me up here so we can go interview more witnesses. She's early."

Beth: "That's okay, the sooner you start the sooner you'll be finished, right? Then we can talk to the kids together about our plans, and then make some more plans…"

Drake: "Well when you put it that way…."f

Taylor walks over to the foursome.

Taylor: "Good afternoon Detective."

Drake: "Detective Vance, this is my fiancée Beth, and our friends Launchpad and Gwen. This is Taylor Vance"

Beth: "It's nice to meet you Detective."

Taylor: "No please, call me Taylor. I know I'm early, I just wanted to get a cup of coffee before we head out."

Drake: "Its okay, I'm ready to go." He turns to Beth and kisses her good bye.

Beth: "Bye honey."

Drake and Taylor are walking toward Tatum Oriole's house.

Taylor: "I'm sorry to break up your romantic afternoon."

Drake: "No you're not."

Taylor: "You're right I'm not. I'm focused on finding this missing kid before something happens to him. Look I know its Saturday so if you need to…"

Drake: "Hey, I'm here aren't I? Let's do this."

Drake and Taylor are inside Tatum's home.

Drake: "Mrs Oriole, you told us that your son spends his Sundays with the guys."

Tatum: "That's right."

Drake: "Is that what he was doing the day before he went missing?"

Tatum: "Yes he was. Why?"

Taylor: "We talked to some of his friends. They said it's been months since the last time the guys got together on a Sunday to hang out."

Tatum: "Then, what has my son been doing?"

Taylor: "That's what we need to find out. So far nobody can account for where he was that Sunday."

Drake: "Does your son have a computer?"

Tatum: "Yes, it's in his room. The school requires each family to have a computer at home. Why?"

Drake: "We need your permission to take his computer for a few days. We can have our tech examine it to see if there are any leads to where your son could be."

Tatum: "Do you think he's in trouble?"

Taylor: "We don't know. There's no evidence to suggest that he's in trouble, but the sooner we find him the better."

Tatum: "What could you possibly find on his computer? He uses it for research and reports."

Taylor: "If your son has a computer then he likely has email. We'd be able to see if there were any email exchanges up until the day he went missing and possibly link them to who he was talking to."

Tatum: "Take it. Just please find him."

At the station house their tech Ashton is examining the computer.

Taylor: "Have you found anything?"

Ashton: "I think so. The mother said there was no girl in the picture right?"

Taylor: "Yeah, she was pretty adamant about it."

Ashton: "I was able to recover some emails. Random ones seem like exchanges between teammates. But he's been emailing and chatting back and forth with this one individual for as far back as six months."

Drake: "Are you able to locate this individual?"

Ashton: "Way ahead of you detective. The account belongs to a Shelia Callahan."

Taylor: "Are you able to pull up their last chat?"

Ashton: "Right here."

"Douglas: u really wanna do this?  
Sheila: yes but we need 2 leave 2morrow. can u do that?  
Douglas: yes i can. where can i meet u?  
Sheila: 8 and walnut. r u going to be there?  
Douglas: yes i will, i promise. i will not let u down.  
Sheila: good. cause once we do this there is no turning back.  
Douglas: no kidding. don't worry i'm not going to change my mind.  
Sheila: gotta go, see u 2morrow 10"

Drake: "Sounds like they were running away."

Taylor: "Yes, but this chat took place on a Saturday. He may have met up with Sheila on Sunday but he came back."

Drake: "Only to disappear on Monday."

Detective Mudd: "Sheila's got a car registered in her name."

Drake walks over to Mudd who is on his computer.

Drake: "We need to put out an APB on that car. We find the car we find the couple."

Captain: "In the mean time find out all you can about this Sheila Callahan."

Mudd: "The address on her registration is the Lexington Geddes School."

Taylor: "That's an all girl's boarding school."

Drake: "Let's go"

Drake and Taylor are at the Dean's home which is on campus.

Dean: "Sheila does not go to school here anymore."

Taylor: "Did she leave on her own?"

Dean: "We gave her a choice. She opted to leave."

Drake: "What was the choice that you gave her?"

Dean: "I can't discuss that with your or anyone else. It's an invasion of privacy."

Taylor: "Where are her parents?"

Dean: "Sheila divorced her parents when she was fifteen."

Drake: "And yet she was able to attend school here?"

Dean: "Her grandparents left her a generous portion of their fortune when they passed away. When she divorced her parents the money was hers to use however she wanted."

Taylor: "Doesn't sound like your typical runaway teenager."

Dean: "Runaway?"

Drake: "We have reason to believe she ran away with a teenager that we are trying to track down. He's been missing since Monday."

Taylor: "Was Sheila a trouble maker?"

Dean: "No. She was a straight A student, she made all her classes, she helped other students, up until the time she…"

Drake: "She… what?"

Dean: "I'm sorry, I can't help you. I have some students meeting here to go over some strategies for the summer semester. Are we through here?"

Drake: "We'll be in touch."

At home, Drake and Beth have gathered the kids into the family room to talk about their plans. They are very giddy, while Gosalyn and Abby are suspicious.

Gosalyn: "Are you guys okay? You seem very…giddy"

Beth: "We have some news and we want to share it with you."

Drake: "Come on, sit, sit down."

The three kids take a seat on the couch. Jake sits between the girls.

Gosalyn: "Well? What is it?"

Drake: "Beth and I have set a wedding date."

Abby: "You have? Wow, congratulations!"

Abby hugs Beth while Gosalyn stands up to hug Drake.

Gosalyn: "It's about time."

Drake: "Thank you for the support young lady. Now everyone sit down again because there's more."

Abby: "Did you make any plans for the wedding day yet?"

Beth: "We decided to have a joint wedding with Launchpad and Gwen."

Gosalyn: "That could be cool, I guess."

Drake: "You guess?"

Gosalyn: "Come on Dad, do you really want to share your wedding day?"

Beth: "The four of us talked about it, and we all agreed that it is something we want. We think it will be a great way to celebrate our friendships and our marriages."

Abby: "I think it will be great. Where are you going to have the wedding?"

Beth: "Right here"

Gosalyn: "Here?"

Drake: "Yes, here, right in our backyard."

Gosalyn: "That's nuts"

Beth: "I know, it'll be great. We want all three of you to be in it."

Abby: "Beth you don't have to…."

Beth: "I insist. I want both of you girls to stand up for me. Gosalyn, what do you say?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah. Great."

Gosalyn's answer is not convincing. She is smiling but Drake knows that it is a fake smile. It leaves him worried about her reaction to his upcoming nuptials. He decides it's not a good time to tell the kids they want to adopt Trina's baby.

Drake: "I want to celebrate. How about we all go out to dinner?"

Beth takes his queue and goes along with it.

Beth: "That's a great idea. Jake, come one buddy lets go upstairs and get ready."

Abby hugs Drake: "I'm really happy for you Mr Mallard."

Drake: "Thank you Abby."

Abby: "Gos, you coming?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah in a minute."

Abby walks upstairs, leaving Drake and Gosalyn alone.

Drake: "Okay what was that about?"

Gosalyn: "What was what about?"

Drake sits down next to Gosalyn: "Are you changing your mind about me and Beth?"

Gosalyn: "No Dad. I still want you to get married. I'm just surprised that you are going along with all this."

Drake: "All what?"

Gosalyn: "A joint wedding? Get real Dad! That's not what you want and you know it."

Drake: "Actually that is exactly what I want. Why don't you think I want this?"

Gosalyn: "Before the fire, you and Beth used to talk about wedding plans. She wanted something simple. You said you wanted to go all out with a church ceremony, the guests, the fancy dress, the big hall and a band playing your favorite songs…."

Drake: "You were eavesdropping?"

Gosalyn: "I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to be vicinity at the time."

Drake: "Dear, I didn't know you were in earshot of our conversations, therefore you were eavesdropping. We talked about wedding plans on more than one occasion."

Gosalyn: "I know. You didn't wanna tell me."

Drake: "You were young. You were just getting used to Beth and me dating. But things are different now. You're older and you've had some time to get to know Beth."

Gosalyn: "I don't have a problem with Beth. I have a problem with you settling for a small wedding when I know that you want more than that."

Drake: "Sweetie I don't want a big wedding. I'm not the same person I was before the fire. Back then I thought I needed a big wedding to prove a point and to feed my own ego. But now I know that this wedding is just for us, and our friends and our family. It's for people that know us and care about us and will be there to support us throughout our marriage."

Gosalyn: "You sure this is what you want? A wedding in your backyard?"

Drake smiles and puts his arm around her: "Nothing would make me happier."

Gosalyn: "Okay, then I'm okay with it too. And I'm happy for you Dad."

Drake accepts her hug: "Thanks kiddo."

The family is having dinner at The Four Leaf Clover. They are seated at a round table for five and enjoying hamburgers and steak sandwiches. They are laughing and having a good time. Drake's phone rings.

Drake: "Yes this is Drake Mallard….. Where?... Okay, I will meet you at the station house."

Beth: "Is everything okay?"

Drake: "Its work, I'm sorry I have to go. You keep the car, I can walk to the station house. Kids I'll see you at home."

Beth: "Okay honey, be careful."

Drake kisses Beth good bye and rushes out.

Drake and Taylor arrive at a police station thirty miles away from Saint Canard. They meet up with the one of the police officers. Drake introduces himself and his partner as they present their badges.

Drake: "Detectives Mallard and Vance."

Coles: "Detective Coles."

Drake: "Your department responded to our APB."

Coles: "Oh yeah, the orange Volkswagen. The occupants were two teenagers. They are in interrogation one."

Taylor: "Has anyone questioned them yet?"

Coles: "When we found out that Missing Persons put out the APB we decided we needed to let you handle this. Right this way."

Coles leads them to the interrogation room where two teenagers are inside sitting behind a table facing the window. One is a male meeting Douglas' description. The other is a female, about a foot shorter than Douglas.

Taylor: "Okay this isn't going to work, we need to question them separately."

Coles: "That's fine, you can use interrogation two."

Drake and Taylor enter interrogation one and introduce themselves.

Taylor: "Hi, I'm Detective Vance and this is my partner Detective Mallard."

Drake motions Douglas to come with him.

Drake: "Why don't we allow the ladies to talk, we can wait in the next room."

Douglas stands up to join Drake, Sheila stands up and grabs his arm to stop him.

Sheila: "No, please don't do this."

When Sheila stands up she reveals a pregnancy belly. She is pregnant. Both officers look on with surprised expressions. They realize that these two kids were running away to have a baby.

It is very late in the Mallard house. Drake arrived home a short while ago and has just settled in to bed next to Beth. She is awake and he had just told her about the case.

Beth: "Pregnant?"

Drake: "Yeah, I know. That sure hits pretty close to home when you have teenagers."

Beth: "Are you worried?"

Drake: "Of course I'm worried. I trust the girls but, it only takes one time, you know?"

Beth: "Yeah I know."

Drake: "I just hope that… if any of our kids are ever in trouble… they come to us, and not feel like they have to run away like these kids did."

Beth snuggles up to Drake and lays her head on his chest. He puts his arm around her.

Beth: "You know, we still need to tell the kids about adopting Trina's baby."

Drake: "I know, I decided to put it off because Gos was acting funny."

Beth: "Is she alright?"

Drake: "Yeah, she's okay. We are all okay."

Seconds after Drake and Beth close their eyes, they hear a scream coming from the girls' room.

Beth: "Is that Gosalyn?"

Drake jumps out of bed and rushes to the girls' room. He arrives and sees Gosalyn sitting up in bed screaming hysterically. Abby is standing next to her bed, trying to console her. Drake rushes to her side and holds her. She continues to cry while Abby looks on feeling helpless.

Drake: "Abby, could you get her a glass of milk?"

Abby nods and leaves the room to get the milk. Drake continues to hold Gosalyn and tries to calm her by talking to her and rubbing her back. She eventually stops crying but is still shaken. Drake gently releases his hold on her and tries to get her to talk to him.

Drake: "I recognize a nightmare when I see one. This was bad wasn't it?"

Gosalyn hesitates, and then nods.

Drake: "You wanna talk about it?"

Gosalyn is still shaken and she does not look Drake in the eye. She hesitates again, and then shakes her head, indicating that she does not want to talk about it.

Drake: "I think it will make you feel better."

Gosalyn remains silent. She opens her beak to speak, but stops when Abby comes back into the room and hands Drake the milk.

Drake: "Thank you. Here drink this, it will help you relax."

Gosalyn takes the glass with both hands and takes a sip of the milk. She is still trembling and sobbing uncontrollably.

Drake turns to see a very tired Abby.

Drake: "Why don't you go back to bed? I got this."

Abby obeys and goes back to her bed. Drake tries again with Gosalyn. He notices the terribly frightened look on her face.

Drake: "I've seen you like this before. There's only one thing that's ever scared you this bad."

Gosalyn is still shaking: "Mmhm"

Drake: "It's been a while since we've talked about him. Have you been thinking about him?"

Gosalyn: "No"

Drake: "You know he can't hurt you, right?"

Gosalyn: "He… he took you away from me."

Drake: "No, he didn't sweetie. I'm right here. It was just a dream. Bulba's gone, and I'm right here."

Gosalyn: "It was so real. I tried to wake up but I couldn't. It felt… it felt so real."

Drake: "He's been gone for five years now. If he was still alive he wouldn't have stayed gone for this long. He would have come back for his revenge. Right?"

Gosalyn: "I guess"

Drake takes the milk from Gosalyn and puts it on her table. He holds her again until she stops shaking.

Drake: "You should get some sleep. Do you think you can?"

Gosalyn cautiously nods. Drake tucks her in and stays with her until she falls asleep.

The next day Drake is sitting at his desk at the station house fighting to stay awake. Taylor sets a cup of coffee on his desk and it startles him.

Taylor: "Rough night?"

Drake: "Thank you. I was up late with my daughter, she had trouble sleeping."

Taylor: "Sure it wasn't you having the trouble sleeping? That girl isn't too much older than Gosalyn."

Drake: "I don't think I'll ever get a good night's sleep until all of my kids are grown. Even then it might be a stretch."

Taylor walks away as the phone rings. Drake answers it.

Drake: "Hello…..can I take a message….. yes, okay I'll tell her…. thank you"

Drake rips the sheet of paper he wrote down the message on and takes it to Taylor. She is talking to other officers on the squad.

Drake: "Officer, a word?"

Taylor: "Sure, what's up?"

Drake: "That was Saint Canard Elementary on the phone. They have your son at the nurse's office and they need you to pick him up."

Taylor: "Oh, did they say what was wrong with him?"

Drake: "I didn't ask, do you want me to come with you?"

Taylor: "No, it's okay. Can you tell the captain?"

Drake: "Yes, I'll take care of it."

Taylor: "Thanks, I'll see you later."

Drake watches her leave in amazement. Taylor never mentioned that she had a son. The captain walks over to him.

Captain: "Everything alright?"

Drake: "Yes, ah, Taylor had to leave to get her son."

Captain: "And you are due in court. Why don't you take off now so you are not late?"

Later in the day Drake arrives home with Beth, Gosalyn and Abby. They have just come from a hearing for Abby's stepfather. Abby is visibly upset but does her best to hold it together. Skyler is there with Jake. He watched him while the family went to court.

Skyler: "How'd it go?"

Drake: "The judge is going to make a decision in the morning."

Skyler: "Do you have to go back?"

Drake: "Nope, they said we'll get a call with the judge's decision."

Beth: "I'm hungry, why don't we all go out to dinner."

Abby: "You guys go, I'm going to stay here."

Drake: "I have a better idea. Why don't we order in, Chinese food?"

Beth: "I'll get the menu."

Drake: "Skyler, why don't you join us?"

Skyler: "Great, thanks Mr Mallard."

Drake notices that Abby has gone upstairs. Beth comes in with the menu and a pen and paper. She sits on the couch and Jake, Gosalyn and Skyler join her.

Drake: "You guys start, I'm going to check on Abby."

Beth: "Okay honey."

Drake knocks on Abby's door and opens it. Abby is laying on her bed in silence. Normally there would be noise in the girls' room either coming from the television or the radio, but Abby opted not to have either of them on. Drake sits at the foot of the bed to talk to her.

Drake: "Hey kiddo. Feeling down?"

Abby: "Yeah"

Drake: "How come?"

Abby sits up to talk to him.

Abby: "Just remembering everything that happened. Everything that he did to us, talking about it…. I wish I could just forget the whole thing. It's always going to be part of me isn't it?"

Drake: "Only if you let it. You did the right thing today. Regardless of what the judge decides, your testimony matters."

Abby: "I should have gone to the police sooner. There would be more evidence and maybe my mother wouldn't be in this mess."

Drake: "This isn't your fault Abby. This is your stepfather's fault. He was supposed to take care of you and your mother."

Abby: "My mother is filing for divorce. She also put the house up for sale."

Drake: "How do you feel about that?"

Abby: "I grew up in that house. I never lived anywhere else until I came here. I loved that house. But he ruined it for me. He ruined every good memory I had in that house. Now… I could care less if that house burned to the ground."

Drake: "There's something I wanna tell you, but I need you to keep it to yourself for a while, okay?"

Abby: "Okay"

Drake: "Beth and I were talking about adopting that baby your mother is carrying."

Abby: "Really?"

Drake: "We haven't talked to her about it yet, and we haven't talked to Gosalyn about it, but that's what's driving us to get married in a few weeks. If your mother lets us adopt her baby, we want to be married when we sign the papers."

Abby: "Wow, that's incredible that you would do that. But what about when my mother gets out of jail. Would you still keep the baby?"

Drake: "We haven't thought that far ahead. If your mother even agrees to this we'll need to discuss what kind of arrangement we will have. But I need to know if you are okay with this."

Abby: "Me? Of course I am. This is going to be my little brother or sister."

Drake: "Good. But remember, not a word to Gosalyn yet, okay? I want to tell her."

The next morning, Beth and the kids are eating breakfast in the kitchen before the kids need to leave for school. Drake and Gosalyn are in the family room. He has just told her that he and Beth are thinking about adopting Trina's baby.

Drake: "So, what do you think?"

Gosalyn: "Truth?"

Drake: "Please"

Gosalyn: "I don't think you should do this."

Drake: "Why not?"

Gosalyn: "Because, you and Beth already have the three of us. Me, Abby and Jake."

Drake: "There are families that have more than three children."

Gosalyn: "But you both have full time jobs. What are you going to do with the baby when you go to work?"

Drake: "Same set up we have for Jake. The hospital has a day care center."

Gosalyn: "But what about Jake? He's still young and he's going to feel left out."

Drake: "Jake will still get plenty of attention from us."

Gosalyn: "Okay, but why adopt a kid? You and Beth will be married. You can have kids of your own."

Drake: "We can, and we probably will a few years from now. We still have time for that. But right now there is a baby that is going to be born, and that baby is going to need a family."

Gosalyn just sighs. She doesn't know what else to say to talk him out of this.

Drake: "What are you really worried about?"

Gosalyn: "I'm not worried. I just think this is a bad idea."

Drake: "Why?"

Gosalyn: "Because….you….never mind"

Gosalyn rushes off.

Drake: "Gos?"

At the station house, Drake is sitting at his desk drinking his coffee. Taylor arrives and hangs up her coat. Drake stands up to greet her.

Drake: "So, is your son okay?"

Taylor: "Huh? Oh yeah, he's fine. He got sick at school so I had to go get him."

Drake: "Mmhm. So, you have a son."

Taylor: "Yeah"

Drake: "It occurred to me yesterday that I really don't know that much about you."

Taylor: "I like to keep my personal life private."

Drake: "I'm your partner. You know my kids names, you know their ages. You've met my fiancee. Why can't I know things about you?"

Taylor: "My son's name is Thorsten Vance. He is six years old. You want his height and weight too?"

Drake: "Thorsten Vance?"

Taylor: "That's right."

Drake takes her hand and leads her to the hallway to show her a picture of the previous late chief of police.

Drake: "You named your son after the chief."

Taylor: "Yeah. But more importantly, his grandfather."

Drake is stunned: "Chief Vance was your father?"

Taylor: "That's right. You didn't know?"

Drake: "I guess I never made the connection. He was my mentor, he was the only one that took me seriously when I….."

Taylor finishes his sentence: "When you were Darkwing Duck."

Drake is even more stunned: "You knew all along?"

Taylor: "Of course I knew. Why do you think Captain teamed us up? He thought it would be a good testament to my father."

Drake: "Your father was the heart of this city's police force. He's the only one that seemed to care about the well being of its citizens."

Taylor: "That's why he allowed your vigilante antics. In fact he envied you."

Drake: "He did?"

Taylor: "He would have loved to just go out and stop crime the way you did. But since he was on the force he had to do everything by the book, which doesn't always work in our favor."

Drake: "I'm sorry you lost him. I know this city suffered a great loss, but not as great as yours"

Taylor: "He was my hero. I was eighteen when I became pregnant. Thorsten's father and I have had joint custody since day one, so he helped me take care of him on the days I had him. He supported me when I went through the academy, and… just before he died I found out that I passed, and I was in. It's like he was waiting for that news, so he could be at peace."

Drake: "He gave me the best gift I could ever have."

Taylor: "What's that?"

Drake: "He helped me adopt Gosalyn."

Taylor: "He did? How?"

Drake: "I can't get into the details, but he helped me make it happen. I'll always be grateful for that."

Taylor smiles, which is a rare moment. Up until this moment Drake has only seen the professional side of his partner. To see the personal side of her makes him feel that this partnership might work out after all.

At school, Gosalyn is at her locker with Honker.

Honker: "What were you and your dad talking about this morning?"

Gosalyn: "Abby's mom's baby."

Honker: "What about it?"

Gosalyn: "He and Beth are making plans."

Honker: "Your dad and Beth are going to adopt it?"

Gosalyn: "They're thinking about it."

Honker: "Are you okay with that?"

Gosalyn shrugs her shoulders: "I don't know. I guess I figured they would have kids of their own once they get married. Why do they need to adopt Trina's baby?"

Honker: "Gee Gosalyn, maybe they just want to help Trina and Abby."

Gosalyn: "I just don't like the idea Honk. Why can't they just leave things the way they are?"

Gosalyn slams her locker shut. At that moment Abby appears holding her books. She can see how upset Gosalyn is about the situation and does not know what to say. Just then the fire alarm goes off.

Drake and Taylor are in the patrol car driving around town. Taylor is trying to fix her coffee.

Taylor: "Did you use all the creamers?"

Drake: "They ran out of creamers. I figured we could just drink the coffee black."

Taylor: "Maybe the station house coffee, but the coffee from the shop on 64th?"

Drake: "Good point. Note to self to always have coffee mate on hand for my picky partner."

Taylor gives him a dirty look. The radio alert comes on loud and clear and both ducks listen to the report.

Radio: "This just in, Negaduck has escaped police custody on foot. He was last seen headed for the southern part of the city.

Drake: "Oh no, Gosalyn!"

Drake slams on the breaks and turns the car around.

Radio: "He is approximately five feet tall and weighs one hundred and thirty pounds. He was unarmed at the time of his escape, but considered extremely dangerous."

Taylor: "What's going on? Who is Negaduck?"

Drake: "He is my cousin, and my arch enemy. He is also Gosalyn's biological father."

Radio: "If you see Negaduck, or have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the police immediately."

Taylor: "Where are we going?"

Drake: "To Gos' school. That's where he will be."

At the school, kids are hurrying to get out of the building. The fire alarm is going off. They are not sure if this is a drill or the real thing. While the kids are rushing through the hallway, the sprinklers are activated. The kids start screaming since the water is cold. Gosalyn and Honker are next to each other, until a figure behind her picks her up and heads in the other direction.

Honker: "Gosalyn!"

Gosalyn struggles to get away from the duck. She does not know that it is Negaduck. Honker does his best to follow and notices that it is Negaduck. He pulls out his cell phone to call Drake.

Gosalyn: "Let go of me! Let go!"

Negaduck continues to push through the crowd of kids trying to get out of the building while carrying Gosalyn. Honker continues to follow while dialing his phone.

Drake's phone rings and Taylor tries to answer it. Drake grabs the phone first.

Drake: "Mallard!"

Honker: "Mr Mallard!"

Drake can hear the fire alarm and kids panicking in the background of Honker's phone.

Drake: "Honker, tell me what's happening?"

Honker: "Mr Mallard, the fire alarm went off and Negaduck took Gosalyn."

Drake's face grows even more panic: "Honker what direction is he going in?"

Honker: "He's headed for the gym."

Drake throws the phone to Taylor and accelerates.

Negaduck appears in the locker room while holding Gosalyn. One hand is holding her around her waist and the other is covering her beak. She is still struggling to get away. Negaduck is looking around for a way out.

Negaduck: "Quiet you little twerp."

Gosalyn is scared and decides to obey. She recognizes the voice as Negaduck's. As he continues to walk through the locker room looking for a way out, she gives him a hard kick in an attempt to get away. She manages to kick him hard enough to get him to let go."

Negaduck: "Ouuwww, why you little…"

Negaduck chases and catches Gosalyn. He is even angrier than he was before. He lifts her up again around her waist with one arm and reveals a gun with the other. Gosalyn is even more frightened. He puts his face close to hers.

Negaduck: "Now, do as I say, or I am going to…"

Drake: "Let her go!"

Drake appears from behind one of the lockers. He has a gun, too, and he is aiming it at Negaduck.

Negaduck: "Oh look, Detective Daddy's come to save you. But you're too late Detective Dunce."

Drake: "Let her go Negaduck, or I'll swear I'll do it."

Negaduck: "Stupid duck. You aren't going to shoot me while I have your precious daughter to shield me."

Drake: "She has nothing to do with this okay. This is between you and me."

Negaduck: "Don't flatter yourself. This has everything to do with her. After all, she is MY daughter, remember?"

Negaduck tightens his grip on Gosalyn. Drake continues to hold his gun on Negaduck.

Drake: "Give it up Negaduck. This whole school is surrounded by the police. There is no way out."

Negaduck: "Oh yeah?"

Negaduck shoots Drake in the chest. Gosalyn screams in horror as she watches Drake fall to the ground.

Gosalyn: "Dad!"

Negaduck rushes out of the locker room with Gosalyn.


	25. Ch 25 Escape from Zachora Island

Launchpad and Beth arrive at the school. Honker had called Launchpad to tell him what was going on. They stand outside and watch as the children rush to greet their parents. Herb and Binky Muddlefoot arrive and rush over to Beth and Launchpad.

Binky: "Oh dear, have you seen our Honker?"

Launchpad: "Not yet, we just got here."

Beth: "Look, there's Abby. Abby!"

Beth calls out to Abby to get her attention. She sees Beth and rushes to her.

Abby: "Ms Sawyer!"

Beth: "Honey, are you alright?"

Abby: "I'm fine, but Honker and Gosalyn, I don't know where they went. One minute they were right behind me, but when I reached the doors they were gone."

Launchpad: "When Honker called me he was still inside."

The Muddlefoots: "What!"

Binky: "What was that boy thinking? Oh Herb…"

Herb: "Its going to be okay Binky Pie. Our Honker is resourceful, he'll find his way out of there."

Abby: "Why was Honker still in the building?"

Beth: "He was trying to help Gosalyn. Negaduck was in the school and he took her."

Abby: "What? I thought Negaduck was in jail."

Launchpad: "He escaped. And now he's got Gosalyn."

Abby: "Oh no"

Beth: "What is it?"

Abby: "There was a gun shot. That's why everyone is panicking, there was a gun shot. It must have been Negaduck."

The adults look at each other with panic in their faces. Who did Negaduck shoot?

Honker arrives in the locker room and looks around. He walks around for a few seconds and stops dead in his tracks. His jaw practically drops to the ground. He does everything he can to avoid passing out.

Outside the school, Taylor is there with the swat team and a few detectives from her unit. The swat leader is not letting any of them enter the building.

Taylor: "Sir, I am not able to reach my partner. He is inside and I need to go in there to see if he needs back up."

Leader: "I'm sorry Detective, but nobody is going in until we know the building is secure."

Taylor refuses to follow direction and sneaks off to find a way in. She manages to slip into the school through a window that is not being guarded.

Abby and the adults are still outside, waiting to hear word of what is going on with their loved ones. Parents and children are still running around trying to meet up with each other.

Abby: "This is all my fault. I should have made sure they were with me."

Beth: "This is not your fault. To you kids, this was just a regular fire drill."

Launchpad: "Do you think Negaduck pulled the alarm."

Beth: "I bet my next pay check on it."

Binky: "Oh dear, what if that gunshot the kids heard hit Honker? Oh I knew we should have home schooled our kids."

Herb: "Binky dear why don't you sit down, you're looking kind of pale."

Binky: "No, no I'm fine Herb dear, I just need to know that Honker is okay."

Beth: "Drake's in there, I know it. What if he or Gosalyn are hurt and that's why they're not coming out?"

Launchpad: "I guarantee Drake is in there. Nothing would keep him away."

Honker runs to them and greets his parents with a hug.

Binky: "Honker!"

Beth and Launchpad look on with worry. Honker came out of the school without Gosalyn.

Taylor is spotted by the Captain exiting the school through a window. He tries to confront her about disobeying the swat team's command but she is in a hurry.

Captain: "Detective"

Taylor: "Not now Captain, I'll explain later."

Captain: "Taylor!"

Taylor rushes over to Launchpad and grabs his arm.

Taylor: "Come on, we've gotta go."

Launchpad looks at her with a question mark expression on his face.

Negaduck forces Gosalyn onto his plane.

Gosalyn: "Stop it! We have to go back! Let go of me!"

Negaduck: "Take it easy kid. What's your problem?"

Gosalyn: "What's my problem? You shot him! You shot my dad, you shot him, and you left him! Why did you do that? Why did you have to shoot him? He wasn't going to shoot you, but you shot him!"

Gosalyn swings her arms violently at him as she screams at him. He manages to grab one of her arms and forces her to sit on the ground. He chains her wrist to the arm of a chair. She has tears in her eyes and anger in her face.

Negaduck: "Knock it off. That blasted duck gave me no choice. Now you sit there and be a good daughter. We're taking off in less than five minutes."

Gosalyn watches as Negaduck walks off to the cockpit.

Back at the school, Binky fusses over Honker while Launchpad is hesitant about going with Taylor.

Binky: "Honker dear, are you hurt? Oh, we should have him checked by a doctor."

Honker: "I'm fine Mom."

Binky: "Well, you can never be too cautious…."

Herb: "Binky, you heard him, he's fine. We should get home. I'm gettin hungry."

Launchpad: "Taylor, hold on. Where are we going?"

Taylor: "There's no time to explain, we need to leave now."

Launchpad: "But Drake and Gosalyn…."

Taylor: "Trust me!"

Taylor and Launchpad rush off, leaving Beth, Abby and the Muddlefoots.

Beth: "Wait? Taylor, what about Drake and Gosalyn?"

Honker releases himself from his mother's hold to follow Launchpad and Taylor.

Binky: "Wait, Honker, where are you going?"

Honker: "I'll be fine Mom, don't worry."

Binky: "Oh dear."

On the plane, Gosalyn struggles to release herself from the chain that is restraining her wrist to a chair. After a few seconds she stops and breaks down in tears for her father. The feeling of losing him again is just too much for her to handle. After a few minutes of crying, a figure appears and makes a slight noise that startles her. It is Drake. He was able to sneak onto the plane. He freezes as Gosalyn looks up at him with shock and amazement. He is alive. But how? He carefully walks over to her.

Gosalyn: "Dad, you're alive?"

Drake kneels down and pulls her into a hug. She is able to use her free arm to hug him back as she continues to cry. He reaches up to rub the back of her head.

Drake whispers: "Now now, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Drake and Gosalyn let go of each other, then Gosalyn uses her free arm to slap him hard.

Drake: "Ouch!"

Gosalyn: "How could you do that to me again!"

Drake: "Shhh, I'm sorry Gos."

Drake tries to keep her quiet so Negaduck doesn't hear him. He gently puts his hand on the side of her face and uses his thumb to wipe the tears from her eye and cheek as he talks to her.

Drake: "I couldn't shoot Negaduck while he had you so I had to get him to shoot me. It was the only way out of there. Please, honey, don't be mad at me for this."

Gosalyn still has tears in her eyes: "I am mad. But I'm also glad that you're okay."

Gosalyn hugs him again as Negaduck walks in.

Negaduck: "Nice of you to join us Detective. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

Drake: "Land this plane now Negaduck."

Negaduck: "Now why would I do that? We haven't reached our final destination. So kick back, relax and enjoy the flight. I guarantee it will be your last."

Launchpad and Taylor arrive at Launchpad's airplane hangar. Honker is also there but is staying out of sight so they don't see him. If they spot him, they won't let him go with them. They board the plane, and Honker is able to board without them noticing.

Launchpad: "You sure Drake is okay?"

Taylor: "Yes, he's fine, but he won't be if we don't catch up with them."

Launchpad: "Ready for take off."

On Negaduck's plane, Drake is trying to free Gosalyn's wrist from the chain. Gosalyn looks back and forth between Drake and the chain before she speaks up.

Gosalyn: "So how'd you do it?"

Drake: "Do what?"

Gosalyn: "Fake Negaduck out with that gun shot."

Drake: "Negaduck shot right at my bullet proof vest."

Gosalyn: "Why would he do that?"

Drake: "If he kills me, there'd be nobody else to battle."

Gosalyn: "So, this has all just been a game to him?"

Drake is struggling with the chain. He is not able free Gosalyn and becomes frustrated. He catches himself getting worked up, but quickly calms himself down so he doesn't upset Gosalyn.

Drake: "No, it's not a game. He wants to tourcher me and he wants me to suffer. That's why he kidnapped you."

Gosalyn: "Do you have a plan?"

Drake's phone rings before he can answer her question. It is Taylor. He answers it. There is some static but he can hear her.

Drake: "Detective"

Taylor: "Are you on the plane?"

Drake: "Yes, Negaduck is in the cockpit, Gos and I are in back."

Taylor: "Is she alright?"

Drake: "Yeah she's fine, but Negaduck chained her wrist to a chair and I can't get her out of it."

Taylor: "Check your right pocket Detective."

Drake hesitates and then checks his pocket. He pulls out a tube of vaseline.

Drake: "Vaseline?"

Taylor: "Always have it on me. You never know when you'll get into a tight situation."

Drake: "Ah… thanks"

Taylor: "Launchpad was able to locate the plane."

Drake: "Tell him not to get too close, I don't want Negaduck to see you."

Taylor: "Drake!"

Drake: "Yeah?"

Taylor hesitates. She has worry in her voice.

Taylor: "I don't think you should jump out of the plane."

Drake: "I don't want to but it's the only way. Detective?"

Taylor: "Yeah?"

Drake: "Could you call my wife and tell her that we are all okay? Tell her that we have things under control. She doesn't need to know the details."

Taylor: "I.. I don't think you should…."

Drake: "Please, just do this for me."

Taylor: "Okay. I'll tell her. Be careful Detective."

Drake: "I will, you too."

Drake hangs up the phone and looks at it for a few minutes.

Gosalyn: "Where do you think he's taking us?"

Drake looks up for a few minutes before he answers.

Drake: "I think he's taking us to Zachora."

Taylor is on the phone with Beth, doing her best to down play the danger that Drake and Gosalyn are in. The Muddlefoots are at the Mallard home with Beth, Abby and Jake.

Beth: "Taylor, where are you?"

Taylor: "Don't worry Beth. Drake and Gosalyn are okay. Drake is going to call you as soon as he can."

Binky: "Ask her about Honker."

Beth: "What about Honker?"

Taylor: "What about him?"

Beth: "He's with you…isn't he?"

Taylor takes a moment to think about that. There is a flashback to the time that Honker found Drake lying on the floor of the school locker room. Honker does not know that Drake is alive, so he is taken by surprise when Drake stirs and slowly sits up.

Drake: "Honker, what are you doing here?"

Taylor arrives in the locker room and tends to Drake before Honker could answer.

Taylor: "Detective"

Drake: "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Drake removes the bullet proof vest and reaches for the spot on his chest where the bullet would have hit. Even though he had the vest on, the shot was still powerful enough to knock him out.

Drake: "Negaduck took Gosalyn, I'm going after him."

Taylor: "What can I do?"

Drake looks at Taylor with a surprised expression. She is willing to help him find his daughter. The fact that she is even in that building already means that she broke police procedure.

Drake: "You sure you want to be part of this?"

Taylor: "You're my partner, of course I'm gonna help."

Drake smiles and stands up. Taylor also stands up to join him as Honker watches and listens.

Drake: "Negaduck has a plane at Vulture's Point. I'm sure that's where he's taken Gosalyn. Get Launchpad and have him get his plane ready in case Negaduck takes off."

Taylor: "Okay"

Honker: "I'm going with you."

Both adults look at Honker and then at each other.

Drake: "Honk Man, I know you care about Gosalyn, but I don't think she'd want you to put yourself in danger like this."

Honker: "B b b but…"

Taylor: "No buts, come on, you need to exit the main entrance of the school and distract everybody."

Taylor takes Honker's shoulders to point him in the direction of the school entrance. They separate so she could exit the same window that she used to gain entrance to the school.

Back in the present, Drake is able to free Gosalyn's wrist from the chain with the Vaseline. Gosalyn lets out a grateful sigh as she gently rubs her wrist. She remains seated on the floor. Drake stands up to pace as he thinks of his next move. Gosalyn watches and doesn't disturb him. After a few seconds of this Drake stops and looks at Gosalyn. He would never admit this to her but he is scared for her and himself. He's not sure how to get them both out of this unscathed. Gosalyn notices him struggling and speaks up.

Gosalyn: "What is it Dad?"

Drake kneels down with Gosalyn again.

Drake: "Sweetheart, I need you to trust me okay?"

Gosalyn: "Dad?"

Drake: "We need to jump out of the plane before Negaduck lands."

Gosalyn: "What? You're crazy! We can't ju.."

Drake: "Shhh, keep your voice down. If we stay on the plane…. there's no telling what Negaduck has planned."

Gosalyn: "You can fight him Dad. Come on, you've never backed down from a battle with Negaduck before."

Drake: "I appreciate the support honey, but I am not willing to risk your life by battling Negaduck on this plane. The odds are against us right now. We are better off jumping from the plane."

Gosalyn: "Have you lost your mind?"

Drake: "That's up for debate. But I know we can do this."

Gosalyn: "How?"

Drake pulls out parachute packs and shows them to her.

Drake: "Parachutes. Negaduck won't know where to find us. This way, we take away some of his power."

Gosalyn gulps as she looks at the parachute packs.

Taylor realizes that Honker might have stowaway on the plane. She surveys the area around her to see if there is any trace of him. She unbuckles her seatbelt and walks to the back of the plane. She looks around and notices the young duck hiding."

Taylor: "I know you're there. You might as well come out."

Honker hesitates at first, then he comes out of his hiding place.

Taylor: "Honker what are you doing here?"

Honker: "Um, I'm sorry Detective, but Gosalyn's my best friend. I wanna help."

Taylor takes pity on the kid and softens. She motions him to come to the cockpit to join her and Launchpad

Taylor: "Come on"

Drake has donned his parachute pack and is finishing helping Gosalyn snap hers on. She puts on a brave face for him, but she is absolutely terrified. She has faced many terrifying incidents and dangerous villains in her life. She has experienced big losses and big life changing events. Her spirit, strength and desire to impress her father have gotten her through many tough spots. She was always looking for adventure. The thought of jumping out of a plane should be a thrill for her. But now that she is in this moment, she does not want to do it. As they walk toward the back of the plane Gosalyn tugs on Drake's shirt.

Gosalyn: "Dad, are you sure about this?"

Drake kneels to be at eye level with his daughter.

Drake: "We can do this okay? Just remember what I told you to do. I'm going to be right behind you."

Back in Saint Canard, the adults are all standing around the family room and Abby and Jake are sitting on the couch. Skyler and Gwen have come over to join them. They ring the doorbell and Abby invites them in.

Abby: "Hi, come on in."

Gwen: "Thank you Abby."

Skyler pulls Abby aside while Gwen walks into the family room to join the adults.

Skyler: "Have you heard from Gosalyn?"

Abby: "No, I haven't seen or heard from her since the fire alarm. Where ever she is, I think Honker might be with her."

In the family room, Binky questions Beth about her short phone conversation with Taylor.

Binky: "What did Taylor say? Was Honker with them?"

Beth: "She said that Drake and Gosalyn were okay. When I asked her about Honker the connection got lost. I just tried to call back but it went to voice mail."

Skyler and Abby join the adults.

Skyler: "Gosalyn's cell goes to voice mail too."

Beth: "So does Drake's."

Binky: "Oh, Herb. I have a really bad feeling about this."

Herb: "Binky Buns why don't you sit down and…"

Binky: "Herb I do not want to sit down, and I don't want to calm down."

Herb: "Binky"

Binky: "Stop telling me to calm down!"

Everyone is stunned. Binky has never raised her voice before.

Binky: "I'm sorry. Oh dear, I'm sorry. I am so worried about our son, I…"

Herb pulls Binky into a hug.

Herb: "I know you are, Hon. So am I."

Beth: "I'm going to go put some tea and coffee on."

Back on the plane, Drake opens an emergency door. Gosalyn latches onto Drake in fear. The wind is strong and loud.

Gosalyn: "Dad, I don't want to do this!"

Drake: "You can do this, I'll be right behind you!"

Gosalyn: "Dad!"

Drake: "Trust me!"

Gosalyn looks at Drake for a few seconds and studies his face. She sees the man that has cared for her since he met her as a lonely orphan. She sees the selfless duck that has sacrificed a lot so that she could live a safe domestic life filled with school, sports and friends. She sees the parent that enabled her spirit and strengthened her confidence and self respect . Most of all she sees her father that loves her and would never steer her wrong. With that, she jumps. Drake watches her for a few seconds and finds his breath when he sees her parachute open. A slight smile crosses his beak. Just then Negaduck opens the door to the area of the plane that Drake is in.

Negaduck: "What!"

Drake jumps from the plane before Negaduck has a chance to stop him. He grinds his teeth, raises his shoulders and clenches his fists as he watches Drake's parachute open. He then waves his fist in the air.

Negaduck: "Blast you Duck!"

Launchpad, Taylor and Honker can see the parachutes from their plane.

Taylor: "They did it. They jumped."

Launchpad: "Buckle up! We're coming in for a landing."

On the ground, Gosalyn looks around as she frees herself from her parachute pack. She walks around and looks up to see if she can find Drake. She notices two planes. She knows that one belongs to Negaduck. She also notices that she is in the woods surrounded by a lot of trees. How did she land without her parachute getting caught? Just then she spots Drake. His parachute did get caught in a tree, pretty high up, and he is struggling to free himself from it. When he does free himself, he does not have anything to grab onto and he falls to the ground.

Drake: "Whoooooooaaa!... Oooouuuch"

Gosalyn: "Daaaad, are you okay?"

Gosalyn runs over to Drake and helps him up.

Drake: "Fine, I'm fine I'm fine. Hey, we made it."

Gosalyn: "So what do we do now?"

Drake: "We wait for Launchpad. He should be landing any second now."

Drake and Gosalyn hear a crash nearby and recognize it as one of Launchpad's crash landings.

At the scene of the crash, all three ducks are okay. All three are bruised and soar as they slowly emerge from the totaled aircraft.

Taylor: "Are you insane! You could've got us killed!"

Launchpad: "Ah, sorry. Is everyone okay? Honkman?"

Honker: "Um, I'm okay."

Taylor: "Come on, we need to find Drake and Gosalyn."

Drake and Gosalyn are walking through the woods, pushing branches out of their way, hoping to find Launchpad and Taylor. It is very dark, and occasionally they come across skulls and bones.

Gosalyn: "I can't believe you spent four years in this death trap. What is there to do around here?"

Drake: "Not much. Living on Zachora wasn't exactly the highlight of my life."

Gosalyn: "They oughta call it Skull Island. I guess a proper burial is difficult to come by around here."

Drake: "Stay close to me okay, the last thing we need is to get separated."

Gosalyn: "I'm not gonna argue with that."

Launchpad, Taylor and Honker are also walking through the woods looking for Drake and Gosalyn. Launchpad's flashlight starts to go.

Launchpad: "Uh oh, there goes the flashlight. Uh, anyone bring batteries."

Taylor: "Oh yeah, gottem right here in my right pocket."

Launchpad: "Really?"

Taylor: "No Launchpad."

Honker: "Um, I have a flashlight, on my key chain. Here see if this will work."

Honker hands the mini flashlight to Launchpad. It is not as powerful as the other flashlight, but they can slightly see where they are walking.

Launchpad: "Thanks Honkman. We better find them before this flashlight goes out."

Drake and Gosalyn are both tired of walking.

Drake: "Here, lets stop for a while."

Gosalyn: "What about Taylor and Launchpad? We should've found them by now."

Drake: "I'm sure they're fine. They're probably walking through the woods right now looking for us. I think if we stay in one place for a while they will find us faster."

Drake and Gosalyn find an area that is clear of mud and skeletons and sit next to each other. They both look up at the stars and stare at them for a while. After a few minutes of silence Gosalyn speaks up.

Gosalyn: "Thank you"

Drake: "For what?"

Gosalyn: "For saving me. Again. You've done that so many times I lost count."

Drake: "I'm sorry that you've had to be in this position where you've had to be saved. I've tried to protect you so many times from my dangerous life."

Gosalyn: "You've done great Dad. It's not your fault that Taurus Bulba came after me, or that Negaduck turned out to be my father."

Drake: "No, I know that. But I should've done a better job of keeping you safe. Negaduck should have never found out about you. He should have never found out where we live. And he should have never been able to threaten our family and burn down our house."

Gosalyn: "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Gosalyn grabs Drake's arm and lays her head on it. Drake grins and rests his beak on top of her head.

Drake: "I've just always wanted what's best for you. I want you safe and I want you to feel safe."

Gosalyn: "I do."

A few minutes later she pulls away and looks at him.

Gosalyn: "I want you and Beth to adopt Trina's baby."

Drake is stunned. This morning she was totally against the idea, and now she has made a complete one eighty.

Drake: "You sure Gos?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah. Jake, Abby and I are lucky to have you. This baby will be too."

Drake wraps his arm around Gosalyn and pulls her into a hug. They are startled when they hear footsteps and tiny branches breaking. They stand up and prepare to face whatever is coming their way. It is Negaduck.

Negaduck: "Well, if it isn't my daughter and Detective Dipweed. Did you really think you could get away that easily?"

Drake whispers to Gosalyn: "Gos, take this communicator and go find Launchpad"

Gosalyn: "But Dad"

Drake: "Just do what I say."

Drake's firm tone prevents her from further argument. She takes the communicator and runs from the scene to find Launchpad. Negaduck tries to stop her, but Drake jumps on top of him before he can catch her. They start to fight and several punches are thrown. While this is happening, Gosalyn is running through the woods, but comes to a halt when she finds herself knee deep in quick sand. Although she is only in up to her knees, she is not able to pick up her feet to free herself. The more she struggles the deeper she sinks. Once she is waist deep she stops struggling and calls for help.

Gosalyn: "Help! Help! Somebody please help me!"

Launchpad, Taylor and Honker stop to listen and they can hear Gosalyn.

Launchpad: "That's Gosalyn"

Taylor: "I think it's coming from that direction.

Gosalyn looks around to see if there is something she could grab onto. When she can't find anything, she scans the area around her some more and notices that a female duck has approached. She stopped before she could get stuck in the quick stand. Gosalyn can't see her face but she can tell that she is around the same age as herself.

Gosalyn: "Well don't just stand there, help me."

Female Duck: "How?"

The female duck has a sweet innocent voice, almost like a young child. Gosalyn notices that she has curls in her hair and she is wearing a dress. Not exactly proper attire for the woods. Gosalyn softens her tone as to not scare her off.

Gosalyn: "How about grabbing that branch over there?"

The female duck spots the branch that Gosalyn is referring to and picks it up. She holds it toward Gosalyn and Gosalyn struggles to grab it. When she does she holds onto it for a few seconds.

Gosalyn: "Ready?"

The female duck nods and braces herself as she keeps a tight grip on the branch.

Gosalyn: "One… Two… Threeeeee!"

On Three, Gosalyn pulls on the branch in an attempt to free herself from the quick sand, but instead she does not budge, and the female duck is pulled into the quick sand with her. The ducks are now three feet apart, waist deep in quick sand and can see each other's faces. Both are surprised, and all they can do is stare at each other.

Drake and Negaduck are still battling. Negaduck has his bombs and is throwing them at Drake. Drake is able to dodge each and every one of them before they explode.

Drake: "Is that the best you can do Negsy?"

Negaduck: "I'm just getting started."

Negaduck throws one in Drake's direction which winds up hitting a tree. The tree falls and lands on Negaduck.

Negaduck: "That's it, this duck is toast."

Back in the quick sand, Gosalyn realizes that this duck looks just like her, that is, without the Shirley Temple curls and the pink frilly dress.

Gosalyn: "You….. you're…."

NegaGosalyn: "I'm Gosalyn."

Gosalyn: "Okay. I must have hit my head. I'm Gosalyn. How can you be Gosalyn too?"

NegaGosalyn just looks at her with a faint smile. Even though she understands the connection, she's a bit surprised to see her universal counterpart in person.

Gosalyn: "It's like looking in a mirror. Except of course I wouldn't be caught dead in that pink frilly dress. But, you look just like me. What are we twins? Or are we something even closer?"

Both Gosalyns slowly put their hand out to reach for the other's hand. When their fingers come within a meter of each other, they both flinch and gasp as they pull their hands back toward their chests.

Gosalyn: "God, what are you?"

NegaGosalyn: "I'm you"

Gosalyn: "What does that mean exactly?"

NegaGosalyn: "I'm your counterpart from the Negaverse."

Gosalyn: "What the heck is a Negaverse?"

NegaGosalyn: "It's Negaduck's world, where everything is the opposite of your world."

Gosalyn: "Okay, I've heard enough. You're not real. I must've hit my head when I jumped out of the plane."

NegaGosalyn: "Why did you jump out of a plane?"

Gosalyn: "To get away from Negaduck. Never mind, you're not real remember?"

NegaGosalyn: "Ok"

Gosalyn: "Be quiet while I think of something."

Gosalyn looks around and tries to think of another way out of the quick sand. All the while her counterpart is three feet away from her, looking sweet and innocent, and that is really getting to her. Who is this girl? Why is she here with her? Is this a sign that she is going crazy, or that she is going to die in this quick sand? Gosalyn screams and throws a tantrum out of frustration of being trapped.

Gosalyn: "Hellllppp!

NegaGosalyn covers her ears as Gosalyn screams for help. Seconds later Launchpad, Taylor and Honker appear and stop before they hit the quick sand. They are stunned to see two Gosalyns.

Launchpad: "Gosalyn! Gosalyn?"

Honker: "There's two of you."

Launchpad: "How can that be?"

Gosalyn: "Never mind that, will you get me outta here!"

Honker: "We need some rope."

Taylor: "Launchpad, there's some rope in the bag."

Launchpad reaches into the bag and pulls out the rope. He holds one end and tosses the other to Gosalyn.

Launchpad: "Grab on"

Gosalyn grabs the rope and looks at NegaGosalyn.

Gosalyn: "Well, what are you waiting for? Grab on."

NegaGosalyn also grabs onto the rope and Launchpad and Taylor pull on the other end. They are slowly able to pull them out.

Taylor: "Are you girls okay?"

Gosalyn: "We're fine, but we need to go help Dad."

They can hear the sounds of Negaduck's bombs exploding. Everyone rushes off into that direction to find Drake and Negaduck.


	26. Ch 26 Gosalyn the Negaverse & Everything

Drake and Negaduck continue to battle in the woods. Drake has been able to dodge the bombs that Negaduck has tossed his way. At this point Negaduck is out of ammunition, so Drake jumps on top of him and they wrestle and kick at each other. This goes on for a few minutes until Negaduck is on top of Drake. He throws one strong punch at Drake, which is enough force to immobilize Drake long enough for Negaduck to run away.

The rest of the gang is walking through the woods looking for Drake and Negaduck. Each one is curious about the second Gosalyn. Drake has never told anyone about the Negaverse, except Launchpad. Launchpad has yet to make that connection and continues to wonder about the second Gosalyn. They have walked through the woods in silence for some time, until Launchpad finally speaks up.

Launchpad: "So, uh… I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

NegaGosalyn: "My name is Gosalyn"

Launcphad: "Right. Uh, and… where are you from?"

NegaGosalyn: "I'm from the Negaverse."

Honker: "The Negaverse?"

NegaGosalyn pauses nervously. She expects Launchpad and Honker to be harsh and cruel, not as gentle and nice as these ducks appear to be.

Taylor: "What's the Negaverse, like another universe?"

NegaGosalyn: "That's right. Everything there is the opposite of this universe."

Launchpad: "You know I remember Drake telling me about that place."

Gosalyn: "What? How does he know about it?"

Launchpad: "He's been to the Negaverse. He followed Negaduck there."

Gosalyn: "You're telling me that Dad went to another universe where everything's the opposite of ours and he never even told me?"

Launchpad: "If your Dad told you about the Negaverse, you wouldn't have stopped until you've found a way to go there."

Gosalyn: "Hell yeah! That place sounds way cool."

Launchpad: "Watch your language. And it's not cool, it's very dangerous."

Gosalyn: "Right, why would Featherella over here live in a place that's dangerous?"

The ducks continue to walk through the woods. Launchpad has been leading and Gosalyn has been following right behind him, then Taylor behind her. NegaGosalyn has been staying close behind with Honker, who seems to have taken a liking to his best friend's counterpart. He hasn't taken his eyes off of her.

Honker: "Um… Gosalyn, if your dad went to the Negaverse… that means he met you."

Honker points to NegaGosalyn and she stops. The other ducks stop too and look back at her, waiting for confirmation.

NegaGosalyn: "When you say Dad, you mean Darkwing Duck?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah, that's right."

NegaGosalyn: "Wow, of course I remember him. He saved me and Tank and he helped the Friendly Four fight Negaduck."

Honker: "You and Tank?"

Taylor: "Friendly Four?"

Launchpad: "Uh, that would be the friendly version of the Fearsome Five… er Four."

Gosalyn stares at the smiley NegaGosalyn and is stunned. Drake went to another universe and bonded with her sweet counterpart. How could he keep that from her? She catches herself staring at NegaGosalyn and quickly looks away. Launchpad notices this.

Launchpad: "You okay kiddo?"

Gosalyn: "We should keep looking for Dad. He might need our help."

In another part of the woods, Drake comes to and slowly sits up. He reaches for the top of his head and groans in pain. He soon realizes where he is and what has happened.

Drake: "Oh no, I've got to find Gosalyn."

Drake hurries to his feet and starts to run through the woods. Meanwhile, Negaduck is hiding in trees and can see the group of ducks walking through the woods. He smiles his evil smile as he plans his next move.

Honker tries to get NegaGosalyn to talk to him.

Honker: "So, in your universe, you're friends with Tank?"

NegaGosalyn: "He's my best friend. He's the only one who pays attention to me."

Honker: "What about me?"

NegaGoslayn: "You seem nice, but the Honker I know is really mean. He's always picking on me and Tank."

Honker: "Oh, sorry."

NegaGosalyn: "For what? It's not your fault your counterpart's a bad guy."

Honker: "I know, but you probably look at me and remember how badly he treats you."

NegaGosalyn: "I did at first, but now I can see the difference. You and Launchpad are nothing like your counterparts."

Gosalyn is walking with Launchpad ahead of the gang and is getting increasingly annoyed at NegaGoslayn and her sweetness. She turns around and snaps at them.

Gosalyn: "Will you two keep up? We have got to find Dad before something bad happens to him."

Launchpad: "Calm down Gosalyn. Nothing bad's gonna happen to him."

Gosalyn: "You don't know that for sure. We need to hurry up and find him."

Launchpad pulls Gosalyn aside, brings himself down to her level and puts his hands on her shoulders.

Launchpad: "Hey, listen I know having her here is… well it's weird, but.."

Gosalyn interrupts and pushes his hands away.

Gosalyn: "Will you knock it off, I'm fine! Let's just find Dad so we can go home."

Gosalyn walks past Launchpad as he watches her with worry.

NegaGosalyn: "She doesn't like me very much."

Honker: "Don't take it personal. It's just that, well, you are the opposite of her. So the things that people don't like about her become what they do like about you."

NegaGosalyn: "Like what?"

Honker: "Well, you're sweet and kind, you're probably obedient and keep things tidy, you probably go to school when you are supposed to and do your homework as soon as you get home."

NegaGosalyn: "That's right. How do you know all this about me?"

Honker: "Gosalyn's my best friend. But she can be harsh sometimes. She doesn't do what she's told, and she doesn't always keep her room clean. She used to make me do her homework but she does her own now. But if she has a chance to miss school she'll take it."

NegaGosalyn: "I love school. I've had perfect attendance every year. Wow we really are opposites."

All five ducks stop dead in their tracks as they are confronted by Negaduck and his machine gun. They are also surrounded by Quackerjack, Bushroot and Liquidator.

Negaduck: "Well what do we have here?"

Quackerjack: "If it isn't all the members of Darkwing Duck's fanclub"

Bushroot: "Where's your hero now?"

Gosalyn's fear immediately turns to anger: "What have you done with him?"

Negaduck: "Take it easy kid. He's still alive, for now. And if you want to keep it that way you will do everything I say."

Taylor draws her weapon, which prompts Quackerjack, Bushroot and Liquidator to draw weapons.

Negaduck: "Bad move detective. If you want to leave this island alive I suggest you drop your weapon. Now!"

Taylor regrettably drops her weapon.

Negaduck: "Now, get them!"

The villains proceed to capture four of the ducks. Honker is able to get away, which angers Negaduck. He decides to run after Honker himself. While this is happening, the four ducks are tied up as they struggle with their captors. NegaGosalyn doesn't put up much of a fight. She's very afraid of the Friendly Four's counterparts. Gosalyn tries to brake free but is unable to escape Bushroot's tight vines.

Honker runs through the woods, hoping to run into Drake. He can hear Negaduck running after him.

Negaduck: "Come back here you little twerp!"

Honker is out of breath but continues to run. He is grabbed and pulled into a bush. He does not know who grabbed him so he starts to struggle as his captor covers his beak and holds him firmly around the waste.

"Shhhh"

He soon figures out that it is Drake and starts to relax. They both watch as Negaduck runs by them. When Negaduck is long gone Drake releases Honker. He is not pleased that Honker is there and has put himself in danger. Honker tries to catch him up on what has happened.

Drake: "Honker, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Honker: "Um, um um da I um that is I…"

Drake: "Honker spit it out!"

Honker: I…I… I…I came with Launchpad and Taylor."

Drake: "Do they know you're here?"

Honker: "They do now."

Drake: "Well, where are they? What happened?"

The villains have taken the ducks to an area near a cliff. The cliff has a two thousand foot drop into the rough ocean waters. The water is extremely rough at this point and they can hear the waves crashing against the rocks. Although Taylor is a cop, she decides to cooperate for the sake of Launchpad and the kids. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Gosalyn on the other hand has struggled with Quackerjack for the entire walk to the cliff. She has kicked him and stepped on his feet several times hoping to get him to let go of her, but it has only made him angry. But he can't do anything about it, not if he wants to keep Negaduck from killing him. The ducks are tied to a tree and are forced to wait for Negaduck to return. They have no idea what he has in store for them.

Drake and Honker are walking through the woods while Honker is explaining what happened. Drake is walking ahead of Honker and is cautiously looking around for any sign of Negaduck. He is listening to Honker for the most part.

Honker: "After I gave Launchpad my flashlight we found Gosalyn in quick sand. We got her out and then we tried to find you. And then the fearsome four kidnapped Launchpad, Taylor and the two Gosalyns and…"

Drake: "Wait, two Gosalyns?"

Honker: "Yeah, the other Gosalyn said she's from the Negaverse."

Drake: "What? She's here? What is she doing here? How did she even get here?"

Honker: "Um, I don't know sir. She said she remembers you as Darkwing Duck when you went to the Negaverse."

Drake: "Yeah, I helped the Friendly Four beat Negaduck. Then they promised to take care of her. They were supposed to take care of her!"

Honker: "What?"

Drake: "Nevermind, come on we have to find them."

Back at the cliff, Negaduck has returned and is pleased that his prisoners are tied to a tree. Gosalyn is the only one struggling to try to get free.

Negaduck: "Looks like you knobs have managed to do something right for a change."

Quackerjack: "What do we do with them now Negaduck?"

Negaduck: "We are going to make sure my loser cousin feels more pain than he ever thought possible. Bring me his Gosalyn."

Quackerjack obediently unties Gosalyn while Bushroot and Liquidator keep the others tied up. He then brings her closer to Negaduck.

Gosalyn: "You won't get away with this Negajerk."

Negaduck: "Well now, is that anyway to talk to your father?"

Gosalyn: "You are no father of mine!"

Negaduck: "My heart bleeds."

Quackerjack: "What are we gonna do with her Negaduck?"

Negaduck: "Shut up you knob! It's not what we are going to do. It's what Drakey's precious daughter is going to do."

Negaduck points toward the edge of the cliff.

Negaduck: "See that edge right there? In about two minutes you are going to walk right off that cliff and drop several thousand feet into the ocean."

Gosalyn is nervous but tries really hard to maintain her tough girl act.

Gosalyn: "What? You're crazy. Why would I do a thing like that?"

Negaduck: "Because if you don't, the rest of your friends over there will each get a bullet to the head. One by one. And as soon as we find dear old dad, he will face the same fate."

As Negaduck threatens Gosalyn, Liquidator releases the safety on his revolver.

Gosalyn gulps as she looks at her friends and back at Negaduck.

Negaduck: "Well kid, what's it gonna be?"

Gosalyn looks sadly at Negaduck and then slowly turns and faces the cliff. She slowly walks toward it as her life flashes before her eyes. She flashes back to a time in her Grandfather's lab when they were laughing at a book he was reading, and then to the time Darkwing saved her from Bulba's goons when she punched him in the gut, a time when Drake yelled at her for misbehaving in school, a time when he tucked her into bed and promised to keep her safe, a time when he lost to her to a game of monopoly, a time she played baseball in the house with Launchpad and broke a lamp, a time when she defended Honker to bullies at school, the time she first held Jake when he was a newborn baby, the first time Skyler kissed her, the time when she helped Abby get away from her abusive step father, the time when she realized why Drake left her and broke down in his arms, the last time she got to dance with Skyler, and the last time she spent with Drake when she told him to adopt Trina's baby. She has tears in her eyes as she approaches the edge of the cliff.

Negaduck: "Get moving!"

Negaduck's outburst startles her and she almost loses her footing. She closes her eyes for a few seconds and pants heavily as she thinks about what she has to do. When she opens her eyes she is terrified at the sight of the ocean thousands of feet below her, the waves roughly smacking the side of the cliff.

Negaduck: "You have five seconds kid. Five…. Four…. Three…. Two….. One…."

Gosalyn closes her eyes again and walks off the cliff. Launchpad, Taylor and NegaGosalyn scream and call for her in fear, but Gosalyn doesn't hear them. She doesn't hear anything. Negaduck and his gang let out their evil laughs as Gosalyn drops from the cliff. Gosalyn's friends are horrified by what just happened to her.

Meanwhile, a few feet below the cliff, Gosalyn is cradled by a duck with long purple sleeves. Her eyes are closed and she doesn't realize that someone has caught her. She thinks she is still falling. She starts whimpering as she anticipates her body hitting the rough water. The duck holds her tighter, hoping that would sooth her. The duck can hear the fearsome four's laughter and celebrations. After a few seconds, Gosalyn realizes she is not falling and slowly opens her eyes. She immediately locks eyes with the duck and is filled with emotion and relief. She smiles at him and wraps her arms around him. It is Darkwing Duck. Once again Darkwing has saved her. He is back.

On the cliff, Gosalyn's friends feel defeated as the fearsome four continue to celebrate. They are interrupted when the hero makes his grand entrance.

Darkwing: "I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night."

Negaduck: "Well, here comes our do gooder now."

Darkwing: "I am the storm cloud that rains on your parade. I am Darkwing Duck!"

Negaduck: "You're too late Do Gooder. Right now your precious daughter is swimming with the sharks. Haha, you should have seen her. She waltzed right off that cliff over there. All to protect you. Turns out she's as stupid as you are."

Darkwing: "Are you finished?"

Negaduck: "Are you kidding? I'm just getting started?"

Darkwing draws his weapon, While he keeps everyone distracted, Gosalyn and Honker untie their friends. They take NegaGosalyn to safety as Taylor and Launchpad help Darkwing face the fearsome four. Negaduck is shocked, but not defeated. Quackerjack, Liquidator and Bushroot keep a hold of their weapons, but Taylor and Darkwing surprise them by kicking their weapons out of their hands. Launchpad retrieves their weapons and throws them over the cliff.

Negaduck: "You knobs! Can't you do anything right?"

Quackerjack releases his toy teeth, but Taylor is able to shoot at them. Bushroot rounds up some trees to attack the good guys, but Darkwing has some weed killer hidden up his sleeve. Liquidator tries to trap Launchpad, but Launchpad is able to trap him in a big plastic back. Now it is down to Darkwing and Negaduck. They circle each other as they shoot each other evil glares. Launchpad and Taylor keep the other three away from them as the cousins battle.

Negaduck: "Do you have any idea how much I loathe you?"

Darkwing: "You've hated me all your life Negaduck. When we were babies you set fire to my sandbox. When we were kids you tried to run me over with your dad's car. When we were teenagers you blew up my car while I was still in it. You set my house on fire while my daughter was inside. You kidnapped her, tormented her, threatened to kill her. You hurt my family for the last time Negaduck. This ends now."

Negaduck: "Oh, what are you gonna do you coward?"

Darkwing points his gun at Negaduck as he glares at him with more fury in his eyes than he's ever expressed.

Negaduck chuckles: "You're going to shoot me."

Darkwing: "Yes"

Negaduck: "You won't do it. You don't have the guts."

Darkwing: "Wanna bet?"

Negaduck: "You shoot me and you become me. You would be no better than the slime you've put away for years. Why would you take that chance?"

Darkwing: "Unlike you, I would do anything for my daughter. And if ridding the world of you is the only way to keep her safe, then so be it."

Darkwing prepares to shoot his nemesis, but he stops as he hears a sweet voice coming from several feet behind him.

NegaGosalyn: "No! Darkwing, please don't do it! Please don't kill my father."

Darkwing is surprised and cannot help but turn and look at NegaGosalyn. He looks at her eyes and sees both fear and hope. As evil as Negaduck is, she does not want him to die. He takes pity on her. This is enough of a distraction for Negaduck to kick Darkwing's gun out of his hands. Now they are both without weapons.

Negaduck: "Ah ha. Thanks kid. Not that I needed it."

Darkwing does his double flip web kick and is able to get the upper hand with Negaduck. The villain is on the ground and is defeated. Darkwing quickly puts handcuffs on him. His biggest concern right now is making sure NegaGosalyn is okay.

Darkwing: "Launchpad, can you keep an eye on him?"

Launchpad: "Sure thing, DW"

Launchpad is so proud to be able to call him DW again. He walks over to Negaduck as Darkwing rushes to NegaGosalyn. Honker and Gosalyn look on as Darkwing reconnects with his daughter's counterpart.

Darkwing: "Gos, honey it's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Darkwing kneels in front of NegaGosalyn and holds both of her hands. He never thought he would see her again.

NegaGosalyn: "Thank you for not killing him. I know he's evil, but…. he's still my father. I don't want him to die. You weren't really going to shoot him, were you?"

Darkwing stares at the sweet face of NegaGosalyn. Of course he wanted to shoot him, and he believes he could have done it. But he doesn't want to crush her spirit anymore than it already has been by admitting to having such a dark moment, dark enough to want to shoot to kill. He decides to change the subject.

Darkwing: "Gos… How did you get here? When I left you I thought I was leaving you in good hands."

NegaGosalyn: "You did. The four Darkwings took great care of me. And it worked out great, for a while. But then Lord Negaduck came back and he insisted that I come with him to your universe. He brought me to this island and then he left for a while. I didn't think he was coming back."

Darkwing: "He was in jail for months. You've been here all this time?"

NegaGosalyn: "Uh huh. I was so worried when he didn't come back. I thought something had happened to him."

Darkwing still cannot believe how loyal NegaGosalyn is to Negaduck.

Darkwing: "Of course. Um, look we need to get you back to your universe. Do you remember where the portal was?"

NegaGosalyn: "It was in the movie theater, down town in Saint Canard."

Gosalyn has had enough and decides that she should interrupt.

Gosalyn: "Dad, can we go now?"

Darkwing looks at Gosalyn and back at NegaGosalyn: "Yeah, we can go now."

Taylor: "And how do you suppose we do that? Launchpad crashed his plane pretty good."

Darkwing: "We will take Negaduck's plane. That way we can all fly together."

NegaGosalyn smiles at Darkwing, as Gosalyn rolls her eyes and walks away. Darkwing can see that Gosalyn is having a hard time with NegaGosalyn being there but he doesn't know what to say to her just yet. He kept the Negaverse a secret from her, so he knows he has a lot of explaining to do.


	27. Ch 27 Wedding Bells Are Ringing Part 1

In Zachora, Drake is on the phone with Beth. He is back in his normal clothes and out of earshot of everyone. His family and friends at the Mallard house are relieved that everyone is okay. They are all shouting questions at Beth to ask Drake. The Muddlefoots want to know that their son Honker is okay. Gwen is worried about Launchpad and Abby and Skyler want to know how Gosalyn is doing.

Beth: "Where are you?"

Drake: "Zachora"

Beth: "What? How did you end up in Zachora?"

Everyone at the Mallard house is quiet now so Beth could hear Drake. They start to worry when they hear Beth mention Zachora. Most of them know that that's where Drake was for four years. Beth positions herself away from everyone so that she can talk to Drake privately.

Drake: "It's a long story, but we're going to be flying back soon. Launchpad and Taylor are working on getting the plane ready."

Beth: "I'm so glad. We've all been so worried. Did Negaduck really take Gosalyn and cause all of this?"

Drake: "Yeah he did. He…. he tried to….."

Beth: "Drake?"

Drake shakes his head and hesitates before he starts speaking again. He'd like to forget about what almost happened to Gosalyn on that cliff, but that will be something that haunts him for a while."

Drake: "Those nightmares I've been having. They've all been about Gosalyn being in danger."

Beth: "What are you saying? Do you think your nightmares were like…. premonitions?"

Drake: "Yeah. It's like… the things that I saw in my nightmares started happening here, in Zachora. The darkness and the fog…and Gosalyn, she was so frightened…."

Beth: "Drake, is Gosalyn okay? Is she hurt?"

Drake: "She's fine. I got to her just in time."

Beth: "What about you?"

Drake: "I'll be okay, hearing your voice always makes things better. I love you Bethy."

Beth: "I love you too. Get home safe okay?"

Drake: "You got it."

Drake hangs up the phone and joins everyone in another part of the plane. Launchpad is in the cockpit getting the plane ready. Taylor is walking back and forth assisting Launchpad and making sure the kids are okay. They let the local authorities take Liquidator, Bushroot and Quackerjack. But since Negaduck escaped jail in Saint Canard, they must take him back. Both of his hands are handcuffed to his chair. Taylor has found blankets for the kids since it is cold on the plane. The heat does not seem to be working and Launchpad is unable to fix it. She hands Gosalyn one of the blankets. She is sitting on one side of the plane by herself. Honker and NegaGosalyn are sitting on the other side, sharing the other blanket. Launchpad is getting ready to take off.

Drake approaches Gosalyn. She does not make eye contact with him. She is sitting with her blanket over her lap. Her arms are crossed and she is looking off to the side.

Drake: "Hey kiddo, are you warm enough?"

Gosalyn: "I'm fine."

Drake squats down so that he can be at eye level with Gosalyn, even though she is not looking back at him. She is still looking off to the side.

Drake: "You sure about that? Or are you upset with me for not telling you about the Negaverse?"

Gosalyn doesn't respond, instead she sighs softly and continues to look off to the side."

Drake: "Slide over, share some blanket with your old man."

Drake sits next to Gosalyn and she allows him to share the blanket with her.

Drake: "I wasn't trying to keep secrets from you. I was simply trying to keep my crime fighting life separate from our home life. It wasn't always easy with you following me to work any chance you got. But anytime you weren't involved in my cases I…. I didn't tell you about them."

Gosalyn: "You shoulda told me about this."

Drake: "Why? What good would it have done to tell you about the Negaverse? You're curious Gosalyn, you would have found a way to go there just to see for yourself what it was like."

Gosalyn: "That's what Launchpad said."

Drake: "Well, I guess we both know you pretty well now, don't we?"

Gosalyn: "You still shoulda told me about her."

Both Drake and Gosalyn look over at Honker and NegaGosalyn. They are involved in their own conversation and they are making each other laugh. Gosalyn pouts.

Drake: "What is it about her that bothers you? Is it because I saved her too?"

Gosalyn: "No"

Drake: "Then what?"

Gosalyn: "Doesn't it bother you that I'm not like her?"

Drake: "Of course not, why would you think that?"

Gosalyn: "Well duh! She's polite, she's girly, well behaved, she wears a dress like you always wanted me to wear. I'm sure she chews with her mouth closed and doesn't burp at the table."

Drake: "That's her. Not you."

Gosalyn: "But you care about her."

Drake: "Yes, I do."

Gosalyn pouts again. She really doesn't understand why she feels jealous. But she does. Drake looks at NegaGosalyn and then back at his daughter. He reaches over and pinches her on the arm. When he does that, both Gosalyns react to it and scream "Ouch!" NegaGosalyn is not really sure who or what pinched her arm, but Gosalyn knows that Drake pinched her. After reacting she looks over at NegaGosalyn and notices her reaction. They both rub their arm where Drake pinched Gosalyn.

Gosalyn: "H… how is that possible?"

Drake: "I don't know, I can't explain it. But what hurts her hurts you. And what hurts you hurts her."

Gosalyn looks at Drake and then back at NegaGosalyn, still unsure about what just happened. Drake wraps his arm around Gosalyn.

Drake: "I want you to listen to me. I don't want this whole experience to mess with your head. I love you for you, and I would never want you to change who you are. That girl over there is supposed to be the complete opposite of you. But when I look at her I still see you. And that's what happened when I went to the Negaverse. I saw her and immediately felt your presence. I felt like I needed to help her, make sure that she was okay, like I always do for you. Is that so terrible?"

Gosalyn: "No, I guess not. It's just…. weird."

Drake chuckles and pulls Gosalyn close to him. He rests his beak on top of her head.

Honker and NegaGosalyn have been having their own conversation, but Drake and Gosalyn cannot hear them.

Honker: "I wish you didn't have to go back."

NegaGosalyn: "The Negaverse is my home. I belong there."

Honker: "A universe where you are friends with Tank. I just can't picture that."

NegaGosalyn: "Well, I never thought I'd see 'Honker' be nice to me. Or Launchpad for that matter. It's a bit strange."

Honker: "You know what else is strange? Megavolt. Why wasn't he with the fearsome four?"

NegaGosalyn: "I haven't seen Megavolt from my universe in a while. He decided that he didn't want to be nice anymore and became a bad guy."

Honker: "Really? Wow, I wonder if that means he is a good guy in our universe."

NegaGosalyn: "Could be, maybe that's why he wasn't with the fearsome four."

Gosalyn is leaning her head against Drake's arm, but she isn't sleeping. She's still dwelling on the fact that there is a Negaverse, a universe where everything is the opposite of everything and everyone that she knows in her universe. She wonders how such a universe could come to exist. She starts to think about how she came to exist. And then it dawns on her.

Gosalyn: "Are you her father?"

Drake has had his eyes closed, but Gosalyn's question definitely gets his attention. He opens his eyes and looks down at her. Her head remains leaned against his arm.

Drake: "What?"

Gosalyn: "Are… you… her… father?"

Drake responds, very sure of himself: "No I'm not."

Gosalyn: "How do you know?"

Drake: "Because, I didn't get anyone pregnant in high school."

Gosalyn: "Are you sure?"

Drake: "Positive… I mean, yes. I'm sure. Negaduck had a lot of girlfriends in high school, but I…"

Gosalyn: "You didn't"

Drake: "Thank you for that suttle reminder."

Gosalyn: "Aren't you just a bit curious about how the Negaverse got started?"

Drake: "Yes. Of course I am. But honey I don't think there's an explanation for how the Negaverse came to exist. Negaduck grew up in this universe, he's my cousin.

Gosalyn: "And my father."

Drake: "Yeah, that part I don't like so much."

Gosalyn: "Was there a Darkwing Duck in the Negaverse?"

Drake: "No, no honey there wasn't. No Darkwing Duck and no Drake Mallard."

Gosalyn is surprised and sad upon hearing that there isn't a Darkwing Duck or a Drake Mallard in the Negaverse. She decides to stop talking about it and wraps her arms around Drake's arm. Her head is still rested against his arm. He rubs her head with his other hand, and then puts his head back to get some rest.

Honker and NegaGosalyn have fallen asleep. Honker is sitting up and NegaGosalyn's head is in his lap. Taylor appears from the cockpit and finds that everyone is sleeping, except Negaduck. He shoots her an evil glare and she just smiles with pride in her eyes. Proud that they have him back in custody and that her partner's family will be safe.

Back at the Mallard house, everyone is in the family room waiting for Drake and the others to arrive. Beth has made more coffee and tea and they had pizza delivered. Gwen is helping Beth serve the coffee and tea while everyone is helping themselves to pizza.

Gwen: "Did Drake tell you what happened?"

Beth: "The only thing I know is that Negaduck took Gosalyn and Drake went after him. Then Launchpad, Taylor and Honker must have followed them to Zachora in another plane."

Binky: "Our Honker is in so much trouble when he gets home."

Herb: "Take is easy Binky dear, you know he did this because he wanted to help Gosalyn. You know he's always had a thing for her."

Skyler almost chokes on his soda: "What?"

Herb: "Well, ya know. Honker and Gosalyn have been the bestest friends since they were seven. I wouldn't be surprised if he asks her to marry him someday."

Abby: "Mr Muddlefoot, Gosalyn is dating Skyler."

Herb: "Oh, yeah, silly me I forgot. Does that mean you are going to marry her?"

Skyler: "Mr Muddlefoot, I'm fifteen. I'm not really thinking about that right now."

Herb: "That's right. We all know what you're thinking about."

Everyone is shocked at what Herb is implying.

Beth: "Why don't we talk about something else? Um Binky, your garden's looking lovely this year. What kind of soil are you using?"

Herb: "Beth, the kids are having sex and you want to talk about gardening?"

Gwen and Beth are speechless. Abby and Skyler can't believe they are in the middle of this conversation. Abby has been sitting next to Skyler on the couch, but decides to slide one seat away from him. Gwen gives Skyler a look indicating that she wants confirmation, or denial, of Herb's accusation. Skyler can't believe that she thinks that he's having sex.

Skyler: "Aunt Gwen…. No! Alright, no. I am not….. I am not having sex with Gosalyn, okay?"

Gwen and Beth look at each other pleased and relieved, while Skyler and Abby each look horrified.

Herb: "Mm, this here pizza is delicious Beth, got any chips to go along with it?"

Drake, Launchpad and the kids arrive at the movie theater. Taylor has taken Negaduck back to lock up. The theater is dark since it is closed, but Honker is able to use his laptop to figure out the arming code to turn off the alarm and unlock the doors. NegaGosalyn is impressed.

NegaGosalyn: "Wow, how'd you do that?"

Launchpad: "Honkman's a genius."

Drake: "Come on, we better hurry before someone catches us."

The five ducks pile into the lobby of the dark theater complex. They keep the lights off so that they can avoid being caught. Gosalyn finds some flash lights in one of the box offices.

Gosalyn: "Check it out, flash lights."

Drake: "Okay, we don't have a lot of time. We have to find the portal."

NegaGosalyn: "It was in one of the movie screens."

Drake: "You came here through a movie screen?"

NegaGosalyn: "That's right."

Drake: "I shouldn't be too surprised. That sounds just about as crazy as traveling through a birthday cake."

Gosalyn: "Huh?"

Drake: "Nevermind. Do you remember which movie screen?"

NegaGosalyn: "No, it was a few months ago."

Gosalyn: "Are you kidding? There are sixteen movie screens in this theater. How are we going to find out which one is the portal?"

Drake: "Calm down Gosalyn, we'll find it."

Drake: "Now, Gosss…..alyn"

Drake looks at NegaGosalyn and calls her Gosalyn before realizing that he doesn't have another name to call her. He then looks at his Gosalyn and she glares at him.

Drake: "…Sorry, um…. Do you remember anything else about the portal, or the house that the screen was in?"

NegaGosalyn: "Well, there was a movie playing at the time."

Honker: "Which one?"

NegaGosalyn: "It was some scary movie. People were running through the streets screaming that they were being chased by the Quackberg Slayer."

Gosalyn: "Hey, I saw that movie. It was 'The Chronicles of the Quackberg Massacre'."

Drake: "What? That movie is rated R missy, you shouldn't have watched that!"

Gosalyn bites her tongue.

Drake: "Nevermind, we'll talk about that later. Which house was that movie playing in?"

Gosalyn: "Number 5"

Drake: "Okay, let's go."

Everyone follows Drake into house number 5, where Negaduck and NegaGosalyn entered the Normalverse last October. They all stare up at the screen waiting for something to happen, but nothing happens.

Drake: "Any ideas?"

Honker: "I think we need to play a movie."

Drake: "Do you know how to do that?"

Honker: "No, but I'm sure I can figure it out."

Honker makes his way up to the projection booth and immediately starts threading the movie through the projector. He's never done that before, but it is like second nature to him. He starts the movie and joins the other ducks.

NegaGosalyn: "You did it!"

The movie screen starts to glow, more than it usually does when a movie is playing.

Drake: "I guess that's your cue. Are you going to be okay traveling alone?"

NegaGosalyn: "I'll be alright. Thanks Darkwing."

NegaGosalyn gives Drake a hug, and he returns it. She then walks over to Honker to say goodbye. Everyone is shocked when he kisses her, even NegaGosalyn. Gosalyn is disgusted. NegaGosalyn pulls away first.

NegaGosalyn: "Oh no, I shouldn't have done that."

Honker: "Why not?"

NegaGosalyn: "Because… I have a boyfriend. He's going to be so mad at me."

Honker: "Who's your boyfriend?"

NegaGosalyn: "His name's Skyler Pettite."

Everyone is surprised at this revelation. They know that the Negaverse is the opposite of the Normalverse, but the two still mirror each other in some ways.

NegaGosalyn: "I better go. Bye Honker."

Honker speaks softly: "Bye Gosalyn"

NegaGosalyn climbs onto the stage and then dives head first into the screen, leaving the Normalverse. Honker is sad to see her go. He really did feel a connection with her, very different than the friendship that he's always had with Gosalyn. Gosalyn doesn't approach Honker. She's not really sure how to feel about her best friend kissing her counterpart. Launchpad does approach Honker.

Launchpad: "You okay little buddy?"

Honker: "Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope she gets there okay."

Drake: "I'm sure she's going to be fine. We should get home. Our families are waiting for us."

A few weeks have passed and everyone is getting ready for a wedding, a Spring wedding in the Mallards' back yard. The grooms and groomsmen spent the night in the city at Gwen and Launchpad's apartment, while the brides and bridesmaids spent the night at the Mallard house. The back yard is decorated beautifully with streamers, balloons, and flowers. The caterers have arrived and are setting up all of the food for the reception. The bridesmaids, Gosalyn, Abby and Bree, are helping Beth and Gwen get ready for their big day.

Bree is helping Gwen with her hair while Gosalyn and Abby are helping Beth with her makeup. Beth keeps her makeup light and simple, since she has a naturally beautiful face. But Gosalyn and Abby seem to be overdoing it.

Beth: "Girls, are you sure all of this makeup is necessary? I don't want to scare off the groom."

Gosalyn: "Trust me, that ain't gonna happen. Dad's crazy about you Beth."

Abby: "Yeah, but maybe she's right. I think the blush is a little too dark."

Gosalyn: "How 'bout this color?"

Gosalyn picks out an even darker color blush and Beth has had enough."

Beth: "Okay, okay, that's enough. I think I can take it from here."

Gosalyn: "Come on Beth, we just want to make sure that your wedding pictures bring out your best facial features. Gwen what do you think?"

Gwen shakes her head and Beth takes the hint.

Beth: "Thank you dear, but I think I'd like to finish up myself."

Gosalyn: "I think she's firing us Abby."

Beth: "No, no way. You girls have been amazing, helping us plan everything and helping us get ready. I'm honored to have you both in my wedding, and in my life."

Both girls smile and hug Beth.

Abby: "Thanks Beth."

Gosalyn, Abby and Bree are wearing pale pink dresses with pale gray ribbon around their waists, tied neatly into a bow on their backs. They are wearing their hair down, and each have a lily pinned to the side of their heads. Beth and Gwen had each picked out simple white wedding dresses, but neither of them has a train. Their dresses are completely different but both have thin white ribbon around their waists that are also tied neatly into a bow on their backs. They wanted to have something on their dresses that resembled what the bridesmaids had on theirs. The girls continue to get ready and put cubic zirconia earrings in their ears.

At Launchpad's apartment, all of the guys are dressed in their tuxes, waiting for the right time to leave for the wedding. Fenton, Launchpad's friend from Duckburg, is also there and he is in the wedding too. Launchpad is nervous and keeps drinking water. Skyler and Honker are sitting on the couch listening to Fenton's stories. Drake is helping Jake with his bow tie. Drake and Launchpad have white bow ties while Jake and the Groomsmen have light gray, to match the ribbon on the bridesmaids' dresses.

Drake: "Do you remember what you need to do buddy?"

Jake: "Yes. When the music starts, I cawwy the piwwow down the aisle to you and Uncle Launchpad."

Drake: "That's right. You look so hansom. You're gonna do great."

Jake: "So are you Daddy."

Drake smiles so hard that he starts to feel tears in his eyes. He hugs his son and thinks about how lucky and how grateful he is to be where he is today. He is going to marry the love of his life, and he gets to have his kids there with him when he does it. He also gets to share the day with his best friend and his bride.

Jake: "Daddy?"

Drake: "Yes buddy?"

Jake? "I wanna wear a white tie like you."

Drake: "That would be cool wouldn't it? But you know what? Only the people that are getting married are wearing white. So I need you to wear the gray tie, to match all the guys and the girls in the wedding. Can you do that for Daddy today?"

Jake: "I guess."

Drake: "Thanks Bud."

Drake holds up his fist for Jake to give him a pound. He then stands up and walks over to join the Groomsmen.

Drake: "We should probably start heading over to the house. Fenton, where's Launchpad?"

Fenton: "I think he's in the kitchen."

Drake walks into the kitchen and sees his best friend standing at the sink. His back is to him so he can't see his face. The fact that Launchpad is quiet is probably not a good thing.

Drake: "Hey pal, we should probably leave soon."

Launchpad finishes his glass of water and puts his glass down hard in the sink.

Launchpad: "Right"

Drake: "You okay?"

Launchpad: "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Drake: "You just seem a little off."

Launchpad: "I'm gettin' married. It's not every day that I get to do that."

Drake: "No, it's not. It's a big day. It's going to be a day that we remember for the rest of our lives."

Launchpad doesn't say anything, he just knods in agreement.

Drake: "So why do you look like you want to drink yourself into a coma?"

Launchpad: "What?"

Drake: "What's going on with you?"

Launchpad: "I don't know. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, and instead of running through the city screaming 'Hey it's my wedding day!', I'm in here, drinking gallons and gallons of water. I dunno Drake, I guess I'm just… scared."

Drake: "Of what?"

Launchpad: "I'm going to be someone's husband. I never thought that would actually happen."

Drake: "Buddy, you proposed to Gwen four years ago. What did you think was gonna happen after your engagement?"

Launchpad: "I guess I never really thought that far ahead."

Drake: "So what are you saying, you don't want to go through with this?"

Launchpad: "I didn't say that. I would never say that. I just don't want to mess this up."

Drake: "You're not going to mess this up. Look at your life now LP. You have been living with Gwen and her family. You've been taking care of her sister and her nephew together. You practically are married. Today we just make it official."

Launchpad: "You make it sound so simple."

Drake: "It is. You love Gwen, right?"

Launchpad: "Yes, of course I do."

Drake: "Then you can't mess it up."

Launchpad: "Are you scared?"

Drake: "Honestly, I'm terrified."

Launchpad: "Really? You're never scared."

Drake: "That's not entirely accurate."

Launchpad: "You don't look scared. You look like a guy that knows what he wants and is going for it. No looking back."

Drake: "That doesn't mean I'm not scared. I have a lot to prove. I left Beth and Gosalyn and let them think I was dead. I left Beth to care for our son without me. I can't just tell them that it's never going to happen again. I have to show them that they can count on me and that I'm not going anywhere."

Launchpad: "I think they know that."

Drake: "I hope so."

Skyler comes into the kitchen looking for Drake and Launchpad.

Skyler: "Hey, are you guys ready to go? Gosalyn just texted me and they are ready for us."

Drake smiles and looks back at Launchpad: "Ready to get dangerous?"

Launchpad laughs, as Drake refers to his old catchphrase from when he was Darkwing Duck."

Drake: "Let's go marry the loves of our lives."

At the Mallard house, Beth and Gwen look out the window and see the Groomsmen arrive. They both get excited and giggle with giddiness. Gosalyn and Abby see this and laugh at their excited dispositions.

Outside, Drake greets his partner Detective Vance and her date.

Taylor: "This is my boyfriend Ty"

Drake: "Nice to meet you, is it short for Tyler?"

Ty: "It's just Ty. Thanks for inviting us."

Drake: "I'm glad you both could make it."

Taylor: "Your yard looks amazing. The girls did a fantastic job."

Drake: "The girls? How do you know I didn't help with it?"

Taylor rolls her eyes and smiles as she and Ty walk to their seats arm in arm.

Launchpad greets his family from Duckburg. He gives Scrooge a hug, which Scrooge hates, but he decides not to give Launchpad a hard time about it.

Scrooge: "A little nervous there lad?"

Launchpad: "Me? Nervous? Whatever gave you that idea?"

Launchpad almost knocks over one of the decorative statues but catches it. Huey, Dewy and Louie laugh and give Launchpad a hug. They are now 16 years old.

Huey: "Good to see you Launchpad."

Launchpad: "It's good to see you guys too. Look how big you've gotten. Is this Webby?"

Webby: "Hey Launchpad!"

Webby also gives Launchpad a hug. She is fourteen years old, same as Gosalyn.

Duckworth and Mrs Beakley are also in attendance and follow the rest of the gang to their seats.

Inside the house, Beth's parents approach her. It is a surprise to her that they showed up. Her mother does not approve of her life's choices, which include having a baby out of wedlock and marrying a man that let everyone believe he was dead. Not to mention settling for a job in a low profile city. Beth is their second child. They have another daughter that lives in Canada. She is a doctor and is also married to a doctor, currently the Chief of Staff at a hospital in Canada. They have a five year old girl. Anyone in Beth's position would be envious of the elder sibling's success, but not Beth. She is happy with her life. She is happy to be a doctor, a mother and a bride-to-be.

Beth: "Mom! Dad! You came!"

Mr Sawyer: "Our daughter is getting married. We wouldn't miss this for the world."

Beth's father gives her a hug while her mother watches.

Mrs Sawyer: "Even if you are marrying that low life Nitwit."

Beth: "Don't start with me Mother, not today."

Mrs Sawyer: "Come on Elizabeth, you know you deserve so much better than all of this."

Beth: "All of what? A good man that loves me? A man that would do anything for me and his children? Our house? Our careers? This is everything I've ever wanted. For once in your life Mother, why can't you be happy for me?"

Gwen and the bridesmaids enter the room to hear the tail end of their conversation.

Gwen: "Is everything okay in here?"

Beth: "Everything's fine. Gwen, you remember my parents?"

Gwen: "Mr and Mrs Sawyer, it's good to see you."

Mrs Sawyer: "Hello Gwendolyn"

Gwen doesn't know how to respond to the formality. Beth is fuming from her mother's behavior. Her father, as always, is caught in the middle. Gwen, Bree and Abby look at each other, hoping someone speaks soon. That someone is Gosalyn.

Gosalyn: "So Beth, these are your parents?"

Mrs Sawyer: "And who are you supposed to be?"

Gosalyn: I'm Gosalyn Mallard. Drake's my father."

Mrs Sawyer: "Hmf, I didn't recognize you without that dreadful sports jersey."

Beth: "Alright Mother that's enough. If you are staying for the ceremony I suggest you take your seats outside. But if you came here to ruin this day for me then I suggest you leave."

Beth roughly takes up her dress and walks into the other room. Gosalyn glares at Beth's parents while the others follow Beth.

Mrs Sawyer: "What are you looking at?"

Gosalyn: "I'm still trying to figure that out. Beth is incredible. She's decent, and she's kind. She loves me and Jake and our father more than anything. She's a great mom and a great doctor. What I don't get is, what part of her came from you?

As Gosalyn leaves the room to join the rest of the bridal party, Beth's mother watches with disgust, while Beth's father watches with pride. It's not every day that someone stands up to Beth's mother.

In the back yard, Launchpad's family arrives and has a reunion with him. His parents are retired so they spend their time traveling around the world with their plane. His sister Charlotte is two years younger than him. She is married to her high school sweetheart Kimble and has been living in London.

Launchpad: "Mom, Dad, it's good to see you."

Launchpad gives them both a hug, and then sees his little sister.

Launchpad: "Charlotte, you look more beautiful every time I see you."

Launchpad gives her a hug, and notices that she is pregnant.

Launchpad: "What's this?"

Kimble puts his arms around Charlotte as she shares the news with her brother.

Charlotte: "We're pregnant."

Launchpad gets emotional, and then gets a hold of himself. He shakes Kimble's hand.

Launchpad: "Congratulations. That's wonderful! Wh…when are you due?"

Charlotte: "Five months. We wanted to tell you in person. Are you mad?"

Launchpad: "No, no way. This is.. this is so wonderful."

Launchpad gets teary. He doesn't see his sister very often, but they were really close growing up.

Charlotte: "Alright, enough already. This is your big day. Are you ready?"

Launchpad: "Yeah, I'm ready. I'm really glad you guys came."

Launchpad and his family have a group hug before they take their seats.

A few feet away, Drake greets Director Hooter and Dr Bellum.

Hooter: "Drake my boy, you look like you're ready to take quite the plunge."

Drake: "I'm more than ready. I'm so glad you guys came, thank you."

Bellum: "Congratulations Drake"

As Hooter and Bellum take their seats, Launchpad walks over to Drake with Herb and Binky.

Binky: "Oooh everything just looks so lovely."

Herb: "Congratulations there Drakemeister!"

Drake: "Thanks Herb. Where's Tank, he couldn't make it?"

Binky: "He's keeping an eye on his little sister."

Honker walks over to join them.

Honker: "Um, Mr Mallard, who are those people over there? They seem to be out of place."

Drake becomes nervous when he realizes who Honker is talking about.

Drake: "Oh, Ahhh, they are Beth's parents. They didn't RSVP, I didn't think they were going to make it."

Launchpad: "Beth's parents don't like Drake."

Drake: "Thanks LP"

Launchpad: "Well, they don't. But who's to say you should let them spoil your day?"

Drake: "You're right. Today I am marrying the love of my life. I'll be damned if I let anything or anyone get in the way of that."

Wedding To Be Continued…


	28. Ch 28 Wedding Bells Are Ringing Part 2

Drake and Launchpad notice that the Reverend has arrived and walk over to talk to him. They are surprised when they see that he is not the Reverend that they had originally selected to marry them. Both ducks notice something very familiar about him, but they don't realize who he is until he speaks.

Elmo: "Afternoon Gentlemen."

Drake grabs him by the collar and pulls him close.

Drake: "Megavolt! What are you doing here?"

Elmo: "Ow Ow, will you let me go?"

Launchpad intervenes since people are starting to look over at them.

Launchpad: "Let him go Drake"

Drake lets Elmo go but glares at him.

Elmo: "My name is Elmo Spark and I am here to officiate a double wedding."

Drake: "What happened to Reverend Niles?"

Elmo: "The Reverend has pneumonia. He's my father-in-law so he had me ordained in case I ever needed to stand in for him."

Launchpad: "Is this even legal?"

Elmo: "Call the Reverend if you don't believe me. Hey by the way, how do you know about Megavolt?"

Launchpad steps aside to call the Reverend while Drake continues to talk to Elmo.

Drake: "So you admit you are a criminal."

Elmo: "Oh those days are way behind me. I met a beautiful woman who inspired me to change my ways."

Drake: "The Reverend's daughter."

Elmo: "Stella Niles. I have a beautiful wife, we have a beautiful son, life is good."

Drake: "So when this back yard lights up at sunset, you're not going to try to steal the light bulbs."

Elmo: "Nope, the only lights of my life are my wife and kid."

Launchpad rejoins Drake and Elmo after he turns off his cell phone.

Launchpad: "Well, his story checks out. The Reverend did send him."

Elmo: "But hey, if you want someone else to marry you…"

Drake: "No no no, we don't have time for that. So, Mega…., I mean, Elmo Sputterspark…"

Elmo: "It's just Elmo Spark now."

Drake: "Right. So have you ever officiated a wedding before?"

Elmo: "Well no, this will be my first one, er two."

Drake: "Have you ever been to a wedding?"

Elmo: "Just mine."

Drake slaps his face, knowing that he might regret this. If he tries to find somebody else to officiate, he would have to postpone the wedding, which he does not want to do.

Drake: "Okay. This is going to be okay. I love Beth and she loves me and nothing can go wrong."

Elmo: "Alrighty then, let's get you married."

Elmo walks away to position himself in front of the crowd, as Drake and Launchpad look on.

Launchpad: "You sure about this Drake?"

Drake: "No"

Drake and Launchpad walk over to join Elmo in front of the crowd. The groomsmen Fenton, Skyler and Honker join them.

Everyone takes their places as the music starts. The band includes 2 vocalists, a pianist, a drummer, a guitar player and a flute player. They will also take care of the music for the reception. The pianist and flute player perform as the bridal party walks down the aisle.

Abby is the first to walk down the aisle. She smiles at Drake and takes her place on the bride's side. Next comes Bree. She walks down the aisle and smiles at her boyfriend, who is sitting on the bride's side. Gosalyn follows. She walks up to Drake with a smile on her face. She stops in front of him and he gives her a hug. While they embrace, she opens her eyes and can't believe what she sees. She gasps at the sight of Megavolt.

Gosalyn: "Dad..."

Drake: "Don't worry."

As they let go, Drake puts his hand under her beak so she will look him in the eye.

Drake whispers: "Trust me"

Gosalyn is unsure, but nods and takes her place with the bridesmaids. Jake walks down the aisle and joins his father and Launchpad. The pianist stars to play the wedding march and everyone stands to watch the brides walk down the aisle. Gwen is first. She walks down the aisle with a big smile on her face. She joins Launchpad and stands in front of him. Beth starts to walk down the aisle, and she and Drake immediately lock eyes. They keep eye contact the entire time Beth walks down the aisle, and even when she joins him and stands in front of him. Each of them forgets that Beth's ill accepting parents are present. They continue to stare into each other's eyes as though they are the only two present at this ceremony.

Beth looks over and notices that someone other than the Reverend is standing there.

Beth: "Who's this?"

Drake: "This is Elmo Spark. The Reverend couldn't make it so he sent his son-in-law."

Beth: "Oh"

Beth looks over at Elmo again.

Drake whispers: "Don't worry. Launchpad talked to the Reverend. He's ordained."

Beth looks over at Elmo again and nods, giving him the okay to proceed.

Elmo: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two couples. Drake and Elizabeth, and Launchpad and Gwyneth. Marriage is an honorable commitment, and should not be entered into lightly. It will be up to those who are present today to support these couples in keeping their promises that they will be making today. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There is a pause as everyone looks around. Beth and Drake keep eye contact as Launchpad and Gwen glance over at Beth's parents. Beth's father keeps her mother from standing up to object.

Elmo: "Let's continue then shall we? Love is what has brought these couples together. Love is what is going to guide them through the next chapter in their lives. Love is going to keep them together through life's joys and challenges. Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices in truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends, love never dies. Launchpad and Gwen will now say their vows."

Launchpad is already choked up, but he is able to get through his vows.

Launchpad: "I Launchpad McQuack, take you Gwyneth Johnson, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, and in sickness and in health. I promise to love, honor and cherish you, for as long as we both shall live."

Gwen and Launchpad smile at each other as they both hold back tears.

Gwen: "I Gwyneth Johnson, take you Launchpad McQuack, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, and in sickness and in health. I promise to love, honor and cherish you, for as long as we both shall live."

Elmo: "Join hands please. Launchpad, do you take Gwyneth to be your wife? Do you promise to love, cherish, honor, and protect her, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Launchpad: "I do"

Elmo: "Gwyneth, do you take Launchpad to be your husband? Do you promise to love, cherish, honor, and protect him, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Gwen: "I do"

Elmo: "May we have the rings please?"

Jake gives the rings to Drake, and he gives them to Launchpad and Gwen. Launchpad takes Gwen's hand and puts the ring on her finger."

Launchpad: "With this ring, I thee wed."

Gwen takes Launchpad's hand and puts the ring on his finger.

Gwen: "With this ring, I thee wed."

Elmo: "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Launchpad and Gwen both have tears in their eyes and start to laugh, then they kiss each other while still holding hands. Everyone but Beth's mother applauds for the newlyweds. Launchpad and Gwen join hands and enjoy the moment before they turn their attention to Drake and Beth. They are still clapping for them as Elmo starts to calm the crowd.

Drake whispers to Beth: "Are you ready?"

Beth: "Let's do this Drake Mallard."

Elmo: "Drake and Elizabeth will now say their vows."

Drake: "I Drake Mallard, take you Elizabeth Sawyer, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, and in sickness and in health. I promise to love, honor and cherish you, for as long as we both shall live."

Beth: "I Elizabeth Sawyer, take you Drake Mallard, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, and in sickness and in health. I promise to love, honor and cherish you, for as long as we both shall live."

Elmo: "Drake…."

Drake: "Hold on a moment. I'd like to say something if that's okay."

Elmo: "Proceed"

Drake: "Thank you. Beth, my love, we've made it. We get to stand in front of everyone we love and say 'I Do'. It is still so surreal to me that you agreed to marry me. I've made mistakes, I've made poor decisions. But you forgave me. You trusted me and let me back into your life. You let me be a father to our son, and you've been a great mother to Gosalyn, and Abby. My life is so much better with you in it. And I am never going to forget that. I am going to love you today, tomorrow and always."

Beth smiles at Drake and wipes his tears away.

Beth: "Um, I'd like to say something too. Drake, I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You are it for me. I knew that four years ago, and I know that today. I feel like we were tested when you went away. I had Jake; I saw so much of you in him. I could only imagine how you would be with him. Then when you came back I didn't have to imagine it. I got to live it. And I get to continue to live it. I love our family so much. And I am going to love you today, tomorrow and always."

Elmo: "Drake, do you take Beth to be your wife? Do you promise to love, cherish, honor, and protect her, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Drake: "I do"

Elmo: "Beth, do you take Drake to be your husband? Do you promise to love, cherish, honor, and protect him, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Beth: "I do"

Elmo: "The rings?"

This time, Jake gives Launchpad the rings, and he gives them to Drake and Beth. Drake puts the ring on Beth's finger.

Drake: "With this ring, I thee wed."

Beth puts the ring on Drake's finger and repeats the sentiment.

Beth: "With this ring, I thee wed."

Elmo: "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride.

Drake takes Beth into his arms and kisses her as the crowd stands and applauds. Launchpad also takes Gwen into his arms as they watch their best friends continue to kiss. Nobody notices as Beth's parents leave.

The bridal party and guests mingle as the reception begins. The pianist and flute player are providing the music as everyone settles in with their drinks and hors d'oeuvres.

Honker approaches Gosalyn. They haven't talked since that night at the movie theater, when he kissed her counterpart. Things have been awkward since then. Honker would like nothing more than to clear the air and have his friend back.

Honker: "Hey Gos. Why did Megavolt marry your parents?"

Gosalyn: "Beats me. I was waiting for Quackerjack to show up as the DJ."

Honker: "Quackerjack's in jail."

Gosalyn: "I know. I was wondering why Megavolt wasn't with the Fearsome Four that night."

Honker: "Well, the other Gos said he became a villain in her universe, so maybe he really isn't a villain here anymore."

Gosalyn: "Speaking of the other me, I seem to recall you kissing her."

Honker: "Oh, I guess that was a little weird for you huh?"

Gosalyn: "Just a bit."

Honker: "It was an impulse. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I felt something for her."

Gosalyn: "Does that mean you have feelings for me too? Because your dad said…"

Honker: "What?"

Gosalyn: "Your dad said that you've been carrying a torch for me. He said it to Skye."

Honker: "Gos, you are my best friend. But that's as far as it goes. I don't have feelings for you."

Gosalyn: "You sure?"

Honker: "Positive. That would be way too weird."

Gosalyn: "You've got that right."

Honker: "So can we stop acting so weird around each other and go back to the way things used to be? You know, stop avoiding me in school and on the bus and at the library?"

Gosalyn: "Yeah. As long as you don't try to kiss me."

Honker laughs and accepts a hug from Gosalyn. Skyler sees this and starts to feel uncomfortable. He's been talking to Abby, who looks over and sees them hug.

Abby: "I guess there's no more weirdness between them anymore."

Skye: "Yeah, guess not."

Skyler walks over to Gosalyn and steals her away for a dance.

Drake and Beth watch them dance as the caterers offer them champagne.

Beth: "This is everything I've ever wanted."

Drake: "Really? A double wedding in our backyard?"

Beth: "That's right. This is perfect. I'm so happy."

Drake: "Me too. Mrs Mallard."

Beth chuckles and kisses her new husband.

Skyler and Gosalyn continue to dance, which inspires other couples to dance.

Skye: "Why were you making faces at that guy?"

Gosalyn: "What guy?"

Skye: "That guy that officiated the wedding. It looked like you were suspicious of him. Is he legit?"

Gosalyn: "He's my dad's old nemesis, Megavolt. I don't know why he was here officiating the wedding. Dad just said to trust him."

Skye: "Do you?"

Gosalyn: "Well yeah, I don't think he would risk having a fraudulent wedding. Look how disgustingly happy he is."

The kids look over as Drake and Beth continue to gush at each other and exchange kisses. Launchpad and Gwen are standing a few feet away from them and are equally blissful.

Gosalyn: "Get ready boyfriend, I think we're in for a long honeymoon with our parental units."

Gosalyn and Skyler continue to dance, as do some of the other couples. The pianist and the flute player perform for the crowd as they continue to enjoy drinks and hors d'oeuvres. Drake taps his glass to get everyone's attention so that he can make his best man speech.

Drake: "May I have everyone's attention please?"

The music stops. The wedding guests stop dancing and turn their attention to Drake. Launchpad still has his arm around his bride.

Drake: "I'd like to say a few words about my good friend here, Launchpad McQuack. I met this guy about seven years ago, and we became fast friends, and business partners. He's always had my back. He's always been there for me, and for my daughter. He is loyal, and honest, and the greatest friend a guy could ever have. Launchpad, since day one you've always been family, and now that you've married Gwen, she's family too. I couldn't be happier for you two. Beth and I are very excited to be sharing this day with you, and sharing all the days that follow. Cheers!"

Guests: "Cheers!"

Launchpad: "Thank you Drake. I guess it's my turn now. Drake Mallard, my friend, more like the brother I never had. It's been great having him in my life. I've learned a lot from him. Even though he was my business partner, he was more like a mentor. He taught me a lot about life. He welcomed me into his family. He is kind, and generous and loyal. I had some of the best times of my life while working with Drake. I look forward to the next chapter in our lives, now that we've married these beautiful women. Drake, I am honored to call you and Beth my family. And Gwen and I wish you all the happiness in the world. Cheers!"

Guests: "Cheers!"

Drake and Launchpad hug, as do Beth and Gwen. The music starts playing again and the brides and grooms have their first dances as married couples. After the first song, some of the guests start to dance with them. The caterers start to serve the food, first to the bridal party, and slowly they get around to the other guests. The band plays music while everyone eats. During the meal, Fenton announces that the kids have a surprise for the newlyweds.

Fenton: "May I have everyone's attention please? We have a very special treat today for the newlyweds. I'd like to welcome Webbigail Vanderquack up here please."

The guests clap as Webbigail makes her way up to the microphone with Fenton.

Fenton: "Webbigail is going to sing 'When I say I Do'. I'd also like to welcome our dancers to the dance floor, Gosalyn Mallard and Skyler Pettite."

Gosalyn and Skyler have already walked over to the dance floor and are ready to begin. The brides and the grooms look on as they prepare to watch a great performance. The music starts and the dancers immediately start their beautiful waltz that they have choreographed.

Webby: "When I say I Do, it will be forever  
I'll always be true to you, you are my heart  
The love in our hearts, we'll never be apart  
And dreaming those dreams, living our lives

When I say I Do, it will be a lifetime  
I'll always be next to you, holding your hand  
The love that we share, light shines through everywhere  
And all of those dreams, coming to life

I Do, with love and devotion, with truth, and care here and now  
I Do, as the moon and the stars shine bright, this is my everlasting vow

When I say I Do  
When I say I Do  
When I say I Do, it will be forever"

The guests applaud as Webby, Gosalyn and Skyler take their bows. Drake and Launchpad are in awe with how talented these kids are and how beautifully they've performed. Drake walks over to give Gosalyn a hug, as Launchpad hugs Webby. The brides join them as they all walk over to join each other on the dance floor.

Drake: "That was the best wedding present I could ever ask for."

Launchpad: "How did you kids get this together?"

Webby: "Skype"

Gosalyn: "I have Webby as a Quackbook friend. I found out she could sing, so we came up with this idea to have her sing while we dance."

Beth: "That was incredible. Thank you so much for doing this."

Drake: "We have the best kids ever don't we?"

Gwen: "We sure do."

The band starts to play music again as the guests come to the dance floor.

Drake: "You know what? I'd like to dance with my daughter this time."

Beth: "Go right ahead."

Drake and Gosalyn dance, as do Gwen and Skyler. Launchpad asks Webby for a dance and she accepts. Beth picks Jake up and dances with him.

Gosalyn: "Happiness looks good on you."

Drake: "You think?"

Gosalyn: "Sure. Despite the fact that you had Megavolt marry you. What's up with that anyway?"

Drake: "It's a long story, but I promise it's legal. We confirmed that with the Reverend."

Jake: "You wook weally beautiful Mommy?"

Beth: "Thank you baby. And you look so handsome. Did you have a good sleepover with the guys last night?"

Jake: "Uh huh, but Daddy made me go to bed before we could pway ball."

Beth: "Ball?"

Jake: "I think they were pwaying tennis."

Beth: "Oh really."

Gwen could hear Beth's conversation.

Gwen to Skyler: "You were playing beer pong?"

Skyler: "Relax Aunt Gwen, they didn't let me drink any of the beer."

Launchpad: "I had no idea you could sing like that. Does your uncle have you singing professionally yet?"

Webby: "Mmno, not yet. I just sing with the school glee club right now. Uncle Scrooge said he would work on hiring an agent for me."

The music continues as the guests switch couples. Gosalyn is dancing with Skyler again, Gwen is dancing with Drake and Beth is dancing with Launchpad. Honker asks Webby to dance.

Honker: "I'm Honker"

Webby: I'm Webbigail. Nice to meet you."

Drake to Gwen: "I never did thank you."

Gwen: "For what?"

Drake: "For taking care of Gosalyn. You and Launchpad have really done a tremendous job with her."

Gwen: "Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. I mean you had her first."

Drake: "I know but she's had to grow up so much over the past few years. She did that with you. Look at her now. She is a bright, beautiful young lady."

Gwen: "Well, it's like you said, we're family. We help each other out whenever we need to."

Beth to Launchpad: "That was a great speech you made."

Launchpad: "Thanks, boy was I nervous. I thought I was going to pass out."

At this moment, Gwen starts to feel off balance.

Drake: "Gwen, are you okay?"

Gwen passes out in Drake's arms. He slowly lowers her to the ground and tries to get her to wake up.

Drake: "Gwen, Gwen! Wake up Gwen. Come on."

Launchpad and Beth run over when they notice that Gwen is on the ground. Gosalyn and Skyler follow.

Launchpad: "What happened?"

Drake: "I don't know, we were dancing and then she fainted."

Beth checks her pulse as the music stops. The guests stand around and look at Gwen on the ground. Some of their friends from the hospital make their way over to them to see if they can help.

Beth: "We need to get her to the hospital."

Skyler: "I'll call 911."

Launchpad: "Oh my god, Gwen! Honey please wake up!"

Drake: "It's okay buddy, we're going to get her to the hospital."

Just as Drake says this, his beeper goes off. He picks it up, and he and Beth look at each other in shock. This means that Abby's mother, Trina, is going into labor. Her doctor had given them a beeper so that they could go to the hospital when it is time.

Beth: "Oh my god."

At the hospital, Gwen is rushed to the ER on a gurney, with Launchpad running beside her and holding her hand. The doctors make him wait outside. Bree, Drake, Beth, Gosalyn, Skyler and Abby arrive and join him in the waiting area.

Bree: "How's Gwen?"

Launchpad: "I don't know, they won't tell me anything. She was out the entire ride over here. I can't even believe this is happening, on our wedding day!"

Drake: "LP, why don't we get some coffee for everyone?"

Launchpad: "I don't want to leave her Drake!"

Drake: "Look, buddy, we just got here. The doctors are going to need some time with her before they come out here and talk to us."

Beth: "Drake's right. You should go with him. I'm going to check with Trina's doctor."

Abby: "I'm coming with you."

Drake and Beth look at each other. They know that there will be a guard at Trina's door and they won't let anyone in to visit her. They also know that Abby will find a way to visit her mother with or without them.

Drake: "Okay you can go. Gos and Skye, I need you to stay here with Bree."

Drake and Launchpad leave to get coffee while Beth leaves to check with Trina's doctor. Gosalyn holds Skye's hand when she notices how worried he is about his Aunt Gwen.

Launchpad and Drake arrive at the cafeteria and head straight for the coffee bar. Launchpad is very nervous and his hands are shaking. He grabs a cup and attempts to fill it with coffee before Drake stops him.

Drake: "Better let me do that, Pal. Why don't you gather some sugar and creamers?"

Launchpad: "Why is this happening? It's our wedding day, why is this happening?"

Drake: "I don't know. Did Gwen mention anything to you about not feeling well?"

Launchpad: "She was fine. If she wasn't, she sure was faking it well."

Drake: "Maybe all of the excitement of having the wedding and having everyone there was overwhelming."

Launchpad: "Gwen doesn't get overwhelmed. What if something's really wrong with her Drake?"

Drake: "Look, we don't know yet, okay? We did the right thing by getting her here. And now she is with doctors that will be able to tell us why she fainted. And when she wakes up, she's not going to want to see you falling apart like this."

Launchpad thinks about this for a minute, and then it dawns on him that he will be no help to his new bride if he falls apart in a crisis.

Launchpad: "You're right. You're right. I need to get it together. For Gwen."

Beth and Abby arrive back at the waiting area to join Gosalyn, Skyler and Bree. Abby has tears in her eyes but she is trying to hide it.

Gosalyn: "Hey, what happened with your mom?"

Abby: "She laid her egg."

Gosalyn: "That's great! Isn't it?"

Abby: "Yeah, its' great."

Beth: "The guards were at the door. They wouldn't let us see her."

Gosalyn gives her friend a hug.

Gosalyn: "I'm sorry. When will you get to see the baby?"

Beth: "The doctors think he or she will hatch today. I still have the beeper."

Drake and Launchpad arrive at the waiting area with coffee for the adults.

Launchpad: "Hey, any word on Gwen?"

Bree: "No not yet."

As Bree stands up to join him and take a coffee, the doctor comes out to talk to him.

Launchpad: "Doctor, what's wrong with my wife?"

Doctor: "Why don't you come with me?"

Launchpad is confused and turns to look at his friends. Drake takes the tray of coffee Launchpad's been holding before he drops it.

Drake: "Go, we'll be here waiting."

Launchpad follows the doctor as the rest of the ducks sit and fix their coffee. The doctor takes Launchpad to the area where they've been treating Gwen. She is awake and she is smiling at Launchpad.

Launchpad: "Gwen, thank god you're awake!"

Launchpad wraps his arms around Gwen. She is in a hospital gown and is hooked up to an IV.

Gwen: "I'm sorry I scared you."

Launchpad: "What happened? What made you pass out?"

Gwen: "I don't know. The doctor wanted to bring you back here so that he could talk to us together."

The doctor brings the chart over and prepares to talk to the newlyweds.

Launchpad: "Doctor?"

Doctor: "I think congratulations are in order. You're pregnant."

Gwen is surprised and happy. Launchpad looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He definitely didn't see this coming.

Gwen: "What? Oh wow, are you sure?"

Doctor: "Positive. We had the blood test run twice to make sure. You are definitely pregnant."

Gwen: "Oh honey, we're going to have a baby."

Launchpad: "Pa pah pah, pah pah pah pah pregnant?"

Doctor: "That's right. If you'll excuse me I need to check on another patient. Congratulations."

Gwen: "Thank you. Oh Launchpad, honey the doctor said we are pregnant."

Launchpad: "Yeah, so I've heard."

Gwen: "Well, how do you feel about it?"

Launchpad: "How, how do I feel about it?"

Gwen: "Yeah, how do you feel about us having a baby?"

Launchpad: "I feel like I need to sit down."

Launchpad passes out.

Gwen: "Launchpad! Can somebody help my husband please?"

One of the doctors runs over to check on Launchpad.

Doctor: "Yep, he's out."

Gwen: "Well, that's just great."

Drake and Beth are standing outside of the baby nursery window watching the egg. The egg will stay there until it hatches, and then the baby will stay in the hospital until the doctor feels he or she is healthy enough to go home.

Beth: "Isn't this amazing?"

Drake: "Yeah it is. I've never got to witness anything like this before. I'm glad I get to do it with you."

Beth: "Me too. I remember watching Jake hatch. It was one of the two most happiest moments of my life."

Drake: "Oh yeah? What was the other one?"

Beth: "Marrying you."

Both ducks smile at each other as Drake pulls his new wife closer. They glance over at the egg again as it begins to hatch.

Drake: "This is it, isn't it?"

Beth: "This is it"

Back at the waiting area, Skyler and Bree stand to greet the doctor, Gwen and Launchpad. Gwen is on her feet walking and the doctor is pushing a woozy Launchpad in a wheelchair.

Bree: "Well, this is an interesting turn of events."

Skye: "Launchpad, are you okay?"

Gwen: "He's fine. He just got more than he'd bargained for."

Skye: "Aunt Gwen, what happened to you? Are you okay?"

Gwen: "I'm fine. I'm just pregnant that's all."

Bree: "Oh. Wait, what?"

Gwen: "We're having a baby."

The family of four revels in their happy news. Launchpad is still woozy but he is able to crack a smile.

Gosalyn and Abby join Drake and Beth just in time.

Beth: "Girls, come here quick! The egg is hatching."

Beth puts her arm around Abby as Drake puts his around Gosalyn. The ducks watch as the egg hatches completely. They watch the nurse pick the baby up, carry it over to a counter and clean it off. The baby is then weighed and measured. Finally the nurse brings him closer to the window for the family to see.

Nurse: "It's a Boy!"

The family smiles and embraces as the nurse takes the baby back to a bassinet. She puts a diaper on him and swaddles him in a blanket. She then brings the baby out so that the family could meet him.

Nurse: "Would you like to hold him?"

Beth: "Of course."

Beth carefully takes the crying baby into her arms and is quickly able to sooth him. The family gathers around her and enjoys getting to know the newest member of their family.

Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read my story. I know it is different in that it is written in script format, but this was the first time I have ever attempted to write a story. I plan to continue the story with these characters as they grow and face new challenges.

I do not own Darkwing Duck or some of the characters in this story.


End file.
